


McGarretts Say It Better (Or Awkward Mother-Son-Danny Conversations)

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Renovations [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A little Doris bashing, Canon AU - Much Danny-Steve Love, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, s03e01 – La O Na Makuahine (Mother’s Day), s03e02 - Kanalua (Doubt), s03e04 - Popilikia (Misfortune), s03e05 - Mohai (Offering), s03e06 - I Ka Wa Mamua (In a Time Past), s03e07 - Ohuna (The Secret), s03e08 - Wahineʻinoloa (Evil Woman), s03e09 - Haʻawe Make Loa (Death Wish), s03e10 - Huakaʻi Kula (Field Trip), s03e11 - Kahu (Guardian), s03e12 - Kapu (Forbidden), s03e14 – Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), s03e15 - Hookman, s03e16 – Kekoa (Warrior), s03e17 - Paʻani (The Game), s03e18 - Na Kiʻi (Dolls), s03e19 – Hoa Pili (Close Friend), s03e20 – Olelo Paʻa (The Promise), s03e21 – Imi Loko Ka ʻUhane (Seek Within One's Soul), s03e22 - Hoʻopio (To Take Captive)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 108,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doris McGarrett is alive, seems like things are just going to be great now. Except that’s not how the world works for Steve and Danny. A series of snippets based on in show conversations with the Steve-Danny twist. Well, that's how it started now it's more of a gay adventure through mostly Season 3 canon (with extras from me) with Steve-Danny love, Doris-bashing, and Grace being most excellent. </p><p>Sequel to ‘A Touch Of Exhaustion To Send You To Sleep’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – I don’t own anything, just a poor relief teacher/uni student. But oh the fun that could be had if I did. 
> 
> The first time I watched this episode (I have now watched this scene A LOT) I just couldn’t believe how politely Steve handled the whole his Mother back from the dead thing and I kept hearing Danny jumping in so I thought to myself why not write a couple of little snippets with the understanding that all the stuff in ATOETSYTS (I’m lazy) happened. And hello.
> 
> Direct spoilers for: **(1-5)** s03e01 – La O Na Makuahine (Mother’s Day), **(7)** s03e02 - Kanalua (Doubt), **(8-10)** s03e04 - Popilikia (Misfortune), **(11)** s03e05 - Mohai (Offering), **(12)** s03e06 - I Ka Wa Mamua (In a Time Past), **(16)** s03e07 - Ohuna (The Secret), **(18)** s03e08 - Wahineʻinoloa (Evil Woman), **(19)** s03e09 - Haʻawe Make Loa (Death Wish), **(20)** s03e10 - Huakaʻi Kula (Field Trip), **(21)** s03e11 - Kahu (Guardian), **(37)** s03e12 - Kapu (Forbidden), **(38)** s03e14 – Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal), **(39)** s03e15 - Hookman, **(40)** s03e16 – Kekoa (Warrior), **(41)** s03e17 - Paʻani (The Game), **(44)** s03e18 - Na Kiʻi (Dolls), **(46)** s03e19 – Hoa Pili (Close Friend), **(47)** s03e20 – Olelo Paʻa (The Promise), **(48)** s03e21 – Imi Loko Ka ʻUhane (Seek Within One's Soul), **(48- >)** s03e22 - Hoʻopio (To Take Captive)

 

**McGarretts Say It Better (Or Awkward Mother-Son-Danny Conversations)  
** by Moonbeam

**/ / / Mum? \ \ \**

Steve pushed open the door but Joe put his hand on Danny's chest and stopped him from following Steve to the door. Danny looked at Joe in question.

"He needs to go alone," Joe said quietly.

"Mum?" Danny pushed Joe out of the way and came to stand beside Steve. The woman inside the house, Steve's mum, didn't even look at him just pulled Steve into a hug.

Then she made tea.

Danny couldn't sit still but Steve just stared at her. Danny didn't know if he should be comforting Steve or leaving him alone. There was a small part of him, cowardly, that wondered if he should leave them alone but there was something in the way Steve kept looking at his mother that kept Danny silent and sitting next to him. Danny was careful not to touch Steve since that wasn't his information to share. He just hoped his physical presence was enough comfort for the conversation that was about to occur. Steve was sitting straight even though he looked like he'd been kicked in the stomach and then given a puppy. Danny knew that, for a while at least, Steve would be able to keep that military control. Then things would turn bad.

"I know you have a lot of questions Steve," she said as she sat down and Danny bit down hard on his lip to keep all the things he wanted to say in. He went through the list in his head and his mother would wash his mouth out with soap for at least half of them. Although, his mother might have understood in the circumstances.

Steve jumped on Shelburne straight away and Danny wanted to smile at the way Steve deflected from the possibility of actual talk of feelings with the woman who had abandoned him. Danny started calculating the cost of raising Grace to eighteen to stop himself from saying something. This had to be about Steve, and Danny knew if he started he'd never stop because for the last two years he'd been watching Steve struggle to deal with his father's death and the idea of a teenaged Steve being sent away and trying to deal with his mother's made Danny want to break his rule and hit a woman.

Steve's mum was a spy…that explained so much…Danny thought about his lawyer brother and chef sister and realised he really was the normal one.

When Steve asked about Mary and himself Danny threw his good intentions to the wind and slipped his hand over until it was pressed into Steve's thigh. Steve didn't react but something in the curve of his back told Danny he appreciated it.

"I wanted to be a mother," Doris said pulling Danny's complete attention to her.

"And what a great mother you were," Danny said. "Fuck, never mind me."

Doris looked at him. Danny felt as though she was trying to think him out of existence. She should be happy that Steve was next to Danny, if he hadn't been Danny might be inclined to say what was really on his mind. How could she ever think of leaving her son like that, how could she kill herself, how could she walk away from Steve and her family and then sit across from him twenty fucking years later and drink fucking tea like they were just here for a fucking visit…Danny counted to thirty…seventy really slowly in his head.

"That's why you pretended to be dead?" Steve asked and pulled Doris' focus back to him.

Danny turned to look at Steve with surprise; his Steve was a stickler for respect. He called Danny's parents Mr and Mrs Williams regardless of what Danny's mother said and yet he'd just called his mother Doris. Danny desperately wanted to get out of this room, to pull Steve out and work out how to fix it but he knew that whatever came from this meeting it was important and later he would try and put the pieces back together.

"Since when does a son call his mother by her first name?"

"Since you failed to be one twenty years ago," Steve said his mask cracking a little around the edges and Danny couldn't stop himself.

"I think he's earned the right to call you anything he wants," Danny said unable to keep his mouth shut. "After all, you're dead."

Danny stood with Steve and watched Steve's composure start to fall apart. He didn't move with Steve though, he waited and watched Steve knowing he could and would drag Steve out of here the second he needed to. Doris continued to ignore Danny like he wasn't even in the room and Danny tried to work out if anything could ever convince him to do this to Grace.

"Pack a bag," Steve said abruptly. Danny turned to Steve; that was his commander voice again. Danny knew whatever this was it was going to be a bad idea and it was going to cause them pain.

They were going home, and he was going calling Grace and ask her about whatever stupid show she loved at the moment so she would just talk to him for a while.

As they walked out of the little Japanese house Danny realised he hated…and he really tried not to hate anyone, but he hated Steve's mother more fiercely than he'd ever hated anyone.

When they were on the plane Steve said he needed to talk to the captain and asked Joe to stay with his mother. Danny didn't care what he needed to say he followed him anyway to try and steal a moment alone. Between one curtain and the next Steve turned and pulled Danny in close, he kissed him. It was rough and sloppy but Danny didn't care and met him at every point until Steve pulled away suddenly and dropped his forehead until it was touching Danny's.

"My mother is alive," Steve whispered.

"She is," Danny said. "How are you?"

Steve smiled. "No idea, thank you for being there."

Danny pulled him closer for a much softer kiss. "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Liar," Steve kissed him again quickly and then turned to go into the cockpit. Danny didn't move from his spot. He didn't want to be anywhere near Doris without Steve there, he knew he'd end us saying something that he shouldn't.

"So you are dating my son," Doris said behind him making Danny spin.

"We are," Steve said coming back out of the cockpit.

"You're gay?" She asked one eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Steve replied and Danny tried to work out if he should talk or just let the two McGarretts who were staring so completely at one another just keep going.

"You didn't introduce him."

"Danny Williams," Danny said just to break the back and forth.

Doris looked down at him and Danny truly felt like she was looking down on him more than just physically. "You work together, he's your partner."

"Yes he is," Steve said stepping closer to Danny in the tiny space.

"Unwise," Doris said before turning and walking out.

"Well," Danny said with a sigh. "That went well."

Nothing else was said about it until Steve stood and went to the bathroom.

"You're a cop," Doris said turning to look at Danny.

"I think we already established that," Danny replied not bothering to be as polite as he normally would with an in-law.

"New Jersey from your accent."

Danny turned and looked at her more fully. "Let's not pretend that you haven't had Joe giving you information on Steve and his life for a moment shall we?"

Doris nodded. "Why are you dating my son?"

"Maybe if you hadn't been dead for the last twenty years and knew him you wouldn't have to ask that question."

"You don't like me," Doris said with a strange smile.

"I don't like what you did to Steve."

Doris nodded and turned back to Joe just before Steve walked out of the bathroom. Danny sighed; this was not going to go well at all.

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two more scenes in mind, and kinda written so I hope someone is interested in reading them. Let me know.


	2. Car

**/ / / Car \ \ \**

Danny watched Steve talking to himself, he knew the situation was serious but watching him talk on the silly little ear piece always made Danny feel like he was watching Steve argue with himself. It amused him even more from where he had been shoved into the backseat by Steve's mother. It was silly really; he would have offered it to her but something in the way she had demanded it annoyed him.

Danny was curious about what Chin must have been like as a teenager, still remembered by Doris. He knew he shouldn't do it but he had to remind Doris that the nostalgic way she remembered Chin was her own damned fault. If she hadn't run away then she would have seen Chin become a cop under her husband's guidance. Chin didn't deserve to have had anyone see him like he was today at the hospital waiting for news with Malia caught somewhere between life and death as she was operated on.

"The chance of losing his wife like that…just…makes me think of Steve's dad. What he must have gone through."

Danny shifted and tried to hold in his annoyance at the way she dared to compare what Chin was going through to what her husband had gone through. Malia didn't actually have a say in what she was doing to Chin. Danny knew if it were up to her the surgery would be over and she'd be doing everything she could to make Chin feel better. Though he supposed if she had that power she would never have been shot.

"Yeah well, good thing for Chin he doesn't have any kids that are going to be asking when mummy is coming home." Though Danny sincerely hoped that if Malia survived this that particular circumstance would change.

Doris turned her full attention on him for the first time since the plane. She still looked like she was cataloguing and then judging every move Danny made and every word he said.

"Have you ever been married?" Doris asked staring at him like she was his own personal lie detector test and she was just waiting for him to fuck up.

"Yes, though not anymore obviously."

Doris nodded at Danny. "Do you have children?"

Danny nodded. "A daughter."

"Grace," Steve supplied and Doris' eyes slid to her son for a moment before settling back to Danny. Steve went back to his phone call but the message was clear, he was still listening.

"You ever think about going for round two?"

Danny looked at Steve. "Not really on the cards but Grace is the best thing that came out of my marriage."

"And now you're dating my son."

"I am."

"So you aren't gay?"

"I'm involved with Steve." Danny reminded her thinking it was a pretty obvious statement about his sexuality.

"That doesn't actually answer my question. Are you straight or gay?"

Danny looked at Steve who was still arguing with the governor but seemed to be thoroughly engrossed in his latest argument. Danny wasn't entirely sure what Doris wanted from him but the way she was interrogating him was making him feel mulish and much less willing to answer her questions.

"This is getting very personal don't you think?"

"You are dating my son."

"I've never really put a label on it." Danny said. He held in the comment about her losing the right to be involved in Steve's love life because nothing could stop him from wanting to know about Grace's life. If he gave Doris the benefit of the doubt and accepted that she was simply worried about Steve then Danny could respect that even if he didn't like the way she was going about it.

"Well why would you buy a cow when you can get your milk for free right?" Doris said with an unsettling smile. Danny realised that she wasn't just worried about Steve she actively didn't like Danny.

"I…" Danny looked at Steve and back to his partner's mother. He reminded himself that getting annoyed didn't solve anything and telling Doris to jump off a bridge would not help, especially not his relationship with Steve. "I wouldn't say I'm getting my milk for free. You know I am very uncomfortable with this analogy and the entire conversation but especially the way you are assuming I'm using your son for nothing but sex."

"Well you're the one who cannot seem to make a decision about this, don't you want your daughter to see you in a happy, healthy relationship. Shouldn't putting a label on it be important?"

Danny took a deep breath and moved in his seat. "I don't think you are in any position to be giving me parenting advice. As for a happy, healthy relationship your son and I live together and my daughter is very happy when she is there, just as she is very happy with my ex-wife so I don't think you should make a comment about the example I set for my daughter."

"It's very convenient isn't it Danno? That you are getting your enjoyment in the same place you work. Very convenient, maybe you're just afraid of going out and making a real commitment."

"I prefer Danny." Danny said trying to work out a way to get himself out of this conversation without slapping his partner's mother or saying something he would have to apologise to Steve for later. She knew jack shit about his life or his commitments, Danny took a deep breath and counted to ten again remembering all the anger management techniques the department psych had suggested when he was going through his divorce.

"Oh really, because that's not what my son called you." Doris said firmly. "He must think you like it."

"Well he has earned the right to annoy the crap out of my by calling me Danno because we are in a committed relationship. There is nothing convenient about what we have Doris. And I am fairly certain twenty years hiding from your family in Japan ensured you have no right to turn around and question my commitment abilities."

"Son of a bitch," Steve said and threw the Bluetooth down making Doris turn back around in the car.

"Steven."

"Yeah watch your mouth Steven," Danny said. The name felt odd in his mouth since he only ever used it when he really wanted Steve to pay attention to what he was saying.

"That goes for you too smartarse," Doris threw over she shoulder.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but when Steve looked at him he nodded and sat back in the chair. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut. Regardless of anything else she was still Steve's mum and Steve deserved more from Danny even if Doris didn't.

"I understand that but I'm not going to risk losing you again. You're going someplace safe and I've got just the person to make you stay that way," Steve said and Danny knew he had to try harder to be nice to Doris for Steve. It would be helpful if she would at least meet him half way.

Danny pulled out his phone and put a call in to HPD to organise a safe house and a SWAT rotation for the protection detail. Danny knew Steve would be calling in someone from his past to watch over Doris but since Joe had decided to leave when they arrived he wasn't an option. Danny hadn't met many of Steve's old colleagues since they were still on active duty but the few he'd met had been nice guys. They had the same sense of loyalty Steve displayed so Danny knew whoever he organised would protect Doris. Danny had been hoping, perhaps naively, that they would be able to keep Wo Fat when they finally got him. He did not want to have to go through all of this again and he really didn't want to lose Steve to catching him, he'd come to close last time.

They needed to get him and Danny desperately wanted to get him before he managed to leave Hawaii. Danny was pleased he didn't have Grace this weekend so he could spend the time chasing Wo Fat and Delano.

"The safe house on Leilehua Lane." Danny said as he hung up the phone. "There will be a group of SWAT officers for the house within the hour."

"Thanks Danny," Steve said. Danny looked at Steve's ear for a moment as though he could work out why Steve was calling him Danny.

Steve turned off the main street and headed for the safe house. Danny texted Kono to check on Chin.

**Still no word - Kono**

Danny sighed and shook his head at Steve in the rear view mirror. He didn't like the think about what Chin was going through, he knew the feelings all too well and no one should ever have to go through that.

They arrived at the safe house and Danny offered to do the initial check which would allow Steve to stay in the car with his mother. Danny checked the house and backyard thoroughly. He returned to the car in time for the first set of SWAT cars to arrive on the scene. Steve took Doris inside as Danny got the police rotations and positions organised.

"Danny," Steve said and grabbed Danny's arm to pull him outside and around to the back of the house when Doris was settled inside. "Cath is on leave from Naval Intelligence at the moment. I want to call her to look after mum."

Danny nodded.

"I wanted to let you know," Steve continued looking worried. "I know you didn't really like her being around last time."

Danny smirked at Steve. "You mean because I was jealous of her?"

Steve nodded and Danny could tell that Steve was biting back a smile.

"Call her so she can come and protect your mother." Danny said with a smile wondering what Doris' great powers of observation would make of Cath and Steve. He had the fleeting thought that the woman might try and get Cath and Steve back together since she didn't seem overly pleased with Danny as an option for son-in-law.

Steve pressed a little bit closer and forced Danny back until he was pressed into the side of the house. "You sure it's okay, I would hate for you to get all jealous and try to, what is that term you use, turn all caveman on me."

Danny curled his hand around Steve's hip letting his fingers slid under the band of his belt until he could feel soft skin. "Caveman is your speciality babe."

Steve beamed at him and kissed him, Danny let himself be lost in the kiss for a few minutes before he pushed Steve away.

"Call her."

Steve nodded and stepped away.

Danny watched him leave and stayed where he was. When he was sure Steve was gone he pulled out his phone and called Rachel. He really had been putting this off for too long.

"Daniel." Rachel answered quickly, her voice pulling him immediately out of the haze Steve had left him in.

"Hello Rachel."

"I'm assuming you are home from your trip."

"I am," Danny said and wondered if he should share the news of Doris' greatly exaggerated death with Rachel but knew that Grace deserved to hear about this from him and not from Rachel. Steve was a big part of Grace's life and she would be meeting Doris if the woman was going to be sticking around. He'd have the talk with Rachel after he'd talked to Grace. "Listen, we need to talk."

"About Stan and I going to Las Vegas?"

"Yes, I didn't want it to come to this but I have to contest the custody modification. There is zero chance I can let you take Grace away from me."

"I see," Rachel said in the tone he remembered from when they were married and he'd done something to annoy her.

"I can't let her go without a fight Rachel. This is her home and my home."

"So this is about Steve," Rachel asked.

"No, this is about Grace who thinks of Hawaii as her home. You made it her home when you brought her here and I don't want her uprooted again."

"My lawyer will be contacting you," Rachel said and hung up the phone.

Danny thumped his head against the wall behind him. The phone call had gone about as well as expected but he still wished things could be a little more civil. He really didn't want to go back into the house with Doris but he couldn't see another option.

As he was about to step into the house his phone rang again. When he saw Kono's name flashing at him he answered the phone hoping for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Malia died, but this is already AU with all the loving between Steve and Danny so a little more can't hurt. I have left it hanging in case everyone dislikes that decision. Doris came out mean, but she was mean in that scene. This seems to be developing beyond its mission statement so I think that I might be having the Doris-Cath convo in the next bit.   
> I am so pleased Cath is back this season!


	3. Apologies

**/ / / Apologies \ \ \**

Steve watched Danny on the phone, he knew it was Kono from the greetings but he couldn't leave his mother to eavesdrop on the conversation like he normally would. His mother who wasn't dead…Steve pushed that thought away; he'd deal with it later. Danny was still on the phone when Cath arrived and Steve took her inside to introduce her to his mo-Doris.

Steve couldn't believe she would ask what he called Cath, she knew he was with Danny. She had obviously picked up on the fact that Steve and Cath had a thing a long time ago but given the snatches of conversation he'd heard in the car while he was trying to convince the Governor to change his stance she obviously didn't like his relationship with Danny. Steve knew Danny deserved better but he didn't want to have this discussion with his mother at the moment. He didn't really want to have any discussions with her and would be quite happy if he could just leave already. There were two people out there he needed to find so he could work out what so do with his suddenly alive mother.

Steve pulled Cath back out of the room when the tea drinking was over, Danny still hadn't come back in and Steve couldn't say he was at all surprised.

"Cath, she's been…she's a spy and is acting like a spy," Steve said but grit his teeth at the terrible explanation. "She's watching me like I am a mark, just be careful."

Cath rested her hand of his arm. "I'll look after her like she was my own mother."

Steve smiled at her. "Thank you."

Cath nodded and Steve slipped out of the room.

Danny was leaning against his car chatting to one of the SWAT team. When he saw Steve he said something to the guy who nodded and left. Danny slipped into his seat just as Steve made it to the car.

Steve started the engine and decided the best place for this conversation was definitely the car since he wouldn't be able to have it on his lanai for a while.

"Malia is out of surgery, she is very critical, but at least she made it through the surgery."

Steve nodded.

"We should head back to headquarters," Danny continued. "Kono said she was working on some things but until we have some leads we can help her out."

"I couldn't hear everything my mother said Danny," Steve said quickly as soon as Danny stopped talking. "I couldn't end the call with the governor."

"She doesn't like me," Danny said with a shrug. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. She shouldn't have said anything about Grace."

"She really has no right to question the example we set for Grace," Danny said. Steve knew he wanted to say more, he could almost feel the way that Danny was controlling himself and Steve appreciated it, he knew that the time for the full on conversation, and even he knew they would be one, wasn't in the middle of a case and wasn't while they were driving.

"I'm sorry for what she said to you."

"Oh babe," Danny said and curled his hand around Steve's wrist. "You don't have to apologise for anything."

"She's my mother," Steve said.

Danny shrugged and Steve turned to him to watch his face for a second. "Steve when you meet my mum this will all make more sense but what your mother says to me isn't your fault and you shouldn't apologise, if you share her views then we'll be having a serious conversation."

Steve felt himself smile. "The type of conversation that ends with you sulking in the spare room?"

"I don't sulk Steven," Danny said and they were quiet for a few minutes until Danny's hand tightened around Steve's wrist. "What does this mean for your house?"

Steve groaned, he thought he'd gotten Danny out of that mindset. "Our house."

"Fine but she's not dead so her will is…something."

"It's our house," Steve said firmly. He wasn't going to let her take it away from him or from Danny and Grace. If it was just Steve he wouldn't really care one way or the other but it was their house too.

Danny nodded and Steve pulled into his parking space.

Steve's phone rang, the governor. "Shit," Steve answered the phone. "Governor."

"Commander McGarrett, this is Jane the Governor's secretary. He requires you to come into his office for a meeting."

"When?" Steve asked already knowing the answer.

"Now Commander," Steve agreed and hung up the phone. "I have to go and see the governor."

Danny leaned over the space between the seats and kissed Steve. "Behave, I'll go up. Call us when you're done."

Steve pulled Danny back into him and kissed him again trying to forget about the meeting he didn't want to go to and the mother he didn't want to think about and the fact that he was seriously considering just taking Danny and Grace and finding a deserted island somewhere.

/ / / /

Danny pulled back from Steve's kiss. "Go to your meeting babe."

Steve nodded at him and Danny climbed out of the car. He took his time walking up the stairs. While he believed what he'd said about Steve not apologising for what Doris said it didn't make the last hour or so any less stressful and all Danny really wanted to do was to leave the building and go somewhere quiet but they were a man down and Wo Fat was more important than anything else at this point. He entered his office and found not Kono alone working but Chin working with Kono glancing at him every couple of seconds worried.

"Chin, man." Danny said. "You don't need to be here."

Chin shook his head. "Malia won't be out of recovery for hours. They let me see her and they will call me if anything happens. Her mum is sitting with her, she probably doesn't understand but I need to get Delano. He will not get away with this."

Danny nodded. "We won't let him."

"Thanks," Chin said and went back to his work. Kono caught his eye over the top of Chin's head and he knew that Kono was worried about his determination. Danny could understand the overwhelming need for justice he just hoped it didn't turn into a lust for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny will be having a proper conversation but they are somewhat pressed for time at the moment. I am so pleased that people are enjoying this and no one thinks Doris is over the top...well more than she really is.   
> Next up is Cath and their time in the house...much fun.


	4. Cath

**/ / / Cath \ \ \**

Catherine Rollins knew the second that Steve's name appeared on her screen she would get to do something fun or dangerous. She also knew that he'd be asking for a favour but she answered like she always did because she knew he'd stop at nothing to help her, like he had before.

Cath drove from her house towards the HPD safe house trying to work out if there was anyway, anyway at all, that this would not turn out to be a horrible, terrible idea. She parked outside and walked in anyway; half worried and half really looking forward to meeting Steve's mum, who wasn't dead but had fucked her son over since he was sixteen and lost his entire family through some bad decisions. She hoped that Doris had a really good reason.

Cath knew Steve calling someone like his mother by her first name was a bad sign. Steve was a SEAL, he'd been trained to do the right thing and be respectful and shove every personal feeling down into a box to follow orders and to get the job done. However, Cath was standing in a safe house across from his mother who he thought was dead and watching him repress as much as he could behind that mask of professionalism. She wanted to give him a hug but even if he'd allow it that had never been her place.

She did not envy Danny having to deal with Steve like this. When she and Steve had been involved they hadn't discussed feelings unless something terrible occurred and they were never really emotional support for one another. Catherine didn't need Steve to be her emotional support, he was the guy at the end of the gun or the fist and her friend but when she needed someone to talk to about feelings she went elsewhere. As far as she was aware Steve hadn't talked about his feelings with anyone but Danny in twenty years. At some point she knew this was going to explode and she knew it was going to be bad. As much as she would protect this woman for Steve she just wasn't sure if she could ever forgive the woman on Steve's behalf; Doris would need to have the world's best reason and yet she didn't even look apologetic as she bossed her son around like he was still a teenager.

Cath pushed all of that aside and focussed on the mission.

/ / / / /

"The perimeter is secure," Doris said behind her. "Come join me."

"I really shouldn't Ma'am." Cath said hoping the older woman wouldn't push. Something about Steve's warning, and Steve so rarely offered warnings, was making her wary of Doris.

"Cut the ma'am crap; neither of us is in uniform. Now come on. Please just sit down for a few seconds, you're making me nervous."

Catherine sat down even though the idea of whatever it was Steve's mum wanted to say to her was making _her_ nervous.

"So…" Cath tensed for no apparent reason as Doris spoke.

"So…"

"Do you love my son?"

"Do I?" Ah shit!

"Love…" Doris said letting Cath finish the sentence herself.

"Ah…wow," Cath said trying to work out if Steve had refrained from telling his mother about Danny. She had seen the blonde man though and no one who saw them together could ever be confused about their relationship. It wasn't her place to tell Doris about the relationship if Steve hadn't said anything yet.

Thank God for Kamekona.

When they'd eaten Doris fixed her gaze on Catherine again. "You never did answer my question."

"Question Ma'am?" Cath said only half paying attention as she checked in with each of the SWAT team on perimeter duty.

"Are you in love with Steve?"

Cath turned to her and shook her head. "No."

Doris frowned at her for a second. "But you were involved?"

"A long time ago when it was convenient for both of us," Cath said. She refrained from explaining that it became inconvenient when she realised Steve was in denial about being in love with Danny.

"But now he's involved with his partner?"

"Danny?" Cath asked. If Doris knew that Steve and Danny were together then it was downright impolite to ask Cath if she was in love with Steve. If Cath was carrying a torch then it was hers to carry in silence and none of Doris' business while her son was living with someone else. Not that Cath was holding a torch; it had been so very easy to return to just friends who never had sex.

"Of course."

"They are dating though that seems a little shallow for what they have."

Doris frowned and didn't say anything for a moment; Cath assumed the older woman had simply been looking for confirmation that her son was being cared about properly. She was proved wrong by the next words out of Doris' mouth.

"Danny doesn't seem to value commitment, he's divorced and he has made no permanent commitment with Steve."

Cath couldn't stop her bark of laughter. "I care about Steve, he's one of my best friends but you are wrong only someone utterly committed to Steve could live with him and renovate a house with him."

Doris looked shocked. "They renovated my house?"

Cath nodded slowly at the indignant tone. "Yeah, they live there, stripped all the rooms down. It looks amazing…not that it didn't before but I don't think Mr McGarrett had done anything with it." Cath knew she ended weakly but the house had been a weird monument to Steve's lost family and dead father until Danny and Steve had taken it apart and made it their own.

Doris nodded. "And they live there together."

Catherine smiled. "They managed to get through it without killing one another so they are there together. Can't say I ever expected Steve to settle down though."

"You never thought that you and he would settle down, get married?"

Cath laughed. "I love Steve, in my own way, but I would have killed him."

Doris looked at her like she could answer all her own questions if she just concentrated hard enough.

"He and Danny managed to find a way to live together without killing each other." Cath said hoping to minimalise what she'd just said about Steve. "They are happy."

"I don't see why he'd be happy with Danny who was so rude in the car on the ride over."

Cath was honestly surprised, Danny could be short and he was quick to rant but he wasn't normally rude for no reason. "Really?"

"Very."

"I'm surprised."

"So was I," Doris said. "I asked about his daughter but he just told me to mind my own business."

Cath sunk into her seat and frowned, in the back of her mind she questioned what Doris was saying; it didn't sound at all like Danny. "I am sure it was a miscommunication. Danny is a good guy, he loves your son and he has proven that he would do almost anything to keep Steve safe. You don't need to worry about him. I don't know what happened in the car but Danny really is a good guy."

Doris sunk back into her seat and looked a little disappointed. "I'm glad about that."

Cath nodded and stood up. "I'm going to check the perimeter again."

"Could you like a cup of tea?" Doris said standing up.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Catherine went upstairs first and made her way methodically through the house checking outside as she went to ensure the men were where they should be. Something about the conversation she had just had with Doris felt off. Cath just didn't know what or why. She pushed it out of her mind; obviously Doris was simply worried that Danny wasn't a good guy. Catherine hoped she'd convinced Doris but if she hadn't Danny would prove himself soon enough.

/ / / / /

"Dinner," Cath said handing Doris a plate.

"Are you going to join me?" Doris asked.

Catherine nodded. " I will, thanks."

"So Steve said you work for Naval Intelligence?"

"Yes."

"Where are you stationed?"

Cath debated for a second but figured that Doris couldn't do much with that information. "I was posted on the USS Enterprise until recently. I'm not sure where I'll be when my leave is over."

"But you live here on the island?"

"Yeah, I have a little house. I get to surf on my downtime and I've been posted to the base here a number of times."

"That sounds nice, so you're quite settled in Hawaii?"

"I like it here," Catherine said grinning. "I grew up in Minnesota so I love the weather here."

"You don't have an accent," Doris noted.

"First thing I broke when I joined the Navy," Catherine said remembering the months spent breaking that accent. "I only slip when I'm talking to my mum."

Doris nodded. "Do you get home much?"

"Not as much as mum would like me too."

"Has your mum met Steve?"

Cath laughed. "Oh God no, I think the idea would have given him hives."

Doris nodded. "You keep making comments like Steve is afraid of commitment."

Catherine took a deep breath and a large bite of her dinner to give herself some time to think. "Steve is a great guy and if you are ever in trouble he is the guy to call but he has always liked to hold himself a little separate from others. I suppose it's the job, you can lose a teammate at any time." Catherine knew it was more than that, the fear of loss went so bone deep with Steve it all traced back to the moment his mother died and his father sent him away and nothing until Danny had pushed through that fear. Catherine wondered if the woman sitting across from her would ever be aware of just how much damage she had done. The protective part of Cath, the one that always helped Steve no matter what, wanted to tell her. She wanted to explain all the moments of Steve's life she'd witnessed that told her how broken he was on the inside but Catherine was here to protect Doris and to do that she needed the older woman to cooperate.

Doris was watching her closely.

"I really shouldn't be talking about him," Cath said. She hadn't meant to but what harm could it do to talk about Steve with his own mother? Now as she thought back over what she'd said she just hoped she hadn't painted the wrong picture of Steve.

"I'm his mother," Doris said.

Cath refrained from pointing out the fact that she had 'killed herself' twenty years ago. "Then you should ask him about his relationship with Danny."

"I'm not interested in their relationship. I am curious about yours."

Cath tensed inside as she continued to eat, something about that statement was not good. She answered as firmly and concisely as she could instinctively. "Steve and I met when he worked Navy Intelligence, we became friends and for a while we…dated when we saw one another. It was never serious and it was never exclusive. Both of those things are however true for his relationship with Danny."

Doris nodded and went back to eating. Catherine watched her for a moment. If she had been working for the last fifteen minutes she'd say she had been skilfully interrogated, she would comment that her answers were not what the interrogator wanted and that they were taking a break while the flow of questioning changed. Catherine thought back to what Steve had said earlier. _She's a spy and is acting like a spy. She's watching me like I am a mark, just be careful._ Catherine could understand what he'd been trying to tell her but she hadn't been careful enough. Doris was good but Catherine could work with this if she needed to and suddenly she really wanted to see where this conversation was supposed to be going.

"Did Steve tell you much about Danny?" Cath asked after a reasonable stretch of silence.

"Almost nothing," Doris said. "I had to catch them kissing on the plane for him to even tell me they were dating."

Catherine shook her head. "I would have thought Steve would have introduced him earlier."

"Well he really should have if they are as serious as you say."

"Must have been the shock," Cath said with a smile finishing her dinner. "I'd better do another sweep."

Doris shook her fork at Cath. "No, no, you can sit with me while I finish, can't you?"

Catherine smiled at her widely. "Of course, you're right." Catherine poured herself another glass of water and sat back hoping that Doris would steer the conversation again.

"I really had no choice but to disappear," Doris said. "Wo Fat was relentless."

"I wouldn't have thought he could have been such a problem. He can't have been that old."

"Revenge is a strong motivator," Doris said. "He was only ten when they sent me after his father."

"It can't have been easy for him to lose a parent like that, so much like Steve and his father." _And with you,_ Cath refrained from saying. She had a feeling that direct assault on Doris McGarrett ended up with all-out war which would explain what Doris had been saying about Danny. Catherine knew that Danny's love was fierce and protective and he wouldn't have been able to help himself if he didn't think Doris was suitably apologetic or if Danny thought Steve was going to be hurt. Catherine could easily picture Danny telling Doris to pull her head in if she said something that he didn't like about Grace. It was much more believable than Doris' story.

Doris nodded. "I was sad to hear about John, he was still my husband."

Catherine believed that Doris had been hurt by John's death but the fact she'd known about it and had known that Wo Fat was now circling her son should have been incentive to have come out of hiding to protect him, especially since the threat of Wo Fat had been the reason she'd 'killed herself' twenty years ago.

"Did you think about coming back?" Cath asked her voice carefully apologetic.

Doris shook her head and stood up to clear away her plate. "Too dangerous."

Cath nodded. "Of course." A picture was starting to form in Catherine's mind and it wasn't particularly positive but she'd keep it under her hat until she was sure. She hoped desperately that she was wrong, Steve deserved some family that wasn't useless or distant but the sinking feeling in her stomach said that the family Steve had made for himself was the only family that would stand by him. Cath followed Doris with her own dish knowing the conversation was over for now.

They had finished tidying away the dishes and Doris had just sat down on the couch when Cath's phone rang, Steve's name flashing at her.


	5. Goodbye

**/ / / Goodbye \ \ \**

Steve watched his mother fly away and tried to work out what to do with the fact that she was alive but she was leaving him again. He wasn't surprised when Danny's car drove into the hanger as soon as the plane was taxiing. Steve knew his mother had been downright rude to Danny but he hadn't had a chance to find out exactly what was said and why and now he never would. He expected Danny to do what he always did, Steve was expecting a hug but Danny didn't even touch him, didn't offer any affection or comfort just came to stand next to Steve; something was wrong.

"You okay?"

Danny sighed and Steve felt his entire torso clench at the sound. "Your mother said that she exchanged gunfire with Wo Fat right?"

"Yeah, right before he escaped out the window, why?"

Danny explained what the crime lab had found and Steve refused to accept what Danny was saying.

"No, I'm asking why didn't she kill him when she had the chance?" Danny said finally.

Steve turned to look at the plane disappearing and realised he was in the same boat he had been in before Japan, he had no idea who had just flown away, she wore his mother's face and she called him Steve in the same tone he remembered but he knew nothing about her.

"Steve," Danny said and finally rested a hand on Steve's bicep. Steve jerked back from the contact. "Babe."

"Why would she let Wo Fat go?" Steve stepped back from Danny. "He was the reason she couldn't stay here with me."

Danny's eyes got wide and Steve hated his partner a little bit for telling him this.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Steve asked turning around and walking away.

"Steven," Danny said and Steve could hear him jogging over to catch up. "I couldn't lie to you about this."

"She said she didn't want to go again, you have to be wrong. She had no reason not to at least capture him. Mum killed Wo Fat's father, he was the reason she had to leave she would have had to defend herself."

Danny nodded. "Maybe it went down differently and she didn't want you to worry."

"Don't pretend like you aren't glad she's gone." Steve spat. "You didn't like her at all. I bet you're glad she left me."

Danny took a step away from Steve. "Let's go home and talk about this Steve."

Steve shook his head. "No." Steve turned and walked out of the hanger and towards his car.

"Goddammit Steve, you're right I don't like your mother." Steve paused but didn't turn to face Danny who continued to speak. "She left you, Wo Fat is a reason but she let you think she was killed and when you found her she didn't even fucking apologise for ruining your childhood. Your father sent you and Mary away when you were teenagers and both of you had to learn how to make do on your own. I hate her for doing that to you but I suppose I could forgive her except she keeps treating you like you're still sixteen and thinks I'm just playing with you. She acts like she's an amazing spy but she couldn't deal with Wo Fat? You managed to get him and he'd had another twenty years to build up his contacts and abilities. I want her to be more for you Steve."

"She's my mother," Steve said quietly after a few long minutes.

Suddenly there was a wall of warmth at Steve's back as Danny pressed himself into Steve and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Steve moved to break away but Danny tightened his hold.

"Steve, let's go home and talk."

Steve tensed and pulled away. "I'll meet you there."

Steve walked away without turning around.

/ / / / /

Danny swore under his breath and turned around to head back to his car. By the time he'd made it through to the other side of the hangar Steve's car was gone and he had no option but to go home and hope that Steve would meet him there. Danny had seen this coming; he knew that eventually Steve was going to break under the pressure of holding in everything he was feeling about his mother. Danny wished Wo Fat had have given them at least a day before he had to break out of prison to allow Danny a chance to lock Steve in a room and talk to him before it all fell apart. That wasn't their life though so Danny couldn't say he was surprised that everything would come to a head when there was no way to contain Steve. He drove home with his lights flashing not really caring that this didn't count as an actual emergency.

Danny pulled into his normal parking spot in their driveway and dropped his head down onto his steering wheel when he could see that Steve's car wasn't waiting for him. Danny pulled himself out of the car and was about to call Kono to put a trace on Steve's phone when his rang, he name flashing.

"Kono?" Danny asked. "Have you seen Steve?"

"No brah, he's seeing his mother off. But I have excellent news. Chin just called and Malia woke up."

Danny couldn't stop the smile. "That is excellent Kono, is she okay?"

"She'll be okay, the fact she woke up is amazing."

"Are you going to see her?"

"I can't yet, I'll have to wait until she's out of intensive care but Chin said he'd call me later."

"That's great." Danny knew he couldn't ask her to stay at work and trace Steve for him. "You should head home and get some rest. Do you want someone to be with you when you go?"

Danny heard Kono laugh. "I'm walking in with my gun drawn but no I have to go home alone."

"I'll be expecting a message."

"I'll deliver. Something's wrong with Steve isn't it?"

Danny sighed. "I told him about what the crime lab found."

"Want me to set up a trace?"

"No," Danny said quietly. "He'll come home when he's ready."

"Do you need someone to go home with you?"

Danny laughed but it was a hollow sound. "No, go home. Get some rest. Check in with me."

"Will do Danny, you should get some rest too."

"I will," Danny promised.

"Liar," Kono said and they both knew she was right. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow Kono."

They said their goodbyes and Danny climbed out of the car.

Danny went inside and had a shower and made himself something to eat. He made something for Steve too and put it in the fridge and then he vacuumed and did some light dusting. He changed their sheets and then moved onto Grace's room but Steve still hadn't shown up. Danny turned on the TV but he couldn't settle down to watching anything and sitting on the lanai just made him miss the warmth of Steve pressed into his side when they would come out here after a mission.

Danny was cleaning out the fridge when he finally heard Steve's car outside at the same time as his phone rang. He answered when he saw Rachel's name and realised the time. "Hey Monkey."

"Hey Danno, you're back."

"I am. I'm sorry I couldn't call you earlier."

"That's okay Daddy, did you bring me anything?"

Danny laughed just as Steve walked through the door and he froze the sound caught in his chest. "Steve."

Steve closed the door behind him and the look on his face broke Danny's heart. "Monkey, I have to go. I will call you later okay?"

"Okay Daddy, love you, say hello to Steve."

"I will Gracie, bye."

Danny put his phone down and took a step towards Steve who stood with his back to the door looking like someone had just broken his heart. Steve didn't move but when Danny reached him he did curl his arms around Danny's frame and pull him in tight. Danny made sure his hold was just as tight as Steve's as they stood just inside the door in complete silence. He could feel Steve's nose pressed into his neck while Steve's smell surrounded him.

Danny couldn't be sure how long they stood there but when Steve started to pull away and Danny moved his knee protested. "Come on Steve, let's sit down." Steve nodded and allowed himself to be lead to the couch and pushed down onto it. Danny went into the kitchen and pulled the food he'd made out even though he knew that Steve wouldn't eat it and got them both a beer. He sat down next to Steve who turned to look at him.

"I needed some time to think."

Danny nodded. "Okay."

"She never even said she was sorry," Steve said in a calm, detached voice. Danny knew men who'd be bawling like a baby if their mothers treated them like Doris had treated Steve but he looked calm now, the lost and broken look from before had disappeared somewhere within their embrace.

"I know."

"You'd never leave Grace like that."

Danny shook his head. "Never."

"I wanted time to talk to her and ask her why she did it, why she never came back, why she didn't manage to track him down in twenty fucking years when I managed to catch him in two. Why Shelburne was so much more fucking important than I am." Danny didn't say anything just sipped his beer and listened. "She let Wo Fat go. Why? I should have shot him. She never said sorry and she was mean to you too."

Danny nodded. "When we get Wo Fat, and we will, you can ask her all those questions Steve."

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Steve said grabbing Danny's arm.

"Nope." Danny said turning his arm so he could return the hold.

"I am sorry."

"I'm tough. I can take a little misplaced anger. I never wanted her to leave you again Steve. I just want you to have the mother you deserve. I didn't like the way she spoke to me and I really didn't like the way she treated you but she is your mother and I would have put up with more if she made you happy."

"You shouldn't have to put up with anything from her. What did she say to you in the car?"

"Now isn't the time for that," Danny said.

"Oh now is the time, I've got a lot of righteous annoyance built up."

Danny laughed and leaned forward to kiss Steve. "She asked my sexual preference and implied I wasn't committed to this, and to you."

"Steve-sexual!"

Danny dropped his head down into his hand. "Inappropriate Steven."

"I know you're committed Danny, if she doesn't that's her problem." Steve pulled Danny's face back up. "She said something about Grace though didn't she?"

Danny nodded. "She implied I was setting a bad example for Grace since I wasn't committed to you. It's crap Steve, Grace is so happy you're in our family."

Steve smiled weakly. "I feel…"

"Betrayed, used, angry, depressed, annoyed, stop me when you disagree-" Steve kissed Danny instead.

"I feel glad that I have you to come home to." Steve said when he finally pulled away.

Danny smiled at him. "The house has been cleaned too."

"I drove up to a lookout on the North Shore, my dad and I used to go up there. His wife left him and he had no idea and she ended up getting him killed. I have to tell Mary that her mother is alive and Doris is gone again."

Danny could think of nothing to say that would make Steve feel better so he said nothing at all but tightened his hold on Steve's wrist. They sat in silence for a long time while the clock ticked on the wall.

Steve flopped back into the chair eventually. "What's in that sandwich?"

Danny smirked. "Chicken and salad."

Steve twisted his head to look at Danny. "That roast chicken you made before we went away?"

"I got it out of the freezer when I came home to shower earlier."

Steve grinned at him and pulled the plate over. He ate quickly and when he was done he pushed the plate back onto the coffee table and slide over until he could throw an arm around Danny's shoulder. "Danny, can I let Mary think she's dead until I can get her back? Or do I tell her know even though Doris is gone again? What do I do Danny?"

"What will it do to Mary if she knows Doris is alive but she can't see her?" Danny asked.

"I'm not even sure if she'd believe me," Steve said. "I'm not entirely sure I believe she's alive."

Danny let out a breath and made a decision. "When did you last sleep?"

Steve frowned and thought about it. "I caught a couple hours yesterday on the couch in my office."

"Okay," Danny said. "I don't know what to do about Mary and I don't know what to do about your mother but we will keep looking for Wo Fat and we will get our answers. What we can do is this, you can have a shower and we can go to bed and tomorrow we can work out what you want to do and we'll do it."

Steve stood up slowly. "You coming?"

"I've had a shower," Danny said. "I'll lock up down here and meet you in bed."

Steve nodded but seemed reluctant to let go of Danny. Danny stood too and kissed Steve. "I don't like that you had a go at me because you were angry with your mother but, and this is a one time but babe, you're mother just came back from the dead so I'm going to pretend it didn't happen. I am on your side, I'm always on your side and that means even if I dislike your mother, and I hope to get to know her better and for her to make a better impression, I am still on your side."

"I know you are."

"But…" Danny prompted.

"I shouldn't have said what I did."

"You apologised already and I do understand Steve. Besides, you really weren't that bad. I'm not going anywhere Steven."

Steve nodded and stood up before walking up the stairs. Danny cleaned the bottles and plate away as quickly as he could before he did a quick check to make sure everything was locked. He went upstairs and changed into his sleep pants before collapsing onto the new sheets. He closed his eyes and listened to Steve in the shower, he could picture him under the warm cascade of water but Danny was so tired he couldn't even work up more than casual arousal at the thought. The shower turned off and eventually Steve made it back into the room. Danny opened his eyes to watch Steve get dressed. Danny had known Steve had abandonment issues since almost the moment they'd met and today would have brought it all up, he knew that was why Steve had pulled away, why he'd lashed out and while it wasn't good it was understandable. As Steve climbed into bed next to him and turned off the lamp next to their bed Danny slide a leg between Steve's and used the other man's shoulder for a pillow while he wrapped an arm around Steve's waist. Danny wasn't going to let what happened with Doris do any damage to what he had with Steve and he knew he'd need to be just a little more affectionate until Steve felt steady again.

"Goodnight Steve."

"'Night Danny."

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's body tightly and pressed a kiss to his head before they settled and Danny pushed all thoughts of what had happened since they went to Japan out of his mind and let the intense exhaustion of the last few days take over.

"Do you really hate me calling you Danno?" Steve asked in a small voice pulling Danny back from the brink of sleep.

Danny shook his head slowly. "Gracie said was…okay." Danny fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to cover more canon ground but it got so long. I feel good about it though and it also means we are OFFICIALLY done with episode one...I know it took me WAY too long but there was so much fodder for my muse. I still have heaps of plans...hope you'll stick around. :)


	6. Gracie

**/ / / Gracie \ \ \**

Steve pulled up in front of Grace's school behind a silver car and checked his watch; he had another five minutes before the final bell rang. He pulled his phone out and found Mary in his contact list.

"Steve? Hey," Mary answered breathless on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Mary, how are you?"

"Great," Mary said and then disappeared from the phone for a second. "Sorry Steve, I'm in the middle of something. What's up?"

Steve sighed and knew he couldn't tell her anything over the phone. "When do you think you'll be able to get out to the island again?"

"Danny invited me out when his family is there, I'm pretty sure I can make it. I don't think I can get there before then though. Is something wrong?"

Steve nodded as he spoke. "Nothing is wrong, I just wanted to check in with you and make sure everything was okay."

"Great," there was a crash in the background. "Shit, Steve I have to go."

"Okay, bye Mary."

"Bye Steve," Mary said as she hung up.

Steve slammed his head into his steering wheel. The passenger door opened. "Hey Uncle Steve."

"Hey Gracie," Steve said and pulled himself back from the steering wheel.

Grace knelt on her chair and gave Steve a hug and a great smacking kiss on his cheek before she slid down into her seat and did up her seatbelt. "Where's dad?"

"He had to go to the bank so I'm here to get you."

"Are we going home or to Five-0?"

"Five-0," Steve said indicating and moving into the flow of after school traffic. "Just for a while, we're finishing some paperwork."

"Is Chin there?" Grace asked looking hopeful.

"No, he's still at home with Malia. He won't be back for a while."

Grace nodded slowly. "I hope he's looking after her."

"He is, just like Danny looks after you."

"No, like he looked after you." Grace corrected. "Can we stop and get something to eat?"

Steve laughed. "What do you want?"

Grace paused to think for a moment. "Pizza scroll."

Steve nodded and took a left to take them to the bakery that made the best pizza scrolls on the island. He grabbed a couple of other pastries for the rest of his team and bought Grace a chocolate shake as well. Grace beamed at Steve as she settled in the car again and slurped at her drink. Steve drove them towards Five-0 headquarters. When they got there Grace went into the conference room and settled at one end of the desk to do her homework while Steve gave Kono her pastry. He kept something for Danny tucked in his office and ate his own apple Danish as he joined Grace in the conference room with the team laptop to do some of his paperwork.

"Hey Monkey," Danny said when he came back in and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Hello Daddy."

"What are you doing?"

"My maths homework," Grace said with a sigh.

"Good, I'm just going to get some stuff from my office," Danny said and ran his hand along Steve's shoulders on the way out of the door.

"Steve," Grace said when she'd finished her homework and was eating half of Kono's chocolate chip danish. She walked over to stand next to him. "You seem sad, are you okay?"

Steve smiled at her and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "I'm a little sad Gracie but I'm going to be okay."

"What's wrong?" Grace asked her eyes getting wide.

Steve wondered what to tell her but Danny tried not to lie to his daughter so Steve took a deep breath decided to tell her the truth. He looked over at Danny who nodded at him and stood up to walk towards him. "When Danny and I went to Japan we found out that my mum is still alive but she had to leave me."

Grace stepped forward and threw her arms around Steve and held on tight. "How horrible."

Steve hugged Grace back and couldn't believe how much better the hug made him feel.

Grace pulled back. "Why did she leave you?"

Danny pulled the chair next to Steve's out and sat down. "There was a bad man after Steve's mum and she was worried he might hurt Steve or his dad or Mary so she went away."

Grace shook her head. "She should have just caught him and sent him to jail like Steve would do."

Danny nodded at her and Steve looked out the window and away from both of them. He could see some dark clouds rolling in with the storm they had forecast.

"The storm is coming," Steve said. "We should all pack up and head home."

"Can we watch again?" Grace asked looking between Steve and Danny hopefully.

"Of course, let's head home. We'll make lasagne and watch the storm." Danny said standing up.

They all packed their things up and said goodbye to Kono, who'd had the same idea, and drove home. Steve made it there before Danny so he turned the oven on and headed upstairs to have a quick shower before they got home. He put his pyjamas on, since they were storm watching, and had made it downstairs to start chopping the onions before he heard the door open behind him.

"Grace, go and have a shower and I'll start cooking."

Grace nodded and bounced off to have her shower. Danny walked in behind Steve and kissed the back of Steve's neck before he pulled out the big pan and set to warming the sauce he'd made the night before. Steve chopped as he was told and had just cut the buns for garlic bread when Grace came back in with her pyjamas on and her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"You didn't tell Steve did you?" Grace asked hurriedly.

Danny shook his head.

"Tell me what?" Steve asked.

Grace grinned at him and disappeared out of the kitchen. Steve looked at Danny who was determinedly not looking back. Grace came back with a familiar cake box. "I'm sorry about your mum so we got you cake."

"With butter frosting?" Steve asked.

"Of course," Grace said like he wasn't very smart if he thought she wouldn't remember that was his favourite.

"Thank you Gracie," Steve said and hugged her. She beamed and put the box on the counter.

"Am I too late to layer the sheets?" Grace asked.

"Nope," Danny said. "You can do the garlic bread too if you want."

Grace nodded and went to stand beside Steve.

"What do I need to do then?" Steve asked and Danny set him to grating cheese as they started to put the lasagne together.

When Danny and Grace no longer needed Steve he set the table next to the big window, he could see the dark clouds had stolen the last vestiges of daylight and knew that by the time dinner was ready they would be able to enjoy the storm. He could hear Danny and Grace talking quietly in the kitchen as he worked. Not long after Grace's room had finished Hawaii had a big storm that lasted all night, Grace had been over and she and Danny pulled him into what they called storm watching which basically consisted of warm food, pyjamas and watching the storm. Grace said they'd done it in New Jersey though the storms there were never as good as they were in Hawaii with so much more open space. He ducked outside to make sure everything was secured and by the time he came back inside Danny was upstairs showering and Grace was curled up on the couch watching a cartoon.

"Uncle Steve," Grace said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." Steve walked over and sat down next to her.

"Would you ever leave Danno because of someone bad?"

Steve shook his head but couldn't say anything.

"Good," Grace relaxed. "I don't want you to go anywhere."

Steve threw his arm along the back of the chair and Grace smiled up at him before she moved so she was resting against his side. "I don't want to go anywhere; you and Danno are my family."

Danny came in a few minutes later and smiled at them before sitting down on Steve's other side. He rested his hand on Steve's knee. "What are we watching?"

Steve shrugged.

Grace looked at his dad. "Total Drama dad, you've watched it with me before."

Danny nodded and when Grace had stopped looking shrugged at Steve.

They ate dinner while the thunder and lightning rolled in from the sea and the rain beat down hard enough to make them all talk a little louder. After dinner they sat back on the couch, which Steve and Danny had dragged over near the window, and ate Steve's cake.

"Okay Gracie, bed time." Danny said as the storm seemed to have slipped past them. She had been yawning for a while but with no school tomorrow there was no rush.

Grace nodded and gave Steve a longer hug than normal before she went to bed. Danny came back with two bottles of beer and turned all the lights off so they were in the dark except for the irregular flashes of lightning.

"How are you babe?"

"I tried to call Mary today but I couldn't say anything. She said she was going to try and come when your family visits so I'll try to tell her then."

Danny nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

"If we can get her back before then, I'll tell Mary."

"Okay, Grace was worried about you all the way home."

"Thank you for the cake."

"Grace suggested it," Steve could feel Danny relaxing against his side as he spoke, slowly sinking into Steve. "She's a Williams, if someone is sad feed them cake. My mother would be so proud."

"I can't wait to meet her," Steve said ignoring the pang of jealousy.

"She'll love you. She already thinks you are amazing."

They lapsed into silence as they finished their beers.

"Grace asked me if I'd ever let a 'bad guy' drag me away from you."

Danny turned until he could look at Steve. "The idea of your mum leaving you makes her sad, makes her think about not having us I suppose. I knew she was worried about having to leave Hawaii, I told her that we'd come if she does."

"I told her I wasn't going anywhere," Steve said. "I told her that I wasn't going anywhere because you are my family and I meant it."

Danny smiled up at him. "Come on, it's been a long week. Let's go to bed so you and the monkey can get up early tomorrow and go swimming if the storm's past."

"You know she should learn how to swim in a stormy sea just in case, you need different skills." Steve said as he followed Danny around the house for their nightly lock up. "But that should probably wait until she has her bronze medallion in swimming."

"Probably," Danny agreed. "I'd prefer her to never going in a stormy sea."

Steve shrugged. "Sometimes it is unavoidable. What am I going to do in Vegas without the ocean?"

Danny turned and pushed him into the wall before he kissed him. "We'll get a house with a pool, but hopefully we'll never go."

Steve nodded and pulled Danny back for a better kiss before they went upstairs to bed.


	7. Spying

**/ / / Spying \ \ \**

"Your mother's on Oahu, Steve." Catherine said apologetically. Steve thought of everything he'd gone through since she'd left and he could feel the tight press of anger but he pushed it down and away until he could make sure the right person was on the receiving end of it this time.

/ / / / /

Steve waited until they were home before he grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him out onto the lanai. It was a warm night but there was a soft breeze and Steve didn't want to be inside while they talked.

"What's up babe?" Danny asked kicking off his shoes and stretching his legs out until he was sprawled between two chairs.

"You know that I asked Catherine to find out where my mother is."

"Yeah, ruining her downtime; I don't know why that woman ever returns your calls."

"Because I would do the same for her."

Danny nodded and turned more fully to Steve in a silent question about what Cath had found out.

"She turned the plane around and came back to Hawaii."

Danny sighed. "Why?"

"I don't know," Steve said quietly. "She didn't want to go. So I suppose she decided she knows better and that she didn't need to tell me. Not that she tells anyone anything."

"Steve," Danny shook his head. "She thinks she is doing the right thing, she thinks she is protecting you."

"Yeah," Steve said. "She's protecting me from everything but her own actions. At least when you are protecting Grace you're only lying to her about how terrible boys her age are."

Danny scoffed. "I was a boy her age, they are horrible."

"You do realise that if she does end up dating boys that both her parents will be able to give her first hand advice?" Steve pointed out. Danny thought about it for a second and then pinched Steve on the arm.

"You are not allowed to give her dating advice beyond _don't._ " Danny reminded him.

"I'll start building the tower tomorrow."

"So she's here but she's hiding." Danny said pulling Steve back.

"Yeah."

"Right," Danny said and swung around until his legs were bent over Steve's. "So what is the plan?"

"You sure you don't want to ask for a bullet proof vest first?"

Danny shrugged at him. "You'll keep an eye on me I'm sure."

Steve nodded and basked in the idea of Danny trusting him. "I've asked Cath to help find her."

Danny laughed. "You are so lucky she isn't your girlfriend anymore Steven."

"Why?"

"Because it is never a good idea to get your girlfriend to spy on your mum."

"She was never my girlfriend and she is finding her, not spying on her."

"Potato, po-ta-to." Danny said with a grin. "She wasn't your girlfriend so am I your boy-friend?"

Steve knew Danny said it to make him blush and it worked, just a little heat on his ears and cheeks but Danny watched for it and positively beamed when he caught sight of it.

Danny moved a little closer and kissed Steve on the cheek. "Can I help?"

"Probably best not to have my boyfriend spying on my mother either," Steve said with a grin.

"It's apparently not spying, it's _finding_."

"Not at the moment," Steve said. "You've got enough to worry about with Rachel and Grace. What did your lawyer say?"

Danny pressed himself closer into Steve's side before he started talking. "I have a good case, stable job, stable relationship, stable custody visitations, house with a room for Grace, the fact that Grace doesn't want to leave Hawaii either will work for me but in the end Rachel has primary custody of Grace."

"What if she didn't?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked pulling away so he could properly look at Steve.

"If Grace goes, you go?" Steve waited for the pause and slow nod. "And therefore I go but if it comes to that what if you sued for a change in your custody level?"

Danny froze next to him. "No judge in their right mind would give me half custody even with the 'positive improvements in my life' while I'm still a cop and work for Five-0."

Steve nodded. "Okay, but whatever you need to do I'll support you."

Danny kissed him gently. "I know, babe."

Steve pulled Danny closer and they rested back to look up at the stars and listen to the ocean even if neither of them were paying much attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you celebrate Christmas...Merry Christmas, if you don't have a lovely last week of 2012 :)  
> The next chapter deals with Doris' reappearance and break-in/breakfast and it is my absolute favourite chapter so far so I'm hoping to have it finished between all my cleaning today. :)


	8. Break In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is over and it was pretty decent...oh the food I ate (it was 40 degrees celcius and I had a roast for lunch :) and the cheesecake...the amazing cheesecake.  
> Enjoy...

**/ / / Break In \ \ \**

Danny felt Steve move out of bed and wanted to cover his head with the pillow and would have until he heard the slide of the gun moving. Danny sighed and pulled himself out of bed as well. He grabbed his own gun out of the bedside table and looked at Steve.

"Someone's downstairs."

Danny nodded and pulled a shirt over his head as well. "Take the lead," Danny said quietly shaking the sleepiness away. Steve nodded and they started out of the room towards the stairs. Danny crept behind Steve down the stairs checking the rooms along the way even though there were no sounds anywhere but in the direction of the kitchen.

Steve pushed the kitchen door open and stepped into the room, Danny close behind him but the person who turned around didn't appear to be a threat.

"Don't move! Mum?" Danny knew Steve was surprised when he didn't lower his weapon.

"Hi Honey," Doris' eyes slid over to Danny but she didn't say anything. "You've done a great job with the house." Steve's mum said. "I love that you used my plans for the kitchen."

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Making breakfast," Doris said scrapping the eggs onto a plate.

Danny didn't know what this woman was playing at, he could understand coming back to Steve since she had left the island but why now and not straight away, Danny pushed his questions to the side so he could focus on Steve who still looked confused.

"Stop playing with your gun Steven," Doris said as she turned back to the toast. Danny pulled the gun out of Steve's hands and tucked them both into a drawer. "Good morning Danno."

"He prefers Danny," Steve said taking a step forward.

"I'll just go and have a shower," Danny said stepping back, Steve looked at him for a second terror in his eyes but it was quickly hidden. Danny didn't want to stay but he was in this so he didn't move.

"No," Doris said. "Stay, how do you like your eggs?"

"Don't ask him that question," Steve said suddenly coming back to himself. "He makes terrible eggs."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I make great eggs."

Doris finished putting the toast on the platter and heading out of the kitchen. "The kitchen looks even better than I pictured it."

Steve nodded and grabbed Danny's hand to tow him into the dining room with them, he let go of Danny's hand before they made it through the door ensuring that Steve's mother didn't see the action. "Danny made some suggestions as we were going."

"Did he?" Doris asked and put the eggs down onto the table. Steve came around to the other side of the table and started asking his mother why she was here but her attention slipped off him and onto the painting hanging on the wall. "Where did that come from?"

Doris dropped her toast and Danny's stomach plummeted down when he realised it was the painting he'd done for Steve's birthday, the one of their last day as a family.

"Danny gave it to me for my birthday," Steve said.

"Who painted it?" Doris stood up and walked over to it looking at it with a critical eye.

"I did," Danny said.

"The painting supplies are yours?" Doris asked.

Steve beamed for a second. "I gave that to him for his birthday."

Doris nodded and sat down. "It's not a bad painting."

"Thank you," Danny said even if he didn't think the comment had entirely been a compliment.

"You know your security system sucks," Doris said plating herself up some breakfast.

"What are you doing here?"

Danny sat down between them but didn't make a move for any of the food Doris had made. Steve was still standing but Danny knew he preferred to stand in an argument, Danny much preferred to be seated and comfortable if he was going to be yelling though pacing was also good.

"I never left the island but I think you already knew that." Danny was watching Steve rather than Doris, he knew how to read his McGarrett but Doris had spent too many years lying for a living to be readable to someone who didn't know her and he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

"Yeah, you persuaded WitSec to turn the plane around."

"I can be very persuasive." Doris said with an almost audible smirk, Danny took a moment to look out the window and remember why he wasn't going to insert himself into the conversation when he realised that the table had been set. Three place settings. She'd actually bothered to put one out for him, he felt completely uncharitable in his surprise but he grabbed a piece of toast anyway in hopes that eating it would save him from having to keep his mouth shut. He could see Doris' eyes track his movement but responded with nothing but a smile as Steve spoke.

"I remember Mum, why'd you do it?"

"I wanted to come home. I'm tired of running." Danny mentally called bullshit and kept his eyes on Steve. Steve looked down at him for a second and Danny could see the deep breath he took as their eyes met, Danny smiled; he wasn't going to get between these two but at least he knew he was helping Steve in his own way.

"Okay, well, where have you been for the last few weeks?" Danny would really like to know the answer to that question and turned to Doris for her response but he suspected they wouldn't get one…and he was right.

"I just needed some time. I wasn't sure how you'd take this." Danny tried not to hear 'it's your fault I was hiding' in her words but he did anyway and he really hated that she'd put that on Steve and not herself.

"Well you should have told me what the plan was."

"Sure, sure you never would have agreed." Danny had to agree with her there, sitting here watching them argue made Danny sure that they were similar in their stubborn belief that their way was the right way but he'd be damned if he was going to agree with her at the moment.

"No, I probably wouldn't have agreed to it." Steve grit his jaw for a second and Danny could see him shifting gears knowing that he wouldn't get anything this way. "What is this, what are these bags? Are you staying?"

"Yeah."

"Mum!" Steve turned and looked out the window before turning back to his mother. "Wo Fat is still out there, this isn't the safest-"

Danny's phone rang upstairs following moments later by Steve's where he'd dumped it the night before and forgotten about it. They looked at one another and knew – it was a case.

"You answer," Danny said. "I'll go and shower."

Steve nodded and heard Steve answer just as he hit the bottom of the stairs.

"There are a lot of pink things around the place," Doris said idly.

Danny answered as he headed up the stairs. "Grace's favourite colour at the moment." He didn't hear anything else but figured that she would have had something more to say.

/ / / / /

"There are a lot of pink things around the place," Doris said behind Steve while he was writing down the details of the crime scene.

"Grace's favourite colour at the moment." Danny called back in answer.

"She really likes purple as well though," Steve said when he hung up the phone.

"Why is it all out when she's not here?"

Steve sat down across from his mother and scooped some eggs onto his plate while he waited for Danny to be done in the shower. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Well, because she's at her mother's house so there isn't much for a reason for her things to be out."

Steve shook his head. "That would be like Danny packing all my things into a room when I go and do my Reserves training."

"You're in the reserves?"

"I transferred in when I started Five-0."

Doris smiled at him. "You call yourself Five-0? Like we used to?"

Steve nodded and focussed on his food. "They are my family."

"I'm your family Steven."

"You only came back into my life a few weeks ago. They have been watching my back since I first set up the team."

"So, where am I sleeping?" Doris asked sounding hurt.

Steve made sure he could hear the shower before he looked up at his mother. "Doris, you can't stay here."

"I beg your pardon? This is still my house."

Steve sighed. "Technically it's mine since you are still legally dead but that's got nothing to do with it."

"I don't care that you are gay though you shouldn't be sleeping with your partner."

Steve shook his head. "This is Danny's home and with Danny comes Gracie so you cannot stay here. I will not have your problems getting close to her."

His mother stared at him for a moment. "She's that important to you?"

Steve nodded. "They both are."

"And you are telling me this when Danny is showering so that he can't tell you off for kicking your mother out of her own house?"

"If you want the house then have it. I'm telling you this now because you have already been rude to Danny once and I want to make it clear that this is coming from me and has absolutely nothing to do with him."

"Of course it has nothing to do with him but he's the reason you are kicking me out," Doris said with a probing look. "So I can have the house but you won't be in it?"

Steve nodded. "I will protect them, they are my family-"

"I am your family, Steven," Doris said cutting him off.

"You died in a car accident and I moved away from everything I'd ever known. I didn't have family for twenty years until Danny. He is my family and Grace is my family so I will do whatever I have to do to protect them. I would let you stay if it was just me, I can take care of myself but she is ten and Wo Fat wouldn't hesitate to use her."

"So you do understand why I faked my own death."

Steve heard the shower stop. "No I don't, I have a problem I take it to Danny. That's why he was in Japan with me. Then we sort it out, I tried doing it alone and it never works out as well as when he has my back."

Doris stood up and grabbed the phone. "I'll call a taxi."

Steve shook his head. "I'll organise a safe place for you to stay."

"Don't worry about it I can take care of myself."

"I want you to be safe." Steve said even as she made the call.

"I've been keeping myself safe my whole like Steve."

"Yeah, safe and hiding from your family for twenty years."

"You know why I had to go Steven."

"No," Steve said shaking his head. "I know your reasons but if there was someone out there like that I would stop at nothing to make them accountable for their actions and protect my family. You didn't protect us your destroyed us, Dad sent us away, we weren't a family anymore. Dad was tortured and killed by a guy working for Wo Fat and Wo Fat captured Mary and I at different times for information on you. He tortured me, he would have killed me if Danny and our team, our friends, hadn't come for me. You had twenty years to get him and you didn't."

"You haven't got him either Steven."

"I had him once and I will get him again Doris. I don't know why you had to go and I think there is more to it than you said because if I'd been in your position in that safe house Wo Fat would be dead."

"You could kill him that easily?"

Steve shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time." Steve turned and headed up the stairs. "Let me know where you're going so I can organise some protection."

By the time Steve had come down from the shower his mother was gone and Danny was looking at him strangely.

"Where is she?" Danny asked as they climbed into the car.

Steve sighed before smiling at the fact that most of their conversations like this didn't happen at home but in their car. "I told her she couldn't stay with us."

Danny watched him carefully for a moment. "Why?"

"Because Wo Fat is still after her and I will not let that into our house, Grace needs it to be safe and with everything going on with Rachel and the custody issue we can't afford to give her any ammunition."

"Wo Fat was out and about before too."

Steve turned into the parking area for their headquarters and nodded. "But he was looking for Shelburne. Having my mother in our home is a giant flashing symbol telling him to come at us there. She broke my family once but I am not letting her do it again."

Danny nodded. "Are you setting her up in a safe house?"

"She said she could look after herself," Steve said. "I'll set up protection when I know where she is."

Danny nodded again but didn't say anything.

"Say it Danny, before you explode."

"You're right, I don't want her near Grace while Wo Fat is at large but you can protect her better at home."

"I won't choose her over you Danny."

"I'm not asking you to choose, I just don't want anything to happen to her and for you to regret not keeping her close."

Steve didn't say anything for a while but when Danny tried to climb out of the car at the crime scene Steve grabbed his arm to stop him. "She is right, she's been keeping herself safe for the last twenty years and…" Steve took a deep breath. "I don't trust her, she could have had Wo Fat and she let him go. If I can't trust her I can't invite her into our home."

Danny nodded.

"Though since it is her house I told her that if she wants it she can have it but we won't be there."

Danny slid quickly from a bark of laughter to a harsh sigh. "What did she say?"

"She said that since I'd do anything to protect the two of you I must understand why she did what she did. I told her she was wrong and that instead of saving us she got most of us tortured and my father killed."

Danny whistled. "I'm assuming that did not go well."

Steve smiled at Danny weakly. "I ended the conversation by reminding her that I was trained to be a murderer."

Danny dropped his head down onto his chest. "Okay babe-" Danny was about to say something else when his phone rang, he pulled it out and answered it. "Williams. Hey Rachel, of course I can. That's fine. No, we're at a crime scene. Yes, I know what your lawyer said. No, I'm not changing my mind. Yes, well Stan can make decisions about his own kid. No, I don't want to fight. Rachel, let's just leave this with the lawyers, no I don't want…dammit Rachel she's my daughter too and I am not doing this to make your life harder, I'm doing this for Grace. It is not about Steve. Yeah and you're not moving to Vegas because of your husband? That isn't even worth answering Rachel, I'll pick Grace up from school this afternoon." "We have a case Rachel and I don't want to argue. I'll see you on the weekend. Fine, bye." Danny put the phone down in his lap after viciously hitting the end call button.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm only fighting her because of you and I am trying to make her life more difficult and Stan, sometimes I am so happy I shot that man, Stan thinks that Las Vegas would be good for Grace and she'd get to see different things. Grace…dammit. Let's just go and sort out this case."

"Have you told her that I'd come with you?"

"No," Danny said. "I don't want her going into this knowing that I don't have things to lose. She can say it's about you and it is in that we have a life here, one that Grace is a part of but it's so much more than that and Grace would hate the desert."

Steve slid his hand up and down Danny's arm. Danny twisted in his grip until they were holding hands and Steve tightened his grip.

"Steve, we'll work it out. We'll work it all out."

Steve cut the engine and nodded. "We will, we'll have to work out what Doris is hiding and we'll keep Gracie…wait you're not supposed to have her this afternoon."

Danny beamed at him. "The whole reason for the call, she needs me to have Grace this afternoon. She'll have to hang out at Five-0 with us but she's staying the night."

Steve smiled back. "See, good news."

"I'm sorry babe. Would you like to time share my mum, she's a nag and bosy and loud and she will try to fatten you up when she sees you but she gives good hugs."

"Thank you Danno."

Danny leaned over the console and kissed Steve. "Let's go catch bad guys, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of doing another coda for this episode but it's up to you, do you want to just pretend that Danny helped with that tetanus shot and it lead to sex?  
> This chapter, Steve telling Doris she couldn't stay and the one where Danny is in Japan are the reasons I'm writing this. I like the idea of Steve protecting his little family :)


	9. Snooping

**/ / / Snooping \ \ \**

Doris sat in the living room of the home she'd shared with John and saw the changes. The paint and the furniture were nothing important, she'd known that life would continue on without her but the changes to the house were more than she had been expecting. Joe had told her that Mary was on the mainland and had taken up a fairly nomadic lifestyle. He had said that Steve was in the Navy, like his grandfather, and that he'd come back after John's death. She knew he hadn't married and he didn't have any children but Joe hadn't said much about Steve's relationship with Danny.

Steve had told her she wasn't allowed to stay with him and she'd taken the taxi but like her plane she turned it around when she was sure that they had left for work. Steve really did need to work on his security system if he was so worried about protecting his new family.

Doris had checked out some of the house before she'd made breakfast but she had been sure that Steve would let her move in and she'd have more chances to look into her son's life now. Doris could understand why Steve had said she could not stay but she could never understand how he could throw her over for people who were not family in the same way she was. She was his mother, she hadn't been able to see him in twenty years and, even now that he could spend time with her, he was choosing someone else. She hadn't expected to come back to him having a little family even if it was someone else's family.

Joe had told her that he suspected there was something going on between Danny and Steve when Wo Fat captured her son in Korea. He told Doris that they were dating but he had failed to mention that they were living together, that Danny had a daughter and a chip on his shoulder. Doris looked at the painting again, she remembered the picnic, it was the day before she knew what she had to do. Wo Fat was getting too close and he could not discover that the woman he'd known as Jane Shelburne and Doris McGarrett were the same person. That was the last time she had been able to pretend that Jane Shelburne didn't exist. Not that she had any chance of that anymore. Joe had brought Steve to her too soon; they should have waited until they were sure of Wo Fat before they revealed her true identity. None of that mattered anymore, the cat was out of the bag and she would have to wait and see what the fallout was going to be.

Doris could hear the ocean through the door she'd left open to the backyard and the beach beyond. Steve had purchased new furniture out there, or John had after she 'died' but John had never been a very good shopper. She would check out the backyard later, she had looked through the kitchen earlier. There was a never ending supply of health food mixed in between children's foods and the occasional snack. Leftover homemade pizza in the fridge and a freezer full of meals that could be reheated; the freezer of a cop, she remembered it well. She had always had the freezer half full of meals John could reheat when he came home in the middle of the night. Even with that they still had a fridge filled with fruit and vegetables, so they made sure to eat at home regularly or they were just wasting food. Her Steve had never been wasteful though so they must make an effort to balance their lives.

She went and checked her old room, a different colour now and reorganised. It was obvious that two people lived in the room but Steve seemed to have lost that habit of making his bed every morning, the sheets thrown back and the sleep pants both were wearing when they'd come downstairs thrown over the end of the bed together. She could see that the bedside tables on both sides had locks to hold their guns. She left the room and wandered through the rest of the house. The blue bathroom that made it look like there were three people living here all the time, at least she assumed that her son didn't need mermaid bubbles.

Steve's old room had been turned into a guest room but she recognised her old bed frame. She sat down near the pillows and ran her fingers along the turned dark wood. There would be a gash in the wood behind the top of the mattress from Mary jumping on the bed and falling when she was playing swords with Steve. She moved the mattress to see if it was still there and ran her finger along the time rounded edge. Other than this bed there was nothing in here she recognised except the painting above the bed, obviously done by Danny as well; since it was painted by the same hand. The painting was of a mountain, trees bending against the wind, snow flying off the branches and being caught in the same wind. It was a lovely painting but such a contrast to the balmy Hawaii weather.

Mary's room was the last bedroom and she hesitated at the door remembering it as it was. Joe told her that Mary was on the mainland and that she'd been home much until after John died. Now she didn't even have a home to come back to, it had been changed and made into Steve's house. She was looking forward to seeing Mary, knowing what was going on with her and finding out how she felt about Danny. She pushed the door open and was suddenly standing in a little girl's paradise. The walls were purple and the room was full of Danny's daughter. Doris went into the room and saw the decorations on the bed, hand-painted from the look of it all and probably the work of Danny as well. It was a great children's room but it seemed more than a girl needed when she would only be spending four days in a fortnight in the house. Doris had done a little digging and found out more information about Danny. His ex-wife, Rachel, had remarried a developer working on the island and Danny had followed her out. According to the person she'd contacted Rachel's husband's company had won a contract in Nevada and they were trying to move out there. If Danny had left New Jersey and his family to follow his daughter, if he had created for her an entire room for only a few nights and if she was leaving Hawaii then he would be leaving as well. Steve had lost enough people and she didn't think that Danny was committed to her son and would just break his heart when Danny left Steve to follow his daughter back to the mainland.

Doris knew her son was at least a little gay before she had disappeared. Steve never had been able to hide anything, it was a surprise he'd done so well hiding things when he was a SEAL. He couldn't hide his affection for his partner now and that was a bad thing. Danny wasn't committed to Hawaii, the people she had spoken to said he disliked the island. Kamekona had been incredibly forthcoming when she had gone down to see him. A few plates of shrimp and Kamekona had been completely willing to tell her about Danny, who disliked Hawaii and had spent the time he'd been on the island complaining and missing New Jersey. From what Kamekona had said Steve and Danny had been fighting since they'd met but he seemed to be sure that they were a good couple. Doris was not convinced.

Doris wanted the best for Steve but she really didn't believe that Danny was the best thing for her son. When he'd come to Japan with Steve he had been argumentative and so judgemental. He had never had to make a decision like the one she had made. Doris loved her family, she had cared about John from the first time they'd met when she'd been on the tail end of the mission that ended with the murder of Wo Fat's father. She had come to the island for a break at the end of the mission and had met John, not long out of the academy and so handsome in his uniform. She had been pulled over for driving too fast and had tried to flirt her way out of it. In the end she had got a ticket and a date. By the end of the month when she was supposed to be heading back to headquarters for her next assignment she contacted her handler and quit instead. They had been hesitant to let her go but she had agreed to keep an eye on a few sensitive matters while she settled into a new life. By the end of the year they were married and Doris was trying to get settled into a new career. They'd been happy, they'd fought but she understood his job, that desire to make the world a better place and unlike so many of the other policeman's wives she had been able to accept the things that made the other women angry. She had made it through almost twenty years completely sure that she had left her old life behind but then a man, who worked for the same agency that she had, had come to the island and told her that the boy who'd lost his father had become a man that she needed to fear. Joe had been a part of the agency once, a liaison for the Navy and he helped her where he could but in the end there were no other options but to protect the people she loved in the best way she knew how. It had broken her heart to leave them and every day from that one she had thought of every one of them. She had to protect them from her mistakes but Steve had run after his own mistakes and she wasn't going to stop him from making his own choices. He was his father's son and enough like Doris that she knew that he would follow his beliefs to the end of the world and beyond. She had been proud when Joe told her he'd joined the Navy. She knew it would bring him grief and pain and his own demons but it was his choice and she had ensured that he would be able to make those choices without Wo Fat getting in the way.

Doris closed Grace's door and hoped that she would be able to make her son see the truth of loving someone who wasn't as committed to you as they were to others. He had lost enough in his life and Doris knew that enough of that was her fault and she didn't want any more for him. She moved through the rest of the house, the corner that had been given to Danny and his painting, the kitchen that was just enough of what she had planned years ago but so obviously someone else's hand had changed it, everything that had been familiar was changed and she felt more keenly than she had since she'd come back that the family she had been protecting wasn't waiting for her. She had left Steve in an incredibly negative way that morning and she wanted to fix it. She had stayed to get to know her son again and she was determined to do it.

Doris called the taxi company again and then called a hotel. It wouldn't do for long but it would do for now. She sent a message to Steve letting him know where she would be staying and locked the house behind her. She hadn't found the answers she wanted in the house and while she believed that Steve was allowing Danny's dislike of her to cloud his behaviour she knew the best plan would be to approach him head on. She couldn't stay here to get to know him but she could go and see him and attempt to make things from this morning a little better.

Before she left she rolled the carpet in the back room and pried the floorboard up. She wasn't sure if it would still be there after the work Steve and Danny had done on her house but it was. She pulled the safe out and tucked it into one of her bags before putting the room back together again. There was a honk outside and Doris grabbed her things leaving the house locked behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hopefully enough to get them to the point they were in by the end of the episode when Doris and Steve were saying things were good between them.


	10. Needle

**/ / / Needle \ \ \**

Danny shook his head and walked into Steve's office; he turned and dropped the blinds even as his shoulders shook.

"I don't know why you're laughing." Steve said behind him.

Danny shrugged and Steve glared at him.

"If I jumped in you'd be giving two tetanus shots, why do we both have to suffer?" Danny asked coming over.

"Partner in all things?" Steve suggested as he finished drawing out the vaccine. He put the needle in his mouth and started to undo his pants.

"Whoa, what are you doing? Can't you put it in your arm like a normal human being?"

"You know what? Just turn around or something and cover your eyes."

Danny grinned at him. "But I enjoy the view."

Steve glared at Danny again but Danny simply grinned at him.

"Give me the needle," Danny said.

Steve handed it over and lent over his desk a little until Danny would be able to find the right spot.

"Here?" Danny asked pressing two fingers to Steve's hip.

"No," Steve said annoyed. "It has to be a fleshy spot, you'll hit bone there."

"Oh," Danny trailed his fingers along. "Tell me when I hit the right spot."

Steve groaned. "You are not going to get me to forgive you by flirting."

"Who said anything about flirting?" Danny asked and shoved the needle in. "I was simply distracting you from the momentary pain. Would you like me to kiss it better?"

"I call sexual harassment," Steve said craning around to look at Danny.

Danny shrugged and pulled back while Steve rubbed at the injection site.

"I'll take a proper kiss," Steve said with a smile as he pulled his pants back up.

"Have you washed up because that water is-"

Steve cut her off with his lips. Danny pulled the taller man in close until Steve was bent over him. Steve's hand ran the length of Danny's back until a couple of his fingers were tucked in with Danny's shirt below the waistband of his pants. Danny lifted Steve's shirt with his own hand and played his fingers along the bumps of Steve's spine while Steve made a mess of his hair.

A loud cough caused them to stop. Danny looked around Steve to find Doris glaring at them. "Oh man," he said with a sigh. "We just got caught by your mum."

Steve let out a bark of laughter before they separated. "Hi Mum."

"Steven, this really is inappropriate in the workplace."

Danny tried to fix his hair as Steve stepped towards his mum, he could see Chin behind her looking apologetic.

"Danny, why don't you go down and talk to Randy?" Steve suggested.

Danny threw him a salute and smiled at Doris before turning and leaving the office.

"Sorry, brah," Chin said as they were walking. "I didn't realise you were indisposed."

Danny threw his smirking teammate a glare. "We're professional all the freaking time and I kiss him and she has to walk in on us?"

Chin shrugged. "Malia's mum told me off for ten minutes the other day for keeping Malia out too long on her physical therapy walk, we all have our crosses to bear."

"I like Malia's mum," Danny said before he stepping into the interrogation room.

/ / / / /

"What are you doing here, Mum?" Steve asked.

"Is it a good idea to be mixing business with pleasure?"

"I needed a tetanus shot, Danny gave it to me." Steve smiled. "I was just thanking him."

"Would you thank Chin like that?"

"Malia might be still recuperating but I think she would beat the crap out of me if I tried anything."

"Language, Steven."

Steve sighed. "Mum, I'm thirty-six. I can swear if I want to. What are you doing here?"

Doris nodded and took a deep breath before she sat down. "I wanted to talk to you. I don't like how we left things this morning."

Steve nodded but didn't say anything, he didn't particularly like how their conversation had ended either but he didn't regret anything he'd said…except perhaps the comment about being a trained killer; that was something he preferred not to think about.

"I thought about everything you've said and you're right. If you have a child in the house, even if it must be very rarely, then having me there is a bad idea."

"She's there a bit," Steve said with a smile. "Every Wednesday after school so we drop her off at school on Thursdays and every second weekend and whenever else Danny can have her. During the school holidays too and…it's her house as well. I'm glad you understand why."

"Do you think you should be allowing yourself to get so attached to someone else's child?"

Steve looked at his mum for a few moments and tried to see where she was coming from. "I got attached before Danny and I were anything more than partners at work. I couldn't stop loving her now if I tried." For some reason that seemed to make the worry on his mother's face more pronounced.

"And how does she feel about another man in her father's life?"

"Pretty good I think, she told me she doesn't want me to go anywhere."

"It's unprofessional to make out at work." Doris said, her face closing down suddenly and Steve couldn't tell what she was thinking anymore.

Steve sighed. "We are not like that often. At least not at work."

"I'm sure you know better having been in the SEALs."

"They ended the reign of 'don't ask, don't tell', Mum. I don't think they'd mind the fact I'm gay."

"Are you happy?"

Steve took a second so he was sure she understood he meant what he said. "Yes, Danny makes me very happy."

"But what is something changes; he is in your home life and your work life. It's a bad idea."

Steve nodded. "I know but, god, you want the truth? I don't care if it's a bad idea. I don't care if there is a tiny little chance that things could explode because I don't want to give him up for the world."

His mother sat back in her chair. "I missed a lot."

"You're here now, so let's catch up on everything."

"I just want you to be careful."

"I don't need to be careful with Danny. You don't know him, get to know him and you'll know there is nothing to worry about."

"I don't know him," Doris conceded. "I am staying at a hotel until I sort something out."

"I'll set up a protection detail to keep you safe."

"I don't need them or want them Steve, I can keep myself safe, it's easier to be sure of myself than to worry about who might be getting at my protection."

"I'd only use people I trust."

"Like Catherine and that SWAT team?"

"Mum."

"No, Steven, I am going to look after my own security. And don't even think about sending anyone around to check on me. I'm not stupid and I do not want to be handled. Understood?"

"Of course."

Doris stood up. "I'm leaving, good luck with your case."

"Listen, mum, when we wrap up the case we generally go down to Kamekona's or the pub. Why don't you come with us and you can get to know my team?"

"Thanks, Steven." Doris said before she turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the sexy times I promised but this couldn't be helped and amuses me :)


	11. Scared

**/ / / Scared \ \ \**

Steve was sitting on the couch when Danny came home looking like he'd been punched in the gut. Steve stood up and started towards him. "What's wrong, Danno? Where's Grace?"

"Grace has deserted me on Halloween." Danny started pacing around the room.

"What?"

"My own daughter ditched me. It's Halloween. We're supposed to go trick or treating and she says 'Dad, is it okay if I go with my friends instead?' What am I supposed to do? Huh? What am I supposed to do? Say, no, I command you to spend Halloween with your father." Danny sunk back down into the couch where Steve had been sitting and continued in a quiet voice. "That really doesn't sound so bad I should have said it."

Steve went and sat next to him. "She's growing up."

Danny glared at him. "She ditched me on Halloween, next she's going to be telling me that she doesn't want to spend Christmas with us." Danny shook his head. "It's my own fault; I know it's my fault. It's all the times I've had to bail on her for work. She has learned that it's acceptable to be unreliable."

"Danno, it's not your fault."

"I spent half her life not being able to-"

Steve followed Danny's eyes to Kamekona who'd just stepped into the room with his costume on. "So exciting, thank you for the hook-up again, man. How do I look"

"You look like you're ready to report to SEAL team Six, pal." Steve said.

"Yeah, for real?"

"Yeah."

"'Cause I was thinking, I know you said no weapons and all." Kamekona said and Steve could tell what was coming.

"Yeah…"

"If you let me borrow some of them smoke grenades I'll really look legit."

"No." Danny and Steve said together.

"We discussed that earlier, no heavy ordinances but you look great." Steve finished.

Kamekona dropped his head. "Okay, man. Hey Danny, where's the cute one."

Danny's face darkened. "She ditched me."

"She's at that age, brah. Soon she'll be dating."

"Do you hate me? She's ten, there will be no dating." Danny said.

"Well, if you're sure about the grenades I'm leaving." Kamekona said looking at Steve hopefully again, Steve shook his head and Kamekona sighed and waved his goodbye.

"Danno," Steve said sitting next to him on the couch and throwing his arm around Danny's shoulders.

"I have taught her it's okay to ditch your family," Danny said resting against Steve. "I've been more stable since Five-0 but that's just me taking advantage of you guys it's not good enough. Her whole life I've been called away and had to change plans and now it's just catching up with me."

"You've done the best you can. Grace knows how much you love her."

Danny shook his head and Steve pulled him into a hug until they were both laid out longways on the couch.

"She is ten, she wants to pretend to be all grown up and go out with her is not an indictment against your parenting abilities."

"Indictment?" Danny said raising his head.

"What can I say you rub off on me."

"Oh, babe, really?"

"I didn't mean for it to be dirty; I meant your vocabulary," Steve said with a shrug. "Did you know I have my very own Halloween tradition?"

Danny shook his head and rested back against Steve.

"In the ninth grade I rented 'Child's Play' with Jenny Feldman. It's been a Halloween tradition ever since. How about we get some popcorn. Some beer and you and I partake in my tradition?"

Danny nodded against him and leaned up to kiss him. "I'm going to go and get changed."

"See the suit isn't that comfortable."

"It's about being professional Steven, it's not about comfort. Put butter on the popcorn. Don't make that face at me, I've been ditched."

Steve sighed and went to make popcorn while Danny changed into something more comfortable. They settled on the couch, the tape in the machine that had survived their renovation and Steve slung his arm over Danny's shoulder.

"Are you trying something on Steve, I'll have you know my mum warned me about boys like you."

Steve laughed and pulled Danny in for a kiss before they settled down to watch the movie.

Chucky began to strangle someone and Danny twisted into Steve's body.

Steve looked down at him. "Are you scared?"

Danny smiled up at him. "I thought the point was to scare me so I'd ask for reassurance in your big strong Navy SEAL arms, I'm just helping things along."

"You don't like the movie?"

Danny shrugged. "I've seen it before. It's not scary anymore."

"That's not what Jenny Feldman said."

Danny shook his head. "You must have been hot."

"Still am," Steve said as he twisted and tucked Danny underneath him.

Danny's top was sitting on the coffee table and Steve's pants were halfway down his legs when their phones started to ring.

"Goddammit," Danny said pulling away and panting.

"Ignore it and come back here," Steve said. "They'll leave a message."

Danny sighed. "We have a case."

Steve sighed and pulled away. "I hate work."

Danny smiled. "Believe me, so do I, when the case is over I'll make it up to you."

"Or make it up to me now, my phone stopped ringing."

Danny looked at his phone which had also stopped ringing…

/ / / / /

"Have you ever actually finished watching this movie, Steven?" Danny asked twirling the case around in his hands.

Steve shrugged.

Danny laughed. "Well then I suppose we'll have a new tradition, you can finish the movie before you get into my pants."

Steve turned around. "How about I get into your pants and _then_ we finish the movie."

Danny thought for a second. "That would be acceptable." And then his phone rang. "The universe hates me." He answered the phone. "Hello. Hey, Rachel." Steve's phone rang behind him and Danny watched him walk out of the room. "Grace said that? Okay, I'll just have to check with Steve. No, Rachel, I have to check because he's taken a call and it might be a case. Yes, I am well aware it's my own fault she ditched me on Halloween, thanks so much for reminding me. Just hold on okay?"

Danny got up and growled at his hand covered phone before he went in to the kitchen where Steve was still talking to someone.

"Work?" Danny mouthed.

Steve shook his head. "Hold on Cath," Steve looked at Danny. "Some stuff about my mum, she wants to swing by and give me some information."

"Rachel said Grace wants to come over this afternoon since she missed trick or treating and since Rachel and Step-Stan are going out anyway she said Grace could come."

Steve grinned. "Excellent, stuff with Cath shouldn't take too long."

Danny nodded and left the kitchen. "Rachel? I'd love to have her this afternoon. I'll come and get her now. Yes of course, bye Rachel."

Danny grabbed his keys and called out his goodbye to Steve before he went and collected Grace. She was dressed like a bumblebee when she opened the door.

"We missed trick or treating," Grace said. "Mum helped me with my make-up."

Danny smiled. "Well I will have to get a costume when we get home."

"I have one for now," Rachel said with a smile. She fixed a red cape around his shoulders. "You can be a superhero."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome, Daniel. Can you take her to school tomorrow?"

Danny smiled. "Of course, I'll drop her costume off on the way to work."

Rachel smiled and Jasmine, Rachel's maid, came in holding Charlie. "He's getting so big, Rachel."

"Yes, he is, would you like to hold him?"

Daniel nodded and tucked his arms around Charlie. "He looks like you."

"Thank you, Daniel."

He smiled and handed the baby back.

"Grace, go and get the rest of your things." Rachel said watching Danny.

She nodded and ran off.

"Must you try to break our family up, Daniel?"

Danny groaned. "And we were being so civil; I forgot it was a British front while Grace was around."

"Stan has to go to Las Vegas," Rachel said.

"And Grace has been yanked around enough for Stan, maybe focus on what Grace wants."

"I know what Grace needs and she needs to be with her family."

Danny looked at Rachel. "When did I stop being her family?"

"You can work anywhere Daniel, you could come with us."

"I didn't marry Stan, you did. Grace has made a life here and that should be important to you Rachel."

"She is young and will make friends wherever we live."

Danny heard Grace running down the stairs. "She's coming. I'll drop her costume in the morning. Have a nice evening."

Rachel glared at him before her face cleared and she turned to smile at Grace. "Goodbye Grace, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mum," she hugged her mum and then her little brother. "Bye Charlie."

"Goodbye, Rachel."

"Daniel."

Danny took his daughter to the car and they drove to Kamekona's, Kono's and Chin's to collect candy before they headed home. Steve and Cath were on the couch looking through some documents when they came inside.

"What's this?" Steve asked smiling at Grace.

"I missed trick or treating with Danno."

"So it's a do-over and I don't have a costume." Steve said with a sigh. "But then neither does Danny."

Danny glared at him. "I do have a costume," he wrapped the red cape around himself. "I am a superhero."

"Which one?"

"The one with the red cape, Steven. Hey Cath."

"Hi."

"Anything?" Danny asked.

Catherine shook her head. "Nothing much really."

"What are you looking at?" Grace asked.

"Some paperwork," Steve said. "Why don't we put it away and watch a movie."

Grace's face brightened. "Mum sent 'The Notebook' with me, we were supposed to watch it tonight but Stan had to go out suddenly."

"I love that movie," Cath threw in.

"Why don't you stay and watch it," Danny said.

Steve started packing up the paperwork while Danny pulled Grace's wings off.

"Should we have some popcorn?" Danny asked he when she turned around and grinned at him. He knew she was growing up but with her yellow and black eyes he still felt like she was his little girl.

Grace nodded and slid onto the couch next to Cath while Steve went and made popcorn and Danny grabbed some drinks.

"What did she find?" Danny asked when they were in the kitchen.

"A few old documents about Shelburne, nothing particularly new but it gives us the start of a timeline."

Danny stood next to Steve. "We will get to the bottom of it."

Steve nodded and turned to grab the popcorn and pour it into a bowl. "It would be easier if she'd tell me what was going on."

They settled on the couch and Steve tucked Danny into his side while they watched the movie and Cath and Grace talked quietly. He hated the movie but he didn't mind watching it for Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely had to work on that ending to make it slashy...and they call it a bromance. HA!


	12. Aftershocks

**/ / / Aftershocks \ \ \**

It was hard to keep the two parts of their lives separate sometimes. It was hard to remember that he couldn't just kiss Steve whenever he wanted because it would be unprofessional. Sometimes he wanted Steve so badly he would happily forget his own beliefs and jump Steve in the middle of his office. Then there were times when Danny wanted to pinch Steve, occasionally shake him until some sense settled in but he couldn't do that either. Danny wouldn't change a thing about his life with Steve but sometimes he did wish that they weren't intertwined at work as well as at home.

When it came to Danny unable to run away from a bomb and Steve standing too damned close to him Danny wished he could do something to rip their two lives apart and make Steve safe. He just wanted Steve to be safe if he couldn't make them both safe.

Steve simply looked at him like he was stupid when he told him to walk away, or at the very least move further away from him.

"What would you do?" Steve asked his eyes flicking between the bomb and Danny.

Danny shook his head. "I'd leave you alone."

"Liar."

"Steve," Danny said. "If something happens I need you to-"

Steve took a step toward. "No! You are going to be fine."

"Steve," Danny said trying to get him to listen but Steve had a firm, mulish expression that Danny knew would stop him from listening. He needed Steve to hear this so he completely ignored the gestures and kept talking. "If something happens tell Gracie that I love her, tell her that I...tell her that I love her and I wanted nothing more than to be there for her. Tell her I'm sorry. Tell my family I love them and let them look after you a little Steve."

Steve's nostril flared. "They won't need to look after me Danny, I refuse to let you die."

Danny bit down hard on the laughter that wanted to come out. "I don't want to die but I want you to know that I love you Steve, and I don't want to take the chance of dying without reminding you that, with the exception of Grace, you are the very best thing to have ever come into my life."

Steve folded his arms and glared at Danny. "You will not die. The bomb squad are coming and they will disable the bomb and you will take Grace to her dance. We will go swimming tomorrow and everything will be fine. Understood?"

Danny nodded.

"And I love you too," Steve said firmly and quietly before he turned to ask the squad car when the bomb squad were going to be there.

/ / / / /

Danny didn't care about the air of professionalism they tried to employ at work. As soon as he could step away from the bomb he was pressed tightly enough to Steve that he wasn't sure if there would ever be space between them again. He could feel Steve's hand bury itself in his sweaty hair. Danny pressed his nose into the soft skin of Steve's shoulder and tried to catch his breath against the terrifying possibility that he might have lost this.

"I can't lose you," Steve hissed in his ear and for the first time since Steve had told him to freeze Danny could hear the blind terror in his voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, babe, I promise."

Steve tightened his arms. There were people moving around them but neither Danny nor Steve paid them any attention until finally someone tapped Danny on the shoulder.

"Detective Williams?"

Danny pulled back and Steve let him go reluctantly. "Yes."

"We just want to check you over quickly," the ambulance officer said with an apologetic smile. Danny nodded and turned to follow but found his hand caught in Steve big hand while his giant human puppy of a partner stalked behind him to ensure that Danny wouldn't disappear. They sat him in the ambulance and checked him over before letting him go with a smile.

"I have to go and get ready. I'm going to be late picking up Grace now," Danny said walking towards the car quickly with Steve still holding his hand tightly.

"I'll go and get her and you go home and get dressed. I'll bring her home and then you can go to the dance."

Danny turned around with a smile. "You sure you can let me go?"

Steve pulled him in for a sudden kiss, Steve kissed him with every worry and fear that he'd been thinking about since they'd found the bomb. They were both panting when Steve pulled away. "Get one of the patrol cars to take you home and I'll go and pick up your date."

Danny kissed Steve once more before he nodded and walked away.

/ / / / /

Danny had just pulled on his suit, straightening his tie when he heard the front door open. He checked himself once more in the mirror and then headed down the stairs. Grace was standing just next to the couch when he made it into the room and his breath caught in his throat at his little girl.

"Wow, Monkey."

"Daddy," Grace said spinning towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I am amazing Gracie, you look beautiful."

Grace smiled and spun. "That's what Mum said."

"She was right, I can't believe how grown up you look."

"Steve bowed and called me Miss Grace when he picked me up."

"Well," Steve said behind them. "Someone as pretty as you should be treated like a princess."

Grace beamed at Steve.

"Grace, I think we need to get to the dance. I suddenly feel like dancing."

Grace nodded and gave Steve a hug before she held out her hand to her father and he escorted her out of the house.

/ / / / /

Steve watched them drive away and turned back into the house. He locked the door and walked upstairs to their bedroom so he could lock his gun and badge in the drawer before he stripped off and changed into his bathers. He grabbed a towel and walked out the back and down to the water. He stretched quickly before throwing himself into the surf and swimming hard and fast against the tide not slowing down when he broke the drag back to the beach. He swam so he didn't have to think about being so sure he was about to lose Danny. He swam until his lungs started to burn and his legs and arms protested and when he felt the fear from today dissipating he started to slow and turn back towards home. He swam back slowly, stretching his muscles out and enjoying the swim even if the sight of Danny with a bomb's sensor on his chest never really left his mind.

When he climbed out of the water he was exhausted but it gave him something else to think about while he threw his bathers in the laundry sink and walked up to the shower. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand it and shoved his head under the spray. He allowed himself a few extra minutes in the shower to wash away the sticky feel of sweat and fear before he turned the water to frigidly cold and allowed it to shock his system. He stood under it for a few heartbeats and then turned off the water and got out of the shower. He dressed and grabbed something to eat before he sat on the couch with a beer and hoped that Grace and Danny were having an amazing time and would be home soon.

/ / / / /

Later, when Grace was exhausted and asleep Danny pressed himself close to Steve and tried to forget the day, tried to remind himself that Steve not walking away wasn't so dangerous, that he hadn't come close to losing Grace again. Days like to today made him want to quit, walk away and find something else to do with his life but he couldn't do that. He couldn't walk away from Steve or Five-0 even if he wanted to and, he generally didn't want to, but he hated to be reminded that he could lose this.

Steve pulled him close and stripped the suit off his body before using his mouth and hands to map Danny's body.

"Seem to like my Chewbacca chest pretty well now," Danny gasped out as Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's erection.

Steve nuzzled the fur on Danny's chest and twisted his hand. "Come for me Danny."

Danny shook his head back and forth against the pillow under his head ruffling his hair. "Not yet."

Steve licked a line along the sharp angle of his hip. "Come for me Danny, I'm not done with you yet but I want to see you come."

Danny shook his head trying not to let Steve's encouragement send him over the edge before he was ready.

"Danny," Steve pleaded. "Come on baby."

"With you," Danny demanded and tugged at Steve's body until he was pressed heavily into the mattress so they could start moving together. Steve pushed him deeper into the mattress and licked his way along Danny's shoulder to his neck.

"I was scared I was going to lose you today," Danny said dragging Steve down for a kiss.

"I'm never going to leave you," Steve said. "If you go, I go."

Danny gripped Steve's hair. "No. Next time you better run."

Steve kissed him again, hungry and desperate. "Never. I love you."

Danny twisted under Steve and came. Danny reached down into the mess he'd made and made a mess of Steve until he came with a grunt in Danny's ear.

"Steve," Danny said when they'd both cleaned up and were lying in bed again pressed close.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to get married or whatever the hell they are calling it now?"

Steve flipped over and pinned Danny to the mattress before he proceeded to remove all the good work of their cleaning up.

"Yes," Steve said later. "I'd quite like to get married."

Danny laughed and curled into Steve regardless of the sticky mess between them and held on tight. "Oh good, you had me worried for a second there." Steve laughed into his collarbone and held him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second I saw this episode I pictured that question at the end.


	13. Grace

**/ / / Grace \ \ \**

Steve stretched out in bed and turned over to look at Danny, he knew Grace would be getting up soon and would want to go swimming even if she's barely been able to walk alone when they came back from the dance the night before. Normally Steve didn't bother to lie about in bed unless he and Danny were keeping one another entertained but this morning he just wanted to wait until Danny woke up. Steve ran his fingers along Danny's ribs until his…fiancé, Steve smile, pulled away and opened one eye to glare at Steve.

"What?"

Steve grinned at him. "We're going to get married."

Danny rolled his eyes and turned over. "Leave me alone, you kept me up half the night."

Steve moved with him until he was plastered to Danny's back. "You're not in a good mood."

"I'm tired, go and bug Grace."

"What are we going to tell her?"

"That we're getting married," Danny said with a full body shrug. "But later when I'm alive."

Steve kissed the back of Danny's neck. "You want to tell her today?"

Danny twisted around and threw an arm over Steve's waist. "Why wouldn't we, she's here and I think we should tell everyone."

"You don't want to wait?"

Danny pinched Steve. "Why would I? She is going to be so excited."

Steve kissed Danny. Danny pulled him in closer and ran his fingers through Steve's hair. "Steve, Babe, I asked you to marry me, or civil union me, or whatever and we're going to tell everyone. May as well invite the whole family over."

Steve grinned at him.

"You already did."

Steve shrugged. "I haven't done anything but we're having everyone over for a barbeque lunch."

"It's," Danny arched to check the clock. "Just after 6am how the hell have you already invited people?"

Steve grinned. "I sent a text message last night."

"Then why do you look like you thought I was going to keep it a secret."

"I invited them when you were at the dance, it has nothing to do with the whole getting married thing." Steve said with a shrug. "Just a way to catch up after a hard case."

"Well then," Danny said. "I think it's great timing. Now go back to sleep."

"I'm awake," Steve said kissing Danny again.

"I hate you," Danny said as he rolled them over and pressed Steve down into the bed.

/ / / / /

Danny sat on the beach blanket and napped while Steve and Grace practiced her snorkelling. He'd been so close to sleeping again when Grace had knocked on their door, she'd asked Steve if he was swimming today and had seemed so sure he must not feel well since he was still in bed. They'd all decided to come down but Danny's book wasn't nearly as interesting with his eyes half closed so he'd put it down and fell asleep.

Wet drops of water woke him up. "Go away, Steve."

"How did you know it was me?" Steve asked and Danny felt him drop down onto the blanket next to him.

"Did you have fun?" Danny asked instead of answering.

"I did." Grace said. "Steve said we're having lunch with everyone."

Danny nodded slowly.

"Are you going to wake up, Danno?" Grace asked and he felt her sit on his other side.

Danny shrugged but didn't bother to open his eyes. "I'm good."

"I'm going to build a sandcastle." Grace said and bounded away.

Something wet and heavy landed on Danny's stomach, he knew it was Steve's head without looking and lifted his hand to card through his wet hair.

"Are you really that tired?" Steve asked.

"It was a long day yesterday," Danny said.

"Do you want to go back to bed while Grace and I got to the shops and buy what we need for lunch?"

"No, I'll come with you."

Steve laughed. "I'll go and have a shower and Grace and I can go while you get some sleep."

"No." Danny opened his eyes and sat up. "I'm good."

Steve looked at him like he was insane. "You," he looked to see where Grace was. "You were almost blown up yesterday. Your body would have been pumping out so much adrenaline and other things that I'm surprised you made it out of bed at all. On top of that I did keep you up late last night."

"Well worth it," Danny said with a smile.

"Gracie, do you want to come with me to the shops to get the stuff for the barbeque."

"Okay," Grace said and ran down to the water to rinse out her pail and other toys. "I'll go and have a shower."

Danny wriggled out from under Steve and stood up. "Come on, babe. Let's go and get things sorted out."

"Stubborn," Steve said and shook out the blanket.

"Ha. Pot calling the kettle black." Danny threw over his shoulder as he started towards the house.

"Will you at least stay home and clean up the place?"

Danny nodded as he walked back to the house. "Fine."

Steve grinned behind him and packed up their things. He went upstairs to have his own shower and when he came downstairs Grace was sitting across from Steve looking confused.

"Come sit down Steve," Danny said.

"Am I in trouble?" Steve asked.

"No," Grace said. "I think I am."

"I told you you're not in trouble, Steve and I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

Danny grabbed Steve's hand. "Last night Steve and I decided to get married."

Grace squealed so loudly they both flinched and threw herself at them. "Really?"

"Yeah, Monkey, you don't mind do you?"

Grace tugged them both in with an arm around their necks. "It's excellent."

Danny could feel Steve sag next to him and he tightened his grip on Steve's hand.

"We're telling everyone today but we wanted you to know first." Danny said.

Grace pulled away and grinned at them.

"I'm so pleased you're happy," Steve said.

Grace hugged him. "You'll be my step-dad too."

Danny smiled at Steve who looked like he'd just been punched. Steve turned to him with big eyes. "He sure will, Monkey." Steve hugged Grace back with a smile.

Grace pulled back and turned to her dad. "Do I get to be in the wedding?"

"Of course," Steve and Danny answered together.

"Can I get a pretty dress?"

Danny laughed. "We will buy something beautiful but we don't know when we're getting married yet so we're not going to go and buy it today."

Grace sagged. "Okay."

Danny pulled her into a hug. "What should we get to celebrate; we don't have time to make my mother's famous pineapple upside down cake."

"Cocoa puffs?" Grace asked. "Or a chocolate crunch mocha cake?"

Danny looked at Steve. "Both really good ideas, what do you think, Babe?"

"I suppose since Gracie isn't going to get a dress until we decide when we're getting married then she should get to choose."

Danny laughed. "You are so easy. Okay, are you two going to get the food or what?"

"Are you staying here?" Grace asked.

Danny shrugged. "I need to get the place looking good for our guests."

"Okay, Danno," Grace threw her arms around him again. "I'm so happy about you and Steve."

"Me too, Grace."

Grace smiled and pulled away. She grabbed Steve's hand and the shopping list Danny had written before leading them both out to the car. When he was a couple of streets away from the house he asked Grace to send a text message for him.

**I tidied up last night, you only need to get out the picnic plates and cutlery - Steve**

"Daddy said you're manipulative." Grace informed him.

"I do hope he didn't swear."

"That's okay Uncle Steve, I just pretend I can't read those words."

Steve laughed.

/ / / / /

Doris drove in just behind Steve and Grace.

"You're early," Steve said as he grabbed the bags while Grace unlocked the door.

Doris came over and grabbed a couple of bags. "I wanted to help you out."

"We're got it under control," Steve said. "But you are welcome. Come in and I'll introduce you to Gracie."

"She's here?" Doris asked.

"Her weekend," Steve said. "And she had a Father-Daughter Dance last night."

Grace ran out to him. "We have to be quiet Uncle Steve, Dad's asleep."

Steve grinned. "Good. Grab the last bag."

She was watching Doris as she nodded and went to grab the bag.

"Gracie, this is my mum, Doris. She's here for the barbeque."

"Hello, Mrs McGarrett," Grace said politely before she turned and walked back into the house.

"Why is Danny sleeping while you're looking after his daughter?"

"We had a couple of aborted bombings yesterday. Don't mention it but it was hard on Danny."

"Must have been a cakewalk for you," Doris said before she walked inside.

Steve followed her in, he wasn't about to tell her what had happened while they'd been caught by that motion sensor, especially not with Grace anywhere where she could hear. Danny was sprawled on the couch when he walked inside. There were plastic re-useable plates and cutlery on the coffee table and he was snoring quietly with a plastic fork in his hand. Steve walked into the kitchen where Grace was sitting at the table and sorting the vegetables into ones for the fridge and ones for the salad. He put down the last of the bags and started adding things to the table. When everything was unpacked he realised his mother was standing at the entrance to the kitchen and silently watching them.

"Everything okay, Mum?" Steve asked.

"You have done this before."

"We have barbeques all the time, Chin and Malia come and Kono brings her boyfriend sometimes but Uncle Chin doesn't really like Adam but this time Max is bringing Sabrina. Cath isn't going to be coming with anyone though is she?"

"Nope," Steve said and slid the rolls towards Grace for cutting. "But that's okay; you don't have a date either."

Grace grinned at him. "The look on Danno's face would be funny though."

"You call your father Danno?" Doris asked.

Grace nodded slowly. "It's my name for him, Steve is allowed to use it though because he loves Dad too."

Steve ruffled Grace's hair and started to wash the salad. Grace cut the buns and dragged out a step stool to reach the big bowls Danny put buns in for barbeques. When she'd finished she climbed up next to him on the counter and shredded lettuce while he cut the rest of the salad.

"Should you be sitting on the kitchen bench?" Doris asked.

"Probably not," Steve said and threw Grace a wink. "But we won't tell Danny."

"Tell me what? Gracie, off the counter. Hello Doris."

"Danny," Doris said with a nod.

Danny walked over and gave Steve a kiss on the shoulder before he stood in front of his daughter. "I fell asleep so we need to go and get the table outside ready."

Grace nodded, stole a handful of carrot and bounced off the bench. "I'll get the music."

"Need any help, Babe?" Danny asked grabbing some of the cut carrots as well.

"I need more carrots but I've got this."

"Okay," Danny grabbed more carrots and handed them to Steve before digging into the cupboard for the plastic cups and heading out past Doris.

"I hope you brought some bathers," Steve threw over his shoulder. "We normally go swimming, though Malia probably won't be able to come in yet."

Doris came to stand next to him. "So, you and Danny's daughter seem to get along well."

"Of course," Steve looked at his mother. "I told you, Danny and I have been together for a while, Grace lives here when Danny has her why wouldn't we get along?"

Doris fiddled with the cherry tomatoes. "Well you are her father's boyfriend it would make sense if she didn't like you."

"I don't think Grace knows how to dislike anyone, except Janie, a girl at her school but she is nice. She and I have always gotten along well."

"I see. You say that but you should watch yourself, make sure that they don't take advantage of you."

"Advantage? Danny doesn't take advantage of me and Gracie always accepts it when the answer is no, unless she's tired."

"Danny is asking you to look after his daughter and get ready for a picnic while he relaxes. You are partners if you were both dealing with the events of yesterday and yet you are the one doing all the work."

"Doris, you don't understand what occurred yesterday and I cannot tell you where Gracie might hear," Steve looked out the door but could only see Danny at the table; he assumed Grace was next to him but he wasn't going to take the chance if he wasn't sure where she was.

"You aren't seeing what he's doing here Steven, he and I spoke and I know he's not the right type of person for you."

"Is this because he's a man?"

Doris stared at him. "You don't think I know about Shane when you were in high school?"

"You knew about him?"

"I knew that you and he were making out in the locker rooms at school. You really were never any good at hiding what you were doing."

"Mum, you don't need to worry about Danny; he isn't taking advantage of me."

Doris shook her head at him. "Steve, you really should listen to me. You're being blinded by your feelings."

"Mum," Steve said firmly and was about to talk when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned towards it and found Grace standing there glaring at his mother. "What can I do for you Grace?"

"Dad wants to know if you want him to clean the barbeque."

Steve smiled at her and she focussed on him her face clearing. "Tell him that's my job and to keep his hands to himself."

"Okay, Uncle Steve." Grace threw another look at his mother before she spun around and left. Steve watched until he could see her outside before he turned back to his mother.

"She seems to take after her father in that too." Doris said watching him.

"I think anyone would be like that after someone insulted their father. Now, yesterday there was a man with known terrorist affiliations who we were chasing, he had a bomb and Danny was stuck by a motion sensor. He had to stand there still and wait while we got the bomb people out thinking that at any minute the damn thing could blow up and then he went and pretended that nothing was wrong for his daughter. I told you there were reasons that he was sleeping, you don't know everything there is to know about us so don't pass judgement when you don't know what is happening."

"So, he's the only one who was affected by yesterday if you were chasing after a bomber?" Doris asked.

"He was the one who couldn't walk away; I'm just the one who wouldn't."

Doris looked at him surprised. "What do you mean wouldn't."

The front doorbell rang. "I wouldn't let him get blown up alone," Steve left the kitchen to open the front door.

"Hey Steve," Malia said brightly before she walked inside.

"Hi Malia," he pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled at Chin who walked in behind her. "Danny's out the back, I have a few more things to sort out but Doris will take you out there."

Doris looked at him for a moment before nodding and leading them outside. Steve went back to organise the last of the food, cutting just a little more harshly than he had been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to cover more but it was almost 5000 words and still being written so I've cut it here, I think the picnic should take some time to write. Not sure if there will be an update tomorrow. I love writing Grace. Enjoy...


	14. Barbeque

**/ / / Barbeque \ \ \**

"Gracie, what's wrong? You came out with a sour look on your face." Danny said as he tucked the napkins out of the wind.

"I don't like Mrs McGarrett."

"What did she do?"

"She doesn't like you," Grace said just as the back door opened and Doris came out with Chin and Malia following her.

"Malia," Grace said beaming. "Hello. Can I give you a hug?"

Malia nodded. "I'm almost all healed."

Grace gave her a very gentle hug before waving her hello at Chin.

"Let's go down to the water," Malia said with a smile.

"I'll get you a blanket," Danny said.

"Are you sure you should go down there?" Chin asked. Malia smiled and kissed him on the cheek before pulling Grace down towards the water.

"Don't worry, Chin," Danny said when he came back. "Don't look at me like that either. I remember you giving me that same advice after Montegliano."

"Montegliano?" Doris asked.

"Guy who kidnapped Steve and I, he did a fair amount of damage. Steve was out of commission for a while. Surprisingly enough Steve isn't a very good patient."

Chin grinned. "Grace had him completely under control."

Danny laughed. "She is going to be a force to be reckoned with if she becomes a doctor."

Chin grabbed the blanket. "I can't wait."

"Or you know, you and Malia could have your own."

Chin laughed but didn't bother to say anything.

"I'm going to go in and help Steve, Doris. You can go down to the water if you like."

"About time," Doris said before she walked down to the water. Danny dropped his head and turned back into the house.

"Hey babe," Danny said and came to stand next to Steve.

Steve turned to him with flared nostrils and glared past Danny.

"What did she say? Grace came out looking mad and so do you."

"She, I set her straight."

Danny took the knife out of Steve's hand and turned him towards the table. "Tell me."

"She thinks you're taking advantage of me."

"As often as possible," Danny said.

Steve laughed and then frowned at him. "I told her what happened yesterday."

"You told her about us getting married?"

Steve shook his head. "I told her about the bomb since she was telling me that she doesn't think that you're the right person for me, she isn't listening."

Danny took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, we have a plan and it has cake, so we are going to ignore all of that and when she realises that you and I are utterly serious about this then she has two options, she can like it or she can decide not to, is she doesn't then you and I have a talk to her."

"Why are you so damned calm, you're never calm?"

Danny glared at him. "I am often calm. In this instance it is because I don't care what she thinks of me, you know me Steve. I get loud when things are important and I go quiet when things are…really important but what your mother thinks of me isn't either of those things. You are important to me so I will wait her out and I will not allow her to make me angry though if she upsets Grace again that will change." Danny shook his head.

"I find you being calm upsetting," Steve said before he pulled Danny in for a kiss.

"Lovely," Danny said but couldn't say anything else since the bell rang again. "Saved by the bell."

"I don't need to be saved from you Danny."

Danny smiled at him widely before turning for the door.

"Hey, Kono, Adam. Come in."

"Hey, Danny, have some wine," Kono said on the way in.

"Hi, Danny," Adam said looking around uncomfortably.

"Come in Adam, it' great that you're here, everyone's out the back."

Adam smiled and followed Kono out of the house. Danny was about to close the door when Max called out to him, a pretty brunette on his arm smiling shyly.

"Hello Max, is this Sabrina?"

"Yes. Sabrina, this is Danny, a member of the Five-0 taskforce that I work with."

"Hello Danny," she said with a smile. Danny clapped Max on the back as he passed but the medical examiner simply stared at him confused.

"Come on in, everyone's out the back down near the water. Would you like me to get you a chair?"

"I can do that," Max insisted and put a hand on Sabrina's back to lead her out of the house.

Steve came out to stand next to him. "Just Cath to come, everything's ready."

Danny slid his arm around Steve's waist. "When are you cooking?"

Steve shrugged. "As soon as Cath gets here, I invited everyone later than normal. Then we can tell everyone."

Danny nodded. "I best get out there instead of leaving our guests to fend for themselves."

Steve kissed him again. "I'll come down as soon as Cath arrives."

Danny walked down to the beach with an armful of beer. He handed them out and then gave water to the injured and Grace. Danny dropped onto the blanket next to Adam.

"Grace and Kono were in the water before I'd finished telling her I didn't mind."

"Grace is a terrible influence of everyone. If she can get into the water she will."

"Is Grace swimming?" Cath asked from behind him.

"Of course," Danny smiled. "Steve cooking?"

"He told me to tell you he doesn't need help and if you come up he'll burn the sausages."

Danny laughed.

"I think I might join them swimming." Cath said and toed off her shoes. "Anyone else?"

"I can't go beyond wadding," Malia said ignoring Chin's worried look. "But I can do that."

"Malia…" Chin started.

"Chin, either you come for a walk in the waves or you sit here and be quiet."

"Let's go," Chin said and kicked his shoes off.

Danny watched them all go. "How is your recovery coming Sabrina?"

"Good," she said with a smile. "They said I could start back at work next week. Only short shifts but I'm really looking forward to being able to get out of the house."

"I remembering being completely stir-crazy the last time I was shot."

"The last time?" Sabrina said worriedly.

Danny would have made a comment about it all being Steve's fault but Steve wasn't here and he couldn't be bothered disagreeing with Doris about it. "Occasional hazard of the job." Sabrina looked at Max and Daniel continued. "But only my job. I'm going to go up and help Steve." Danny stood up and walked the short distance back to the house.

"I told Cath not to let you come up here," Steve said.

"I didn't want you to be alone up here cooking, we're normally all up here. Grace is down in the water with Kono and Cath and I wanted to check on you."

Steve looked at him. "You're not watching her like a hawk?"

"You've taught her how to swim better than almost anyone I know."

"You don't need to keep me company." Steve said.

"Need any help?" Adam asked coming up to them.

"Nope, but you can grab us both a beer." Steve said. "And tell me how everything is going."

Danny nodded and turned around to head back down to the water, he could see Grace swimming around and walked down to the edge of the water.

"I love the beach," Malia said to him, Chin was looking with some fear between Malia and the waves.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better." Danny said.

"So am I," she said with a sigh. "My mum is finally gone so now I only have Chin watching me like I'm about to break."

"Cut him some slack," Danny said. "Remember that you doctors are the worst patients."

"That is a vicious lie," Malia said with a smirk.

Danny turned at Grace's squeal and she came running out of the water. She stopped next to him. "There was a school of fish."

"Out there?"

Grace nodded.

"About time to eat?" Kono called out.

"Bottomless pit," Danny said before he shook his head. "You going back in, Monkey?"

Grace shook her head. "Can I swim later?"

Danny huffed out a laugh. "Like I'd be able to keep you out of the water."

"I'll swim later then," Grace said. "When Steve can swim too."

"Alright, Monkey."

"We'll come too," Malia said and Danny could see Chin visibly relax. They waved Kono and Catherine back in as well and settled back with the rest of the party.

"Where is Adam?" Kono asked looking around.

"He is up helping Steve," Danny said watching Grace.

Everyone settled down and they chatted about anything that wasn't work for a while, everyone staying very carefully away from what had been happening this week and what had happened yesterday specifically. Danny watched Grace who chatted to Sabrina, talked to Max about her last visit to the water park and Kono about when they could next go surfing but she carefully avoided Doris who was sitting back and watching the group rather than participating.

Danny knew Grace was her own person, but twisted in with that was a fair amount of Rachel and himself. Rachel and Danny had always had one thing in common above all else, they were stubborn people and Grace was too in her own way. He knew that, unlike Rachel, Grace took after him in her devotion to the people she cared about. Rachel cared for people and she never set out to hurt them but she found it easy sometimes to forget that she had made promises. Grace was like him though, like his mother before him, when she loved someone and welcomed them into her life she looked after them. She cared for Steve and she hadn't liked hearing about his mother leaving, she had seen with the clarity that came with youth the fact that Doris coming back had hurt Steve, and now with that same understanding she had seen that Doris didn't like him either. Danny wasn't surprised that Grace didn't like Doris, he didn't like Doris but he was a little surprised at how much she seemed to be avoiding Doris. He was going to pull her inside and talk to her when Chin started telling a story about Steve and Danny arguing over paint colours while running through the streets chasing some teenager who'd stolen a woman's bag. Doris watched Chin carefully as he told the story and something kept Danny in his spot.

"Danny," Steve called down and Danny had no choice but to leave them to it.

"Steven, what can I do for you?" Danny asked when he came to stand next to him.

"How is everything going?" Steve asked nodding his head down towards the beach.

"Good."

"Should we cart everything down there or make everyone come up here?"

Danny looked down at the beach. "Here. We'll have a nice captive audience for the announcement and there will be no sand in my food."

"That's what I figured," Steve said.

"So you asked me up here to…"

Steve responded by kissing him.

"I'll go and get everything then," Danny said with another quick kiss before he went inside and grabbed everything else they needed. "I like this being lazy thing," Danny said when everything was on the table.

"You keep enjoying it," Steve said. "I cooked so you have to do the clean-up."

"I knew there would be a downside," Danny said.

"Here," Adam said handing Steve another beer. "Just try it."

"I like my Kona," Steve said but tried Adam's beer anyway. "Five minutes," Steve said to Danny.

"I shall collect the troops," Danny saluted and headed back down towards the water. The closer he got he could see that Grace was glaring at the woman sitting on the other side of the blanket. She had obviously stopped ignoring Doris now and while Danny completely agreed with the sentiment he and Rachel were raising her better than that.

"Grace," Danny said quietly sitting next to his daughter. "Stop glaring at Mrs McGarrett."

Grace nodded and looked to the ocean instead. She folded her arms and rested back against Danny's chest. "She said Steve would have been better off to have picked all the colours himself and they you wouldn't have had fights."

"Steve is ready for you guys," Danny said to the whole group but he kept an arm around Grace so she knew not to go anywhere. Danny smiled at Sabrina who watched him as they walked away.

"I don't like her," Grace said.

"I know monkey," Danny said with a sigh. "But she is Steve's mum so we're going to be polite to her."

Danny ignored the voice in his mind reminding him that he hadn't been particularly nice. Though, in all honesty he had been fairly polite; if he didn't love Steve so much he probably would have been downright rude to her. Danny tried to work out the right way to explain this to Grace.

"Mrs McGarrett doesn't realise yet how much we love Steve and while she shouldn't be rude to me." Danny had a sudden thought. "She wasn't rude to _you_ was she?"

Grace shook her head.

"Well, you know that I don't think anyone should be rude to other people but I am going to be polite to Mrs McGarrett until she realises that we love Steve as much as she does. If she is rude to you I want you to tell me, and if she is rude about me again you tell me but maybe what we should do for the rest of the day is stay away from her like you stay away from mean people in the playground at school."

"She should be nice." Grace said folding her arms across her chest.

Danny smiled at his daughter and pulled her close. "She should be but she isn't at the moment and we can't make people do things so we're going to do the right thing."

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked walking towards them.

"We're just chatting about keeping our distance from people who say things we don't like."

"Are you going to tell your mum to be nice to Danny, Steve?"

"I already did, Grace." Steve said. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"That's okay, Steve," she stood up and gave him a hug. "I'm just going to do what Danno said."

"Okay, go and grab some food, Monkey." Grace nodded and ran towards the house.

"I'll talk to her now," Steve said.

"No," Danny shook his head and grabbed Steve's wrist. "She hasn't said anything to Grace but Grace is being very protective of us. Wait until after lunch and do it quietly but don't make a big deal out of it."

"Okay, still bizarrely calm."

"Determinedly." Danny said and dragged Steve up the beach to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Danny isn't calm much but I really do think he'd try, it won't last. It really, really suits my plans for next chapter though.  
> Happy New Year, I'll update again in the new year :)


	15. Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2am this morning. A little but tipsy I thought of the best start to this chapter but didn't have pen or paper or my computer and I didn't want to forget it so I typed it on my iPhone. I may have a problem. I already had the second half written but if you see anything weird I missed in my edit please let me know.

**/ / / Announcement \ \ \**

Steve and Danny collected their food and settled on either side of Grace bracketing her from the rest of the crowd.

"Doris," Malia said when they'd been sitting and eating silently for a while. "Has Steve told you how he and Danny got together? I am quite proud of myself for getting them moving."

"I despaired over them ever working it out." Kono said with a sigh.

"We weren't that bad." Danny responded automatically; used to the ribbing.

"You were both obvious and oblivious which was an interesting combination to watch," Max threw in.

"It was our wedding," Malia continued. "Steve was watching Danny dance and Danny was just watching Steve. They'd separate but they always ended up back next to one another."

"I was drunk," Kono threw in and then looked at Grace. "I was...nope sorry Danny no other word for it."

"Kono told Danny to accept that his feelings were reciprocated but in the end it was Malia," Chin said and looked at his wife with such love she beamed back and completely forgot to speak for a moment.

"I asked Danny if he wanted to kiss Steve." Malia finally said.

"I'd already told Danno it was okay to kiss Steve," Grace threw in with a grin. Steve grabbed Danny's hand as they listened and Danny smiled and ate one handed.

"Danny looked so hopeful and so terrified," Malia said with a laugh. "So I asked Steve. Then they were gone."

"To discuss the idea of dating alone before returning to the party." Danny said quickly.

"And to kiss Steve," Grace said causing Malia and Kono to start giggling like teens.

"They were inseparable after that," Chin said over his wife.

"They were before too," Kono said as Doris was about to say something. "Danny looked so fierce when we came and got him from the warehouse where Montegliano was holding them. He wouldn't leave Steve's side."

That was the exact moment that Danny realised what they were doing. They didn't mention stuff like that in front of Grace. Of course she knew about it but they hadn't talked about it since then. They wouldn't talk about it in front of Grace unless they had noticed the, oh so, subtle way Doris was showing her dislike for Danny and his relationship with Steve. In that moment Danny felt exactly like he did at home in his mother's kitchen surrounded by his family; that warmth that only came from people who were always going to be on your side no matter what. Danny gripped Steve's hand tighter and smiled at Kono and Malia who smiled back and kept going.

"I remember the other doctors in the hospital were all so impressed with how much attention Grace gave to everything Steve and Danny were told." Malia said making Grace beam.

"She exhibited a unique ability to make sure that Steve followed doctor's instructions." Max said with a nod.

"That was when Steve finally asked me to move in with him." Danny said.

Steve sighed. "You were living here already I don't know why you needed to be asked."

"Manners, babe."

"Then we finally convinced you to update the place." Kono smirked at them with such evil glee.

"Do you remember Alex Scott, Mum?" Steve asked. "He did the bathrooms, the kitchen, and the laundry."

"I helped paint." Grace threw in.

"I remember him," Doris said. "He did a good job."

"Have you seen Grace's bed?" Malia said. "If we have kids I'm commissioning Danny and Grace to paint the cot."

"Hey," Steve said. "Don't forget my seals. They were excellent."

"You weren't allowed to bend," Grace said. "They are very pretty I know exactly which ones are yours, Uncle Steve."

"This bed sounds amazing," Sabrina said. "I'd like to see it."

"Okay," Grace said about to bound out of her chair.

"After lunch, monkey."

"Okay." Grace sat back down with a pout.

"Oh my god. The post-it makeup." Kono said with an evil grin.

Danny rolled his eyes at her. "Nosy."

"Just the way I was trained," Kono winked.

"How is it a good thing there are two of you?" Danny asked Steve.

"Don't sell yourself short, brah. You've taught me just as much."

"Vicious lies." Danny said to Chin and Kono's laughter.

"Post-it make up?" Doris asked watching them warily.

"Steve and I got into a fight." Danny said.

"Because he was painting my birthday present and we disagreed about what else he should be doing."

"Then they flirty shamelessly, made up, and sorted out the problems using post-it notes instead of talking. It was incredibly cute," Kono said.

"Did you really make up using post-its?" Grace asked turning to her father.

"I kept them," Steve said with a smile. Danny turned to Steve surprised but he just shrugged and turned back to the rest of the group to see what they were going to be telling Doris next. Danny pulled Steve back around and kissed him quickly.

"And this happened at work?" Doris asked. "Since Kono could read them all."

Danny took a deep breath.

Cath smiled at him even though she had been silent before. "I always get the best calls for favours from Five-0."

"I don't always call you for favours," Steve defended himself.

"Every time I see your face come up on my phone you are looking for a favour." Cath said.

"Not for today," Steve defended himself.

"I brought ice," Cath said. Steve's indignant reply was lost in the laughter.

Steve stood up. "Is anyone finished?"

"Do we have desert?" Kono asked before she'd hand over her plate.

"Cake," Grace answered. "Not yet though."

Kono looked at her strangely before handing her plate over to Steve. "Will it be good cake?"

Grace smiled. "It was my choice."

Kono returned the smile with a nod. "Is it as good as your dad's pineapple upside down cake?"

"When my mother comes here," Danny said grabbing some more of the dirty dishes. "You will tell her that it's hers and that mine is terrible."

Kono laughed.

"Your mother is coming to visit?" Doris asked.

"Oh yeah," Grace said excitedly. "I can't wait, Great-Nana is coming too and she's excellent."

For just a moment Danny pictured the meeting of Doris and his mother and his Nana. An evil part of him would like Doris to still dislike him, it would be an epic clash, but he hoped he was able to convince her to at least be polite to him by then; if only for Steve's sake.

"I can't wait to meet her," Kono said behind Danny as he took the dishes inside.

"We have a good team," Steve said when they were both in the kitchen.

"They're pretty good." Steve looked around the room for a minute. "Are we going to do this?"

Danny slid his arms around Steve. "Why do you seem nervous?"

Steve shrugged.

"Come on; let's go tell everyone the good news."

Steve and Danny walked back outside and stood in front of everyone. Grace was bouncing in her seat, Danny smiled at her and she looked around the table with excitement.

"We wanted to tell you something," Danny said with a smile.

Malia grinned back at them with understanding in her eyes.

"We're getting married," Steve said suddenly. Danny looked at him surprised.

"What?" Doris said standing up. "Why on earth would you marry someone who is going to leave you when his daughter moves to Las Vegas?"

"Vegas?" Chin and Kono said at the same time.

"What? How did you know about that?" Danny asked looking at Doris.

Grace got out of her chair and came over to him throwing herself into his lap. "I thought it wasn't for sure yet."

Danny pulled Grace into a hug. "It's not definite baby, we're still trying to stay in Hawaii." Danny looked up to Doris and glared at her. "Why on Earth did you say that to her."

"Doris," Steve said. "Come with me."

Doris followed him back into the house while the rest of the group turned to Danny.

"Why did you tell us?" Kono asked. She came over and pulled Grace into a hug.

"We had enough going on between Wo Fat and Malia's surgery. I am fighting the move so I decided not to tell you until something was certain."

Malia stood up slowly and walked over to him, she pulled him into a hug. "If we can do anything please let us know."

"Thank you, Malia."

/ / / / /

Steve marched his mother inside and turned around to glare at her. "How did you find out about Danny's case?"

"I asked someone to check him out when I came back. He's going to end up having to follow Grace to Las Vegas, asking him to marry you was a bad idea."

"Danny asked me and how dare you have someone check up on him."

"He's going to leave you for Grace."

"No, Doris, you don't understand."

"Call me Mum, Steven," she cut in.

"You don't understand," Steve said forcefully. "If Danny loses and Grace goes to Vegas, we will follow. We, not just Danny, but both of us."

Doris looked at him with surprise. "What would you do in Las Vegas?"

Steve shrugged, he'd been making some inquires in case but he wasn't ready to say anything yet. "I'm not sure. I could work security in a Casino."

"You'd hate it."

"You don't really know what I do and don't hate though, do you?" Steve pointed out. "You've been telling me what is best for me since you came back, like I'm a teenager who doesn't know what I'm doing."

Doris took a step back but Steve ignored the attempt to make him feel bad, she'd been pushing all day and it was annoying him.

"One of Danny's uncles works security at a casino, if I can't find anything else I'm sure Danny's mum would bug her brother until he gave me a job."

"You'd follow him to Las Vegas and give up your home and your job; everything?"

Steve shrugged. "From the time you killed yourself to the moment Danny moved in here with me I didn't have a home. In the end wherever he is I will be."

"Would he do the same for you? Do you really think he'd give up so much for you?"

Steve stepped closer to her. "You don't know Danny or our history and you have no right to question him. I would never, ever ask him to choose between Grace and I."

"Because you know he'd pick her?" Doris asked.

"She's his daughter."

"And what about you," Doris asked. "You'll never have your own children."

"I've never wanted any," Steve said. "I learned early that family wasn't permanent, why would I do that to someone else."

"I had to leave you Steven," Doris said.

"And I think you should leave now too." Steve said with a glare.

"I'm only trying to make sure you're safe."

"You know how you keep reminding me that you've been taking care of yourself and I shouldn't worry about protecting you? I've been on my own for twenty years too. I am completely and utterly able to look after myself Mum so leave until you are able to accept that I love Danny and he loves me and that you don't have any right to have an opinion on our life together."

Doris stared at him. "I want to make sure you're being treated well. He's getting everything out of this, he gets to do what he wants and you'll follow him, do you ever get what you want?"

"I only want Danny, with Danny comes Grace who I couldn't love anymore if she was my own and our friends. You say you want me to be treated well then listen when I speak. Danny and I are getting married, we are completely and utterly committed to one another and unless you can accept that then we are going to not have any sort of relationship. You dont know Danny. Why don't you take the time to get to know him instead if judging him on your first meeting."

"I might not know Danny but what I've seen isn't that impressive," Doris said but as she saw Steve's expression she nodded. "Okay, I'll get to know him, your colleagues seem to think highly of him."

"They aren't just colleagues; they're family." Steve said.

"I'm your family."

"Then act like it because the people out there are acting more like it than you are."

Doris clenched her jaw and looked at him, he stared back at her. "Okay."

"Good, but if you say anything else to upset Grace you will not be welcome in this house."

"Fine." Doris said folding her arms over her chest.

Steve nodded and turned around to walk back outside with everyone else. His mother never followed but he did get a text telling him she would call him the next day.


	16. Mary

**/ / / Mary \ \ \**

Mary opened the door and Danny smiled at her. "I'm not going to see her."

"Okay," Danny shrugged. "But, before you tell me to go away I bought malasadas."

Mary smiled. "Come in."

"Thanks, Mary."

"Who is this then?" Morty asked.

"This is Danny, my brother's fiancé."

"Oh," Danny said. "No one has said it that way before, sounds odd."

"Are you here to talk some sense into her?" Morty asked and grabbed one of the malasadas.

"Nope, just here to see my future sister-in-law."

Mary came to sit next to him. "Steve told me that she is alive. I don't want to see her, she deserted us, Danny."

Danny shrugged at her and ate another fried ball. "I know, believe me, I know. Your mother does not like me. Though, she has been nicer since she kind of ruined our engagement announcement."

"Steve told me," Mary threw her arm around Danny. "Apparently after she left there was cake and beer and enough celebrating that Grace had to miss out on her morning swim with Steve."

Danny grinned at her. "It's a shame you weren't there."

Mary looked over at Morty. "I like my new job but it means I'm more locked into things, I like Morty and we're having a good time."

"She's very good," Morty said. "I'm going to go watch some TV; you two have a nice chat."

Mary stood up to wheel him into the other room. "You don't have to leave us alone."

Morty patted her hand. "I'm hoping he is really here to convince you."

Mary shook her head; she knew Marty meant well but she didn't want to have anything to do with her mother. It had been twenty years and in that time her mother hadn't wanted anything to do with her either.

"Go," Morty said with a shake of his head. "Stubborn."

"It's a McGarrett trait," Danny called from the other room.

"Okay," Mary said when she was sitting next to Danny. "What are you doing here?"

"Steve said your conversation went badly."

"He wants me to meet her, he told me how she feels about you and how she's been undermining and impolite to you since she came back and he wants me to meet her?"

Danny smiled. "Should have brought scotch."

"Yeah, but these are good." Mary said eating another malasada. "They never taste as good anywhere else."

"Okay," Danny said. "You're right, Steve's right she's been a bit of a bitch but, and this is a pretty big but, I think she thought that she was doing the right thing for Steve and while she read that situation very wrong I was pretty damned judgemental about her when we first met."

"We thought she was dead!"

"I know, Mary, there will never be a good enough explanation for it. I'm a dad, I love Gracie more than I love myself and there is very little I wouldn't do for her, I shot a man for her once, but even I don't understand it. What I will say for her is this, it is hard to explain the depth of love you have for your kids and sometimes you do stupid arse shit in the name of protecting them. See, Grace has this friend; Tommy." Danny said like he was saying Bundy. "This kid is everything I hate."

"Male?" Mary asked.

Danny laughed. "Yep, and I have been telling my baby, my daughter who is only ten but will one day be sixteen and then twenty and then she'll be getting married and someone else will get to see her every day and she might move away and then she'll be a mum and have her own little family and," Danny took a deep breath. "Every time I see Tommy, no matter what he is doing, every time I see that kid I think of Grace getting older and dating and one step closer to disappearing from my life. So I tell her how terrible boys are, I am telling her to stay away from anyone male and I hear myself and know it's ridiculous but that anxiety over the future makes me say it anyway."

"I'm really not seeing the point," Mary said.

Danny shook his head. "My point is that even if what you are doing seems insane sometimes we do it with good intentions. I don't know you mother, not really, I only know what I have seen so far, which admittedly hasn't been very positive but she really seems to love Steve, and I know she has talked about you. She doesn't like me, but when Steve explained that he and I are not going to end because of how she feels about me she did better, she did something she really hated for her son. She was in a situation that sucked and I think she did what she thought was the best option, I'm never going to agree but I know that even with everything that Steve's gone through since she came back he is happy that he knows she is alive."

"I barely remember her," Mary said blinking away tears. "He told me and all I could think was that, I can't really remember her, like she's a ghost in my memories. I was barely a teenager when she died. I needed a mum, I needed her and she was in hiding."

"So tell her that," Danny said pulling her into a warm hug. Mary took a deep breath and was surprised at how comforting she found him to be, she was so glad he was going to be family soon.

"I hate her," Mary whispered into the crispness of his shirt.

"Mary," Danny said quietly tightening his hold. "That's okay, I hate her a little bit because I see what she did to Steve and I know it was just as bad for you. Hating her is okay."

"She's my mum," Mary said. "She left me, she was supposed to be there for so many things and I didn't have anyone."

"Whatever you decide," Danny said pulling away. "Whatever you decide, I will support you, Steve will support you but…knowing that she is alive can you live with yourself if you go back and don't see her."

"She hasn't wanted to see me in twenty years."

"When you think back, do you remember her loving you?"

"She gave the best hugs," Mary said tears streaming down her face now and she didn't know how to make them stop. "I missed them so much."

"So, maybe she did want to see you."

"Why are you here? You said she doesn't like you, you don't like her either and yet you're here."

"We're going to be family, Steve's worried about you and I don't want you to go home and stew about what would, could, should have happened with your mother." Danny said. "Your mum looks at me and sees someone who isn't good enough for her son, she sees someone who judged her for abandoning her family and has moved into a place she left, in her son's life, in her house. She is sure of her instincts and since she has been living by them for twenty years she trusts them. She was downright civil to me the last time I saw her, she even congratulated us on the engagement, Steve swam for three hours after the meeting he had with her the day after we told everyone we were getting married but she's trying to do the right thing."

"Has Steve sexed you into calmness or something?" Mary asked looking at him strangely.

Danny laughed. "I love your brother and your mother doesn't have the power to make me mad, my ex-wife who is trying to take my daughter to Las Vegas has the entirety of my anger directed straight at her at the moment."

"You and Steve might move to Las Vegas?" Mary asked.

"See, she didn't get that before, she thought I was going to leave Steve here."

Mary scoffed; she had known that Steve and Danny weren't going to be breaking up as soon as she saw them look at one another even when they had just been working together; she had just been waiting for them to start dating. Apparently she got her brains from her father; Steve she wasn't always sure about.

"Idiot," Mary said and took a deep breath. "I can't promise anything."

"Will you think about it?" Danny asked.

"I will think about it," Mary said.

"This is all I ask," Danny's phone beeped. "I need to go and collect Gracie. You'll come over for dinner?"

"I can't leave Morty."

"Then bring him," Danny put his hand on her shoulder. "No matter what you decide you need to come to dinner so we can work out when you can make it back for the wedding. Grace is dying to buy a dress."

Mary smiled at him. "Oh, I get to buy a new dress."

"So that's never going to change? I'm going, see you soon."

"Bye, Danny." Mary said and closed the door behind him.

"Your almost brother-in-law is pretty smart," Morty yelled out from the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me one of the things that sits between Mary and Steve is that he does want to be a big brother but she hasn't had one there for a long while. I thought Danny, who is still rocking the Doris-calm might have some luck. I've had this scene in my head since I saw the episode. I decided not to write the Steve-Doris conversation and the Steve-Doris-Danny meeting because it would take me ages and I thought I could get there through Danny. Besides the next episode has that lovely torture scene. . .


	17. Ma

**/ / / Ma \ \ \**

"Ma." Danny tried again.

"I never see you, Daniel."

"Ma. You are coming here soon."

"Yes, but what about Christmas, it's been three years since I've seen you on Christmas morning, and every year, every year it breaks my heart."

"Ma!" Danny said pleadingly and then threw a cushion at Steve's head where the other man was laughing.

"Your grandmother isn't getting any younger, she misses you, she misses Gracie-"

"She wants to see if your man is as hot in real life as he was in the pictures you sent," Danny's grandmother cut his mother off. "Now, while I am not ready for the old age home yet, I agree Daniel, it's been much too long since you were home.

"I am, Ma'am," Steve said the laughter evident in his voice. Danny wondered why they ever upgraded their phone to one with more than one handset.

"I like a confident man," Danny's Nana said. "But none of this ma'am crap, call me Lily."

"Yes, Ma'am," Steve said.

"Oh, you navy boys. I met the nicest navy men during the war; they'd all say ma'am to your face and then be trying to sneak their hands into your blouse when the lights were dark."

"Ma!" Danny's mum reprimanded.

"Okay, Lily," Steve said looking at Danny with such glee.

"Ma, Nana, I called for a reason."

"To break your mother's heart?" Lily asked with an evil chuckle.

"He's not calling to tell me he's coming home for Christmas."

"Ma," Danny started. "I told you, since Rachel is trying to take Grace to Vegas and I'm fighting her I just cannot get her for Christmas."

"That Rachel might have given me my first great, grandbaby but she isn't a very nice lady." Lily said.

"Nana, that was…nice."

Steve looked at Danny, Danny covered the phone with his hand. "When Rachel left me for Stan, my Nana cursed her left and right and every other way. She would have made Quentin Tarentino blush."

"Really?" Steve asked.

"Danny, stop whispering to your hottie," Lily said down the phone.

"Is Rachel going to be able to take Grace to Las Vegas?" Danny's mother asked.

"I don't know, Ma. Listen can we talk about why I called."

"Your uncle lives in Las Vegas," Lily said. "He can get you both a job."

"Ma," Danny's mum said. "Let him speak."

"Thanks, is Dad home?"

"He is, sweetheart, do you want me to get him?"

"Please, Ma."

"Are you sick?" Lily asked.

"No, Nana, we just want to talk to everyone at the same time."

"Ah," Lily said. "Hurry up, Elizabeth."

"Hello, Danny."

"Hey, Pop," Danny said. "Everyone's there?"

"Yes, Daniel, what is your news?"

"Steve and I have decided to get married."

"Well, it's about time," Lily said just before Danny's mother squeaked into the phone.

"Oh, Daniel, that is great news."

"I'm happy for you, son," Danny's father said gruffly. Danny knew he didn't quite know what to make of his suddenly altered sexual preferences but he had accepted it with the same gruff shrug and nod he had accepted everything Danny's whole life.

"Thanks, Pop."

"When are you getting married?" Danny's mother asked.

"Well," Danny started.

"We will be invited won't we? You're not going to do one of those horrible elopements…"

"Ma."

"…I know that a wedding can be stressful and everything but it doesn't matter…"

"Ma."

"…in the end because you are going to spend your whole life with that person and you…"

"Unless she turns out to be a cheating English…woman." Lily interjected.

"…should celebrate what is happening."

"Well, Ma'am," Steve started.

"Call me Lizzie, Steven," Danny's mother said. "I keep telling you."

"Lizzie, Danny and I were thinking we might have the ceremony when you come here next year."

"Oh, Steven, that is a lovely idea. See, Daniel, that is how it should be."

"Ma." Danny looked at Steve with a glare but his partner just grinned back.

"Yes, Daniel."

"Don't tell anyone, we're going to call today, make sure everyone can make it."

"I will have to invite the rest of the family if you're getting married."

"Nope," Danny said. "Just the ones I like, it's going to be small, in the backyard, but I promised Grace a new dress so we're having fancy outfits."

"I'll need a new dress," Lily said. "I can wear white too, since neither of you are virgins."

"Or women," Steve pointed out.

"I lived next to a gay man when I was a kid," Lily said. "He never said he was gay but the way he'd look at his 'roommate' wasn't fooling anyone, then he went off to war, never saw him again. Though I swear I saw someone who looked exactly like him on the news the other week. He was very good looking too, lovely jaw."

"Daniel, it's a wedding, you have to invite family."

"Ma, I let you convince me last time, this time I'm only inviting people I like. Uncle Ed, mum's brother," he threw in for Steve. "Aunty Emma and Aunty Jenny, dad's sisters. That's it."

"Good plan," his father said.

Danny could hear his mother's huff through the phone. "Okay, Daniel, if that is what you both want. I do hope you're not cutting down on Steve's guest list just because you are jaded about marriage."

"Ma!"

"It's okay, Mrs Williams, so long as Grace and Danny are there I'm happy."

"Oh, such a lovely young man," Lizzie said.

"And yet so full of shit," Lily threw in.

Steve looked so offended Danny couldn't hold in the laugh.

"Okay, Ma, we'll call again on the weekend when Grace is here," Danny said.

"Fine, bye Daniel, bye Steven."

"Bye, Lizzie, Lily." Steve said politely.

"Danny, send some more pictures of Steven and that nice Chin fellow, the ladies like to look at good looking young men."

"Okay, Nana," Danny said. "Talk to you later."

/ / / /

"I love your Nana," Steve said.

"Of course you do." Danny sighed and dialled his sister's number. "She is a terrible influence."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Molly, it's Danny."

"Congratulations on deciding to marry him," Molly said.

"Goddammit, I told her not to tell anyone."

Molly laughed in his ear. "Like that was ever going to happen."

/ / / /

"Hey, can I speak to Harvey please?"

"Who is calling?" Asked the female voice on the other end of the line.

"His brother, Danny."

"Just one moment," she disappeared for a moment. "Putting you through."

"Hey, Danny, what's up?"

"Where's the Jersey accent?"

"Buried under all my money," his brother, Harvey, responded without a pause.

"I called to tell you, you're going to have to get here when Ma and Pop come, I'm getting married."

"I know, Mum said."

"That woman is diabolical."

"Yep. I'll be there. I really need to go."

"Bye, Harvey."

/ / / /

"Hey, Danny, do not move Jonathon or I will not allow James to come and sleepover. I know about the wedding, we'll be there. Bye."

Danny hung up and looked at the phone; his sister had a lot of kids and that conversation about summed up most of them. Only one to go.

/ / / /

"Hey, Danny," Georgina said serenely down the line. She sounded calm and happy, like she always did, probably because she'd moved out of Jersey and didn't have a horrible job.

"Hi, Gee," Danny sighed.

"What's up, big brother?"

"Well, I have some news. Steve and I are going to get married when you all come to Hawaii."

"Excellent."

"She told you didn't she?"

"Of course, but you should get to tell your own news."

"Thanks, Gee, what's happening with you?"

/ / / /

"That woman," Danny said walking into the kitchen and into Steve's personal space for, though he would deny it, a hug. "Is better than the bloody mass media for getting information out."

"Beer?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Danny said with a smile and a kiss.


	18. Trust

**/ / / Trust \ \ \**

Cath knocked on Danny’s door. 

“Hey, Cath, what’s up?”

Catherine came inside and dropped the blinds behind her.

“Listen, Cath, I’m as adventurous as the next guy but I don’t think this is really appropriate given your history with Steve.” Cath didn’t even smile at him. “What’s wrong?”

“We need to talk about Doris.”

“Shit.” Danny responded without thought; he knew this was going to be bad. 

Cath nodded and managed the ghost of a smile. “I know you two don’t get along.”

“Don’t get along? She hates me. At first I thought it was because I’m a man but apparently it’s just that she hates me. She’s been better since the barbeque though.”

Cath nodded. “You remember how I hacked into WitSec and found out where Doris was?”

Danny sighed. “I certainly do, has it got you into trouble?”

“No, it’s got Doris into trouble.”

“Shit.”

“She asked me not to tell Steve and I’m asking you the same thing.”

Danny stood up and started pacing behind his desk. “Steve deserves to know if she is in danger.”

“I agree but she doesn’t want him to think that he’s going to lose her again.”

Danny swore and ran his fingers through his hair. “But he is isn’t he? Fuck!”

“Yeah, he is.” Cath said. “I just don’t know if he ever got her back.”

Danny sat down in the chair. “Tell me what happened.”

“She was supposed to have killed this guy, Mangosta” Cath handed him a photo. “He is alive.”

“Like Wo Fat?” Danny asked looked at the photo. “She’s not…goddammit…she’s bent isn’t she?”

Cath didn’t say anything but Danny could see from the look on her face that she agreed with him. 

“Fuck,” Danny said into his desk. “Right, so what do we need to do to protect Steve?”

Cath smiled at him. “Why doesn’t she see this?”

“Doris?”

“You love him so much.”

“I do.” Danny said. “I never asked you, I don’t suppose I ever wanted to ask you. Did you love him?”

“Still do,” Cath said with a shrug. “However, I was never in love with him the way you are.”

Danny nodded. He didn’t know what else to say to her. 

“We went after this guy, he came to the island. He grabbed Doris, well we thought he had Doris but when we found them she was the one torturing him.”

“Torturing him as in pliers and batteries for electric shock?”

Catherine nodded at him.

Danny dropped his head into his hands. “Goddammit, how can she fucking do this to Steve?” Danny stood up and started to move. “She fakes her own death and emotionally breaks her family, she lets them all think she’s dead and then when she comes back and has the chance to actually take out the sick fuck who is after her she just does nothing and lets him get away. She is not a sane woman. Sane women don’t torture people who are after them they stop them, or they let the Naval Intelligence officer who is trying to help them arrest the guy. Instead, she lies to the son who is trying to protect her and hides things and tried to alienate the people who would help her.”

“There are dark things in her past and now that one person knows she’s alive, knows who she used to be, I think more will be on their way.”

Danny nodded and dropped his head down into his hands. “You never asked for my word not to tell Steve.”

“I cannot stand by and watch her make a fool out of Steve. I really don’t want him to be blindsided.”

“This might not go over well coming from me,” Danny said. “Not since Doris and I don’t get on so well.”

“He knows you better than that,” Cath said. “I can come with you.”

“No.” Danny grabbed the photo off his desk. “I’ve got this, but he might come looking for you.”

“Might is the wrong word. I’m sorry I’m dumping this on your desk.”

“So am I,” Danny said. “But I chose Steve, I was just expecting the weird spy shit to come from his past not from his mother’s.”

“I’m going to head out,” Cath said with an apologetic smile. “I’ll talk to you later, Danny.”

“Bye, Cath.”

Danny looked at the photo and then stood up and walked into Kono’s office. “Kono, I need you to do something under the radar.”

“Sure, is it a secret wedding?”

Danny laughed. “Unfortunately no, I need you to set up a program watching for someone.”

“Who?”

Danny handed over the photo. “This needs to be completely quiet though.”

Kono watched him. “Who is it?”

“At the moment all I can tell you is we need to keep an eye out for him, I want to see if he comes onto or off of the island.”

“Okay, Danny,” Kono grabbed the photo and scanned it before she handed it back to him. “Am I keeping this from Steve and Chin too?”

“I will talk to them about it. Thanks, Kono.”

“Danny,” she called out just before he left her office. 

“Yeah?”

“Just tell me, you’re not in trouble, right?”

“I’m not, I promise.”

Kono’s face cleared. “Good.”

Danny didn’t say anything else about the photo or what Cath had told him until after he and Steve had had dinner. They were in between cases and had been doing paperwork all day. They had come home tired in the way only sitting in front of a computer could make you and Steve was wound up like he always was on paperwork days. Danny wanted him calm, rejuvenated from a swim and fed, before he ruined his night. 

“Cath came to see me today,” Danny said when they were settled on the lanai having a beer.

“Yeah?”

“She gave me this,” Danny handed it over the photo. “This guy, Mangosta, came to the island looking for your mum.”

“Where is he?”

“Cath looked after it, with that guy she conned from WitSec, he’s in custody. The thing is, he is supposed to be dead.”

Steve turned to him. “Why should he be dead?”

“Because you mother was sent to kill him.”

Steve dropped his head down, his elbows on his knees. Danny put his hand between Steve’s shoulder blades and pressed but didn’t do anything else; just offered his support. Steve pushed back into Danny’s warm hand and let out a shuddering sigh.

“I knew she was hiding things,” Steve said without lifting his head. “I knew she wasn’t like I remembered her, she is different, I remember her being warm but the way she’s been with you wasn’t right. I don’t know what to do about her, Danny. If I ask her she lies to be but we’re getting nowhere by investigating her just more questions and brick walls.”

“Steve,” Danny said wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulder and resting his nose against Steve's shoulder blade. “I don’t know, babe, but whatever you want to do I’ve got your back.”

“I know,” Steve said. “You always do. Tell me what Cath told you.”

“Doris was supposed to have killed this guy, he came to the island looking for her, she got him instead.”

Steve turned to look at Danny. “What do you mean?”

Danny tried not to think about the way the look on Steve’s face made him seem like a lost little boy. “They found her and he was tied up…”

“Tell me, Danny.”

“She was torturing him for information.”

“Okay, worse than I thought.” Steve said.

“I’m so sorry, babe.”

“So, she let him live?”

“I don’t know,” Danny said. “I’ve told you everything Cath told me.”

“I’ll have to talk to her.”

“Cath or Doris?”

“Both, I suppose,” Steve said.

“She asked Cath not to tell you anything,” Danny said. “She doesn’t want you to think she might disappear again.”

“Did she come back?” Steve asked. Danny rubbed at his face and held on tighter since there was nothing else he could do.

Danny listened to Steve breathe for a long time. 

“What do you want to do?” Danny asked finally.

“What do you honestly think would happen if I confronted her?”

“I think that you would end up getting no answers.”

“Then I’m not going to do anything.”

Steve stood up and grabbed Danny’s hand. “Come with me. Let’s go to bed.”

Danny nodded and followed him.


	19. Models

**/ / / Models \ \ \**

Steve was waiting for Danny when he got home.

"Look what someone sent me," Steve said when Danny had grabbed them both a beer and was sitting next to him. Danny pressed into Steve's side so he could look at the phone. There was a picture of Danny squashed between a couple of Victoria Secret models.

Danny laughed. "That is excellent, I'm going to get that printed."

Steve glared at him.

"Babe," Danny said with a smirk. "You're not jealous are you?"

Steve folded his arms. Danny figured it would be better to wait until later to get a copy of that photo.

"Steven, I am not going to leave you for three gorgeous women." Danny knew he wasn't really helping his case. "Do you know what I was showing them?"

Steve shook his head.

"One of them noticed the glitter on my shirt from the poster Grace and I were putting the finishing touches on this morning. They wanted to see photos of Gracie."

Steve didn't say anything.

"You're hard work. So the last photo I showed that was the one from my birthday of you and Grace. They were very impressed with my very hot boyfriend and my very cute daughter. They were even more impressed when I told them about the present they gave me."

Danny could see Steve fighting to hold onto his jealousy and annoyance.

"I heard you got a little action today though," Danny said with a smirk.

Steve glared at him. "That was not action."

"I heard he was naked."

Steve tried to stand up.

"Babe," Danny said throwing his leg over Steve until he was straddling Steve's legs.

"It was really unpleasant, Danny."

Danny bit down on his lip. "I'm sure it was."

"Get off me."

"Oh, Steven, you said that wrong. It's supposed to be get _me_ off."

Steve grunted at him and upended Danny onto the other side of the couch before stalking off.

"Was it something I said?" Danny called after him.

Steve turned around and stalked back over to Danny. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Danny turned over until he was laying on the couch comfortably. "I spent the day with really hot models, Rachel called me today and asked if we could have Grace on Friday night and my sister Molly called today to tell me she is pregnant. I'm having a really good day."

Steve sat on his stomach. Danny grunted his displeasure but when Steve twisted down to kiss him he pushed up into the kiss heatedly.

"Uncle Danno?" Steve asked a long while later when they were both stretched out on the couch together. Danny shifted around but nothing made an erection comfortable.

"We're engaged, McGarrett, it'll be Uncle Steve too."

Danny didn't have to worry about the erection for much longer.

/ / /

"Hey, look it's Danny, you made it," Behati said from behind them.

"Wow, you look amazing," Danny said, he wasn't sure what the secret to a flower was but he sure liked the look.

"This must be Grace, you're even cuter in person." Monique said smiling down at Grace who beamed back at him.

"Sweetheart, you want to put on some make-up?" Nina said in her little drummer boy costume.

"Sure," Grace said with glee.

"Alright come on."

"Hey, just makeup though," Danny threw in not sure if sending his daughter off with scantily clad models was a good idea. "No secrets or nothing."

"And this is Steve, even cuter in person too," Behati said smiling at Steve.

"Yep," Danny said with a smile bouncing on his feet.

"So I have to go do the show. But Danny I really want to thank you for everything." Danny could help but notice that she smelt of flowers and hair products when she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you."

Danny could feel Steve glaring next to him.

"Steven, if the wind changes your face will stay like that." Danny said without looking at his partner.

Steve glared at him a little harder but Behati smiled at him.

"He's jealous?" she asked.

"He is," Danny said with a chuckle. "He's just pretending he's not."

"Well if I had a boyfriend like you I might be a little bit jealous too."

"Fiance," Steve spoke up, Danny looked at him. Steve hated that word and yet he was throwing it around now; he really had fallen for a caveman.

Behati smiled. "Oh well in that case. I should be going." She turned back though and reminded him how important he was to Grace before stepping out into the flashing lights.

"What are my chances of getting her number?" Danny asked Steve.

"Zero."

Danny took a step forward and Steve planted his hand on Danny's chest to keep him from going any further.

"When we get home I'll remind you of all the reasons that you aren't asking." Steve said sharply.

Danny threaded his arm under Steve's and around his waist. "I'm okay with that."

Steve glared at him, knowing he'd been played before they both walked over to watch Grace glowing under the models' attention.


	20. Camping

**/ / / Camping \ \ \**

Danny put his hand over his eyes and shook his head. "Steve, stop talking about wild boar."

"Grace?" Steve looked away from Danny and over to Grace.

Grace looked at her friends; they all shook their heads at her so she turned back to Steve. "More please, Uncle Steve."

"You said he was going to teach them survival tactics," the Aloha Girls leader said.

Danny nodded. "That's what he did when we took Grace camping."

"Which is the exact reason I asked you along."

Danny knew she was pissed off and he knew Rachel was going to get annoyed phone calls when Grace's troop went home and told their parents about how they learned the correct way to kill a wild boar bare handed and then the best way to prepare it for eating. This really wasn't going to end well. They'd had a talk before they left the house and everything. If Danny didn't think it would be admitting defeat he'd thump his head against the nearest tree. Instead he sat back with the leader and watched Steve perform for Grace's friends.

Steve started talking about a boar killing a tiger and Danny watched the mixture of awe and disbelief on the Aloha Girls' faces. He apologised to the Aloha Girls leader and stood up as soon as Steve pulled out the knife. Danny stepped between Steve and the girls.

"Why don't you change the topic, teach them how to find fresh water or find north with the stars," Danny dropped his voice to a hiss. "You know, Steven, something appropriate for ten year old girls."

"Yeah, I could do that," Steve said but there was a light in his eyes that Danny simply did not trust. "Or…" Steve turned and planted his knife into a tree. "Who wants to learn how to do that?"

With sudden clarity Danny understood; Steve was trying to impress. Danny didn't know whether to be worried that his idea of impressing Grace's friends was by teaching them to kill and gut a wild boar or not since Steve was playing to his strengths. Danny knew he was in love with a man with issues but there was a little part of him that loved Steve because he wanted Grace to show him off to her friends.

Then things turned to shit, as they tended to do when Five-0 was involved.

Danny's shoulder exploded in pain and his body remembered the sparking pain of a gunshot wound.

"Danno!" Grace ran to him and Steve turned to him ignoring the man with a gun to drop down next to Danny.

Steve hugged Grace into his side and whispered into her hair. "I'll look after him, Gracie, go back to the girls."

She turned to him with terrified eyes but nodded and span back to her leader who pulled her into a tight hug.

Steve pressed his hand to the wound. "It's shallow, you'll be fine."

"Can you get the gun without…"

"Get up!" The gunman said looming over them. Steve shook his head and helped Danny stand up as they were forced into the supplies shed. Danny felt Steve's worry and caring in the way he caressed the arm beneath Danny's wound. Steve's fingers trailed down Danny's arm before he locked them inside the shed. Danny didn't have much time to worry about Steve as he was patched up, to the utter delight of the Aloha Girls, and they set out to free themselves from the shed.

"Am I going into the tunnel, Danno?" Grace asked as everyone started digging.

"Do you think you can, Monkey?"

"Steve told me that being afraid isn't a good reason not to do something," Grace said before she leaned down and pulled her polka dot socks up and started to dig with her friends. Danny's heart grew three sizes looking at her.

/ / / / /

Danny was helping to build wood into a fire in case they were stuck here overnight when Grace walked over to him, her face still covered in a few smudges of dirt and she was gnawing at her bottom lip.

"What's wrong, Monkey?"

Grace wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. "I'm worried about Steve, Danno."

Danny tightened his arms around Grace. "Me too, Monkey, but you know Steve, he'll be okay."

"What if there is a wold boar?"

Danny pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "We are going to get out of here, your friend is fixing a mobile phone like MacGuyver…what you've never seen that? He's like Steve. When she's done we'll get Chin and Kono's help and I'll go after Steve."

Grace frowned at him. "You're going after Uncle Steve?"

"I have to, baby."

Grace nodded but she didn't look happy.

"Sweetheart, when something happens to Steve I need to go after him."

"Because you love him."

Danny smiled. "Exactly. But he's also my friend and my partner and he would do the same for me."

Grace nodded. "And you love him."

"That too."

"You have to save him, Danno, I really want to go to your wedding and…I don't want you to be sad again like you were when you and mum got divorced."

Danny smiled and pulled Grace into his arms for a hug. "I promise, Monkey. Now, you were supposed to be collecting something?"

Grace nodded but she didn't seem sure. "Okay, Danno."

She looked the same when Danny set off up the mountain with Madeline, his Aloha Girls guide.

/ / / /

Danny shook Lucy's father's hand and smiled at the thanks pouring out of his mouth as he held his daughter tight and swayed.

"This is a number for a helpline with HPD, if she has any problems call them and they can send you to someone good," Danny said and tucked the card under the man's hand. "If you need anything, call me."

The man nodded, held his daughter tighter and walked away. When he was out of sight Steve appeared behind Danny and wrapped his arms around his partner's waist.

"I really don't like it when you get shot, Danno," Steve said into Danny's neck where he had buried his head.

"Understandable, babe," Danny said and felt the adrenaline burning out of his body and leaving him utterly exhausted, and in pain. "Shower, new clothes, Gracie, food, bed."

Steve laughed against his back. "Deal, was she okay?"

"Apparently she joined the Aloha Girls to be brave like me and she quotes you when she has to crawl through a tunnel under a shed. I'm locking her in a tower but she was okay." Danny paused and turned in Steve's arms. "She told me to find you because she wants to come to our wedding and doesn't want me to be sad like I was after the divorce. My daughter is too old for her body."

"Shower," Steve said.

"You just want to get me into bed," Danny quipped and turned around to use the precinct's showers; if he went home he'd never leave the house again. When he'd showered he called Rachel.

"Hello, Daniel," Rachel said. "Are you both okay?"

"Yeah, can we swing by so Grace can see us?" Danny asked and slumped down on the bench while he waited for Steve who would have to re-bandage his arm.

"Of course, she has been waiting for you, was the little girl okay?"

"Fine, home with her parents. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Very well, Daniel, goodbye."

"'Bye," Danny said and hung up moments before Steve sat next to him and gave his arm a kiss before he started to bind the wound.

"We going?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I told her we'd be there in fifteen," Danny said before resting against Steve's damp chest for a second. "Come on, let's go."

Steve nodded and stood before he grabbed Danny's good hand and pulled him to stand.

"How do you have so much energy?" Danny grumbled as he followed Steve out of the precinct.

"Training," Steve threw over his shoulder. "The come down from all that adrenaline and not having slept last night on top of the wound is making things more difficult for you."

Danny didn't say anything when Steve opened the car door for him and didn't bother to grumble that Steve was driving his car. He knew that Steve had been through more than Danny had so he resolved to take care of Steve a little better when they made it home.

Steve parked in front of Rachel's house and before they were able to close their car doors behind them the front door had opened and Grace flew out of the house and ran to Danny. He stooped and managed to find enough energy to catch her when she launched herself into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Uncle Steve," Grace said from where she was rested her chin on Danny's shoulder.

Danny felt Steve come up behind him and rested a hand on her hair. "I'm fine, Danno came and saved me."

"See, Daddy," Grace said pulling back enough to look at her father. "You can do anything."

Danny kissed her on the cheek and pulled her close again.

"He sure can," Steve said and Danny could see Steve running his fingers through her hair.

"Did you stop the bad guy, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked.

"We stopped the bad guy, Lucy is safe and at home and Danno's arm is going to be fine," Steve said at the same moment that Danny heard a delicate cough from the doorway.

Danny looked up to find Rachel watching them. "Hey, Rachel."

"Hello, Daniel, Steve, I am pleased you're both well."

"Hi, Rachel," Steve said and Danny could feel that he had stepped closer to Danny's back. Danny smiled at his protectiveness and could see that Rachel had noted the move.

"Grace was supposed to be camping again tonight, if the two of you would like she can spend the evening with you instead," Rachel said watching them in that way Danny remembered meant she was watching very carefully but showing nonchalance.

"Can I, Danno?" Grace asked pulling back.

"Of course," Steve said immediately and then Danny felt his hand low on his back.

"Go and get anything you need, Monkey," Danny said. She jumped out of his arms and turned back to run into the house.

"Congratulations on your decision to get married, Steven." Rachel said with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Danny already passed it along," Steve said his hand not budging from Danny's spine.

Rachel smiled at them thinly but refrained from saying anything more. They had been slightly more civil since the Father-Daughter dance but he knew that Rachel was still incredibly annoyed at him for keeping her from going to Las Vegas and very little would be needed for them to start arguing bitterly again. When they started they were vicious and Danny wanted to stop himself, as he knew Rachel probably did too, but that old divorce bitterness and the resentment of seeing Grace so little made it impossible for him to stop and be more civil. He wanted better for Grace so he held himself back from provoking Rachel when he could.

Grace ran out moments later with a bag, she had plenty of stuff at Danny and Steve's house but there was always a favourite dress or new book or something else that just had to come with her. Grace hugged her mother goodbye and climbed into Danny's backseat.

"I'll pick her up just before lunch?" Rachel said. "We have a lunch plan."

"Okay." Danny said.

"Goodbye, Danny, Steven."

"Thanks, Rach," Danny said before he climbed into the passenger seat. She nodded at him and turned back into the house.

"Gracie," Steve said as he was driving. "How do you feel about Chinese and movies on the couch?"

"Okay," she said with a grin. "Can we get ice cream on the way home?"

"Excellent idea, Monkey," Danny said. Steve took the next right to head to their favourite ice cream place. Danny still felt bone tired but having Grace gave him a kick in energy he wouldn't have had otherwise.

Danny called in their Chinese order after they grabbed the ice cream and it arrived five minutes after Grace had chosen her movie and they had all changed into pyjamas ready. They sat down with their food when Steve made a suggestion.

"So," Steve said pouring them all a drink. "I know camping didn't go very well but we should go again, just the three of us, like last time."

"Never," Danny said just as Grace jumped at the idea. Danny resigned himself to camping again but had a flash of inspiration about what they should do on Wednesday when he had a bit more energy. He'd get Steve to pull out the tent and get it ready for lounge room camping, maybe he could put off actual camping for a little while.

In the end he hadn't needed to wait for Wednesday since Charlie got sick overnight and Grace stayed another night. An excellent thing since Danny fell asleep fifteen minutes after he'd eaten and Steve had to prod him up the stairs after he'd tucked Grace into bed when the movie was over.

/ / /

Danny handed Grace the marshmallow and smiled even if she was an adorable communist.

"I talked to Lucy today," Grace said.

"Yeah, how's she doing?"

"Happy to be home, she said one day she's going to marry Uncle Steve; when she grows up."

"Well, we will not hold that against her, right?"

Grace shook her head. "I told her she's going to need to find someone else that he's going to be my step-dad as soon as you get married."

"What did she say?" Danny heard the doorbell but didn't bother to move from inside the tent.

"She'd wait and see."

Danny laughed just as Steve slid into the tent with them and placed the pizza box in the middle. He handed out the drinks in his other hand and ate the rest of Grace's marshmallow.

"I prefer them burned," Steve said around a mouthful of goo.

"I'm surrounded by communists," Danny said.

Grace ignored them both to get a piece of pizza and settle back against her pink pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I just say…Kono, who I love, is an IDIOT for not locking her gun up. Seriously, fine she might trust Adam but I'm sure locking your gun up is a pretty big rule when you become a cop. I loved the decoration of Danny's apartment.
> 
> Oh my God, btw, I LOVE THE NEXT PART!


	21. Surprise

**/ / / Surprise \ \ \**

Danny threw his phone onto the couch and swore, seconds later Steve was standing behind him, close enough for Danny to feel his body heat without actually touching him.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked his breath fluttering along Danny's neck.

"Rachel is taking Grace to Las Vegas for Christmas," Danny said and turned around to thread his arms under Steve's and bury himself in Steve's chest. Steve slid his arms around Danny and tugged him down onto the couch.

"Why?"

"Because I am trying to do the right thing before the court case and…she's taking her for Christmas, Steve." Danny sighed. "This was going to be our first Christmas together, in the house, I was going to get a tree and pull the Santa suit my mum sent out and…I was going to have the best Christmas and ask you what your Christmas traditions were, mash them all together and have a proper Christmas but, she asked and how the hell do I say no when she tells me she wants to take her son to see his dad at Christmas and I can't have Grace in case we get a case so she's going to be in Las Vegas instead."

"So," Steve said. "We'll have Christmas Day just you and me and when she gets back we'll have everyone over and have a tree and presents and you'll dress like Santa and we'll pretend."

Danny smiled at Steve even though he didn't feel any better with a plan. "That sounds good, babe."

Steve smiled and tugged Danny closer under his arm. "Liar, it's not as good as having Grace here but you are being nice to Rachel and we will do it up right."

Danny nodded but he kept wallowing in self-pity for a while until Steve forced his mind to other things.

/ / / / /

"So," Steve said ducking his head into Danny's office when the case was over and Danny was embroiled in his paperwork. "Cath is finished her leave soon and wanted to catch up so we're all going to Kamekona's this afternoon but I'm going to be a little late so you're going to need to catch a lift with Kono, okay?"

"When she said that she wanted to do something nice before she left I don't think she meant Kamekona's which really isn't that much of a step up from eating in the car."

Steve shrugged. "We'll take her down to the Hilton for drinks or something if she still isn't happy."

Danny smiled at Steve. "Excellent plan. So, what will you be doing?"

Steve just grinned at him and disappeared from Danny's office. Danny shrugged off the mystery and got back to his paperwork.

/ / / / /

The group was sitting at Kamekona's eating salt and pepper shrimp waiting for Steve when Danny saw his car turn into car park. Danny watched Steve walk towards them, he'd obviously changed but Danny wasn't sure why he would have needed to; what had he been up to? Steve arrived with a cheeky grin and Cath smiled at Danny knowingly.

"Why do you look so sneaky, babe?" Danny asked.

"Christmas present," Steve said with a wide grin.

"I've seen my Christmas present, it's underneath our Christmas tree," Danny pointed out while Steve stood above him.

"This is a special Christmas present, come on." Steve grabbed Danny's hand to pull him up.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked suspiciously pulled against Steve.

"If you ask questions, it won't be a surprise." Steve pointed out. "Bye, everyone."

Danny waved goodbye to Five-0 and followed Steve looking at Cath who was watching him in a way that told Danny she knew exactly what was happening. They drove in silence until they reached the air force base.

"What are we doing here?" Danny asked.

"It's still a surprise," Steve said and drove out to one of the hangers were he parked his car in the corner next to two others. He turned to Danny and smiled. "Since we can't have Grace. I thought we could leave the island for Christmas. So, I called in a couple of favours and got us on an air force flight out of Hawaii."

"We're going to Vegas?" Danny asked, half hopeful, half unsure.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get us to Nellis, I tried. I would've given all my favours to get us there but it's impossible. Hell, it's easier to get us to McMurdo than it is to get to Vegas. I can however," he licked his lips nervously. "Get us to New York."

Danny brightened. "New York, as a car ride from New Jersey?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't do Vegas, they're doing some manoeuvres and aren't accepting any flights unless it's an emergency."

Danny pulled Steve into a kiss. "You mean for Christmas you're taking me to New Jersey? The Jersey where my mum and dad are, where most of my siblings will be for Christmas, where my nana is? And you're apologising for that?"

"It's not Vegas," Steve said with a shrug.

"No, it's not Vegas, and there's no Grace but this is the best Christmas present. Thank you." Danny pulled Steve in for another kiss, half tugging Steve over the centre console.

There was a tap on the window and they flew apart like a couple of teenagers. Danny opened the door and climbed out of the car to face a man wearing fatigues and a scowl.

"They might have retracted the whole 'don't ask, don't tell' thing but if you keep that up me wife is going to get ideas," the blonde man standing in front of him said with a gruff voice. There was a short brunette standing just behind him shaking her head.

"Hey, Bobby," Steve said with a grin coming around the car.

"Ideas?" Danny asked.

"About SEALs and public displays of affection, I told her we don't do that."

"I feel sorry for your wife." Danny said after Steve and Bobby had done a complicated handshake and he knew that the man was friendly.

"We've got four kids, don't feel sorry for her," the man said before his wife slapped him.

"Hello, I'm Jane," she said with a smile.

"Me wife," Bobby said. "You two ready to go?"

Steve nodded and opened the car to grab two duffel bags from the back. Danny grabbed them from him while Steve locked the car and checked to make sure it was secure.

Bobby grabbed the bags from Danny. "I'll get these stowed; lift-off in fifteen." Bobby and Jane turned to head for the plane leaving them alone.

"So…" Danny said. "Just how many favours did you have to call in?"

"Not many," Steve shrugged. "Would have calling in some more if I had to."

"My present is so much crappier than this," Danny said.

Steve smiled. "First time I've had family to spend Christmas with in twenty years, having you is more than reciprocation enough."

"Oh, I love it when you use three dollar words," Danny said slipping his arms around Steve. "I love you."

"I love you too. We should head for the plane."

"Did you pack us coats; it's going to be cold in New York."

"Yeah, just the lightweight thermal ones, we won't need them until we get there."

"How long are we going for?" Danny asked as they stepped onto the plane with the group of army guys in fatigues strapped into their seats. Danny and Steve slid into their utilitarian seats and Steve helped Danny with the harness.

"I got us both six days off from work so we'll be flying back the day before Grace arrives. Our Christmas is the weekend after, already organised the group and we'll have Grace, Malia is getting the food for us."

"You are very organised," Danny said before Bobby appeared in front of them to give everyone a talk about safety, the headsets and other aspects of the flight before he checked everyone was okay and walked to the cockpit.

Steve grinned at him just before the engines started up and Danny was drowned into noise. The seats weren't really comfortable enough for sleeping but Steve was asleep an hour into the flight and Danny let the easy chatter from some of the other passengers float over him as he dozed on and off, tired after their case. They arrived at McGuire Air Force Base just after lunchtime. The air was cold but not bitterly which gave them a chance to get their winter coats on before a sergeant saluted Steve and led them to a car that would be driving them to New Jersey.

/ / / /

Danny rang the bell. "You didn't tell them we were coming?"

Steve shook his head.

The door opened in front of them, it was a tall blonde with Danny's blue eyes. She smiled at them but slapped her hand over her mouth holding in her squeal of happiness. "Ma!" She called out and beamed at them.

Seconds later there was a short woman standing next to her daughter, she didn't hide her scream. "Daniel!" She pulled him forward into a tight hug as she cried against his neck. "You came."

"Hi, Ma," Danny gasped out against her hold and smiled at the sudden appearance of the rest of his family.

Lizzie pulled back and cupped her son's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Merry Christmas," Danny said with a smile. His mother pulled him back into another bone crushing hug.

"Well, hell's bells, he is as hot as he was in the photos," a tiny woman said fighting her way to the front of the gathering. "Stop looking so terrified, Steve, we're your family now too. I'm going to have to take you to the deli and show you off to all the old ladies; I'll have the hottest new grandson-in-law in the place. Finally, show up that Edna Mazur."

Danny pulled back from his mum and turned to Steve who was wearing a terrified expression. Danny grabbed his hand and pulled him in close. "Don't worry, babe, they are not quite as bad as you're thinking."

Suddenly Steve's hand shot out towards Danny's mum. "Hello, Mrs Williams."

Lizzie waved the hand away and pulled Steve down into a hug, Steve tensed and looked back at Danny with fear for a moment before letting go of Danny and sinking into the hug. Danny's mum held him tight for a few minutes and Danny knew she was whispering something into Steve's ear but he couldn't make anything out. He made motions for everyone else to go back inside and placed his hand low on Steve's back to reassure him. Finally, Lizzie let Steve go, gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled Danny into the house.

"We'll just give him a minute," Lizzie said and pulled Danny into the house and towards the rest of the family.

"No, I should stay with Steve," Danny said and tried to break her hold. Steve looked up at him for a moment.

"Nope, Steven, there is a bathroom at the top of the stairs."

Steve nodded and started up the stairs.

"What did you say to him?" Danny hissed.

"I welcomed him to the family," Lizzie said. "He's a little bit diffident, that man of yours."

"He doesn't have much of a family," Danny said craning around and looking at the stairs.

"Well then, we'll have to make him a part of ours," Lizzie said with certainty. "Now, come in and say hello to everyone so he has a minute to collect himself."

Danny nodded and walked into the lounge room with his family, his mind upstairs with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally caught up with the show so I can relax a little bit now, so the updates will slow down a little.  
> See, I loved them so much I had to drag them back in properly, I'm so looking forward to the next couple of chapters. Yay!


	22. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, RL interfered and this is too short but it's something. More soon.

**/ / / Family \ \ \**

Danny said hello to his Nana, who clapped him on the arm and congratulated him on catching a hotsie totsie. His father rolled his eyes at her and gave Danny a hug, he didn't say much, never really had, but Danny knew that his dad was really glad that Danny had come for Christmas. Molly and her husband, Ryan, were over but Georgina and Hannah wouldn't be there until Christmas Eve and Harvey was sitting in the corner typing something on his phone. Danny had said hello to everyone and listened to comments on how long he had been away and how he looked older, thank you so much Aunt Mabel – who wasn't really an aunt but was a busybody, and the fact he must have made skills in Hawaii to have bagged someone so much more attractive than him, thank you Molly – who was not allowed to come and visit them anymore. His obligation over he quietly ducked out of the room and headed up the stairs to find Steve sitting on the little window seat between the bathroom and Danny's old room. He looked a little spooked and watched Danny closely as he came to sit next to Steve; so close that they were plastered to one another.

"What did she say?"

"She said she was very happy that I was joining the family and that she hadn't heard you this happy about anything but Grace."

Danny patted Steve on the knee. "And that freaked you out a little, babe?"

"Then she said that she hoped I was as serious about her little boy as she thought I was from the way I was looking at you," Steve continued. "I didn't freak out."

"You looked a little like she'd slapped you or something."

"She read me in a minute," Steve said. "She told me not to worry since she knew her son and that you were in love with me."

"You worry?" Danny asked.

"No," Steve shook his head. "I know you love me, I don't worry."

"But…"

"How did she know?"

Danny grabbed Steve's hand. "She and I talk, she is a mum so she's pretty good at reading between the lines, she talks to Grace, who talks about you and I and what the three of us get up to a lot. On top of that you looked more worried when faced with my family than you did the last time we were pinned down by machine gun welding drug runners. It would have been a pretty big tip off."

"I really want to get to know your family," Steve said.

"I know you do, babe. You flew me home on an Air Force flight and called in a heap of favours to do it. But they are a bit intense at times, very intense, bat shit at times, though I love them and…I'm not being very comforting am I?" Steve shook his head. "Thing is, babe, that I am here and they might be a little overwhelming but they do it with the best of intentions and nothing that you say or do while we're here is going to make me change my mind."

Steve looked at him sharply.

"What? Thought I wouldn't realised that you worried that they might dislike you and tell me to find someone else? I've become fluent in Steve."

Steve kissed him, curling his hand around the back of Danny's neck to pull him closer. "I want them to like me," Steve said quietly against Danny's lips.

Danny smiled. "They already do."

"Why?"

"My nana thinks you're hot, my mum knows you make me happy and my dad is just supportive so they like you."

"So easily?" Steve asked and Danny had a feeling that he was thinking back over the fact Doris had hated Danny immediately even with obvious evidence that Danny loved her son, hell Danny knew for a fact that their friends had talked him up to her and she had still blindly hated them.

"It's that straight forward. Now, you want to come downstairs? I think mum will be planning something spectacular to feed you so that you are impressed."

"She doesn't need to do that," Steve said and stood looking much more settled now.

"Nope," Danny said. "But she will and you will be amazed."

"It can't be that good," Steve said as they headed towards the stairs. "You're a pretty good cook."

Danny tugged on his hand to stop him and pulled him down for a quick, hot kiss. "Going to blow your mind!"

"Wow," Steve said as they headed back down stairs. "I'm looking forward to that."

They made it to the bottom of the stairs and Danny grabbed Steve's hand before he headed into the lounge room.

"Okay Steve," Danny said since the room went completely silent when they came back in. "This is my sister Molly and her husband Ryan," Danny pointed to the woman who had opened the door and the man sitting next to her. "My uncle Ed and his wife Sarah," Danny said nodding at his uncle, who he looked quite a bit like. "This is Mabel Philips, she lives down the street and her daughter and of course my mum and dad. That is my brother Harvey, and his better half – his blackberry."

"Are you allergic to anything, Steve?" Lizzie asked him with a smile.

Steve shook his head. "No."

"I'm making my chicken parmigiana, just for you Steve," Lizzie said and turned to Molly. "You'll need to go to the shop."

"Ma," Molly said. "It's cold outside why don't you just make the spaghetti you were going to make earlier."

Lizzie looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, hands on her hips. "I'm going to make Steve, our guest, my very best chicken parmigiana, just be happy I'm not making you go out for clams, I'll save my linguini until your sisters get here, now I want you to go down to the shop and get me some things. I'll write a list."

"Ma'am," Steve started. "You don't need to make something special just for me."

Lizzie turned her stare on Steve but then she smiled at him widely. "You're my guest and you're about to be family so I'm going to spoil you a little."

"Thank you." Steve said and dropped his eyes.

"I'll go," Ryan said. "Molly can stay in the warm."

Molly beamed at her husband before Ryan stood, gave her a kiss and followed Lizzie into the kitchen.

Danny pulled Steve down to sit next to him on one of the couches, they were sitting too close together on the small seat but the way Steve threw his arm around Danny's shoulders told Danny that his partner really didn't mind.

"Well, Steve," Lily said. "Tell me about you."

Steve licked his lips and gripped Danny's shoulder a little tighter. "I grew up in Hawaii, ma'am, my mum…left when I was sixteen then I moved in with some family in Washington. When I graduated high school I went to Annapolis and joined the Navy. I worked with Naval Intelligence and have been a SEAL for ten years, I have the rank of Lieutenant Commander and when my father was murdered I went back to Hawaii to find his killer and was offered a unit, Five-0, which is where I met Danny and now we're dating."

Danny bit his lip. "Excellent run down, Steve."

Steve looked at him. "Not good?"

"I was wanting more information, good looking." Lily said. "Like, what do you do for fun?"

"Swim, I like to swim and I'm teaching Gracie to snorkel and surf and we've been practicing survival skills, so we take her camping and I'm going to take her to a special place I know where there is a lovely little cove and a coral shoal."

Molly smiled at him. "Grace has told us about the surfing, apparently you're very good and Danny lets you take her without worrying too much."

Steve smiled.

"Have you ever been in that Men Of The Navy calendar?" Lily asked sitting forward.

Steve laughed. "No, ma'am."

"Pity," Lily said with a sigh. "So, you're going to be my grandson."

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Do you love my Danny-boy?" Lily asked staring at him intently.

Steve looked at Danny. "Very much."

Molly smiled at him when he looked back at the other couch where Lily and Molly were sitting together.

"Good." Lily said. "Now, about this wedding."

"What, Nana?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"So, Lizzie tells me you're doing it in your backyard, which is lovely I'm sure, what I want to know is who is making your cake?"

Danny nodded and relaxed.

"We," Steve turned to Danny. "Haven't organised a cake."

"Good, I'm making it then, no arguments, if you argue I'll refuse to attend the wedding."

"She's lying," Danny said. "Nana is incapable of missing a wedding, she'll sing at the reception too."

Lily looked at Danny with a shake of the head. "You're not supposed to tell him that until he agrees to let me make the cake."

"You'll have a week and a half to bake it," Danny said. "I'd prefer chocolate and it has to have butter frosting since it's Steve's favourite."

"That's good, no one likes fondant." Lily said. "I can work with chocolate."

"You knew that was coming?" Steve asked.

"Of course I did, Nana is predictable in some things and she loves to bake a wedding cake."

Lily frowned at them. "Where am I going to find a cake topper with two men?"

Danny responded with a laugh.

**/ / /**


	23. Dinner

**/ / / Dinner \ \ \**

Ryan came back shivering with the cold and weighted down with bags. Steve jumped up to help him.

"Oh I like him," Ryan said on the way past Danny.

Steve followed him back into the kitchen where Lizzie was busy chopping a mountain of tomato. She smiled at Ryan who dumped his bag and then turned and left the kitchen. Steve looked around at the green tiles against the soft cream of the cupboards, the colour so familiar to him now since it matched his own kitchen.

"Everything okay, Steve?" Lizzie asked.

"Can I help?"

"Is Lily asking inappropriate questions because unfortunately my only advice is to get used to it."

Steve smiled and started to unpack the bags. "I was in the Navy, ma'am, she would have to try harder than that."

"Please, don't tell her that; she'll only take it as a challenge. We have been over this, my name is Lizzie."

"Sorry, it's habit."

"It's good manners, and while I might be a grandmother I do not feel old enough to be called ma'am."

Steve smiled and handed her the garlic as she turned to him. Lizzie frowned at him.

"Sorry," Steve said. "This is the same way Danny makes his tomato sauce."

Lizzie smiled at him brightly. "I taught him how to cook."

"He's very good, I've never been much of a cook but I'm learning a little. I'm very good with a barbeque."

Lizzie pointed at some of the items on the table. "They can go in the fridge, and then, how are you at chopping?"

"Very good," Steve said.

"When you're done come over here and chop things for me."

"Thank you, Lizzie."

"Good boy," she turned around and started stirring tomatoes into her pot. Steve moved to do as he was told; not at all surprised that she put things on the same shelves as Danny tended to at home. People said you took after your parents and Steve could see the features that his…soon to be husband, had inherited from his mother. The familiarity of the kitchen made the tension from the sudden wall of people all staring at him and wanting to know about him disappear.

"You can cut those," Lizzie said pointing to some vegetables. "But first I need you to grate the bread crumbs. The small side of the grater and that loaf is from yesterday."

"All of it?" Steve asked.

"Yes please, I have all the people out there to feed and I always cook for a couple more people than are going to be here just in case."

Steve stood next to Lizzie who prepared the chicken while she stirred and added things to her tomato sauce. Steve knew he wasn't really needed but he followed her directions, glad to help, as he grated the bread and cheese and cut up the vegetable for a salad.

Eventually Danny walked into the room and stood next to Steve. Steve slapped Danny's knuckles as he reached for the chopped carrot.

"He's always been shocking with carrots," Lizzie said.

"Gracie is just as bad, I always end up cutting twice the carrot we need," Steve said as Danny wrapped his arm around Steve's waist.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm helping your mother," Steve said.

"And catching a breather?" Danny said. "Can I do anything to help, Ma?"

"Get out the ice cream so it can soften, I'll make my brownie sundaes, I made those triple chocolate brownies this morning."

"Oh, babe," Danny said. "You have no idea how good these brownies are."

"Yet they weren't good enough to bring you home in three years," Lizzie said with a sigh.

"Ma."

"No, no, I understand, you have a new life in Hawaii and I'm glad."

Danny thumped his head into Steve's shoulder repeatedly.

"I know Danny has wanted to come home," Steve said. "All he'd talked about was Jersey and his family and Grace. It's just so far away."

Lizzie patted Steve on the cheek. "I know, Steve, but you speaking up for him makes me so happy you're going to be family."

Steve flushed and he could feel Danny tightening his arm around him. "Thank you, I don't have much family."

"Now you have lots," Lizzie said patting him one more time before she put the meal into the oven. "Well, I don't need either of you to do anything now. Go and…"

"Ma?" Danny asked when she never continued.

"I need to go and make up your room," Lizzie said.

"I can do that," Danny said. "Where do you want us?"

"Oh," Lizzie said. "We've got a pretty full house…"

"We can find a hotel," Steve offered and Lizzie turned to shake her head at him.

"We'll take the couch if we have to, we're not going anywhere." Danny said reassuringly.

Lizzie walked forward and wrapped her arms around them both. "I'm so happy you're home, Danny, and that he brought you, Steve."

Danny patted his mother's back. "We're going to be here so much you're going to get sick of us."

"Never," Lizzie said pulling away and wiping at her face for a second. "I'll put you in your old room, it's not a very big bed but…" Lizzie chuckled. "You're in love enough to deal with it."

"Ma!" Danny said indignant.

/ / /

Lizzie called everyone to the table for dinner and served Steve before anyone else. "Tell me what you think."

Steve looked at Danny who nodded at him while the entire table waited and watched as he took a bite of the chicken parmigiana. The herbs she had mixed in with the breadcrumbs made the chicken burst on his tongue with flavour, he smiled his appreciation at Lizzie who smiled back at him and started serving the rest of the table.

/ / /

"So," Molly said. "Did Danny tell you about the time I shot him with a stun gun?"

"That was you," Steve asked while Danny groaned at his sister. "I knew he'd been shot by one but I assumed it was in the line of duty."

"Nope, he just really annoyed me."

/ / /

"So," Lily said. "Danny was about four and he walked out of the house, butt naked, he held his hands in front of him like a gun and told my sister Daisy to put her hands up she was under arrest."

Steve turned to Danny. "And you have an issue with my Miranda right knowledge; I've never tried to arrest anyone naked."

"You have arrested naked men though," Danny said.

"Don't remind me," Steve said with a sigh.

/ / /

"Danny convinced me that I had to jump out of our tree house," Harvey said with a sly grin.

"We had capes," Danny pointed out. "Mine was red."

"Like at Halloween?" Steve asked and Danny glared at him.

"Mine was blue," Harvey said. "And after my dear brother convinced me to jump out of the tree house I discovered it didn't do anything and I broke my leg, and what does my darling brother do?"

"Rush down and help you," Danny said laughing silently into his hand.

"I call bullshit," Molly said.

"Language," Lizzie reprimanded. "You chose to jump out of that tree, Harvey."

"I didn't choose for my brother to run inside for a camera and take photos of the 'crime scene' before he called Aunt Mabel to come and get me."

Danny shrugged. "Can't disturb the crime scene."

"See why I had no problem shaving off your eyebrows before your date with Janet Gilmore."

"I maintain that you exhibit psychopathic tendencies," Danny said with a huff. "I really liked her and it was _years_ after your leg."

Harvey smirked. "Revenge is a dish best served cold and all that."

"She didn't think you were cute with no eyebrows?" Steve asked.

"She laughed and closed the door in my face."

Steve leaned over and kissed Danny. "I'd like you even if you had no hair at all."

"Kill me now," Harvey said with a sigh.

/ / /

"I took Danny to the station with me," Chris, Danny's father, said. "I left him for five minutes to talk to my chief and when I came back he was standing in the dog bed, holding all his clothes and informed me that he had just peed."

"You too, Pop?" Danny said looking around the table. "Seriously, is it pick on Danny's night, I swear, you people wonder why I never bring people home to meet you. Good thing Steve has no choice; I snared him with the cute kid."

"I don't know," Steve said. "I might be scared off. I had no idea you were such an exhibitionist."

"You know that works for some people," Lily said with a wink.

"Ma," Lizzie said with a sigh.

"Yeah, no one needs to see Daniel naked," Molly said with a grimace.

"He's very nice to look at naked," Steve said and then looked at the table with horror and dropped his head to focus very carefully on the salad left on his plate.

Danny chuckled. "It's 'cause I'm hot."

"It's not the word I'd use," Harvey said.

"More like Steve is losing his eyesight," Molly threw in.

"I bet Steve is nice to look at naked," Lily said winking at him.

"He is," Danny said as Steve looked at her with horror, Lizzie glared at her mother and Chris shook his head and kept eating.

"Such a shame he never did one of those calendars then," Lily said. "What's for desert?"

/ / /

Not long after dinner was done and the dishes sorted Danny dragged Steve upstairs since they were both about to pass out, they had been awake for almost two days. They took quick showers, Steve was much better at it than Danny, before they collapsed into bed.

Steve turned over and pulled Danny in front of him so he could curl himself around Danny's smaller body.

"You said your Christmas present wasn't as good as the flight," Steve whispered into Danny's skin like he wasn't sure if he wanted Danny to be hearing him. "But what you gave me today, making me part of your family, it's so much more than anything I've ever been given. I loved learning more about you," Danny tried to turn around but Steve held him firmly. "Thank you."

Danny twisted his fingers into Steve. "You're my family too, babe. Though you could have loved me forever without knowing those stories."

Steve nodded and buried his head into Danny's neck. "I love you, regardless of the stories people tell me."

"I love you too."

Danny squeezed Steve's fingers and curled into Steve a little more before they both fell asleep.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit the highlights, I hope you all enjoyed...


	24. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated, a Hobbit story ate my brain. I haven't seen the newest H50 episodes but I'll catch up soon, I still have a bit more to do in Jersey first. By the way, I am using the Janet Evanovich novels to give me some idea of New Jersey so if it's terrible let me know.

/ **/ / Breakfast \ \ \**

Danny woke up as Steve was trying to slip out if bed. He tightened his grip and pulled Steve back in.

"Where are you going?" Danny mumbled into his shoulder.

Steve laughed against him. "I was going to the bathroom."

"Are you sure, because I never got much action in this bed and I think it's still early." Danny said snuggling a bit closer.

Steve pulled back. "I really do need to go to the bathroom."

Danny sighed and released him. "Fine, but if one of them grabs you I'm not coming out to save you."

Steve bent over him and gave Danny a quick kiss before he left. "And if you have to take care of yourself it'll be just like high school."

Danny tried to hit him but missed and really couldn't be bothered moving out of the warm bed to try harder. He was fairly certain he fell back to sleep as some time later he felt cold hands sliding along his side and the smell of coffee dragging him awake.

"Your mum caught me," Steve said kissing Danny's neck. "But I got coffee for you."

"Mmmm," Danny mumbled not bothering to open his eyes as Steve's fingers warmed against his skin.

"She said breakfast would be ready in twenty minutes and she didn't want any help."

Danny nodded and pressed back into Steve more fully.

Steve hand snuck down Danny's chest and down under the waistband of his pyjamas. "Now, exactly how much action did you see in this bed?"

Danny laughed quietly. "Not telling."

"So, none?"

"Never said-" Danny squirmed back into Steve as his hand started moving with real purpose. "I never said that."

"Just assuming," Steve said nibbling along the back of Danny's neck.

"I will have you…that's nice."

"I know what you like," Steve said mouthing Danny's shoulder as his partner writhed in front of him. "So, am I the first person who did this to you in this bed?"

"Yes, just there, God, Steve," Danny said. "Whatever you say."

Steve laughed and stopped talking to work both of them to their orgasms. When they were done and Steve was panting heavily in Danny's ear Danny twisted around until he was facing Steve to curl his arm around Steve's waist.

Danny was just coming down and sucking a hickey into the skin under Steve's collarbone when there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah," Steve called out trying to sound normal as Danny added teeth.

"Get a move on, I'd like to eat breakfast while it's still morning," Harvey called out. "And make sure you're cleaned up because I don't want to know anything."

Danny pulled back. "Piss off, Harvey."

His laughter moved away from the door and Danny pulled Steve down for a kiss.

"Can't do this when we have work," Danny said going back to his mark.

"Then have fun," Steve said relaxing under Danny's ministrations.

"I am," Danny said with a wicked grin.

"Danny," Lily called through the door. "Hurry up, or everyone will know what you're doing up here."

Danny groaned and dropped his head. "We're coming, Nana."

"Good," Steve could hear her walk away and felt Danny pulling away.

"My family sucks," Danny said and rolled out of bed. He cleaned up and pulled on some clean clothes while Steve watched.

"They didn't interrupt our orgasms," Steve said with a shrug.

"I am shocked," Danny said. "Thanks." Danny leaned over and kissed Steve. "Come on, get up and we'll go and have breakfast."

"Or you could come back to bed," Steve said with a smirk.

"Danny," Molly said. "Hurry up."

Steve laughed and got out of bed. He stripped off knowing that Danny was watching him and cleaned up before he changed into something else and they both headed out the door.

They went downstairs to find everyone else sitting around in their pyjamas eating.

"Oh good you're here," Lizzie said. "Sit down and I'll start putting out breakfast. I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," Steve said with a smile and took one of the last chairs at the table. Danny sat next to him, with Harvey beside him and Molly and Ryan on the other side with his mother and grandmother at the one end with his father at the head of the table. Lizzie moved a number of heaped plates onto the table and then sat down so everyone could begin eating.

"Thank, Ma," Danny said and started eating. Everyone else around the table repeated the sentiments.

Steve leaned over to Danny. "This is a lot of food."

"She's showing off," Danny said. "Seriously enjoy it; my mother's pancakes are the best ever."

"Seriously?"

Danny grabbed some and handed his fork to Steve. "Try."

"Wow, Lizzie, these are amazing," Steve said after he'd eaten the bite.

She beamed at him. "Thank you."

They ate breakfast almost silently as everyone was enjoying the food. When people started to slow down Lizzie looked at Steve.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Steve said.

"Even in such a little bed?" Lily asked.

"I used to be in the Navy, I can sleep in a dinghy."

"I'm trying to work out if I should be offended," Danny said with a laugh.

"Don't be," Lily said. "You caught a good fish."

"Thank you," Steve said.

"So what are everyone's plans for today?" Lizzie asked.

"Steve and I are going down to the deli so I can show him off." Lily said.

"Since we're here, I thought I might go down and pick up some actual presents for the kids."

"You mean we aren't going to just get an envelope with money this year?" Molly asked with feigned shock.

"If you keep it up you might get some coal," Danny said.

"I hear that's pretty expensive nowadays," Molly said with a smirk.

Danny glared at his sister even knowing it was a childish thing to do.

"We can go after your man and I go to the deli," Lily said. "I need to get some things too."

"Are you can get me some things for dinner," Lizzie said. "I'll make you a list."

Danny sighed.

"We'll be happy to," Steve said with a smile. "Shall I do the dishes?"

"No, that is Harvey and Molly's job for annoying you this morning," they both looked at her with shock and annoyance. "And Molly if you try and make Ryan do it because you are pregnant I will forget to make your favourite dessert on Christmas day."

Molly nodded and stood to start clearing dishes. "Yes, Ma."

Harvey stood as well to help.

"We haven't seen Danny in years and you decide to annoy him on his first morning there, are the two of your trying to run Steve back to Hawaii?" Lizzie said sitting back with her coffee and watching her children working. "He hasn't come back in much too long, and you know he works very hard so he and Steve can have a little lie in if they want."

"Thanks, Ma," Danny said with a smile.

"They were having a kiss and a cuddle," Lily said.

"Nana," Danny said. "We were just lazing about."

"Is that why Steve has a hickey?" Lily asked looking at Steve closely.

Steve flushed and Danny nodded.

"Jeez," Harvey said. "I didn't need to know that."

"When's your new girlfriend coming into town?" Danny asked.

"Today, it's the only reason I've taken time off," Harvey said.

"You're a lawyer in Manhattan, right?" Steve said.

"Yes."

"So why are you staying here?" Steve asked.

"The people in the apartment above me had a little flood and did some damage to my apartment so I came to stay with Ma and Pop over Christmas while it is fixed."

"That sucks," Danny said. "How long do they think it will take to repair?"

"Jake's father and brother are both in the business so they are working on it over Christmas and the New Year. They think that I should be back in by just after the New Year."

"That's lucky," Steve said. "Could have taken a long time if you didn't have someone lined up like that."

"I know," Harvey said.

"We had someone come in and do the water areas," Danny said.

"That's right," Ryan said. "The great renovation. It was all Gracie talked about for months. Her bed sounds amazing."

Steve suddenly turned on Danny.

"What, babe?" Danny asked somewhat wearily.

"I want to see the paintings."

"The paintings?" Danny asked.

"When you mum sent the paintings over she wrote a note saying she'd kept some. There is that one above the TV," Steve said nodding at the lounge room. Above the TV hung a painting of a swing, six seats all in a row moving through the air with a child in each, flying at different places along the arch of their swing.

"That was an assignment at university," Danny said. "It was all about movement."

"Daniel always said it wasn't he and his siblings but I know they are, three boys and three girls, all my babies," Lizzie looked sad for a moment and then shook herself off and smiled at Danny. "Come with me, Steve. I'll show them all to you."

Steve stood and followed Lizzie out of the dining room. Danny waited a beat and then decided it was best if he followed them.

"This one," Lizzie said as Danny walked up. "Is my absolute favourite."

Danny stood in the doorway and watched as Steve stepped closer to the painting. It was the one Danny had done for his parent's fortieth wedding anniversary, it was just before he and Rachel had started marriage counselling and he had mostly stopped painting. It was completely different to most of what he'd painted but it was based on a drawing he'd done while fall down drunk one night that his mother had found while she was laughing at his pain and had framed it. It was a swirling mass of violet and red and green that made him think of storms and the violent disassociation of being drunk but something about it always made his mother smile.

"It's amazing," Steve said. "He hasn't shown me anything else like it."

"That's because it is completely unique just like my Danny, who is eavesdropping."

Danny walked into the room completely. "I thought it best to check and see what you were telling Steve."

"Only the very best things," Lizzie said. "Danny painted this for our anniversary; it was based on the drawing in the frame next to it."

Steve looked at it. "But you said you kept some of the paintings."

"I gave one to Georgina, it was a painting of the landscape in England from the first time he went with Rachel and I gave one to Harvey, for his big apartment."

"So you gave them away?" Danny asked.

"There is one in every bedroom," Lizzie said. "Don't get annoyed, you didn't ask for them for over two years."

"You painted the one in your bedroom?" Steve asked.

Danny nodded; it was one of his risqué ones, from his life drawing class, the long line of a woman's back, she was twisted around to look back at him. It didn't reveal anything but her backside and the long line of her back but she was beautiful and he remembered the night after she finished posing for him very well. Though his drawing of Steve naked was still his very favourite nude.

"Yes," Lizzie said. "He had been hiding his naked lady but she is very good so when I found it I put it up, and I had to fight my mother for it too."

Danny flushed as they both turned to him.

They went around the rest of the rooms and looked at the other paintings, the thunderstorm that hung in Lily's bedroom. The painting of a picture that Harvey had taken, when he was away getting himself in debt at Harvard, in his mother's sewing room above the fold out bed that Harvey was using. The painting of his grandfather working in his workshop that was hanging in the guest room that Molly and Ryan were using and the bizarre 'let's paint like Picasso' painting that some weekend art teacher had made them do that hung in the bedroom that Georgina and Hannah had shared their whole life that was now something of a sitting room for Lily.

When Lizzie went back downstairs Steve grabbed Danny's wrist to stop him following her.

"You're really good," Steve said quietly. "Did you ever think about doing it full time?"

Danny shook his head. "I love it but I always wanted to be a cop. When we're old and retired I'll paint more but for now I'm happy to just do it when the mood strikes me."

Steve nodded and went down the stairs but Danny could see the small frown in his eyes. Danny followed his partner sure he'd get to the bottom of it eventually.

**/ / /**


	25. Shopping

**/ / / Shopping \ \ \**

Lily came into the lounge room with her handbag, an amazing bottomless thing that held any number of weird and wonderful things, and her good jacket. Steve and Danny were ready to go with the shopping list from Lizzie. Danny knew it was the right thing to do, he normally just sent everyone money or a gift card and since he was here he did actually want to at least get the kids something to open on Christmas morning but he was dreading going to a shopping centre on December 23rd.

Chris drove them all down to the deli, which was next to his favourite pub, and left them to it while he caught up with some friends. He was going to drop them at the shopping centre and pick them up later since there would be almost no chance to park.

Lily grabbed Steve's hand and started walking quickly into the business, a hush fell over the room when she walked in, she ignored everyone and walked to a corner where a group of ladies about her age were sitting. Apparently it was the day for them all to come down and gossip at the deli.

"This is Steven," Lily said immediately, the other ladies shut up as soon as they saw her carting Steve over to them. "He's going to marry my Danny."

Every single one of the ladies checked Steve out making the big, bad SEAL look at Danny with worry.

"Hello, Mrs Mazur, Mrs Smith, Mrs Plum," Danny said stepped up next to Steve.

Lily glared at him. "Give them room to look."

Steve grabbed his hand tightly.

"I'm good here, Nana," Danny said.

Lily huffed at them and went to sit in the last chair that was around the little table. "So?"

"He's alright," Mrs Mazur said. "But I still say my Jane's man is hotter."

"Which one?" Lily said. "And she's not married to either of them so they don't count."

"Danny isn't married to his one either," Mrs Smith said tilting her head at Steve. "He needs a few good meals; maybe he should come to my house for dinner since obviously you are not feeding him properly."

Lily turned a glare on her friend. "Don't you even think about it, Constance Smith, he's just fine. My daughter's cooking is spectacular and he's only just arrived. By the time he leaves he will have a little bit more middle to love."

"I really don't need to be any bigger," Steve said and all the ladies turned to him. He took a step back.

Danny laughed. "Steve used to be a Navy SEAL, he likes to exercise."

"Oh," Mrs Mazur said. "One of my Jane's men used to be an Army Ranger; he's much bigger than you though. I think he could beat you in a fight."

"I've told you, Edna," Lily said. "She hasn't chosen between him and the cop so they don't count."

"He is very attractive," Mrs Plum, who had been silent up until then, said. "Much nicer than my grandsons-in-law."

"Thank you, Michelle" Lily said. "It is a shame that your Nicki married that ugly man."

Michelle shrugged. "At least he's rich."

Danny bit down on a laugh, his Nana was one of a kind but she had managed to find the only four old ladies in all of Jersey who would say things like that.

"How long will I be observed?" Steve asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know," Danny said with a shrug.

"I still think my Jane's men should be included but if you are all going to be a bunch of pedantic old ladies then he definitely wins."

Lily beamed and turned to Steve. "Go get yourself a sandwich, we'll be done soon."

Danny nodded and grabbed Steve's wrist to drag him away from the ladies and towards the sandwich counter. "They make really good subs here."

"And look at that backside," Lily said loud enough for Steve's step to falter. "Only problem is, now that my grandson's gay where do I find a cake topper."

Danny rubbed his face. "Meatball, I need a meatball sub."

Steve nodded but didn't say anything so Danny ordered for them both and they walked outside to eat in the car. Danny had a feeling his father had left him the keys for just this situation. When Lily was done he'd go and collect his father from the game but Danny was not looking forward to shopping with his nana so he wasn't in any great rush.

"So," Steve said after he'd eaten half of his sub. "This is good. Your grandmother's friends worry me."

Danny laughed. "My grandmother's friends are the terrors of the neighbourhood and Nana is their queen, you should be scared."

"Do you think they will find a cake topper with two men?" Steve asked.

Danny laughed. "You better believe it…that's what you're focussed on?"

"I am trying not to think about what they are saying about me." Steve said.

Danny nodded and they lapsed into silence as they ate. A few minutes later Danny's nana marched across the parking lot heading for the pub and moments after she walked in she walked out again with her hand around Danny's father's wrist.

"I didn't say you two should leave," Lily said when they were headed to the shopping centre. "We weren't done yet."

"Nana," Danny said. "As much as we appreciate your need to win you shouldn't make him feel like a piece of meat."

"Steve was happy to help me, weren't you, Steven?" Lily said turning to look at him.

Steve looked at Danny and then back at Lily. "Happy to help."

"You don't have to work so hard to make her like you," Chris said.

"Of course he does," Lily said. "He isn't family yet."

"You are," Danny reminded him. "Ignore her."

"We only have to stop in at the hair parlour to show Steve off to the ladies there, but that's later this afternoon."

Danny was going to put an end to that idea when his phone rang and he saw his sister, Hannah's name. "Hey sis, what? Of course, I'll go down and see what I can do. Dad, go to the police station."

"Why?" Chris asked even as he turned the car around.

"Eric's been arrested."

Chris swore and worked his way towards Danny's old police headquarters. It took him forty-five minutes to get Eric out of custody…well it took him five minutes to get him out and forty for everyone to fawn over Lily and check out his new fiancé. Danny was tempted to leave Eric in the holding cell overnight but it was almost Christmas and the police had enough to do, any other time of year he'd have left him overnight to think about what he'd done. As it was they took him back to his sister, and her three other boys, with little more than a slap on the wrist. He knew he needed to talk to Hannah but she had been doing the best she could since her dickhead of a husband had left her for his secretary.

"We need to do something about that boy," Chris said when they were back in the car. "I know Tom left and it's been hard but if he doesn't smarten up he's going to end up in a situation you can't help him out of."

"I'll talk to Hannah after Christmas," Danny said. "I might be able to get him into a program or something that will scare him straight."

Steve shifted in his seat. "We could throw him into a trial weekend at Annapolis, I have a couple of friends who are instructors, might give him something else to worry about."

Danny laughed. "Hannah would kill me if he joined the Navy, so far away from her."

"Well, it's there." Steve said with a smile.

"Thank, babe," Danny said and tucked his hand into Steve's.

They arrived at the shopping centre and Danny looked at the entrance with dread, but he had nephews to buy for and an 'it' to spoil before they were born so he sucked it up and entered with Steve on one side and Nana on the other. Twenty minutes in he was shocked, Steve – who mostly avoided shopping, and Lily – who knew how to look awfully frail when she wanted to, had somehow managed to work their way through every line, and Steve didn't even have his gun. It ended up taking them an hour and a half to do their shopping and when Danny called his dad his first question was whether Lily had hit anyone with her handbag – she hadn't, but she did make Christmas shopping more amusing and faster.

Chris arrived to collect them and they rushed through Lizzie's list before going home.

"I should call Grace," Danny said after they'd carted everything into the house. "Tell her where we are, she's going to be so excited to talk to everyone, and so disappointed to not be here."

Steve nodded his head but didn't say anything as he followed Danny down the stairs.

"Ma," Danny said sitting next to her on the couch. "I'm going to call Grace, you free to talk to her."

Lizzie looked at the clock. "I have enough time before I have to start dinner, Hannah and the boys are coming for dinner, she wants to talk to you."

Danny nodded. "I want to talk to her too."

"She's so good with the younger boys but there is something about Eric that makes her go soft."

"I'll try and help, Ma."

"We'd take him in," she said. "Try to give him some stability and someone to call him on his crap but I worry that we are just too old for that."

"Never," Danny said. "But I think maybe he does need a swift kick."

"He reminds me of you," Lizzie said curling an arm into his elbow. "You thought you were so tough, and then you were in that band."

"Group, Ma," Danny said immediately. "We didn't play instruments."

"No but you did go around looking like a right dickhead," Harvey said walking through the room.

Danny grabbed one of the cushions but his mother grabbed it before he could throw it at Harvey's head.

"I'll have a talk with him," Danny said.

Danny pulled out his phone but Lizzie shook her head. "Too expensive, use this," she handed him the cordless phone."

"That's expensive, everyone is going to want to talk to her."

Lizzie shrugged. "She's my only granddaughter, hurry up and call her."

Danny called Rachel, who immediately handed the phone over to Grace.

"Danno!"

"Hey, Gracie," Danny said. "How is Las Vegas?"

"Not as good as home and the swimming pool isn't as good as the beach."

"Well, you'll be home soon and Steve and I have organised our very own Christmas party on your weekend with us, we'll pretend it's the 25th and Santa will come."

"I'd like that," Grace said. "Does Steve's mum have to come?"

Danny closed his eyes and rested his head on his mum's shoulder. "She is Steve's mum and she will be nice, she has been nice since the barbeque."

"She doesn't like you," Grace said petulantly.

"She's coming around," Danny lied winningly but he could feel his mother tense next to him and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "So, guess what Steve got me for Christmas."

"But it's two days away," Grace said, he voice turning reprimanding in a second. "You're not allowed to know yet."

"He flew me to Jersey."

Grace squealed loudly in his ear. "Really? Are you with Nana and Pop and everyone?"

"Nana and Pop and Great-Nana and Uncle Harvey," Danny said. "We all wish you were here too."

"So do I," Grace said with a sigh. "I miss you, Danno."

"I miss you too, Monkey. But only a few more days."

"Can I talk to Nana?"

"Of course" Danny said and handed the phone to his mother.

When he lifted his head off her shoulder he realised everyone was in the room and Molly and Ryan had even appeared from somewhere. Danny's dad was looking at him carefully but Danny just smiled. He turned to say something to Steve to find him leaving the room for the kitchen. Danny turned back to his mum who was talking animatedly with Grace.

Danny watched as the phone was steadily passed around the room. Until finally it came back to him.

"Hey, Monkey," Danny said. "We shouldn't stay on the phone much longer but I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Is Steve there?" Grace asked. "I didn't speak to him yet."

"You di-"

Danny walking into the kitchen to find Steve half-hiding in a kitchen chair.

"Grace wants to speak to you." Danny said and handed him the phone.

Steve looked a little terrified but took the phone anyway.

"Hi, Gracie. I'm sorry." Danny frowned at Steve who avoided his eyes. "We couldn't get to Vegas. Yeah. I did. Last night's dinner. It was really good. She keeps hugging me. Your Great-Nana took me to the deli and showed me off to her friends." Steve laughed and Danny could see him relaxing. "I am apparently the best looking grandson-in-law. Yeah, but then they were trying to find two men to go on the top of the cake…really? I'll tell her. Of course, we went shopping and we'll have to bring you back something too. I know you used to live here but it's Christmas." Steve stared down at his hands. "I miss you too, Gracie. We are, I have Malia buying food and we're going to have a great tree and everyone is coming. Of course you can…actually, I'll ask your dad. Yeah, I'll talk to you on Christmas. Bye Grace," Steve looked shocked for a second. "Love you too," he finished weakly and handed the phone back to Danny.

Danny took the phone back knowing he'd need to talk to his gigantic lug of a partner later. Danny and Grace talked for another couple of minutes before with two 'love you's she was gone.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just watched episode twelve and they are giving me so much, so much…my brain is about to explode, and they legitimately made that photo canon. I love them, now if only they could show Scott Caan's short career as a hip hop singer…the video is on youtube and you should check it out, I would be so fracking happy. And they just KEEP GIVING! – 'Do I look old enough to be her dad!' – which is hilarious for several reasons and the fact his RL son would be close to that age.  
> A part of me would love for Steve to have an unknown child...I don't know why but it would just amuse me.


	26. Background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little thing to say Happy Valentine's to all the lovely people who read and comment or show their love for this story. I appreciate it so much, thank you!

**/ / / Background \ \ \**

Danny hung up the phone and grabbed Steve's hand to yank him through the living room and towards the stairs.

"You know," Lily said. "You should be a little more subtle about your amorous activities, Danny."

Danny stopped and looked at his Nana. "Not what's happening, Nana."

Lily shrugged. "Idiot."

"Grace and Kono have found a cake topper that 'looks just like us' and have bought it, I'll get Kono to send me a photo," Steve said changing the topic.

Lily turned to Steve and beamed. "You good boy."

"Not me," Steve said. "Kono and Grace are pretty handy."

"We'll be down soon to help you cook," Danny said tugging on Steve's wrist again until he was following Danny again.

Danny walked up the stairs and into their room before he pushed Steve onto the bed and closed the door behind them.

"Were you seriously trying to avoid talking to Grace?"

"No," Steve said folding his arms over his chest.

"Babe," Danny said sitting next to him. "You don't need to worry about her being annoyed at you."

"I'm annoyed," Steve said. "I feel like were cheating at Christmas, I like your family, it's overwhelming but I like them and then I think Grace should be here."

Danny took a deep breath. "Yes she should, but, since she's not she wouldn't be annoyed at you for not being able to get us to Vegas."

"I know," Steve said but his posture tightened even more.

Danny threw his arm over Steve's shoulder. "I have a surprise for you."

Steve twisted his head to look at Danny. "What?"

"You remember when you and Nana got into that 'discussion' with a woman about whether or not she cut in line?"

"Yeah, we lost you and then you came back later." Steve said watching Danny closely.

"Well," Danny said. "I left the two of you to it and decided to go and grab something I saw in a shop window."

"What?"

"Ha!" Danny said with a huff. "Like I'd tell you."

Steve smirked. "You bought me a Christmas present?"

"Maybe."

Steve pushed Danny back and kissed him. "You got me a present?"

Danny shrugged underneath him. "You'll have to wait until Christmas morning to see if Santa brought you anything."

"Huh," Steve said pulling back. "I didn't know Santa was so short."

Danny pinched him and with a laugh they laid back in the bed and made out like teenagers with a house to themselves.

There was a knock on the door. "Danny?"

"Oh no," Danny said at a whisper pulling away from Steve. "It's my Mum! You need to get under the bed."

Steve let out a loud bark of laughter and pulled away from Danny completely. He opened the door to find both Danny's mother and father standing on the other side of the door.

"Ma, Pop," Danny said standing up. "We were just studying."

Lizzie laughed at him. "We want to talk to you."

The smile fell of Danny's face. "What's wrong?"

"We overheard the phone call with Grace, and things have been said before so we want to know, what's going on with Doris?"

"So, this isn't about me having a boy in my room?" Danny said with a smile. "Let's go downstairs and talk."

"I'm sending Molly to take your Nana to the hairdressers and Ryan and Harvey are going down the pub for a drink," Chris said quietly.

"So organised," Danny said and stood to straighten out his shirt. "We should have coffee."

"I also have some cherry, vanilla butter cake," Lizzie said turning and heading down the stairs, followed by everyone else.

"I want to show Steve off to the people at the hairdressers," Lily said and she walked out of the door. "The photos aren't nearly as good as he is, and they don't show his backside."

"How far away is her hairdressers," Steve asked Chris quietly.

"Couple of blocks," Chris said.

"Lily," Steve said coming down to stand next to her. "I'll run down so you can show me off in a little while, how long will you be there?"

"An hour," Lily said looking at him carefully. "You'll run?"

"If you ask really nicely he'll even flying tackle someone in front of the hairdressers to show off."

Steve shook his head.

"Or he could hunt and kill a wild boar – that idea went over really well on Grace's camping trip."

"It's a valuable skill when you are living in Hawaii," Steve said.

"I don't know about the boar thing but the flying tackle sounds interesting," Lily said before she turned and started out the door. "You better be there hot stuff or I might not come to your wedding."

"We would need to lock her in the basement to keep her away," Chris said leaving the front room and heading for the coffee and cake.

Lily left and Lizzie lead them into the kitchen, she poured everyone a cup of coffee and cut the cake before she sat down.

"Right," she said. "I want to know it all, what's going on? Why does Grace dislike Steve's mum?"

Danny took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Steve started talking. Danny turned to watch him, Steve was sitting rigidly and talking the clipped tones that make Danny feel like he was sitting in on a debriefing rather than a conversation, he looked at his parents who were both sitting back, not relaxed but willing and happy to listen and wait for Steve to get this all out.

Steve was clinical and brief in his explanations and yet very detailed and he left nothing out, even the things that painted him mother in a negative light. Danny wondered if this was something of a catharsis for Steve to say all of this rather than keeping it inside. Danny was used to reading Steve, and, when needed, pushing for information, but occasionally Steve would do this and he always seemed more relaxed when he was done so Danny held down on his desire to share more information and listened instead.

"Well," Chris said when Steve was done. "Good thing you're joining our family now."

Danny watched Steve drop his head and could almost see how much his father's words had meant to Steve.

"Exactly," Lizzie said giving Steve another piece of cake. "We don't think we can take anyone's place but we are very happy you're going to be part of the family."

"Thank you," Steve said and stood. "I should get down to Lily's appointment," and then suddenly he was gone.

"Oh," Lizzie said. "He is a skittish one."

Danny nodded and took Steve's piece of cake. "He is but by the time he comes back he'll feel better."

"Alright," Lizzie said looking at her son knowingly. "Now tell me what he left out."

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant this to be fluffy...but it was TOO short.   
> Okay, so I'm catching up on H50 so I can know what's happening and I love Alex O'Loughlin and I think he does a great job with the American accent but sometimes I can hear that it's just not comfortable, and it's only on some words, and heaps of people from other countries in the same situation do it but each time I hear it it makes me smile and like him even more. The words I notice are MOM and ASS. They keep giving me things to write about…dress blues…and RL is too busy for me to write as quickly as I want to. *sad face*


	27. Favour

**/ / / Favour \ \ \**

"She hates me," Danny said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Because I judge her for running out on him, she never even apologised to him and I've been watching him struggle since the day I met him to deal with all of the things he had been ignoring and suppressing since she left him originally. You should see him, he's so utterly terrified that people are going to leave him, that I am going to leave him and it makes him try so hard to be independent, he doesn't like to ask for help and he doesn't know how to talk about himself and sometimes he does things that make no sense until you realise they he hasn't really had anyone to be there for him since he was a teenager. His father sent him away to protect him when she died and Steve has been working on a spectacular abandonment complex ever since, he hasn't had a home in years, he lived in his dad's house without changing anything because he never thought it was permanent. It wasn't even until I moved in with him that he even started looking at the things he had around the place. I…well I suppose I don't particularly like her either. She is judgemental and rude and she accused me of toying with her son and being undecided about our relationship and sometimes after she and Steve speak he looks…fragile and I hate it."

"Oh, sweetheart," Lizzie said and stood to pull her son up until she could hug him. "You do love him a lot."

"I do," Danny agreed.

"Do you want me to come back to Hawaii with you and have a word with her?"

Danny relaxed and laughed. He honestly believed that she would, she would hop on a plane tomorrow to have a word with Doris. It would be spectacular, it would be epic, and it could never happen.

"She is still his mum," Danny said pulling away from his mother to find his father standing next to them. Chris pressed his hand into Danny's shoulder firmly and it was as good as the hug from his mother.

"Yes she is," Chris said. "But if she does anything truly bad we'll send Lily over there instead."

Danny let out a bark of laughter. "I don't think even the CIA could prepare someone for dealing with Nana."

"She and her friends could easily find out all of the secrets of the world if they could be bothered focussing outside of their families and friends," Chris agreed.

They were sitting in silence a few minutes later when the doorbell rang and Hannah was standing on the other side with her sons standing behind them.

"You lot go and see Nana and Pop," Hannah said. "Eric and I are going to talk to Uncle Danny."

Danny received a series of hugs before the boys ran to their Nana and the biscuits and cake that she would give them.

"Hey, Hannah," Danny said and pulled his younger sister into a hug. "How are you?"

"At the end of my tether, I don't know what to do with Eric."

"E-train," Eric corrected and Danny rolled his eyes at his nephew.

"Don't be an habitual idiot," Danny said. "With a name like that it definitely appears you were born without a brain."

"Uncle Danny," Eric said plaintively.

"You got arrested," Danny said. "Don't even pretend you have a leg to stand on."

Eric sighed and shrank back.

"Go and sit with your brothers," Hannah said.

Eric nodded and walked away.

"I don't know what to do with him." Hannah said with a bone deep sigh.

Danny wrapped an arm around Hannah. "Stop letting him get away with being a shit, come on, let's have cake and you can tell me what I can do to help."

Hannah burst into tears and tucked herself into Danny's side, her head buried into his neck and her hot tears hitting his neck quickly.

"Hannah," Danny said his voice dropping as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It will be okay, he's not a complete idiot he is just acting out and he needs something to snap him out of it, like Dad snapped me out of acting like a complete moron."

Hannah was still crying but he could almost feel the moment she remembered him as a teenager – in his hip-hop group with the clothes he used to wear…he desperately hoped those photos, and the video, God that video, didn't get dragged out and shown to Steve.

"I can't get a hold of his father," Hannah said quietly. "I have been trying but he's ignoring me and I know that Eric knows and it's just making everything worse."

"I didn't bring my gun but I did bring a Navy SEAL if you want us to track him down."

"Would it fix anything?" She asked.

Danny shrugged; he wouldn't mind punching her ex-husband but that probably wouldn't be very conducive to the whole situation.

"Wait," she pulled back and looked up at him with wet eyes. "Where is your SEAL?"

"Being shown off to all of Nana's friends at the hairdresser's."

"Poor thing," she said with a sniffle.

"I think he might enjoy it," Danny said. "I think it makes him realise that he's got a new family. His family is a little…dysfunctional."

"Have you met Nana?"

Danny laughed. "What can I do to help?"

Hannah frowned and looked down at the ground. "Can I send him to Hawaii with you; the two of you might have a chance to show him what it means to be a valuable member of society."

"In Hawaii?" Danny asked. "There are so few valuable members of society; it's all very surfer society."

"You're there," Hannah pointed out and tried to brush the water from under her eyes. "I don't know what else to do. I know I should be harder with him but he's so angry and I just want to hug him and make things better."

"You are hurting for the same reason," Danny said kissing Hannah on the forehead.

"I think we need a break from one another, I hate saying that but we aren't finding a rhythm anymore and I don't know what else to do."

Danny pulled her back into another hug. "I'll need to talk to Steve, it's his house."

Danny had to laugh and Hannah pulled away from him. "What?"

"He would be so utterly offended that I didn't call it our house."

Hannah smiled. "I am going to love him aren't I?"

"I do," Danny said with a shrug.

Hannah smiled and curled her hand around his stubbled cheek. "Thank you, I am sorry I'm still coming to you to fix things."

Danny smiled up at her. "I'm your big brother, it's my job."

"This is a bit bigger than sneaking me into the house when I'd had too much to drink."

"It's all covered under the big brother umbrella."

Hannah smiled at him and burst into tears again. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Hannah," Danny said.

He steered them to the couch and they sat together until the front door opened and Steve came in with Molly and Lily, who had a new slightly red tint to her hair.

"Steven," Lily said when she saw Danny and Hannah curled on the couch. "Could you please go and find Hannah's husband and do whatever it is that SEALs do?"

Steve looked at Hannah's head on Danny's shoulder and nodded. "Hello, Hannah, nice to meet you."

"Hello, Steven," Hannah said. "You don't need to do anything."

Danny scoffed. "Such a lie."

Steve frowned at him.

"We'll talk about it in a minute, you alright?" Danny looked down at his sister.

"Go, thank you."

"He hasn't said yes."

"Thank you anyway."

Danny grabbed Steve's hand and he dragged the taller man up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as soon as they were in their bedroom.

"You do not have to say yes."

Steve frowned at him.

"Hannah asked me if we would take Eric back to Hawaii with us to try and show him how not to be an idiot."

"Okay."

"You should think about it," Danny said. "We don't have to say yes."

"You want to," Steve said. "He needs something, he was arrested and he needs to stop wasting his life, if you think we can help then we should."

Danny kissed Steve. "Thank you."

Steve looked surprised.

"Thank you," Danny continued. "For caring enough about my family to take my nephew in when he is pushing at my sister because she wants to fix the problems her ex-husband created. She is a lovely person, and she is so strict with the younger ones but something about Eric stops her from being able to do it with him."

"I…your welcome."

Danny nodded and stood up. "I should go and tell Hannah, but, are you okay? After our talk with Ma and Pop you were upset."

"Not upset, I just needed to get to your Nana."

Danny smiled and stepped forward until he was standing between Steve's knees and Steve had to look up at Danny. "I appreciated you telling them everything. I know it's been hard but regardless of what your mother does we are going to be okay." Steve nodded and dropped his head down into Danny's chest. "If not Ma said she'd send Nana over to help."

Steve pulled back looking shocked.

"I wouldn't let my Nana anywhere near your mother," Danny said and leaned down to kiss Steve. "They don't judge you for what she does."

"Of course they don't," and Steve stood up. "We should go and tell your sister, I doubt Eric is going to be happy being shipped off even if it is to Hawaii."

Danny nodded and followed Steve out of the room and down the stairs.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Christmas visit refuses to let me rush it, oh well, I'll just enjoy them for a while longer. I am quite looking forward to writing that scene when they are accused of being some girl's dads. Just thinking about that scene makes me laugh...hehe  
> I do hope you enjoy.


	28. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay. I can't even promise it won't happen again but I'm catching up watching the show and writing this. I have scenes planned out for when they get back to Hawaii but I am having too much fun in Jersey.  
> It had been so long that I needed to go back and re-read the Jersey stuff to check continuity and names and I found so many little errors. I'm sorry, I will go back and fix them but I assume you'd prefer it if I just keep giving you new stuff for the moment...enjoy!

**/ / / Confrontation \ \ \**

Danny nodded to Hannah who pulled herself away from the family collected in the kitchen. She came over to them biting her lip and looking at Steve apologetically.

"I'm the one you should apologise to," Danny said when she was standing in front of him. "I'm the one who is going to be dealing with your stupid-arse son not Steve."

"We live together," Steve said even as Hannah slumped forward into Danny to hug him.

"Thank you," she pulled away and dragged Steve toward her, and down to her, for a hug. "Thank you so much, Steve. I just don't want him to turn into the same useless man as his father."

Steve looked at Danny and hugged Hannah back with the confused expression. "It's fine, we're happy to help."

"It's a good thing you are marrying this one," Hannah said. "Or I'd try to turn him."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You want to tell him before or after Christmas?"

Hannah frowned and looked back into the kitchen. "Now. He'll be angry but he fucked up…and I'm sending him to an island paradise."

"It's hell," Danny said easily.

Steve looked at Danny and said nothing, stared, silently, until Danny shrugged. "You and Grace, you're the only good things about the entire island."

Danny ignored the beaming grin from Steve to turn back to his sister. She took a deep breath and turned around. She went into the kitchen and collected her son, smiling thinly at Chris.

"He's not going to be happy," Danny said. "You don't need to stick around for this bit, go have some of my mum's…cake. She makes good cake."

"I know," Steve said. "But how bad could it be?"

"What do you want?" Eric asked as he walked next to his mother.

"A little less attitude would be a good start," Danny said almost wanting to shake the insolence out of his nephew. Eric just glared at him in response; the kid obviously knew something was wrong.

"Sit down, Eric," Hannah said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No," Eric said. "Just tell me what you and Danny have decided to do to punish me."

"I'm sending you to Hawaii."

"Cool," Eric said sarcastically. "Gotta love a holiday."

"It's not a holiday," Hannah said. "I don't like your friends and I want you out of New Jersey for a while."

"What's wrong with my friends?"

"They helped you get arrested," Hannah said firmly. "Or do you not remember being in the cell and having your uncle bail you out?"

"It wasn't nothing," Eric said. "Just a bit of fun."

"Fun?" Hannah said. "How is a police record and never being able to go to college or get a good job a bit of fun?"

"Who gives a shit about what kind of job I get?"

"Eric," Danny said stepping up next to his sister. "Do you really want to be a pathetic idiot who can't do anything better with his life than collect unemployment?"

Eric rolled his eyes at Danny and focussed on his mother. "I'm not going with him, even if I can go to Hawaii."

"You don't have a choice," Hannah said. "You're going and hopefully he can talk some sense into you because what you are doing here is not acceptable and you cannot keep doing what you've been doing."

"I don't have a choice?" Eric said. "I'll just go and stay with Dad."

Hannah's face fell as Steve watched her. "Eric…"

"Fine!" Eric said and folded his arms defensively across his chest. "I'll go and stay with one of my friends. Anything has got to be better than staying with you."

"Eric!" Danny said firmly.

"She's a complete nag, she drove Dad off and she complains about what a bastard he is."

"I have never said that."

"Maybe not in front of me," Eric said defiantly. "But I'm not stupid or deaf, Mum. I know what you say about him."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should have been sorrier when you were kicking him out."

Hannah's face crumpled and Steve stepped forward. He grabbed Eric's elbow and began frog marching the teen away from his mother. Danny moved towards Hannah as Steve moved Eric away from them.

"You aren't that stupid are you?" Steve asked sliding into the remembered stance and voice that he had used when he was with Naval Intelligence.

Eric glared up at him.

"Because I assume you are not such an idiot that you want to break your mother's heart."

"She deserves it," Eric said but his voice wasn't as sure as he was pretending he was.

"She does not."

"What the fuck do you know?" Eric asked. "You're just some guy that my uncle is experimenting with."

Steve took a slow breath. "How old are you Eric?"

"Seventeen," Eric said mulishly.

"Older than I was when my mother was killed."

Eric gaped at Steve for a second.

"So, your dad has left your mother, not the other way around, and instead of stepping up and helping her out you are making things harder for her?"

Eric glared at him.

"I was wrong, you are stupid."

Steve turned to walk away only to find Chris standing in the doorway. The older man was watching Steve and Eric. Steve tensed his spine and moved until he was standing at attention.

"I'd like a word with my grandson," Chris said.

Steve nodded sharply and began to walk past Chris. Danny's dad stopped him with a hand on his elbow. "I appreciate what you said to him."

"Pop." Eric's voice was a little whiny and a lot offended.

Chris let go of Steve and stepped closer to Eric. "There is never an excuse to talk to your mother that way. Or for what you just said to Steve."

Steve saw Eric's head drop dejectedly as he walked out of the room.

"You have a choice, you can come and stay with me and your Nan and volunteer at charities on weekends, after school and your holidays or you can go to Hawaii with your uncle."

Steve walked back towards Danny who was entertaining his other three nephews while his mother and nana fed Hannah cake.

As soon as Hannah saw him she waved him over. "Steve, you can change your mind, if you want."

Steve shook his head after looking over at Danny. His partner shrugged at him and went back to building something that looked like the side of a mountain with his nephews. Steve wondered quickly if his knee was going to be sore after sitting on the floor like that.

"No," Steve said turning back to Hannah and looking at her properly. "I think he needs to come more now than I did earlier today."

Hannah frowned at him. "God, I hope you are going to keep trying to impress us for a while longer."

"He's not trying to impress you," Danny called out. "Steve, come and help us build the gates of Erebor."

"What?"

"Boys," he said to his nephews. "You are going to have to introduce Steve to _The Hobbit_."

"No, Uncle Danny. _The Hobbit_ was only at the movies."

Danny made a face at Steve.

"Next time," Steve said dropping down onto the floor next to Danny. "What are we making?"

"Well…" the youngest of the three boys, Jonathon, started and Steve listened intently as he explained the history of the Hobbit, what changes had been made in the first movie, which lego pieces were not actually from the Hobbit lego set he had received for his birthday, a couple of weeks before, and what Steve had to do to help. Steve nodded and did as he was told.

"I shouldn't have dragged him off, should I?" Steve asked Danny as he built the dwarfish guard for the side of the gate the three boys were building.

Danny shook his head. "He shouldn't have been speaking to his mother like that. So long as he wasn't dangled off a roof or left to swim with sharks you did the right thing."

"I called him stupid."

One of the boys, Toby, turned to him and shook his head. "You're not supposed to call people stupid, it's _rude_."

"Yes, Steven," Danny said with a grin.

"But," the last of them, Bradley, said. "E making Mum cry is worse."

The brothers nodded in agreement and then went back to playing.

A few minutes later Eric and Chris walked out of the other room and into the kitchen. Steve and Danny watched surreptitiously as Eric stopped in front of his mother.

"I'm sorry, I know he left us," Eric said quietly. "I'll go to Hawaii with Uncle Danny."

Chris poked his grandson in the shoulder. "And I will try not to make things difficult while I'm there."

Hannah stood up and wrapped her son in a hug. He didn't look pleased about the affection but he lifted one hand and patted her on the back. "I only want what's best for you, but it is not acceptable to speak to me like that."

"I know, Mum," Eric said rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Excellent," Danny said very quietly into Steve's ear. "And here I was thinking we were going to get a couple more years before we had a surly teenager living with us."

"Gracie would never act like that."

Danny just rolled his eyes at Steve. They were about to go back to building when Chris poked his grandson in the back again. Eric turned and walked over to Steve. He looked down at the older man for a moment and then let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, you're going to be family and I shouldn't have said it." Eric's face cleared for a second and he looked at Danny. "It wasn't cool, I don't care if you're gay, Uncle Danny and…I shouldn't have said that to you just because I was in a bad mood."

"It's okay," Steve said. He didn't care if Chris had made the boy say the words. The words weren't important because Steve understood the anger that came with the adults in your life suddenly letting you down and he could ignore and he could forgive what Eric said. He had a feeling he wasn't that bad of a kid anyway.

Eric nodded and turned away from them to go back into the kitchen with his mother.

"What did he say?" Danny asked.

"It really doesn't matter," Steve said with a quick smile and went back to building.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I liked Eric, after the initial few scenes but I am writing something different here and even though he is nice for the most part in the episode he is also a teenager who has been carted off for doing something stupid. I think he would have reacted like this to being told because most teenagers I know would. But that isn't to say I think he's a bad kid but he is hurting and he would lash out. That is my reasoning for Eric's behaviour in this, just so you know.


	29. Aftermath

**/ / / Aftermath \ \ \ Lizzie's POV**

"Right," Lizzie said, ten minutes later when Eric was quiet on the couch watching television with his three brothers playing happily around him. She loved her first grandbaby dearly but he was a pain in the arse and she hoped that spending some time with Danny and Steve in Hawaii would at least knock some sense into him. All of her children went through their moments of rebellion and…stupid arse mistakes, but in the end most of them had found their way to being good people. She thought about her Matt for a second but the pain, sharp and hard in her chest, made her blink away the thoughts. "Who is helping me with dinner?"

"I am," Steve said.

Lizzie couldn't help but smile, he was so eager to help and to make sure they all liked him he hadn't seen that they already did. She had been so worried about her son when he went off to Hawaii, he was a swirling mess of anger and resentment and the only good thing in his entire world seemed to be Grace. Now, whenever she spoke to her son he sounded happy, talking about his family in Hawaii, about his Gracie and Steve.

"Thank you," Lizzie said. "We're making lasagne."

Steve nodded and walked past her into the kitchen so he could wash his hands.

"You want me to make some garlic bread, Ma?" Danny asked, the same way he always had – eager to be the best at something. It was good to have him back but she wanted to see him more. It wasn't right to have one of her sons so far away from her and having two gone was even worse.

"Of course I do." Lizzie said, coming over to kiss him on the head. "You make the best garlic bread."

"Suck up," Michael said, walking into the house. He was wearing one of his suits, he looked tired but so different to how he did at any other time and she always loved to see what he had made of himself.

"Ehh," Danny said with a shrug as he walked past his brother. "I figure you're just jealous that I'm Ma's favourite."

"I don't have favourites, Michael," she said. "I love you all just as much as your brothers and sisters."

She kissed Michael on the head and he smiled up at her. He looked even more tired up close and she thought about the fact he'd left for work before the sun came up, she needed to give him something to make him feel special too. Whoever said children eventually grew up and didn't need some mothering had never had children. "Would you like me to make a coconut cake for dessert?"

Michael smiled at her. "I would."

"Go up and have a shower," she said, pulling him down for another kiss on the cheek. Michael smiled at her and started up the stairs.

Lizzie turned for the kitchen, Hannah and Lily sitting with Molly and the boys sitting on the other side of the lounge room. At the very least when they were here they were having a break from one another. She turned to the kitchen to get cooking; she would have to get Danny to prepare all of the things for the lasagne if she was going to be making cake as well. She caught Steve stepping close into Danny's side as she was walking back to the kitchen.

"Why are you acting like a teenager?" Steve asked.

"He started it," Danny said, with a grin. Lizzie remembered those words well but she was so damned happy to have her son home she didn't care if he whined about every one of his siblings. Lizzie held back so that she could see and hear them while neither of them were paying attention to her.

Steve frowned down at Danny.

"Even you and Mary do this," Danny said with a little shrug. "We regress a little when we all see each other like this. Ma loves to take care of us all and she indulges us in this petty stuff."

"I am almost waiting for you to poke your tongue out at him," Steve said, hunching down until he was leaning into Danny.

"I don't let them get away with that sort of thing," Lizzie said, coming in behind them. She enjoyed watching them but she needed to get started on dinner if it was going to be ready in time to feed the boys.

"She really wouldn't," Danny said and reluctantly pulled back from Steve.

"I'm going to need your help, Danny." Lizzie said, looking at Danny.

"Anything, Ma. I miss watching you cook," Danny said, with a smile and a shrug.

Lizzie smiled at him. "You get everything ready for the lasagne while I make the cake."

"Ma," Hannah said walking into the kitchen. "We should get going."

"Nonsense," Lizzie said, waving her hand at her daughter. She wasn't letting Hannah go home yet; she wanted both her and Eric to have a break before they went back to being in a house together without other people to distract them. Lizzie knew the only answer was to lie. "I've already started cooking and there's enough for everyone."

Hannah looked at the clean kitchen, empty of any evidence of cooking except the coffee cake that was half eaten on the small table. "Ma. I should get Eric out of here."

"What are you planning on cooking for dinner?" Lizzie asked knowingly.

"Something."

"My lasagne?" Lizzie knew she had her – lasagne had always been Hannah's favourite. Each of her children had their weaknesses.

"Well…" Hannah started but then her eyes flicked from Lizzie to Steve and Lizzie understood that it wasn't really the scene earlier that Hannah was worried about but whatever had caused Chris to make sure Eric apologised to Steve.

"Stay," Danny said firmly, and Lizzie watched the silent look between her two children. Finally, Danny turned to his mother. "She's staying."

"Danny."

Danny huffed and turned to Steve. "Babe, what happened between you and Eric?"

Steve looked at them all silently for a moment. "He asked who I was to call him an idiot for making things worse for Hannah instead of helping her."

Lizzie watched the way Danny looked at Steve, it was a careful expression but Danny obviously didn't believe it was everything to the story. Then Danny turned to his sister and smiled, pretending. "See, nothing to worry about."

"Steve," Hannah said.

Steve looked at Danny and then back to Hannah. "You're thinking about leaving because of me?"

"He-"

Steve cut her off with a smile. "I said a lot worse when I was his age, it's forgotten. Lizzie, what do you need me to do?"

Hannah looked at Danny with confusion, Danny shrugged. "He means it, don't worry. You're staying for dinner."

"I…okay?"

"Good," Lizzie said. "Go and keep your nana occupied."

Hannah took a deep breath and nodded before she turned and walked back into the lounge room.

"I need you to do the cutting, Steve," Lizzie said and began hunting through her fridge and handing Steve the things she wanted him to cut. She had been impressed by the speed and neatness of everything he'd cut the night before and she was looking forward to seeing it again, no one else ever cut things as neatly as she did.

"What did he really say?" Danny asked.

"Exactly what I told Hannah."

"I will get it out of you."

Steve looked at Danny and then turned to begin washing and cutting vegetables. Danny huffed and moved to stand next to him and they began working together. Danny pulled the large pan out and started cooking the meat for the lasagne. She watched them for a few minutes and she began to wonder if they were even aware that they weren't standing in their own kitchen at home.

"Ma," Danny said, a few minutes later. "If you don't…you okay?"

"Of course," she said with a smile and turned away from them to collect everything she would need for the cake. "It's just nice to see you both working together so nicely."

Danny looked at her strangely. "Thanks, Ma."

"This one is going to work out."

Steve froze and then turned to look at her as well.

"Ma?"

Lizzie started to measure out flour as she explained. "You and Rachel never really worked together; you were always working against one another. But, you and Steve work together."

"I am fairly certain that you wouldn't say that if you'd ever been in a car with us at work," Steve said. "He complains to me, about me, at me, all the time."

Danny folded his arms and looked at Steve. "You got me shot."

"You hate sand."

"You won't let me drive my own car."

"You don't really know all the roads of Hawaii."

"I've been there for three years now."

"I've lived there my whole life."

"You mean they didn't change a single road while you were off being a Navy SEAL?"

Lizzie cleared her throat. Both men turned to her. "Done?"

Both of them had the good sense to look apologetic. Lizzie was immune to Danny's expression but something about Steve's made her want to go over and pull him into a hug. She steeled herself against it.

"Yes, I'm sure you are both more than capable of arguing, I know my son, and I have spoken to Grace."

Danny looked wounded. "Grace told on us?"

Steve smirked. "She can't lie to save herself."

"Danny couldn't when he was that age either. He always gave himself away."

"Really?" Steve asked, his eyes lighting. "How?"

"Don't say a thing," Danny said. "He doesn't need any more ammunition."

"I don't care if you two argue over little things or if you annoy each other I still like the way you work together and I know this marriage is going to last."

"Thanks, Ma."

Steve's entire face closed off like stone. "Thank you."

Danny turned to look at Steve sharply at the sound of his voice.

"Now," Lizzie said quickly. "Get back to cooking."

They both turned around and started working again and Lizzie noted the way they stood closely together.

She was right, they would last, and she felt a little better about him being so far away. She had suspected Danny had experimented at university but he hadn't said anything to her. She never really expected him to tell her he was gay…bisexual, she believed they called it now, and in a relationship with his partner. She had heard about Steve. She had heard the affection and feeling beneath what he was telling her. Grace talked about Steve. She wasn't so much surprised that he was in love with Steve as that he was willing to get into another relationship. He had been so hurt by Rachel that Lizzie wasn't sure if he would ever open himself up to the possibility again. It was a serious relationship; from the first mention of it Lizzie knew it was going to be very serious. She had been worried though. Words like stubborn and adrenaline junkie, mentions about some of Steve's habits and fears made her worried that her son might have picked badly a second time. Grace liked him though, and Steve called her to ask for her help. She had waited until they could get out there and she could meet him for herself and learn him. Lizzie looked up as she poured the batter into a hot pan and smiled at the way they were working together, she knew Danny had picked well this time.

It was about time her little worrier was happy.

**/ / /**


	30. Christmas Eve

**/ / / Christmas Eve \ \ \**

Steve woke up early on Christmas Eve and sighed knowing there was no warm water and the smell of brine to go down and enjoy. He was so glad he had cashed in a fair few favours to come and see Danny's family, to bring him home for Christmas. But…Steve missed home and wondered what their Christmas would have been if they were there. Sun and the beach…though, perhaps it would not have been anything since Grace would not have been there with them. It had been a long time since Steve had had anything much at Christmas, he was glad to now have Danny to share it with but the family, the never-ending surround of people, who wanted information about Steve and wanted to care about him, was overwhelming.

Steve stared up at the ceiling with Danny pressed hot against his side. They didn't have enough space to separate and Steve couldn't think of a single bad thing about having Danny so close to him. He would like to get up and slip out of the house, maybe go for a run but he didn't think Lizzie would let him out if she saw him and he didn't really want to leave Danny's side.

"What's wrong?" Danny mumbled and twisted slightly so he could look at Steve through slitted eyes.

"Nothing."

"Liar," Danny mumbled and kissed Steve's shoulder. "Missing your ocean?"

Steve shrugged.

"Go for a run."

Steve shrugged again and Danny opened his eyes completely.

"Babe," Danny said, shifting completely until his head was even with Steve's. "What's wrong?"

Steve closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Steven."

"Just a lot of people."

Danny laughed. "I know, family, they are in everyone's business and don't know how to stay out of anything. Pains in my arse, it's ridiculous. I swear, they are so nosy. What did they do?"

"Nothing."

Danny squinted at Steve but was silent. He waited Steve out. Steve hated it when he did this. Danny was never still or quiet but when he got like this, silent and watching, Steve knew he was going to cave eventually. It was the trick in Danny's arsenal that Steve hadn't worked out how to resist yet.

"They are a bit overwhelming."

Danny nodded. "A lot different to how things were back then, when it was all of you?"

Steve nodded, looking past Danny. "Mum always knew everything that was going on, and Mary was a nosy little sister but we always had space."

Danny smiled. "You've seen the size of this house; we never had space. We learned to make some for our own and there was the neighbourhood to roam when we needed to. The blocks around here were a web of mothers and grandmothers who always had their eyes on us but we had space when we needed it."

"Then why do you complain when we get in your business."

"One of the best things about leaving home was the fact I no longer had to have seven people involved in my life every second."

"Your sister was going to leave a family dinner because she was worried her son had hurt my feelings."

"She was worried that Eric had done something worse. Is that really all he said?"

"He's a teenager, it wasn't a big deal."

"He was raised better. Hannah had trouble setting boundaries for him when he was younger, she's got much better since, especially with the other boys but she was young when she had Eric. She has tried to turn it around but it's not always easy and Eric has always idolised his father more than he should."

"Eric should be helping her now instead of making things worse."

"He's hurting," Danny said, stifling a yawn. "He never thought his father could ever do something wrong but he ripped apart their family and deserted Eric. I think that's the worst part for Eric, the fact Tom, who he spent a lot of time with, doesn't seem to have any time for him anymore. It's completely ruined his world."

Steve froze. "You never said anything."

"I didn't know how bad it was until I got here, until the thing with Eric and the cops. My little sister, stupid woman, was trying to keep things from me so I didn't get upset."

"Or ask a few old friends to pull Tom over on bullshit charges and make his life hell?"

Danny shrugged. "I wouldn't besmirch the office of law enforcement in such a way."

Steve knew that Danny was full of crap but he didn't want to call him on it right now.

"Today is going to be even worse," Danny said, changing the topic. "The rest of them are coming in ready for tomorrow. Why don't you go for a run? I know it's not the beach or Hawaii but if you go out there and clear your head it might make them all a little easier to deal with."

Steve twisted to look out the window, it wasn't snowing, in fact the sky was clear so it would be cold.

Danny groaned and threw the blankets off them. "Get changed and go. I'll go down and help Ma cook breakfast so you can get out of here cleanly."

Steve changed into some clothes for running and sat back on the bed to tie his shoelaces. Danny kissed Steve before he turned and left their room. Steve followed him down not long after and while Danny went into the lounge room and beyond to the kitchen Steve pocketed the key Danny had slipped him and went outside into the bitter cold to run.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

"Morning, Ma."

Danny's mother turned around and looked at him. "Was that Steve sneaking out of my house?"

Danny smiled. "Still have the best ears in town."

"You're not in high school anymore sneaking Janie Philips out of your window."

Danny turned and looked at his mother. "You knew about that?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes at her son. "Of course I did."

"You never said anything."

Lizzie flipped the bacon over and then looked at Danny more closely. "I knew you were being careful with her."

Danny ducked his head.

"Steve needed a break from the family?"

Danny nodded and pulled out the ingredients for pancakes.

"Georgina won't be in until late tonight but your Uncle Ed and Aunt Sarah are coming back today as well."

"Not going to stay in New York for Christmas."

"They came up from Las Vegas to spend the Christmas with family. They only went to New York for a couple of nights."

Danny nodded and began making the pancakes. "Where're you going to fit them?"

"They are sleeping at Hannah's." Danny looked up at his mother and could see her watching him.

"What, Ma?"

"You should have a word to him, in case the custody issue with Gracie comes about. He'll be able to help you if you move to Vegas."

Danny nodded but didn't say anything.

"Have you heard anything more?"

"We have a date for the court hearing. Steve is going to come as a character witness. Sorry, Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, decorated Navy SEAL, is going to be a character witness."

"He loves Gracie."

"He really does," Danny said.

They stopped talking as a steady flow of people started coming into the kitchen, grabbing coffee and then sitting around the table and waiting for the bacon and pancakes to be done. Danny flipped some pancakes onto a plate for Steve before he put the rest of them on the table.

"Where's Steve?" Ryan asked.

"Out for a run." Danny said and his father said grace before they began to eat.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

Steve hadn't run like this in a built up city for a long time. The concrete under his feet was hard, jarring on his ankles and knees but it also felt good. The burn of his lungs and muscles as he pushed himself further and harder made him feel better. He was heading towards the shore but he didn't think he would make it there even if he ran for longer than he could be away. Steve was running faster, harder, than he normally did but it felt good. The air wasn't as clean and Steve missed the crisp air of Hawaii or even the wet, heady air of some of the places he had been. He much preferred clean air to that of a city.

Steve kept running, his mind clearing out as he pushed himself further and harder. When he felt like he was going to collapse, like he couldn't possibly run any further he slowed down to a walk and stopped to grab a bottle of water. He drank slowly before he turned around and started jogging again. He sped up slowly, never quite running as fast as he had to get there but it felt good as he continued to push his boundaries.

When he finally made it back to Danny's parent's house his shirt was stuck to his skin with sweat and the over-shirt he'd put on to keep the cold out was sticking at his back. Steve stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led up to their door and stretched out, letting his body slowly warm down. He went inside to find Danny sitting on the couch watching for him.

"You still alive?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded, sweat pouring down his neck and back now that he had stopped.

"Feel better?"

"I do."

"I saved you pancakes." Danny stood up and walked over to Steve. He lifted himself up on his toes and kissed Steve and then pulled back. "Go and have a shower."

Steve nodded and headed up the stairs. He saw Ryan on the way and smiled as they passed. By the end of the shower when he made it back downstairs to find the family had expanded Steve happily walked into the centre of it again.

**/ / / TBC \ \ \**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could keep this up and get this finished but I'm definitely not holding out much hope. I've changed jobs (and careers) and it is proving much busier than expected. I would like to have this finished before the next season. Next two chapters should end Christmas (it's August, this is dragging terribly).


	31. Zoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many lovely people who said they were happy to wait for me. I so appreciate it. I decided to write a little something for you all. Finally at Christmas Day...almost. I should be working on my Lewis challenge fic...Enjoy!  
> I have had the Zoe stuff written for so long, it was nice to finally use it.

**/ / / Zoe \ \ \**

"Enjoy your run, Steve?" Molly asked, shifting her weight on the couch. Steve had just come down after his shower, he was hot, pleasantly worn out and starving.

"Yes," Steve said with a wide smile. "I always feel better after going for a run."

"Pop's gone to pick Uncle Ed and Aunt Sarah up. He took Nana with him," Danny said, putting a plate of pancakes down onto Steve's lap. "I saved you some breakfast."

"Thanks," Steve yanked on Danny's hand making him drop onto the couch next to him.

"Troglodyte," Danny said with a sigh.

"Oh," Steve said slowly, with a low whistle at the end. "You learned a new word."

Danny nodded and picked up a piece of pancake to eat. "I can feel the SATs coming back to me when I'm sleeping in my old room."

"Oh," Molly said with a happy, giddy, sigh. "The two of you are adorable."

Steve turned to her and lifted an eyebrow, he knew Danny had turned to her as well. Steve could picture the expression on his face.

"Don't look at me like that," Molly said. "You are adorable."

"Those are the hormones talking," Danny said. "We are not adorable."

"No one had ever called me adorable before," Steve said.

Molly shook her head. "They were thinking it."

"I'm a Navy SEAL," Steve said. "There is nothing adorable about me."

"You should see him with Grace," Danny said. "That is adorable."

Steve turned his head to look at Danny. "I am not adorable."

"Tell her about Grace helping paint," Danny prodded.

Steve frowned and then looked back at Molly who was smiling at him encouragingly. Steve shrugged and started telling Molly about the work they had done renovating his house. Molly's eyes softened the longer he talked. Steve frowned and looked at Danny who was sitting back and grinning at him triumphantly.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch," Lizzie said, when she walked through the house carrying shopping bags. "Steve, you're back."

"I am," Steve said, standing. "Can I help you?"

"No," she said, waving him off. "It's only grilled cheese sandwiches and a couple of bags. Though, how typical that you would ask when my own children, who I raised to be better than that, didn't even pretend to stand and help me carry my bags into the house. Especially since they are for their dinner."

"Sorry, Ma," Danny said. Molly echoed him a beat later.

Lizzie shook her head at them sadly and continued on to the kitchen.

Molly looked over Steve to Danny. "She's making grilled cheese?"

Danny shrugged. "I love her grilled cheese."

"Well, no shit," Molly said with a smile. "But, she would never make something so easy with Steve here."

Danny looked at Steve. "If she's making that what on earth is she going to make for dinner?"

"She has just been to the market."

"And she came in with bags."

Danny sighed. "She's going to overdo it."

"Georgina is coming in."

"Not until after dinner though," Danny reminded her.

"It's going to be good regardless, Harvey's girlfriend is going to be here too. Two people to impress."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

Danny turned to him. "Ma likes to show off, she has been showing off for you. If she is just making grilled cheese for lunch then she will be making something insane for dinner."

Steve nodded. "I'll see if she needs help."

Danny chuckled at him. "After lunch."

Lizzie made lunch and they sat in the lounge room eating off their laps.

Harvey came home halfway through lunch with three wrapped Christmas presents under his arm. "Ma, don't forget Zoe is coming tonight."

"Oh, yes," Molly said with an evil smile. "We finally get to meet the girlfriend."

Harvey ignored her and went upstairs. He came back down an hour later wearing jeans and a shirt. Steve could see the difference between this Harvey and the one that walked through the door even though he had never seen Harvey working as a lawyer. Lizzie brought lunch out to Harvey and kissed him on the forehead.

Then Lizzie sat on the couch next to Danny and they put on a show she liked to watch. When she decided to go off and make dinner Steve offered his help and she told him to come in when the football game they were all watching was finished. The doorbell rang just as Steve was standing to go and help Lizzie – before the game was over but after at least six minutes had passed. He went to answer it with Danny behind him. He certainly wasn't expecting the woman standing on the other side of the door.

"Zoe?" Steve said and he saw Danny turned to him with surprise from the corner of his eye.

"McGarrett?" Zoe said, shock in her voice too.

"Seriously?" Harvey asked, walking in from the lounge room. "You two know each other?"

"Hello, McGarrett," Zoe said with a smile, getting over her surprise quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are," Steve said. "This is Danny, he's my partner, we came to see his family for Christmas."

"How do you know each other?" Harvey asked moving around Steve to pull Zoe into the house properly.

"Zoe was serving on the Enterprise a few years ago when I was stationed there."

"Steve always caused the most interesting cases," Zoe said.

"Zoe is a JAG lawyer," Steve said for Danny's sake. "Cath said you'd left the carrier."

"I've been stationed in New York for the last year or so," Zoe said. "Last I heard you were running a civilian taskforce in Hawaii."

"Still am," Steve said. "Danny is my partner."

"Oh," Zoe said. "I thought you meant…are you dating?"

"We're engaged," Steve said proudly.

Zoe smiled widely and her entire face softened. "Congratulations."

"How did you meet Harvey?" Steve asked.

"We met when I was studying law," Zoe said, with a smile. "He was funny."

"Funny?" Danny asked, turning to his brother with a wicked grin. "You think _he's_ funny?"

Zoe looked past Steve to Harvey and smiled.

"We kept in touch when she started working for the military," Harvey continued.

"And he showed me around when I came to New York," Zoe said.

Steve knew there was more to it than that. He had known Zoe for a long time, she and Cath were incredibly close, and he had a feeling there was more to their relationship than either of them were saying.

"I'll get Ma," Danny said, disappearing into the kitchen.

Steve sat back and watched as his new shine wore off with Zoe in the house. He couldn't say he minded. She was staying through dinner and the trip to evening mass before she went to her Aunt's house in Brooklyn for Christmas day.

Steve slipped into the kitchen with Lizzie while Zoe was interrogated by Lily who'd come down from her nap and whistled.

"Caught yourself a hot one, Harvey," Lily said and squeezed her way in between Molly and Zoe. "Tell me all about you. And would you be willing to come down to the deli. I need to show you off too. They won't believe I have two grandsons with so much game."

"I…" Zoe looked at Harvey and then Steve.

Steve had shrugged. "I went down there." Before he slipped out to help Lizzie prepare dinner.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

Lizzie stayed up long after everyone else had gone to bed.

They had had a nice, if a little crowded, dinner. She could see the way her children looked at one another when she placed dinner down in front of them. Sometimes, she thought they just didn't understand what it meant to be a proper hostess. To feed the people you loved. She liked Steve helping her cook – she could do it all alone but it was nice to spend time with him even when she wasn't learning more about him. Lizzie would miss him when he took her son back to Hawaii.

They went out to the evening mass instead of the midnight one for Hannah's boys and then back home for cake and tea. Georgina arrived after Zoe had left and Danny and Steve had gone up to bed. She slipped in just before the change from Christmas Eve to Christmas day occurred. It was just Lizzie and Chris awake. As it was every Christmas Eve since their first child had been born. It was their time together, they drank hot chocolate and talked about their children while Chris put the final presents out and Lizzie put out the stockings.

Lizzie had asked her mother to sew up a stocking for Steve as soon as they had arrived. Lily had outdone herself really, turning the plain, generic red stocking into something lovely. It would look slightly out of place next to the well-worn ones that would be hanging next to it but she had a feeling Steve wouldn't care. Lizzie wasn't even going to ask where or how Lily had managed to find a Navy SEAL patch to sew onto it but Lizzie smiled as she moved the other stockings along and hung Steve's new stocking next to Danny's. She had pulled Grace's old one out and had found something to put in it for Danny to take back to Hawaii with him. She didn't like sending money every year but it was simply easier and saved her from buying things that Gracie or Danny already had.

Eventually, they went off to bed when everything was ready for Christmas.

 **/ / /** TBC...


	32. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past week was insane and today was not a good day but it gave me the opportunity to escape into something lovely and happy. I can't decide if I want Danny or Steve for Christmas this year. I would like to met a man who is even a shadow of the ones I write about though...that was melancoly. Enjoy this Christmas...in August offering.

**/ / / Christmas \ \ \**

Danny woke first on Christmas morning. Steve was plastered to his side and snoring softly. Danny smiled at his partner and gently ran his fingers through the grey hair on the side of his head. He wasn't sure why but there was something about that little patch of hair that Danny loved. Then he remembered, it was Christmas day, and while he knew when he went downstairs his family would be there, the family he hadn't seen at Christmas in years, but that didn't really make up for not being able to see Grace. He had given Rachel a little present to take to Vegas with her that Grace could open in Christmas morning but he wouldn't see her. He had spent, at least part of, every Christmas Day with his daughter since she had been born. Every year, even the few he had had to work because he was the newest detective and that was just how it worked. This year, the first time in a long time, he wouldn't see her. He wouldn't wear the Santa Claus suit and the first year that wouldn't be them making Christmas memories.

Steve shifted next to Danny, his nose nuzzling into the skin of Danny's neck. Danny sighed, the worst part was that this year would have been so amazing – his first Christmas with Steve and he had been looking forward to it. He had spent months finding the right gift – the one that was at home in the spare bedroom cupboard, and he had his Santa suit again. He was going to have the gang over and they would have dressed the tree and Grace would have told them all where to put each piece because she might not be able to reach all of the branches but she knew where things should go.

Danny missed Grace, even though he was so happy to be with his family, and he loved Steve. Steve, who was the reason his Christmas was salvaged in any way when Grace had gone off to Vegas. He wanted to simply be happy with what he had but at the same time he wished he could have had it all. He wanted Grace here. She would have run into the room by now, jumped onto the bed…he wondered if she would hesitate given Steve would have been next to him but the way she treated Steve told him it would have been the same as normal. She would have bounced on the bed until Danny had sighed and dragged himself out of bed. They would have opened a single present each before Danny made pancakes. Christmas morning was always his time with Grace. Rachel's family had a dinner tradition that she had insisted on continuing with Grace. Even when they had divorced mornings were still his time with Grace – the time that was even more precious than dressing up as Santa and opening the rest of the presents and eating the biscuits he would make using his mother's recipe.

Danny allowed himself to wallow for a few minutes, turned his body into Steve's and thought about what Christmas might have been. Then, he pushed the thought aside and decided not to miss Gracie again until he called her before breakfast. This was still his first Christmas with Steve. Danny knew he had woken up earlier than most of the people in his house though he suspected that his Nana and Ma would be down in the kitchen already. Danny smirked and slithered down beneath the sheets to wake Steve up right.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

Danny called Grace as soon as he and Steve had come downstairs. They were still waiting for some of the others to come down but Danny wasn't going to wait to talk to his baby.

"Danno!" Grace said loudly, after only one ring. "Merry Christmas."

Danny felt his chest loosen. "Hey, Gracie, Merry Christmas."

"I miss you, Daddy," Grace said sadly. "The pancakes here aren't as good as yours."

Danny refused to be stupidly pleased about that. He knew the pancakes she ate would have been a lot more expensive than the ones he made a probably had been created in a kitchen with a star rating. "We haven't had breakfast yet. Did you open some presents?"

"I did," Grace launched into the rundown of all the things that Rachel and Stan had bought for her. Danny kept a list – they always discussed what to buy Grace but things were tense between them this year and Stan had a tendency to buy extra things just to make Grace like him. There were at least two things on the list that he had already bought for her that he would have to take back to the shop but he promised himself that he wouldn't say anything to Rachel about it. He didn't want to make things even worse between them. Not today. Not with Vegas still looming over them.

"Did you get something from Steve, Daddy?"

Danny smiled into the phone. "We are having Christmas when we get back to Hawaii so we haven't given each other anything yet. We will have some things from Nana and Pop today."

Grace sighed down the phone. "You still should have gotten something for Steve. That's how Christmas works."

The phone was plucked out of Danny's hand. "Don't worry, Gracie, I got Danno something that he can open today."

Danny could hear Grace's delighted squeal through the phone. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Steve! You got Daddy a gift. That's good."

"Of course I did," Steve said. "But, I think it can be from both of us."

"That's even better," Grace said. "Thank you, Uncle Steve."

"Not a problem, Gracie. Merry Christmas. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Okay, Uncle Steve. Love you, Merry Christmas."

"Love you too, Gracie," Steve said, his face bright, before he handed the phone back to Danny.

After another few minutes listening to what Grace had been doing in Las Vegas Danny handed the phone to his mother. It travelled around the family and then back to Danny.

"Grace, I love you." Danny took a deep breath and then felt Steve's hand on his back. "Enjoy Christmas Day."

"Okay, Daddy. I love you, too. I'll see you soon, right?"

"As soon as you get back to Hawaii," Danny promised. "Then we'll have our own Christmas."

"Good."

They said their goodbyes and Danny stayed on the phone only long enough to wish Rachel a Merry Christmas before he hung up and leaned back into Steve's side.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

Christmas morning at the Williams house was loud. Everyone was in their pyjamas while they ate breakfast.

"Damn shame your man doesn't sleep naked, Danny." Lily has said with a wink, while Steve was getting his breakfast. Danny blushed on his behalf – half thinking about what Steve really wore to bed and what they had been doing before they pulled on their pyjamas.

Danny's mother and grandmother had made a big breakfast, laid out on the kitchen table, but everyone grabbed their food and sat around the living room and on the chairs from the kitchen. Steve dropped down to the floor next to Danny's knee while they ate their breakfast.

When it was done, Chris slipped up the stairs to get into the Santa's costume, and came back down to deliver presents to the adults and children alike. Danny and Harvey had always been in charge of cleaning up the paper and rubbish from the gifts.

Danny sat down when it was all done and his mother started walking around the room handing out stockings. She stopped in front of Steve who looked up at her with shock.

"You didn't see it?" Danny asked.

"I…no."

Danny's mother smiled down at him. "You're family. Of course you have a stocking."

Steve took the stocking with a dumbfounded expression and when he turned to look at Danny the blonde couldn't help but drag Steve into a kiss. Steve pulled back with a smile and then looked down at the stocking in his hand.

"This is a Navy SEALs patch," Steve said, running his thumb along it. "From one of the units I was in."

Danny's Nana nodded. "I have my ways."

"Thank you," Steve climbed up from the floor and dropped a kiss onto her cheek and then presses on to Lizzie's as well.

"You're welcome," Lizzie said, cupping Steve's cheek. "You brought Danny home for Christmas."

Steve's head dropped and he nodded. He sunk back down next to Danny with his back pressed into Danny's leg a little more firmly than it had been before.

Danny peeked into his stocking and ran his fingers through Steve's hair. He tucked Grace's next to him and pulled some of the biscuits that his mother baked and put in the stockings every year.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

After the stockings were done everyone took their presents upstairs and had quick showers before dressing for the cold weather. Danny's parents were religious, if not overly, but Easter, Christmas, and once a month, they made sure to go to church. They lived close enough to the church that most of them walked down while Chris drove Molly and Lily there. Steve's hand slid into Danny's as they were walking.

"So sweet," Georgina said, power walking past them.

Danny stuck his tongue out behind her back.

"I saw that," she called back.

Danny laughed and Steve squeezed his hand tighter.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

After church, Elizabeth kicked everyone out of her kitchen so she could cook. The family lounged around, went out the back for a cold pick-up game while the kids watched something on the television watched over by Lily, Hannah, and Molly.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

The lunch that Danny's mother put on was something of a culinary wonder and everyone ate silently. By the end of it almost everyone was surreptitiously undoing the top button of their pants and finding a place in the lounge room or dining room to stretch out and slip into food comas. Steve stayed behind to help clean up and Danny wanted to but he had eaten so much he fully expected to explode at some point. Besides, between Ryan and Steve the non-kids were showing off quite spectacularly.

The rest of the afternoon was spent drinking, talking and telling stories until they had leftovers for dinner and the people who were not staying in the house slowly, reluctantly, began to slip from the house to go home and slide into their own beds.

When everyone who was leaving had, Danny sat down next to his mother.

"Tomorrow's our last day, Ma," he said.

"I know," she looked at him with something like a smile but she looked too sad for him to call it that. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

"You should come home more often."

Danny nodded. "It's not easy."

"I know," she said, wrapping her hand around his. "I'm so pleased you came."

"Me too."

"And you did a good job of pretending you haven't been missing your daughter all day."

"It's our first Christmas apart," Danny said, the sadness sliding into his voice. "I knew it would be bad but it was worse than I thought."

"It's never easy," Lizzie said. "No matter how old your kids get."

"Being here, having Steve, made it easier."

"I like him," Lizzie said. "He loves you like the Dickens."

Danny smirked. "I don't know where you pick these sayings up from."

"They show some great British TV shows now. That ex-wife of yours, besides being a horrible person, suggested I give them a go."

"She's not a horrible person."

"She keeps trying to take Grace away from you," Lizzie said fiercely. "She is…well, I don't like to say that word."

"Ma," Danny said with a sigh. "I am trying very hard not to hate her for doing this to me again."

Lizzie pulled him into a hug. "We are going to have to think of something to do tomorrow. Has Steve been to New Jersey before?"

"Only the military bases and the Shore." Steve said behind them.

Danny turned and rolled his eyes at Steve. "You eavesdropping on us?"

"I came to tell you I'm going for a quick run."

"Quick?" Danny asked, remembering the marathon from yesterday.

"No longer than an hour," Steve said. "Promise. But I need to work some of that amazing food off."

Danny rolled his eyes. "That's not the fun part of pigging out at Christmas."

Steve smirked at him. "I need to keep my figure. I'm getting married next year."

Danny reached behind him and threw the cushion at Steve's head.

"Daniel!" Lizzie reprimanded.

"Sorry, Ma."

Steve stepped in, kissed him, and then walked up the stairs.

Danny turned back to his mother and she was smiling at him.

"Stop looking at me like that, Ma."

"I can look at you all I want, I gave birth to you."

Danny sighed and they settled into talking about the general everyday things they didn't always get a chance to discuss when they talked.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

Steve came back from his run and went upstairs to shower. When he came down Lily pulled 'You Can't Take It With You' from the DVD shelf and slipped it into the player.

"I've never seen this Christmas movie," Steve said, settling more tightly into Danny's side.

"It's not a Christmas movie," Danny said. "It's Nana's favourite movie. We watch it every Christmas."

"Okay," Steve said, slinging his arm around Danny's shoulders.

"You want to snuggle?" Danny whispered.

"Yes," Steve said. "Just like the day we went and tried out the bed."

Danny smiled. "Two days and we will be back on our bed."

Steve leaned very close and whispered something very dirty into Danny's ear. Then he pulled back, got comfortable – his body seeming to turn to jelly next to Danny and the blonde couldn't help but smile and match the posture so they could watch the movie.

When it was done everyone went up to bed and Danny put a pillow over his head while Steve followed through on his suggestion from earlier.

"Merry Christmas," Danny said later when they were curled together in bed.

"Merry Christmas," Steve yawned into Danny's neck. "Oh!" He jumped up and slipped out of bed. He dug around in his bag and then came back a few minutes later with an envelope.

"What's this?"

"A Christmas present from Grace and I."

Danny frowned. "You were serious?"

"Of course," Steve said, looking at Danny like he was being ridiculous.

"I haven't got anything for you."

Steve shrugged. "You've got things for me at home."

"But I don't have anything for you today," Danny said, refusing to take the envelope.

"I don't care." Steve grabbed Danny's hand and forced the envelope into it before he slipped back into bed. He curled himself around Danny so that he could watch Danny open the gift. "Open it."

Danny sighed at him and then opened the envelope. Inside were a few pieces of printer paper. Danny turned to frown at Steve only to find him smiling encouragingly. Danny pulled the paper loose and unfolded it. The first thing Danny noticed was the airline insignia.

"Steve?"

"Danny."

"These are airplane tickets."

"Really?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "You bought airplane tickets?"

"I did."

"Why did you buy airplane tickets to…New Zealand?"

"We were talking about places you'd always wanted to go and you said you'd always wanted to go to New Zealand or Australia. I thought you would enjoy going for our honeymoon."

Danny gaped at Steve.

"I've organised the holidays with your boss, though these are only tentative bookings in case you don't like the date, time, or place. Or, if we have to leave from Las Vegas."

"You're taking me to New Zealand?"

Steve shrugged. "I was thinking about it."

"That is utterly ridiculous. You can't fly us both to New Zealand, something like that should be a mutual cost and-" Steve twisted up and kissed Danny. "What?"

"I love you, and I want to give you everything."

Danny gaped at Steve. "You are…I love you, too."

"Good."

"I would love to go to New Zealand with you."

Steve's eyes darted down.

"What?"

"If you can square it with Rachel, it is in the Summer, when Grace won't be at school. So…if you were to want to take her as well I would be okay with that."

Danny twisted, threw the tickets over Steve to the floor and wrestled Steve onto his back. He laid half on top of Steve and folded his arms on his partner's chest. "You would take my daughter on our honeymoon? The honeymoon that is designed to basically just be about us having so much sex we end up dehydrated and incapable of walking and sightseeing?"

Steve's eyes darkened. "That much sex?"

"Oh yeah," Danny said with a lusty smile.

"I…" Steve yanked him down for a kiss. Then shook his head and glared at Danny. "She's never been, has she?"

"No."

"Then it can be a holiday and we can have sex like that all the rest of the year."

Danny laughed loudly and then kissed Steve again.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...I have no idea what Americans do on Boxing day except that they don't call it that.   
> Here, we watch the cricket and eat leftovers or go to the beach, hang out by the pool.   
> Any suggestions would be appreciated!


	33. Leaving Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope these breaks are getting shorter. I wrote this while the Dockers fell over in the Grand Final - such a shame.
> 
> Christmas is almost over for Five-0 but Gracie still needs her Five-0 Christmas so we're not quite done. I so wanted this to be finished before the new season started but alas...I struggled with this part because I wanted to describe their day in more detail than I could because I've never been to New York or had a white Christmas for that matter. If anything is so obviously wrong it's ridiculous let me know but other than that I'm working under the banner of artistic licence.

**/ / / Leaving Home \ \ \**

"Ma," Danny said. "I just can't eat anymore."

"You're too thin."

Steve made an amused noise from next to Danny.

Lizzie turned on the ex-SEAL. "Don't even let me start on you. Skin and bone."

"I am perfectly within normal parameters for my height."

Lizzie rolled her eyes at him and Danny bit his lip.

"Danny," Steve said, somewhat pleadingly. "Why are you smirking?"

"Me?" Danny asked, lifting his hands. "I'm not smirking. I wouldn't dream of smirking about the fact you are trying to talk BMIs with my mother."

"It is a scientifically proven method of calculating your optimal weight."

"Oh, babe."

Steve's eyes crinkled at the corners and Danny felt the usual, overwhelming, desire to kiss the other man. There was something very sexy about the way Steve's eyes crinkled. Danny took a deep breath and reminded himself that tomorrow he'd be back home and he could drag Steve up to their bed and fuck him into the mattress. They wouldn't have to be quiet, or worry about anyone walking in on them. As much fun as it was to defile his childhood bedroom with Steve it wasn't something he wanted to have to deal with in the long term.

"It's a long flight," Lizzie said, putting more of the leftovers on Danny's plate and then Steve's. "You need to eat now. You're going on a military flight. There won't be any nice flight attendants to get you peanuts."

"Ma," Danny said, again. "If I eat anymore I will explode and then Steve won't be able to get me back to Hawaii."

Lizzie's face fell.

"Oh, Ma." Danny stood up and pulled his mother into a hug. "I don't want to leave you either."

"You shouldn't be so far away from your family," Lizzie said. Then she patted Danny on the back and pulled away. "At least I get to come out soon and check on you."

"And see Gracie."

Lizzie nodded and pulled back. "You're going to need to eat up before the flight."

Danny sighed, then nodded and began picking at his food. He knew his mother and she needed to be able to feed him and worry about him and she would argue with him until he thought he was hungry.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

That morning they had headed into New York, going to see the Christmas tree at Rockefeller Centre. It wasn't quite as good as it would have been at night but it was something that Steve had never seen before. Lily had pulled a camera out of her gigantic handbag and proceeded to order everyone around while she took a hundred photos. Danny hadn't seen the pictures – she refused to allow anyone to see the camera. But, he assumed they would be sent out, actual photos even though it was a digital camera, by mid-January. There would be one on his mother's walls – a portrait of another one of the little families that existed within their family.

Eventually even Lily had grown sick of the tree and Steve had looked his full, dragging Danny around by their joined hands – in fact he seemed strangely reluctant to let go. They all collected together and began walking down towards Central Park. Lizzie said she had a surprise for them later but she had refused to tell them what it was. Harvey met them in Central Park and led the way to a little café where they took up almost one entire wall and had tea or coffee and cake. The cake was fancy but not as good as what Lily, or Lizzie, could do yet Lizzie had been adamant they stop and have something to eat. It all became clear afterwards when a long, black limousine appeared at the entry to the park as they were leaving and Harvey herded the whole family in. It was probably the only way that all of them; Lizzie and Chris, Lily, Steve and Danny, Molly and Ryan, Harvey, and Georgina, would fit in one car. Lizzie still refused to tell them where they were going but the limo driver obviously knew as the car slipped into New York traffic with surprising ease.

The limousine slid to a stop outside of a theatre in the middle of Broadway. Lizzie was the first to climb out of the car and Chris clapped Danny on the shoulder before nodding at him to exit. Danny left the limo followed by everyone else and looked up at the giant sign above the theatre. Danny couldn't help but smile. Apparently, one of Harvey's very expensive clients had owed him a favour which came out as tickets to the matinee of _'Jersey Boys'_ for the whole family. Danny decided not to even think about what the man had had to do to get tickets as last minute as these must have been but he didn't care. When he had spent time with his grandfather, learning things about art that school didn't teach him, Frankie Valli had been one of the favourite records playing in the background. Danny knew all the songs, back and front and sung by chipmunks. He wasn't sure if Steve knew them but he was so excited to be seeing this show – he'd heard great things and he knew Lily would be thinking about all those days when Frankie was crooning his way through their old house.

Lily had stopped next to him – told him how proud his grandfather would have been of him. Steve had stopped on the other side, blocking the wind rolling down the street from biting into Danny's cheeks for a moment. Apparently, John had been a big fan of the Four Seasons too so they had all made their way into the theatre and sat in some, very good, seats to be dragged back in time. Afterwards, the limo picked them all up again – except for Harvey who was going back into work, and drove them on a slow, sightseeing journey back to New Jersey.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

Danny packed his bag and then looked at the other things that were still on his old bed. Steve was showering but Danny could almost see the look on the SEAL's face when he saw the extra things they had managed to pick up while they had been here. Even the fact that half of it was for Gracie – who they had spoken to again after Lizzie had finally let them stop eating, since Grace hadn't been able to be here this Christmas. Danny knew he would need to try and get her back to Jersey in the next couple of years for Christmas and so she could see her old friends and the family again. Not next year with the wedding and his family coming out but maybe the year after. Danny would have to talk to Steve and Rachel about it but he knew it would all have to wait until after their custody dispute was over…Danny sunk down onto the bed and allowed himself a few minutes to just wish he didn't have to leave. He missed his family and he knew, logically, that he wouldn't have Steve if Rachel hadn't gone to Hawaii and he hadn't followed but he had started to forget just how much he missed them.

The door opened behind him and he turned to find Lily standing there rather than Steve.

"Here," she said, holding out a canvas duffle. "You'll be needing that."

"Thanks, Nana."

She stepped over and pulled him onto a hug. Danny smiled, she smelt of ginger and roses neither of which ever made much sense but it was nice regardless. "You are my favourite grandchild."

"You say that to all of us."

"But for you it's true," she said, with a smile. "Did I ever tell you I keep all of the news articles I find about your taskforce?"

Danny shook his head.

"I even learned how to search on the internet and Eric set up some sort of notification so I can read about what you and your man are doing out in Hawaii."

Danny smiled. "You're better with technology than I am now, Nana."

"I was always so smart, put the other men off, but never your grandfather – he liked it."

"He was smarter than the rest then," Danny said.

"Yes he was, I miss him every day, but he was so sick at the end I know it's a good thing he's gone. Waiting for me, watching over us all. Your Steve reminds me of him."

The door behind them opened again.

"Oh, sorry," Steve said.

Lily stood up with a creak that reminded Danny forcibly of how old she was getting. "I was just giving Danny another bag."

"Another bag?" Steve asked, his voice dripping with disbelief.

"We bought too much stuff for Gracie."

Steve's face looked torn between acceptance and annoyance.

"You would never deny Grace something, of course," Lily said, walking past Steve and then out of the room.

Steve nodded and then blinked at Danny.

Danny smiled and began to pack the new bag. "As soon as I'm done I'll go and have a shower."

"What just happened?"

"You were asked a question by a little old lady and she took away all of your arguments."

Steve frowned and Danny laughed as he zipped up the bag and grabbed his travelling clothes. "Be back soon, babe."

Danny had a quick shower, he knew he'd feel grimy and gross after the flight but starting off clean would help hopefully. Worse with a military flight probably, since he'd been oddly dusty by the time they had arrived in Jersey.

Danny's dad said he would drive them to the base and Lizzie pulled them both into tight hugs, with kisses to cheeks and a demand for more phone calls – especially from Steve, before she pressed a bag of food into Steve's hands and glared at him until he nodded and said thank you.

"There are biscuits in there for anyone else who is on the flight with you," she said with a smile. "You take good care of my son," then she turned on Danny. "And you take good care of him."

"Yes, Ma."

She sniffed once and then stepped back. "Have a good flight."

Lily came forward to hug them then before going to stand next to her daughter.

"We need to go," Chris said. "Steve can help me take the bags out."

Steve and Chris left the house.

"Right," Danny said. "It's cold out there so you need to stay in."

Lily nodded and Lizzie pulled him back into another hug. Danny held her tightly and then hugged his Nana again before he turned around and left the house. Chris drove them to the airfield but wasn't allowed to enter the base. He shook Steve's hand and then Danny's and told them to be safe. It was as effusive as Danny's father ever got but Danny still felt the same sadness from him that he had felt from his mother.

"We'll see you soon," Danny said.

"Right, get off with you before you miss your flight." Chris said.

Danny and Steve grabbed their bags and headed for the hanger. Unsurprisingly, the homemade biscuits were a very big hit.

They arrived back in Hawaii to a bright, hot sun. Danny was exhausted, as they climbed back into Steve's car and drove back to their place. Danny threw his bags inside the door and then grabbed Steve hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"I should check the perimeter."

"Sleep first," Danny suggested.

"I'll join you up there," Steve said, getting that manic must protect look on his face.

Danny shrugged but as he was stripping out of his aeroplane clothes he felt that gritty, dusty feeling from before, he had a Navy shower and then collapsed in the middle of their bed naked. He didn't even feel the bed shift when Steve joined him a few minutes later.

**/ / /**


	34. Home with Grace

**/ / / Home with Grace \ \ \**

Gracie came back to Hawaii just after lunch on a Wednesday. Kono smirked at Danny every time he checked his phone after the alert popped up on the main Five-0 screen to tell them that the flight had arrived at the airport safely. It took Rachel over an hour to let Grace call him.

"Danno!"

"Hey, Gracie."

"I missed you, where are you?"

"I'm at work."

"Already?"

"Of course, we have to keep Hawaii safe for the Gracies of the world."

"Am I still allowed to come over tonight?"

Danny could hear Rachel in the background saying something but before the words could make Grace take back the question he answered. "Of course, it's Wednesday night, and Wednesdays are our night."

"See, Mum, Daddy wants me to come."

Danny knew that there would be an argument with Rachel later, or, at the very least, an annoyed look when he picked Grace up. "I always want to spend time with you."

"Did Steve like meeting Nana and Pop?"

"Did he ever, you can ask him all about it tonight."

Steve appeared in the doorway of Danny's office like he had been called. "Grace?" he mouthed. Danny nodded. "Tonight?" Steve looked so very hopeful that Danny kind of wanted to walk over and kiss him but he couldn't while he was on the phone with Grace, so he nodded instead and Steve's face broke into a delighted smile.

"In fact, he's here and very excited to see you tonight."

"Hello, Steve," Gracie called out loudly, as though he would be able to hear her.

"Grace said hello."

Steve took that as his invitation to come the rest of the way into the room and perch on the corner of Danny's desk.

"Say hello to her for me."

Danny rolled his eyes; this would just make the conversation take forever. Danny pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the speaker button.

"Hello, Grace."

"Hi, Steve, can we go swimming tonight?"

"Won't you be too tired after the flight?"

"Of course not, I'm never too tired for swimming."

"Okay, we can go in for a while."

Danny shook his head.

"Danno, I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Okay, monkey, I'll see you later. Danno loves you."

"I love you too, and you Steve. Bye."

Grace hung up on them and Danny folded down and forward to rest his head against Steve's knee.

"She's home," Steve pointed out, rubbing Danny's neck.

"I know and when we go to pick her up Rachel is not going to be pleased with me."

"Why? Wednesday nights are your night."

Danny scoffed. "Because Rachel had a personality transplant in Vegas?"

Danny's phone rang again and he hit answer without lifting his head from Steve's thigh. "Hello, Rachel."

"She should not be going out the night after a flight."

"How it is any different for her to be at her home with me rather than her home with you?"

"She will be over excited."

"Because she hasn't seen us in weeks."

"I-"

"No, Rachel," Danny sat up. "I know she will be tired and she will go to bed early but Wednesday nights are my night. I said yes to Vegas but I am not missing any more time with her. I will be around to pick her up at 4."

"Very well," Rachel said, stiffly, and hung up on him.

"4?"

"I know, I just said it and we can't get out of here that early."

"If all the paperwork is done we can." Steve stood up and walked out of the room. "Hurry up, we have a deadline."

Danny shook his head; Steve never wanted to do paperwork. It was official – his daughter had magical powers.

At quarter to four Danny and Steve were in Danny's car, with the lights flashing and siren going, speeding towards Rachel's house.

"What happened to not abusing our police badges?" Steve asked, as he took a turn much too fast.

Danny held on tight. "It's Grace and we're only breaking the rules a little."

Steve laughed and sped up a little faster.

"Have I mentioned previously that I love you? And if you kill me driving to pick up Gracie I will haunt you."

"If you die I'm certain I will too."

Danny smiled. "I know you didn't mean it like that, babe, but that was quite sweet."

"Why? If the car accident was bad enough to kill you surely I would die as well."

"Sometimes I just want to kiss the stuffing out of you."

Steve flashed him a bright, white-toothed grin.

As expected Rachel glared at him cooly while Grace ran up to grab her bag and the presents she said she had bought for them. Danny could see the tiredness around her eyes. The swim with Steve when they got home would well and truly finish her off so he would have to make dinner early tonight. They all climbed into the car and headed back to their house, the traffic heavy with people leaving work.

"Are you sure you want to go for a swim, Grace?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I haven't swum in the ocean in ages," Grace said, dragging the last word out.

"Okay," Danny said. "Quick swim and then dinner."

Grace sighed at him. "Do I have to go to bed early?"

"Yes."

"But, Danno."

"No buts, you're going to bed early."

"Fine," Grace said, sounding like she was sinking into teenage annoyance already.

"But, you can pick what we have for dinner."

Grace instantly brightened. "Spaghetti? With garlic bread and chocolate cake for desert?"

Danny sighed and nodded. "Sounds good. We're going to need to stop for a few things then."

While Steve took Grace swimming Danny made the cake and put it in the oven, giving him just enough time to go out and swim with them for a while before he would need to get back inside. He left them to it while he went back inside to pull the cake out of the oven and have a quick shower. By the time he was back in the kitchen, he could hear Steve and Grace washing their feet.

Danny set out all of the ingredients and started on the onions assuming Grace would want to help him cook as soon as she was done in the shower. She ran in, hair wet and dripping down her back, as she stopped next to him.

"Can I make the garlic bread?"

"We need to make the spaghetti sauce first."

Grace sighed and nodded before she started stirring the meat and onions while Danny cut tomatoes and herbs.

"What can I do?" Steve asked, coming into the room and stopping behind Danny, too close but Danny leaned back into the warmth of Steve's body.

"Can you get a pot of water boiling for the spaghetti, please?"

Steve nodded and disappeared from behind Danny.

They finished cooking dinner together and over the meal Grace excitedly told them all about her trip to Vegas. It was hot, but there was no beach, Stan had to work but she, Rachel and Charlie had spent the time visiting things around the strip. She had been to Hoover Dam, Freemont Street, the Adventuredome, and the Shark Reef.

"I don't want to move there though, Danno."

"Me either."

Then Steve and Danny told her all about their trip to see Lizzie and Chris.

Grace looked at him with sad eyes. "I miss Nana and Pop."

Danny kissed her on the head as he stood to collect their plates. "I know you do, but they'll be here before you know it."

Grace nodded.

"We brought you something," Steve said.

Grace turned to him. "But that's for Christmas just like what I bought for you." She turned to her father with worried eyes. "We're still having Christmas, aren't we?"

"Of course we are," Danny said. He carried the chocolate cake, and plates, back to the table. He knew Grace was tired but her look of worry told him just how tired she really was. "We're decorating when I pick you up on Friday and everyone is coming for Christmas on Saturday."

"But the thing I brought you isn't for Christmas it's just from New Jersey."

Grace's face cleared.

"How about you go and pick a movie, then we'll eat the cake in front of the TV."

"Okay, Danno."

"And I'll get the present." Steve said, standing and followed Grace from the room.

Danny wiped the table down before he took the cake and plates through. Grace was putting a disc into the DVD player.

"What are we watching?"

"Mulan."

"Of course Mulan," Danny said. "Little piece or big piece of cake?"

"Big."

"Of course, but only because I missed you so much."

Grace grinned at him.

"Even your dad doesn't know about this present." Steve said, walking into the room, something behind his back.

"I don't?" Danny asked.

"Nope. Your Nana helped me get it." Steve grinned at him and then went back to looking at Grace.

Danny watched Steve carefully as he handed the gift to Grace, inside a brown paper bag – obviously they were going to have to have a talk before Friday about proper wrapping technique. Grace opened the bag and dragged the present out.

"Wow," Grace said, holding out the picture of them all in front of the tree in Rockefeller Centre.

"That was our last day and Lily said you might like it."

"Can I take it to Mum's?"

Steve nodded. "Of course."

"And then we can get another one for here?"

Steve dropped his voice down to a stage whisper. "I might have one for your Dad on Saturday."

Grace beamed at him. "Good."

"Then let's eat cake and watch Mulan save China." Danny said, hugging Grace into his side. She curled around to hug him before swapping the photo for cake.

"I once heard this story told by an old Chinese women to her grandchildren." Steve mused as the opening credits began to roll.

Grace was asleep by the time Mulan had made it to the soldier's camp but Danny left her there not quite wanting the night to be over.

"It was too long," Steve said, reading his mind.

"It always is."

Steve reached over Grace who was sleeping between them to hold onto Danny's hand.

**/ / /**


	35. It's Beginning To Feel A Lot Like Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're almost back at Christmas so this is really rather fitting. And not almost a full year behind :)  
> Enjoy...

**/ / / It's Beginning To Feel A Lot Like Christmas \ \ \**

"Right," Steve said. "Malia is dropping the food off at our place, I'm going to get the tree and you're going to get Grace."

"Yes," Danny said, typing without looking over at Steve.

"You don't seem as excited as I thought you would be."

"I am, I'll be even more so later when I get Grace. For now I'm just busy. And Hannah called; Eric's getting here on Monday."

Steve nodded. "It's going to be fine."

"He's a little shit."

"He's a teenager and your nephew – he'll be fine."

Danny did not look convinced but he reached out and squeezed Steve's wrist. "Thank you."

Steve beamed at him and turned around. "We'd better get finished."

Danny sighed and went back to his work. They worked straight through lunch, Danny hoping every time he paused between reports that nothing that needed Five-0 would come up. He wanted a win – he wanted this whole weekend with his Hawaiian family so that they could celebrate together. To Danny it wasn't even about Christmas it was just a chance for them to spend some time together and know, without having to say anything, how important they were to one another.

Danny's phone buzzed at him loudly telling him it was time to finish his last report and pack up to go and get Grace. He entered the last few details, lodged the report and shut his computer down just in time to see Steve slipping into the supplies closet. Danny knew, _knew_ , that whatever his partner was doing it would be something that Danny wouldn't be impressed with but he decided to simply pretend he didn't see it as he grabbed his things and called out that he was leaving. He didn't get a response but the door to the supply closet slid a little more closed than it had been and Danny knew he'd been heard.

As he drove away from work, and towards Grace, he couldn't keep himself from smiling and allowing himself to get excited about Christmas. He turned into Rachel's driveway and parked. He was about to slide out of his seat when the front door opened and Grace appeared.

"Wait, Danno!" Danny froze, looking at Grace. "You have to stay there and you have to close your eyes and open the trunk."

Danny frowned at her.

"And…Mum wants to know if there are any weapons in the boot."

Danny looked up, trying to think. "I'll check." He climbed out of the car and checked, finding nothing out in the open so he assumed that Steve had grown better at hiding them. "You're fine."

"Then you're going to have to close your eyes, Danno."

Danny nodded and returned to his seat, closing his eyes as he listened to Grace walking out to the car, putting things in the boot and then returning for more.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"It's a surprise," Grace told him, making one last trip before she stopped in front of him and threw her arms around his neck. "Hi, Danno."

"Hello, Grace," Danny said, assuming he was allowed to open his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's almost Christmas," she said, conspiratorially, with a wide smile.

"I know."

"I have to grab my bag."

Danny nodded and pulled himself out of the car, walking over to the front door where Rachel was standing, Charlie on her hip.

"Rachel, I hope you had a pleasant Christmas."

"I did, your family is well?"

"Very."

Danny smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. He would prefer, at the moment, to not speak to Rachel at all but he was determined to keep polite for as long as he could. Grace reappeared at the door before either of them felt that they had to say anything else.

"You ready for Christmas, Monkey?"

"Yes!" Grace said loudly, and grabbed his arm, throwing a quick arm around Rachel as she passed. "Bye, Mum."

"Grace," Rachel said, sharply. "Come back and say goodbye probably."

Grace sighed but let go of Danny's hand to turn around and go back to hug her mother and brother properly.

"What do we have to get? What are we going to do? When is everyone coming over?"

"Grace," Danny interrupted, "Stop. Breathe. And calm down."

"But," Grace whined.

"We are going straight home, where Steve may or may not be waiting for us, then we are going to decorate ready for tomorrow. We'll get up and you and Steve will swim and I'll make you breakfast then we will open one gift each. Then everyone will come over and we can have lunch and Santa will come."

"Did you get the proper costume from Nana?"

Danny smiled at Grace but didn't answer.

"Where is Steve? Why might he not be at home?"

"He's out getting the Christmas tree."

Grace's face lit up. Danny turned into their driveway, and was about to climb out of the car when Grace grabbed his arm.

"Yes, Gracie?"

"I have to get everything out of the trunk."

"Okay."

"And you're not allowed to look."

Danny huffed out a laugh and dropped his head back against the headrest. "Should I wait here with my eyes closed?"

"You have to get changed, don't you," Grace suggested, eyes wide.

"I'll pull into the garage then, I don't want you out here alone."

Grace nodded and sat back in her seat. Danny jammed his car in near the Marquis where he felt that Grace would be safe getting whatever it was out of the trunk and into the house while he was upstairs. He went up the stairs to his room, securing his gun and changing, washing the office smell off his face and hands. He spent a moment, standing in front of the mirror, being nostalgic about the cold, snowy winter he had been in only a few days ago. Christmas was not meant to be hot. He knew it wasn't the real Christmas day but it was the only one with his daughter and he wished it was the one he had just had with his family.

"Danno," Grace screamed from downstairs. Danny sighed and wiped his face off, he would take the Christmas he had – and be happy about it.

"I'm coming, Grace."

"You're not allowed to open my closet door.'

Danny rolled his eyes and left the bathroom to find Grace sitting on the corner of his bed, swinging her legs. "I won't go near your closet."

"And you have to tell Steve too."

"It's not a surprise just for me?"

Grace shook her head happily. "Where are we putting the tree?"

"Lounge room."

Grace was almost bouncing on the bed. "How long is Steve going to take?"

"I'm not sure."

Grace sighed and stood up. "We should make dinner then."

"She says with such glee."

"We have so much to do."

Danny smiled. "We don't have to put up the tree."

Grace looked at him, scandalised. "We **have** to have a tree."

"Of course we do," Steve said, voice coming out of nowhere.

Grace turned but Steve wasn't standing in the doorway. "Steve?"

Danny frowned and left the room, he couldn't see Steve anywhere. He sighed and looked back at Grace. "I don't know where he is."

Grace's face lit up. "We're just going to have to find him then."

Danny nodded and followed Grace as she hunted through the house for Steve until they found him sitting on the floor of the lounge room under the largest, most ridiculous pine tree Danny had ever seen. Obviously Steve had been putting his nefarious SEAL stealth skills to use.

"What is that?" Danny asked.

"A Christmas tree," Steve said.

"It's the best Christmas tree, ever," Grace said, eyes wide with excitement.

Danny wasn't sure which one of them was going to be more ridiculous about Christmas, Steve or Grace. Steve looked like a little boy sitting under the giant tree – Danny wasn't even sure how he'd managed to get it into the house without he and Grace hearing him or without help.

"How did you get the tree in here?"

Steve grinned at him.

"I don't think we have enough decorations for this tree," Grace told him, barely taking his eyes off the greenery.

"Neither do I," Danny said with a smile, "but, we'll do the best we can."

Grace grinned at him widely and went for the plastic box of decorations.

"Steven," Steve looked up at Danny with wide eyes. "Is the Christmas tree secure?"

Steve nodded.

"Are you going to tell me how you got it into the house silently?"

Steve shook his head, smiling.

Danny sighed with resignation. "Okay, I bought some new lights; they need to go on first."

Grace pulled the box out triumphantly and handed them to Danny so that he could pull them out and untangle as needed before he handed them to Grace as she circled the tree to put them up. Steve was sitting back watching her but he also looked eager. Danny hadn't realised that Christmas would be one of the things that turned Steve into an excited little boy. Christmas, guns and explosions were apparently the ways to make Steve's eyes light up in that manic way. He hadn't been as exuberant when they had been in New Jersey but Danny, supposed now that he thought about it, that it might have been the overwhelming presence of Danny's family that was keeping the little boy excitement at bay. Danny knew it was going to be a long weekend.

In the end, Danny sat back and watched Steve and Grace decorating with barely restrained excitement. After the tree was done but before they started on the windows Danny left them to it to make dinner.

"What the fuck," he whispered to himself when he opened the fridge to find it full to bursting with food.

"What?" Steve asked, walking into the kitchen behind him.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"I was coming for water," Steve said, crowding Danny back into the fridge door.

"Our fridge isn't designed for this."

Steve smiled and kissed him quickly before turning around and getting two glasses of water.

"We have too much food."

Steve rolled his eyes. "We're having Christmas."

"We have too much food."

"Your mother would wash your mouth out with soap."

"I knew introducing you to her was a bad idea."

Steve grinned at him and walked past Danny who reached in and went looking for food that he could actually cook for dinner.

When all of the decorating had been done and they were all showered and in pyjamas to watch 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas' Grace collapsed between Steve and Danny with her plate of chicken and salad. "We're done."

"You sure?" Danny asked.

Grace looked around the room seriously and then nodded. "We're ready for Christmas tomorrow."

"Good," Steve said, "eat your dinner."

Grace nodded and started on her food. Danny turned the movie off as soon as Grace started to lag – he could only take so much Jim Carrey even for Grace. "Bedtime."

Grace looked at the tree with sad eyes and then nodded, twisting around to kiss Steve on the cheek before she stood up. "Goodnight, Steve."

"Goodnight, Grace," Steve said, with a broad smile on his face.

"It's Christmas in the morning," she said conspiratorially, "Are you excited?"

Steve nodded. "This will be my first family Christmas in years."

Grace climbed back onto the couch to hug Steve tightly. "It will be great."

"Teeth and bed," Danny said, breaking the sad moment.

Grace nodded and walked off to brush her teeth, crawling into bed after hugging Danny at her door. "Goodnight, Danno."

"Goodnight, monkey, go to sleep so Santa can come."

Grace rolled her eyes like a true Williams and went to bed.

Danny walked out into the living room to find Steve eating a chunk out of 'Santa's' biscuit and holding the glass with milk in his other hand. The carrot for the reindeers was already gone.

"No moss growing on you," Danny said.

"Nope," Steve said, with a smile…and a milk moustache.

Danny went into the study to get the gifts from Santa and the things for the stockings, handing the smallest items to Steve so that he could fill Grace's stocking. When Danny was done under the tree he pulled a small wrapped box from his pocket and slipped it into Steve's stocking.

"What was that?"

Danny shook his head. "Do you not understand how Christmas works?"

"What else?"

Danny paused for a moment and shook his head. "Nothing. Want to sit outside for a while. I'm not tired but I really don't feel like watching TV."

Steve nodded and led the way outside where they sat for a few hours, talking about nothing much, until Danny decided they would need to go to bed if they were ever going to get up early and have enough energy to do Christmas tomorrow.

/ / /

Danny woke with a start and reached for his gun.

"Don't," Steve whispered, reaching out of his wrist.

"What?" Danny asked, sitting up.

"It's Grace. I'm not sure what she's doing but she keeps sneaking between her room and the lounge room."

Danny slumped back into the bed. "She's got something in her closet that she won't tell me about. Some Christmas surprise for the two of us."

Steve pulled Danny over until they were curled together. "Her alarm woke me."

"Surprised it didn't wake me."

Steve shrugged under Danny's jaw. "It wasn't very loud."

"SEAL ears," Danny yawned.

"Go back to sleep."

Danny shook his head but he fell asleep anyway.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written Doris in ages but I'm looking forward to her visit next chapter.


	36. Christmas v2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is now completely official, I'm an unrepentant sap who cannot help herself and this story will send you spiralling into sugar shock.

**/ / / Christmas v2.0 \ \ \**

Danny woke when Grace landed a running leap in the middle of the bed, one of her elbows connecting with his side but from the grunt Steve let out she had obviously landed more on him.

"Grace." Danny attempted to reprimand in his scratchy half-asleep voice.

"It's Christmas."

"Don't jump on people," Danny said, half-heartedly.

"Can we go swimming?" Grace asked, excitedly, not bothering to even pretend to look apologetic. Danny's heart swelled – she had always loved Christmas so much and there was something more content and happy about the way she was enjoying it now; even if they were celebrating almost a week late. He liked knowing she felt so secure and happy with her life, and them, now – it made such a nice change from when they had first arrived in Hawaii.

"Yes," Steve said.

"You too, Danno," Grace said, pushing him.

Danny groaned but allowed himself to be pushed from the bed anyway. He hadn't planned to go swimming with them, figured he could watch for a while and cook them breakfast but far be it from him to deny her something reasonable on Christmas. When Danny stood up it was to find her wearing her bathers already, grinning at them both.

"Go down and get the towels and snorkels ready," Steve suggested.

"Okay," Grace said happily, and bounded out of the room.

"She has too much energy at Christmas," Danny complained, even as he changed into his swimming shorts and turned only to find Steve already changed and stretching. He missed the naked transition but he did appreciate the stretching. Danny let out a huff of breath and left the room only to freeze as he walked into the lounge room.

Grace was standing in the middle of the room, Christmas tree behind her but where there had been some decorations adorning it the night before it was now covered in little photo frames.

"Gracie?"

"Nana sent them to me, and then I called Kono and asked her to make some for Steve."

"Nana sent them?"

Grace nodded. "Before Christmas, before you went back, she sent them to me because she said you should have some family at Christmas. And that it was different this year because you had a home again."

Danny walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Monkey."

"What's going on?" Steve asked from behind them.

Danny turned around and smiled, beckoning Steve over. "Come and have a look."

Steve joined then, reaching out with one hand for a frame, the picture of a young man with blonde hair in the frame. "This is my dad."

Grace nodded and pulled away from Danny to stand next to Steve, grabbing hold of his hand. "Nana sent the others over, ones of Dad's family. When I got them I asked Kono to find me pictures of your family so it wasn't just us."

Steve's face grew suddenly, sharply serious as he looked down at Grace. Danny frowned at him before he realised with gut wrenching clarity that this was Steve dealing with emotions and he wanted to walk over and hug the taller man. Grace beat him to it, wrapping her arms around Steve's waist.

"Is this what you were doing at midnight?"

Grace nodded, head tipped completely back to look up at Steve. "It was supposed to be a surprise. Nana made me promise when we talked while you were visiting them."

"It's a great Christmas present, Gracie, thank you." Steve said, solemnly.

Grace grinned and pulled back from Steve. "I was worried they wouldn't fit on the tree until I saw the one Steve got."

"Yes, it is lucky that he got the tree Rockefeller turned down."

Steve laughed at him. "Swimming or presents?"

"Swimming," Grace said, firmly.

Danny wrapped his hand around Steve's elbow. "Steve?"

"Do we have sunscreen and water?" Steve said, looking at Danny's left ear.

"I'll get it," Danny said, squeezing once before he walked away.

They swam for over an hour, playing games in between snorkelling practice and lazy circuits in the water.

"Grace," Danny said, swimming towards her, "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, and bacon." Danny opened his mouth to agree but Grace interrupted him excitedly. "And scrambled eggs."

"That's a lot of breakfast," Danny said.

"It's Christmas," Steve told him.

Danny turned to gape at Steve. "You, you Mr Health Conscious; I'm going to eat and drink seaweed, are advocating bacon, eggs, and pancakes?"

Steve nodded.

"I'll go up and start cooking then," Danny said.

Grace sighed. "Do I have to get out?"

"That's up to Steve, I don't need any help."

"Excellent," Grace said, loudly. "We can stay out, can't we, Steve?"

Danny turned around, the water as his waist. "That tone is not fair."

Grace smiled at Steve angelically.

"I know when I'm being manipulated," Steve said.

"And you let yourself be taken advantage of," Danny pointed out.

Steve shrugged at him and grinned.

"I fear for her teenage years," Danny said, walking the rest of the way out of the water.

Danny showered quickly and then mixed up a batch of pancakes before he set it to the side and put together his mother's prosciutto, pine nut and herb stuffing for the giant chicken that was sitting in the fridge ready to be cooked. Steve was going to cook some fish on the barbecue to go with the chicken and there would be salads and a baked dish that was apparently traditional in Hawaii. Danny thought back to the dinner he'd had with his family and wondered what they would make of a Hawaiian Christmas even as he had his hand wrist deep inside of a chicken.

He was just rubbing it down thinking about the last time he had helped his mother cook a chicken when the back door opened.

"What are you doing back?"

Grace walked into the kitchen, two towels wrapped around her making her look like a giant marshmallow. "Steve said it was time to come in."

"I realised we couldn't possibly leave you alone with the eggs," Steve said, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Danno's eggs are really nice," Grace defended.

"Thank you, Monkey."

Steve rolled his eyes violently.

"I haven't even started on the pancakes yet or have you not noticed the chicken in front of me."

"Can I make them?" Grace asked.

"As soon as you've showered."

Grace nodded and rushed out of the kitchen.

"My eggs are great," Danny defended.

"I'm making the eggs," Steve said, turning around to go upstairs and shower.

Danny returned to the chicken, sliding it into the hot oven, and then sat down at the kitchen table. He couldn't really do much else until later. Most of it wouldn't even need to be done until everyone else arrived just before lunchtime. Kono was bringing the fish and Danny would organise the salads and everything else closer to lunch .

He was still sitting there when Steve came back in, dressed.

"You okay, babe?"

"It wasn't that long a swim."

"I meant the tree."

"It was very sweet."

"It was nice, but I can't see that they would have taken up enough space for multiple trips to and from the car. But what I really want to know is-"

Steve shut him up with a kiss. "I love them."

"You looked a bit shell shocked before."

Steve shrugged and turned the stove on so that he could cook the bacon.

"Okay," Danny said. "You just cook me breakfast and then we can open a gift each."

Steve nodded with his back to Danny. Danny watched the play of Steve's muscles under his shirt until Grace came in and they had to get to work on the pancakes.

They ate breakfast sitting in the lounge room before they opened one gift each, and their stockings.

"Gracie, you are on wrapping paper clean up."

Grace dropped the science kit that Steve had bought for her to the couch next to her and stood up to collect all of the wrapping paper up.

"You don't like the science kit?" Steve asked.

Danny frowned at Steve. "What?"

"You looked so surprised when she opened it."

Danny sighed. "I saw you hiding in the supply closet at work yesterday. I assumed you'd bought her something ridiculous. I think the science kit is sweet, you giant geek."

Steve smiled. "Thank you for the new leatherman."

"You said thank you before."

Steve slid over on the couch. "Grace is stealing leftover bacon, thought I might thank you properly."

"I knew getting to you would involve a MacGuyver tool."

Steve grinned and yanked Danny over into a kiss. It was a flash of heat, Steve licking into Danny's mouth without preamble. Steve pulled away as quickly as he had initiated the kiss. Danny rocked forward, following his motion. He caught himself with a hand on Steve's thigh.

"Jesus," Danny said, trying to catch his breath. "What was that?"

"Thank you." Steve darted back for another quick kiss. "What's next in your Christmas day?"

Danny tightened his hand on Steve's knee. "What do you want to do? We've got at least an hour before anyone arrives. We don't have to do anything."

Steve shook his head. "I was serious, last Christmas I went swimming."

Danny darted forward and kissed Steve. "That's fine but if there's something you want to do."

"I want to spend the day with you and Grace, I want to see Chin, Malia, Kono, and Max, even Adam since Kono loves him. Other than that, I don't mind."

Danny opened his mouth to say something when Grace walked in a sat on the coffee table. He turned to look at his daughter, who was smiling at them as though she thought she had eaten the leftover bacon without them knowing about it.

"Well now you're having Christmas with us," she said, smiling at Steve.

"I am."

"We have breakfast and open a gift and then Santa," Grace's eyes flicked to her father, "comes to visit and we have lunch."

"I see," Steve said, slowly, eyes flicking to Danny.

"What did you do when you were little?"

"We'd go swimming and Mum would cook seafood for lunch. We didn't really have many presents, my parents didn't believe in gluttony."

Grace looked sad and Danny wondered about how spoiled his daughter was. "But Christmas presents are to show people they are important to you."

"You can do that without giving them anything," Danny pointed out.

"Of course you can, but it's Christmas, giving presents is fun. You get to think about what someone would like and what would make them smile and then you get to wrap the present." Danny shook his head at his daughter, who did honestly have a love of wrapping gifts. "And, then you get to open presents." But, she was still a ten year old girl.

"They just didn't give us much at Christmas," Steve said, with a shrug. "We didn't think we were missing out until we got older and then it was just seeing what other people got."

"I wonder if this is tied to your desire to give presents that are too big." Danny thought out loud.

"I don't do that," Steve defended.

"Surfboard, and whatever was in the supply closet at work."

Steve didn't say a word and Danny knew he was right, there was going to be another present for Grace that would be too much somewhere.

The doorbell rang before any of them could say anything.

"No one should be here yet." Danny said, with a frown.

Steve shrugged and walked over to the door. When he swung it open Doris was standing on the other side of the door with a bright, wide smile. "Merry Christmas, Steve."

"Mum," Steve said, his voice more surprised than joyful. "You're early."

She rolled her eyes at him and stepped inside, forcing him to step to the side and let him in.

"Hello, Doris," Danny said, holding in every ounce of displeasure to stand up and smile at her.

"Daniel," she said. "Grace."

"Merry Christmas," Grace said, scooping up the science kit and the jewellery that had been in her stocking – a silver necklace he had purchased in New Jersey. "I'm just going to take these things to my room, Daddy."

"Okay," he said, squeezing her shoulder. He assumed she would curl up on her bean bag chair and read for a while now that Doris was here.

"You're early, Mum," Steve said, again.

"I came to help."

"There isn't anything to do," Danny said. "Would you like a drink?"

"Water, thanks."

Danny nodded and slipped into the kitchen to get her some water.

"Everything's done?" Doris asked Steve.

"Danny put the chicken in the oven and Kono's bringing the fish so there really isn't anything to do. The house is clean and we're eating outside."

"We can just enjoy Christmas together then, were you opening gifts?"

"Just the one, we will do the rest this afternoon when everyone else is here."

Danny walked back into the room, water in one hand, two beers in the other. "Should we go outside?"

Steve nodded. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Steve slipped out of the room and Danny turned to lead them out the back of the house so they could sit out the lanai.

"Would you like some sunscreen?"

Doris waved her hand. "No need."

Steve thankfully stepped out of the house moments later. He sat next to Danny, taking one of the bottles from Danny's hand and twisting the top off, he handed it back to Danny and then repeated the process on his own bottle.

"A little early to be drinking, isn't it?"

Danny didn't want to think about the time, or the fact it was before twelve. It wasn't obscenely early but if he was going to spend the time between now and when the rest of Five-0 arrived with Doris he would need at least one beer.

"Nope," Steve said, lifting the bottle to his lips. "Grace really wants to finish her novel so I told her she could read until everyone else got here."

Danny twisted his head around and smiled at Steve.

"So, Doris, what did you do on Christmas Day…the first one?" Danny asked.

"Well since my son deserted me I spent the day with a couple of old friends who live here on the island."

Danny bit back his smile, she was an impressive woman even when she was trying to manipulate guilt out of them.

"We have a lovely cold Christmas," Steve said. "I hadn't met most of Danny's family. It was a different Christmas than I've ever had before."

"I'm sure it was quite different."

"The best I've had in a very long time, they welcomed me without question or judgement."

Doris sat back and stared at him.

Danny tried to think of something to say. He tried to work out what would make this conversation better. He wasn't sure what Steve was doing. Steve had been getting on better with her, they had been spending time together – mostly without Danny but they had definitely been getting along better and then this. Danny assumed she would never like him and even though he didn't care about her opinion he wanted to get along with her for Steve. There wasn't a lot he wouldn't do for Steve but the nut wasn't helping.

"Hey!" Danny twisted around to see Chin and Malia standing below them in the backyard.

"Hey," Danny said, wondering what exactly Steve had been doing while he'd been telling Grace she could hide out in her room for a while.

"Sorry, we're early. We were just too excited about Christmas." Chin said, in his usual completely deadpan tone.

"Are you going to let us in?" Malia asked.

"Let yourselves in."

Chin smiled up at them and walked out of sight.

"I'm not the only one who came early," Doris commented.

"Danny," Malia called out, "where can I put this dish?"

"I'm just going to go and help her," Danny said, standing up.

He passed Chin walking through the door and found Malia pulling things out of the fridge instead of trying to fit her dish in.

"Chin got a text message." Malia explained. "Shall we make the salad?"

"How would you feel about leaving Chin and running away with me?"

Malia laughed at him.

Danny and Malia stood in the kitchen preparing the salads and Danny didn't allow himself to feel guilty about it.

"How do you feel about Chin's mum?" Danny asked, grating carrots.

"I love her."

Danny sighed.

"But she doesn't hate me or think Chin would be better off without me. Well, she doesn't now that she knows I never left Chin. For a little while there she wasn't my biggest friend."

"Doris is being nicer but she still doesn't like me."

Malia's eyebrows drew together. "It's not affecting you and Steve, is it?"

"No, but it is affecting their relationship and I don't want that. I really don't want that, I don't like her but I want him to have her because she is all the family he has left."

"No she's not, he has you and Grace, and the rest of us."

"It's not really the same though, is it?"

"Better," Steve said, causing Danny to spin around.

"You eavesdropping now?"

"I'm coming to get some beer."

"We should be finished the salads soon." Danny said, turning back around to the grater.

"I meant it."

"I know," Danny said.

"I'll just go and-" Malia started.

"No," Steve said, "I'm just getting a beer."

"Well, that was strange," Malia said, a few minutes later.

"I know it's true for Steve and I love him, you know that, but we just came back from visiting my family and they are so there and intense and Steve…" Danny trailed off. "He…I watched him with them and I could almost see how he, you don't know them, they are nosy and interfering and intense, and they, they just…"

Malia stepped closer to him. "I have never seen you struggling for words."

Danny sighed and started viciously cutting the cabbage.

"Danno?" Danny pulled out of the fridge, where he was trying to fit all of the salad into the fridge like he was playing a strange game of Tetris.

"Yeah, Gracie?"

"I've finished my book."

"We need to cut the buns or you can go outside with Steve."

Grace went over to the table and started cutting the buns open without saying anything.

"It was just obvious that it was something strange but also something that he, that someone with his background, didn't have a…frame of reference for. And whenever I see her I blame her for that."

Malia wrapped her hand around Danny's shoulder. "I really like you, Danny. You're a good person, and he couldn't do better."

Danny smiled and then laughed. "Do you feel like we're in a Christmas movie?"

Malia laughed at him.

"We didn't finish Grinch last night, Danno, we have to watch it today," Grace told him.

"I like that movie," Doris said, coming to stand at the kitchen entryway.

"We watch it every Christmas," Danny said, closing the fridge door and smiling at Malia. "Wine?"

"No, thanks. Do you have any lemonade or something?"

"There's some in the fridge. Doris?"

"I'll have some wine, thank you." Doris said.

"There's a bottle of red on the counter, or I have some white in the fridge."

"I'll have some white," Doris said.

"I'll have a glass too," Danny, got the white and poured out the glasses. "But, I'm going to have some red."

"I thought you said there was nothing to do," Doris said, accepting the glass.

"He was waiting for what I was bringing," Malia smiled.

"You almost done, Monkey?"

"Yeah."

"Kono should be here with the fish soon. I'll check the chicken and then we'll meet you outside."

Malia nodded and started for outside as Danny opened the oven. The chicken was done so he pulled it out and started transferring it to a plate.

"That's a huge chicken, Danno."

"We got the biggest one there was."

"You seem quite comfortable in the kitchen, Daniel."

"My Ma is an amazing cook and she believed that all of her children, regardless of gender, should be able to cook."

"Danno's teaching Steve and I," Grace said.

"Teaching Steve?"

Danny laughed. "He knows how to boil water."

"I know how to do more than that," Steve argued.

Danny shrugged. "I suppose."

"And my eggs are better than yours."

Danny laughed. "They were nice this morning but my eggs are delicious."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Kono just arrived. Where are the things I put out for the fish?"

Danny looked around. "It was all on the bench."

"It's here, Steve," Grace said, moving the bags of buns.

"Thanks, Gracie," Steve said, dropping a casual kiss on the top of her head as he walked past. Danny smiled at the sign of affection and the way Grace took it as standard, not bothering to stop cutting bread.

"Okay, Gracie, how many more?"

"Last one," Grace said, shoving the buns back into the bag and handing him the knife. She cleaned up the crumbs and the cutting board.

Danny could feel Doris's eyes on him.

"You want to go help Steve?"

Grace nodded, turned and headed out of the kitchen, with only one look back. She stopped and looked at Danny. "Are you coming, Daddy?"

"I'll be out in a minute. Go and stop Steve from burning anything."

Grace looked torn so Danny nodded his head. She left him after one final look at Doris.

"Steve enjoyed his Christmas," Doris said.

"We did."

"I was disappointed that he chose to fly away for our first Christmas together."

Danny drank some of his wine, pausing. "I was surprised when he took us to the plane. It's been a long time since I saw them."

"He and I haven't spent Christmas together in years."

"Which was your choice," Danny said, without thinking.

"I had to leave to protect him."

"He chose to take us back to Jersey for Christmas to meet my family. They are going to come out for the wedding but he chose to do it. I didn't even know about it until we got to the plane. If you have a problem with us spending Christmas with my family talk to Steve."

"I did."

"And?"

"He said he wanted to spend Christmas with you and your family."

"Then you have your answer."

"I want to spend more time with him."

"Then do it," Danny said, "no one's stopping you."

Grace walked back into the kitchen. "Steve forgot to put lemonade outside."

"Max here?"

Grace nodded. "Do we have any lemonade?"

"In the fridge," Danny said, turning to get a few plastic cups and handed them to Grace.

"Steve said you had ten minutes."

"The chicken's done; we're ready when he is."

"So you're coming out?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," Danny said, not bothering to look at Doris to see if she had wanted to continue the conversation.

Grace handed him back the cups and then grabbed his other hand and started out of the kitchen.

Steve had the lid of the barbecue down and was sitting stretched out on one of the outdoor couches. He twisted around to make room for Danny when he saw them come outside.

"Thank you, Grace," Max said. "Shall I pour you one, as well?"

"Yes, please," Grace said. She had grown more comfortable with the medical examiner as time passed. Though Danny had a suspicion that Sabrina had helped both Max and Grace relax around one another.

"Everything good?" Steve asked, voice low.

"Yep, we're all ready to go."

"We're eating a lot earlier than we meant to."

Danny shrugged. "We hadn't intended to have the chicken hot but it doesn't make much of a difference."

"What are you drinking?"

"I was having some wine but I left it in the kitchen," Danny said, but he didn't want to move.

"I'll get you another," Malia said. "I'm getting something to drink as well."

"I should go and bring the soft drinks out here," Steve said, but he didn't move, his arm still pressed into Danny.

"You should, but wait until the fish is done and we have to traipse in to get the rest of the food."

"We should just make them go into the kitchen to get the food then."

"Probably."

They slipped into silence, listening to the conversations going on around them. Kono and Grace were discussing surfing and Max was talking about some medical journal with Malia. Danny let the conversations wash over him. It felt like Christmas again.

Kono's phone buzzed at them and Danny froze, expecting his to go moments later but it didn't. Kono pulled it out of her pocket and Steve disappeared from his side.

"That's the fish."

"Ah," Danny stood as well. "Gracie, let's go and get everything ready. The rest of you can come inside to get your food."

Grace pulled herself away from Kono's side and the conversation they were having with a sigh but she came anyway. Danny knew that whatever else was going on he and Rachel were still a team in making sure that Grace had manners and was helpful and polite even if she was also a little spoilt.

They put everything out on the kitchen table.

"What did Nana make for Christmas?" Grace asked.

"You know Nana, she made everything. There was roast beef and turkey and baked ziti. With every vegetable you can imagine. Just like always. In fact I think she was showing off for Steve."

"I miss Nana's cooking."

Danny pulled Grace into a hug. "She'll be here soon for the wedding."

Grace pulled away and looked up at him. "When are we planning the wedding?"

"After Christmas," Steve told her, walking into the kitchen. "You're going to help us."

"Of course," Grace said, twisting to grin at Steve. "I was talking to Tommy and we agreed that you have to have a woman's help. We watched 'Bride Wars' and 'Father of the Bride' to research it."

Danny wanted to make a joke about 'Father of the Bride' and gay men but he didn't think anyone but him would find it funny and neither he nor Steve were in any way camp. "When did you do this research?"

"I went over to play at his house the other day. We decided to do research instead. And we need to work together to make it a great wedding."

"I can't wait," Kono said. Danny looked up to find everyone standing there watching them. "It's going to be great. And don't think I missed that gay joke you passed up on."

Danny groaned. "Let's elope."

"No!" Max said, firmly. "Marriage is a celebration that should be shared with those closest to you."

"I, for one, agree," Doris said.

Danny turned to Doris with surprise.

"And I've already bought a dress," Kono said. "It's a great dress so you need to have a wedding."

"I could take you somewhere that you could wear it instead," Adam offered.

Kono turned around to glare at him.

"Let's eat," Danny said, trying to change the topic.

"Yes." Chin said, stepping forward.

They ate lunch outside, in comfortable near silence. Then they stretched out among the chairs.

"That was great," Kono said.

"It was, thank you, Malia."

Malia shrugged. "I didn't do much."

"You did."

"You really did," Steve agreed, slinging one arm around Danny's shoulders.

"When is Santa coming?" Grace asked.

"Can it be after my food coma?" Kono asked. "I want to take photos of Danny dressed as Santa."

"You are a terrible person."

"Thanks." Kono grinned at Danny. "I'm going to use them for Five-0 promotional posters next time we do major damage to a building."

Danny hung his head in disbelief.

"Do you do that a lot?" Doris asked.

"We need something warm and soft in reserve just in case."

"And me dressed as Santa is the best you can come up with?"

Kono shrugged and dropped her head onto Adam's shoulder. "Or we'll work the engaged angle."

"Dad," Grace said, dragging Danny's attention back to her, "Can we do Santa, please?"

Danny shook his head. "Nope, Santa is going to have to wait. In…half hour when we've all managed to digest a bit."

Grace looked disappointed but she nodded and went over to sit next to Malia and turned her puppy dog eyes up at her.

Danny sighed. "Gracie."

Malia waved her hand at him. "It's fine. Grace, would you like to go and have a walk on the beach."

"I would enjoy a stroll on the beach as well," Max said, standing. "Sabrina, would you care to join me?"

Sabrina smiled up at him. "I'd love to."

"Right," Steve said, standing up. "Danny, you clean up and I'll go with them."

Danny smirked up at Steve. "I like your optimism."

"Oh, bro," Kono said, reaching out a fist, "I'll pay that."

Danny met her fist with his.

Steve sighed above him but he bent down to kiss Danny anyway. "I need to walk off the food."

"You are the strangest man; you aren't supposed to walk Christmas lunch off. You're supposed to eat until your pancreas floods your body with insulin and you sink into a food coma."

"I don't think that's how it works," Steve said.

"Eh," Danny shrugged.

"Oh man, he's broken." Kono said.

"I'm not broken, I'm just…I can't be bothered arguing with you."

"Definitely broken," Kono said.

Malia, Max, Chin, Sabrina, Steve, and Grace left while everyone else lounged around in the sun.

"This is my favourite part of Christmas," Adam said.

"Oh yeah," Kono agreed. "When we were little this was when we'd all climb into my cousin's beds and nap."

"Right," Danny forced himself to stand up. "They'll on their way back soon, I'm going to go and get changed."

He collected the plates and other dishes, taking them through to the kitchen and dumping them in the sink before he went up to his room to strip off and change into the Santa costume he had collected from his mother while they'd been in Jersey. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't resist smiling – this was so much better than anything that Danny had been able to find since he had been in Hawaii.

"Hey," Steve said, stepping into the room. "That looks hot."

"You have a Santa kink I didn't know about?"

Steve frowned at him. "A what?"

Danny shrugged. "Nana loves Golden Girls. Nevermind. Is everyone ready?"

Steve nodded.

"Then let's go and do Santa."

"This is a new side to you," Steve said.

Danny frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You're excited about Christmas now."

"I like Christmas."

"You didn't seem that into it last night."

"That's what she said."

"What do you want, Kono?" Danny asked, looking past Steve to her where she was standing just outside of their bedroom door.

"Grace would like to please have her presents now."

"Did she ask that politely," Danny asked.

"Of course she did," Steve said, indignant.

Danny shook his head at Steve. "Both of you go out there. I have to make an entrance. Yes, Steve, an entrance."

Steve grinned, ducking in for a kiss, before he walked out of the room and followed Kono downstairs.

Danny walked downstairs, out the front door and around the house. He looked at the ladder they'd attached to the side of the balcony that held the lanai and took a deep breathe. He secured his hold on the sack over his shoulder and started climbing.

"Dan…Santa!" Grace called out, laughing.

Kono fell off her chair. "Danny just climbed up the building dressed as Santa."

"That was one of my favourite things." Chin threw in, smiling at Danny.

"You like it, Monkey?"

Grace nodded.

"Then I'm ignoring the rest of you." Danny said, walking past all of them. "Ho ho ho. Come inside for presents. Or stay out here and be Grinches."

"That's not a thing," Kono said, but she stood up anyway.

Danny handed the presents out, with the assistance of his little elf Grace, until there was nothing but one large box behind the Christmas tree.

"Hmm," he said, in his best deep Santa voice. "I wonder who could have bought this last gigantic present and I wonder who it's for."

Grace pulled it out. "Me," she whispered to her father and grinned. "From Santa."

Danny looked over at Steve.

"Gracie, come here." Grace skipped over and leaned close so that Steve could whisper something in his ear. She stood up, grinned and disappeared out of the room.

"What's that about?" Danny asked.

Steve shrugged. "You're going to have to wait and see."

Grace came back into the room and dropped a wrapped box on his lap. "For Santa." She grabbed the large box and struggled over to her own seat, next to Steve.

Danny watched her pull the wrapping paper off the package with glee.

"A guitar!" she squealed. "This is so much cooler than piano."

"It certainly is," Danny said, eyes on Steve who was grinning widely.

Grace pulled it into her lap and strummed at the strings.

"Aren't you going to open your present, Santa?" Malia prompted.

Danny tore his eyes away from Grace and nodded. He pulled the bright red and gold paper from the box. He knew this was from Steve as well, obviously, but he wasn't sure what to expect. Steve appeared to have no concept of appropriate gift giving. Danny wanted to say something to Steve but he knew the other man hadn't had a chance to give gifts much in his life and Danny couldn't bring himself to take that away from Steve.

Inside of the box was _Trivial Pursuit._

"Steve?"

"I'm fairly certain it said from Santa."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I would know your writing anywhere, Steven."

Steve smiled at him. "Your father told me it was your favourite game when you were growing up. I had a look and we don't have it."

Danny knew he was grinning stupidly but he didn't want to stop. "Thank you."

Steve dropped his head down and returned to opening his gift. The Five-0 team, and Doris, had also done a Secret Santa though everyone knew who was buying for whom. Along with the presents that Danny's parents had obviously sent from Jersey before Steve and Danny visited them – obviously what Grace had been lugging around with the tree decorations. When they were done Danny asked Grace to collect all of the wrapping paper together. Then she came back in and sat in the middle of them all to survey what everyone had received.

"What did you get for Christmas, Chin?" Grace asked.

Chin turned to look at Malia with a soft smile.

"He got some good news." Malia said.

"Oh my God," Danny said, remembering that look. "You're pregnant."

Malia grinned brightly. "I am."

"How did you know?" Steve asked, turning to look at Danny.

"Rachel looked the exact same way before she told me about Gracie."

"Cheater!" Kono said, knocking into Danny's leg with her toe. "How can you have known before me?"

"I'm smarter than you," Danny said, with a smile.

Kono kicked him properly.

"I'm going to be Aunt Kono," Kono said, grinning. She stood up and threw her arms around Chin, and then Malia. "Your mother is going to be so happy."

Chin grinned but didn't say anything. Danny could see it though, that look that made his face light up, he remembered it well and he was glad for Chin and Malia – the other man would make a great father, in fact they would be great parents.

They ate desert and then migrated down to the beach where Grace conned almost everyone, except for Sabrina and Doris, into going swimming with her. When the weather cooled they went back up to the house and Steve started cooking steak on the barbecue when it became clear no one was going anywhere.

"I'm surprised she lasted," Steve said, later when they were half walking, half carrying Grace to bed.

"Williams' stubbornness," Danny said.

"G'nigh'," Grace mumbled, pulling the covers over her body.

Danny walked out of the room but as he was about to turn for their guests Steve grabbed his hand.

"What?"

Steve smiled and pulled him along behind him into their room.

"Steve?"

"I got you something else."

"Why?"

"It was only a board game."

"You flew me to New Jersey," Danny pointed out, "or, have you forgotten that?"

Steve made a face.

"That was all I needed for Christmas."

Steve made another face and handed Danny small green bag.

"What did you do?"

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Danny to open his present.

"Do you feel some need to make my presents look inadequate? You are already impossible to buy for and then you turn around and do this to me?"

"You are talking like I have done something horrible and not just given you a Christmas present."

Danny opened the bag and peered inside.

"I stole them from your room in Jersey."

"They are game balls from when I played baseball."

Steve nodded. "An ex-Navy buddy of mine works security and owed me a favour so I had them signed for you."

Danny pulled them out and twisted them around to look at the signatures on each ball.

"I checked with Lily about who you'd liked."

"These are amazing, but why didn't you wrap them for the tree."

"I know you don't like big presents, or the fuss, so I thought I would give them to you when everyone left but no one is leaving."

"We're just too good at being hosts." Danny dropped the baseballs back into his bag and kissed Steve. "Thank you, I…they are perfect, thank you."

"I also have this for you," Steve said, handing Danny an envelope.

Danny sighed and opened the envelope. Inside was a slip of paper. Danny pulled it out and frowned at Steve. "I don't understand."

"Then look at it."

Danny rolled his eyes and unfolded the paper. Inside was a hastily drawn picture.

"What is this?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like a stick figure porno."

Steve laughed. "I can't draw like you."

Danny laughed and pulled Steve into a kiss.

"I've heard of this thing called Christmas sex." Steve mumbled into Danny's lips.

Danny pulled back further and frowned at Steve.

"We missed out on it on the real Christmas Day."

Danny looked back down at the drawing. "Is this your way of asking for sex?"

Steve nodded. "Not really asking, more of a suggestion, this," Steve pointed to one of the figures on the paper, is me and the other is you."

Danny bit down on every desire he had to laugh. "You are ridiculous." Steve looked wounded. "But, you are getting lucky later anyway."

Steve smiled and him and crowded him back into the door jamb.

"No way," Danny panted, pushing Steve away. "We are not having sex with your mother downstairs."

"Then let's get rid of them."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?" Steve pouted down at him.

"Because…you just can't. It's bad manners."

"They have overstayed their welcome," Steve countered, "that's bad manners too."

"You were completely happy having them stay before."

"I-" Steve looked suddenly mulish.

"We'll go back down for a little while and then we will politely kick them out come up here and let life imitate art."

Steve leaned back in to kiss him again and Danny didn't protest even as the wood behind him dug into his back.

**/ / /**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing this since I posted the last part.  
> I have way too much to do before Christmas - two challenge stories and a big bang draft - so this will be the last post before Christmas probably.
> 
> Have a lovely holiday season regardless of what you do/don't celebrate!


	37. Eric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have messed with the timeline a bit because I just felt Eric got away with way too much while he was there. So, this is my version of what happened in addition to the show.

**/ / / Eric \ \ \** s03e12 - Kapu

Grace was bouncing next to Danny as they stood at the arrivals gate.

"Why are you so excited, Monkey?"

Grace turned to him with wide eyes. "Eric's coming."

"Eric's in trouble."

Grace rolled her eyes and she reminded him of Hannah suddenly. "He's excellent."

"No," Danny said, crouching down next to her. "He's not the same as he was when you were living in Jersey. He's a juvenile delinquent."

Grace tilted her head at him.

"Gracie!" Grace turned and ran at Eric who was standing a few feet away from them. Eric caught her up in a hug. "When did you get so big?"

"It's been years, Eric."

"E-train."

"It's been years, E-train," Grace corrected, smiling at him.

"Come on," Danny said, "let's go and get your bag. I need to get Grace to school."

"But it's okay," Grace said, grabbing Eric's hand and yanking him along. "I'm at Dad and Steve's this weekend so we'll be able to hang out."

"We can go to the beach." Eric offered.

Danny sighed; Eric apparently didn't remember that he was here because he was in trouble. It was not going to be a holiday.

They collected Eric's bag and stowed it in, the recently weapon free, boot. Then Danny's phone rang.

"Williams." Danny listened to the dispatch officer. He hung up his phone and turned to Eric. "We have to go on a call. You will be staying in the car."

Eric huffed at him.

"Are you dropping me at school first?" Grace asked.

"No, you're going to be my partner on this case. I've decided to bench Steve. I think you'll be a good cop."

Grace laughed at him and let herself into the backseat of his car. "I wouldn't do that to Steve."

"You like Steve, short stack?" Eric asked.

"I'm not short," Grace informed him. "Of course I like Steve; he's going to be my step-dad."

Danny smiled at Grace in the rear-view mirror and drove out of the airport. As soon as he'd dropped her off he turned for the campus.

"Right," Danny said. "This is a crime scene. That means, you will not leave this car. You will not make a nuisance of yourself to my colleagues or anyone else and when I come back you will still be sitting here in this car."

"Are you going to be a hard arse the whole time I'm here?"

"Are you going to keep being a dumb arse?"

"What have I done wrong? Gracie and I were-"

"This isn't about how you act now, _Eric_. This is about how you've been acting and what you've been doing. You are not here on holiday you are here so I can knock some sense into your dumb head."

Eric threw himself back into the chair.

"Stay in the car."

Danny walked into the building and up to the lab where the body had been found.

"He get here okay?" Steve asked, when he walked in.

Danny nodded. "He's in the car."

"Max have an ID yet?"

"No, he's still fishing out body parts. I think he's enjoying it too."

"I can't believe that was a person." Danny wanted to slap Eric as he turned to look at his nephew. "Crispy."

"Hey, Steve." Eric held out his fist for a bump.

Steve stared at him.

"Put your hand down. Please, go wait in the car like I asked you to."

"Can I at least have the keys; you didn't even crack a window. Please."

"Then wait outside; anywhere but my crime scene. Please." Eric looked at him with disbelief. "Don't look at me like that. Just go."

Eric rolled his eyes and walked away.

"So. You brought him on a homicide call." Steve asked. Danny could almost feel the smug amusement coming off Steve.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to leave him alone while he's acting like a juvenile delinquent. But, Gracie is happy to see him."

"How do you think this is going to work out?" Steve asked, eyes flicking over to check on Max's progress.

"Well he's just seen his first dead body and he's still acting like a complete idiot. So, I guess I have my work cut out for me."

"Or we do," Steve said.

"Yeah." Danny conceded, smiling at Steve.

"Alright, what do we know?"

Danny led Steve over to the body.

-)(-)(-

Chin laughed. "It's our own Danny Williams as Mr. November in the 1998 Newark Police Academy Calendar."

Steve laughed and turned his phone around. "How have I never seen this?"

Danny closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Your Nana never showed me this." Steve said, digging gout his own phone.

"Should she have?" Danny asked.

"She did want to know if I'd been in a Navy calendar but she didn't tell me about your police one?"

Danny shrugged. "Apparently she does love me."

"Look at you," Steve said, handing it over.

"I was young. This was for charity."

Steve told him everyone in his address book had received the photo. Danny wanted to strangle him. Eric still hadn't worked out that he was here and in trouble and doing this stupid shit was only going to end up with him being handed over to Steve and his extreme SEAL version of setting a kid straight. Danny was tempted to do it regardless of what Hannah would say, especially after this stupid move.

-)(-)(-

"He has no concept of how much trouble he's in," Danny hissed angrily.

Steve didn't move from his place stretched out on the beach chair – looking much too relaxed. It annoyed Danny even more.

"It was just a glamour photo shoot," Steve said.

"I had Gracie's teacher in my contacts, I had her friend's parents. I had to call all of them and explain what happened, and that's nothing on the professional contacts that received that image."

"The HPD do a calendar every year too, it's a great way to raise funds for widows, orphans, and injured personnel."

Danny glared at Steve. "Why are you defending him?"

"He's acting out."

"I'm aware of that," Danny growled.

"He's trying to make you angry."

"Well then, he's succeeded, hasn't he?"

"Have you tried just talking to him?"

"His mother talks to him and he's ignoring her. He was thrown in lock-up and he still doesn't get it. I should have just left him there."

"Danny."

"No, Steven, I agreed to let him come here and I went to that police station and called in favours to ensure that he didn't end up with a record that would follow him forever and he's never been thankful."

Steve didn't say anything, just watched Danny as he paced on the soft sand.

"He just keeps pulling stupid shit," Danny said, throwing him hands up.

Steve sat up and scooted forward on the chair. "You want me to talk to him?"

"After he insulted you last time?"

Steve shrugged.

"No, I'm going in to talk to him."

"Danny," Steve said, darting up and grabbing Danny's wrist. "Just think about what you might say to Grace."

Danny grimaced.

"I mean," Steve continued, stroking the skin of Danny's wrist, "just be a little less loud and angry than you want to be."

"Are you telling me how to talk to him?" Danny asked.

"I'm…" Danny could see Steve rethink what he was about to say, "yes, because obviously yelling at him isn't working."

"And Hannah has proven that coddling doesn't work either."

"Something in the middle?"

"So, I shouldn't slap him upside the head?"

"Is that what your dad did when you were in a band?"

Danny glared at Steve and turned around to walk back to the house where Eric had been calling him mother to tell her all about his first day.

"I'll be in soon," Steve called out to his back, but Danny didn't bother to acknowledge him.

Danny walked into the house and found Eric sitting on the couch in silence.

"I want to know more about being a cop," Eric said, cutting off everything Danny was about to say.

"Why would I take you back to work after today?" Danny finally said.

Eric looked apologetic and shoved his hands into his pockets and stood up. "Mum yelled at me about that."

"It was an incredibly stupid prank and you aren't stupid enough or young enough to have any defence, not only were there professional contacts on that list, Grace was on there, her teacher, her friends' parents. That photo shoot might be funny among the family, and your mother might still have the damned thing but that doesn't mean that you had any right to share that with anyone else."

"Uncle Danny."

"No," Danny said, holding his hand up. "You fucked up, you fucked up today when you didn't listen and when you tried to get revenge and you fucked up when you stopped thinking about the consequences of your actions. You might be looking at this time in Hawaii as a holiday but that isn't what it is, Eric. This is your only chance to think about how stupid you've been and what you are going to do to fix it. You don't get rewarded for stupid moves, Eric. I'm not taking you out on the case until you can prove yourself sensible enough not to do anything else stupid."

Eric looked annoyed and Danny couldn't help but be pleased he was finally making an impact.

"Tomorrow you can spend the day at HPD, they always have extra work that can be done by someone like you. If Duke tells me you have managed to be helpful and not completely stupid I'll think about letting you help us the day after."

Danny could see how much Eric wanted to argue but he just shrugged, deliberately nonchalant, and then he disappeared out of the room and into the spare room.

"That was much calmer than I was expecting," Steve said, coming out of the laundry.

Danny sighed. "I stole almost all of it from the talk my father gave me."

Steve smiled smugly and Danny couldn't be bothered calling him on it.

-)(-)(-

"Kelly, your dads are here to pick you up."

A blonde walked into the room. "Those aren't my dads."

"I'm sorry. You think I look old enough to be her father?"

"Nah," Eric threw in. "Grace won't be living in a sorority for another seven years."

Danny turned on Eric. "Grace will not be living in a sorority. And seriously," he turned to Steve. "That's, that's the part you got stuck on?"

Steve shrugged and returned to the reason they were here.

-)(-)(-

Danny walked into Steve's office at the end of the day. "Eric and I are going to pick up Grace."

Steve smiled at him. "He's not so bad."

"He's still an idiot. But at least he knows what he wants to do now. I told Hannah he could stay for a little while. Sort out what he needs to do to actually get into a decent university. He's been such an idiot even state might be a stretch."

Steve nodded. "That sounds good."

Danny rolled his eyes at Steve. "You're such a soft touch."

Steve nodded and sat back in his chair. "I'll grab some steaks for dinner."

"Grace is going to want to go surfing this weekend to show off to Eric."

"Already planned, brah," Kono said, walking past and slapping him on the shoulder.

"I'll see you at home then," Danny said, turning and walking out of the door. He decided not to say anything about the printout of his photo from the calendar which was pinned to Steve's desk. He would let the SEAL think he'd slipped that past Danny.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is that lovely custody case episode.  
> I've just re-read and given A Touch of Exhaustion which gave me a push to get back to this.


	38. Staying

**/ / / Staying \ \ \** s03e14 – Hana I WaʻIa (Scandal)

Steve rubbed at his eyes, trying to force his body to wake up faster, as he stared at Danny who was sitting in front of his easel painting more angrily than Steve had previously seen. Steve wasn't sure if he should step in and try to say something to Danny or if he should just leave him to it.

"I know you're standing there, Steven." Danny said, not bothering to turn around.

"You weren't in bed," Steve explained.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Danny didn't respond, painting broad black strokes across the large canvas. Steve pulled out one of the dining room chairs and turned it around so that he could rest back and watch Danny. If Danny was going to sit up all night and stew on the hearing in the morning then Steve would be with him.

Danny was silent for a long time before he suddenly spoke. "Are you just going to stare at me?"

"Apparently."

Danny turned around and glared at him. Steve was surprised at just how tired his partner looked.

"We're going to win," Steve offered, but Danny just huffed at him and went back to painting.

Steve leaned on the table next to him and continued to watch Danny paint. He did love to watch Danny paint normally but this definitely wasn't normal. Danny needed to sleep, Steve knew that but most of his usual methods of distracting Danny wouldn't work so he would just have to sit here and wait.

"I might lose her," Danny said, squirting orange paint onto his palette.

"You won't."

"The last judge gave Rachel the power to move to Hawaii with Grace, Hawaii, it's barely even the same continent, Steven. And fine, it turned out okay, but that was never a certainty and honestly the only reason it did was because your father died and you got dragged back to Hawaii. Because, let's be honest, I didn't have much going for me before you came back to Hawaii, it wasn't home, it wasn't, it was just the place I was living and everything was terrible if I wasn't spending time with Grace. Now, finally, _finally_ , things are great. We're getting married and my family likes you and Hannah said Eric's been better since he's been home and Molly is about to have the baby and your sister has a job she likes. Sure your mother hates me but we have a home and work is good, Malia is going to have a baby and Chin is in for…so much, Kono has Adam who I don't think I like. All of that is great but then Gracie has a room here and loves to spend time with us and loves you and Rachel is ruining it all again. The divorce wasn't enough, she needs to come back when you and I are so good and I'm happy and Hawaii is home – Hawaii!"

Steve stood up and stepped in between Danny and the easel. "Danny."

"She's going to keep doing this to me, Steve."

Steve dropped down to his knees between Danny's legs, not bothering to think about the wet paint on Danny or on the canvas. "You won't lose her."

"That's not good enough!" Danny barked out, his face twisted.

"We're going to win."

"I've never won in a custody battle."

Steve honestly didn't know what to say to fix this, to reassure Danny. He rested his forearms on Danny's thighs and was silent. Danny put the palette and brush down on the table next to him and slid his hands over Steve's shoulders until he was gripping the back of his neck with one hand. Steve could feel the slick wetness of paint on Danny's fingers and knew it was marking his skin now but he just leaned forward into Danny; happy to take Danny's weight as he slumped forward into Steve.

"What can I do?" Steve asked quietly, when even his muscles protested the strain of holding this position.

Danny shook his head against Steve's neck. "Nothing, we've done everything."

"Not for tomorrow," Steve said, pulling back, "for you."

Danny smiled down at him. "Nothing."

"Danny…"

"I just need to get through the next six hours."

"Sleep will make it go faster."

Danny huffed out a laugh. "I couldn't sleep."

"Okay, then we stay up."

"You don't have to."

"If you're staying up then I'm staying too."

"You don't have to."

Steve shook his head at Danny.

Danny almost smiled at him. "Sometimes the fact you're ridiculous is great."

Steve smiled and used Danny's knees to push himself up. "Water or whiskey?"

"Whiskey."

Steve left Danny to his painting and got them both a large whiskey.

"I shouldn't be drinking," Danny said, even as he sipped at his drink.

"I'm not going to get you drunk tonight."

"Thank you." Danny said, and Steve knew he was talking about more than just the whiskey.

"Are you going to keep painting?"

Danny looked at the painting that looked to Steve like an abstract version of someone's nightmare. "I think this might be one of those ones I have to throw away."

"We're not going to lose her, Danny, you just might finally have a good reason to stop her surfing."

"I think the culture of Vegas would be even worse for Grace than Hawaii's surf culture."

Steve shook his head. "I've caught some of Jersey Shore."

Danny rolled his eyes at Steve. "I never said Jersey was perfect but the Shore isn't really the part of the Jersey where we lived."

Steve went back to the dining chair and Danny turned around to look at him, sipping at his whiskey. As soon as Danny was done, Steve handed the blonde his glass.

"You weren't going to get me drunk."

"You're drinking that and then I'm taking you to bed."

Danny smiled at him gently and started sipping at the whiskey.

"It might not be a great night's sleep but you'll at least have some sleep."

"I'll try."

As soon as Danny had finished the second glass, Steve dragged him up to their bed, stripping off the paint covered clothes and pushing Danny down into the mattress. Steve turned off the light and followed him in, wrapping himself around Danny and waiting, silently, until the other man fell asleep.

Steve woke up to his alarm later that morning – the alarm he'd deliberately set so that it wouldn't wake Danny up at his normal swim time and found him gone. Steve got up expecting to find Danny somewhere in the house but he was gone, the Camero along with him. Steve went back up to their room and pulled out his suit bag – pulling the jacket out and smoothing his hand over the medals he'd pinned on. He had his shower and dressed carefully, pretending he was going out on parade in front of his strictest CO. He double checked in the mirror before he left and then headed out to his own car hoping it was easy to find Danny.

Steve rushed into the courthouse and spotted Danny immediately, sitting on a bench, elbows on his knees and head bent. He rushed over; all ready to tell him off when Danny looked up at his 'Hey' and he couldn't bring himself to say anything given how nervous…terrified…and worried Danny looked.

"Wow," Danny said, the moment he saw him, "you, ah, you look very nice, suit and tie, it's very good."

"It's for you," Steve explained, tucking his hat beneath his elbow, "I wore it for you."

"Thank you," Danny said, voice distracted. Steve really didn't like how subdued Danny was as he sat next to him.

Then Danny reached for his tie and asked if it was a clip-on, fiddling with the tie that Steve knew for a fact was perfect when he'd tied it this morning. He'd been wearing a dress uniform for a long time and he knew how to do it but he'd let Danny do whatever he needed to to settle his nerves.

"I thought nobody wore a tie in Hawaii," Danny said.

"No, they don't, but, you know, it's a special day so I thought I'd wear one," Steve explained, not saying what he really meant. Not saying that he'd have offered to wear a tie every day for the rest of his life if Danny got to keep Grace, that he'd do anything, wear anything, say anything if he got to keep what the two…three of them had here in Hawaii. He wasn't sure if he needed to tell Danny, he'd said as much earlier that morning not long before Danny had finally fallen asleep but he would say it again if it would help. The problem was that Steve didn't think anything he could do would help. He went for levity instead, tried to be as sure and normal as he could so that Danny would believe that things would be fine. "Plus, I'm wearing my dress blues, in the Navy they'd make me walk the plank if I don't wear a tie with my dress blues."

"Navy dress blues are black," Danny asked.

Steve shrugged and mumbled out an excuse.

"Thank you very much for being here," Danny said. "It means a lot, okay?"

Steve wanted to wrap his arms around Danny, pull him close and kiss him until the worry would go away but he knew it wouldn't really do anything. Danny should know he didn't have to thank Steve for this though – this was important to Steve, almost as important as it was to Danny. "You're welcome, but you never have to thank me for being here, this is what I signed up for. You'd do the same for me."

Danny nodded, his eyes soft.

"All right," Steve said, changing the topic, "you ready?"

"Yeah," Danny said, rocking back and patting his pocket, "I've got my speech all prepared, everything's good."

"Good."

"Tell you something," Danny said, "If I didn't have you and they take her away from me, I'd be jumping off a cliff."

"Hey!" Steve said. "They do that and we sell the house and move to Vegas. That's what's happening if, if, they make the wrong decision."

"Okay."

"It's not going to happen," Steve said, forgetting their rules about remaining professional in places like the court house to reach out and wrap his hand around one of Danny's. The other man stopped bouncing and looked at him. "It's not going to happen, all right?"

"All right," Danny agreed.

They walked into the courtroom and Steve sat behind Danny hating the distance between them while Danny stood up and gave his speech. Steve knew he wasn't supposed to stand up, he was supposed to sit there and look official and imposing – that is what Danny's lawyer had told him to do but he couldn't help it when the judge questioned Danny's parenting decisions. He ignored the vibrations in his pocket to stand and defend Danny – downplaying their relationship a little.

"Detective Williams doesn't just work for me, he's my friend, he's my close friend."

"I'm aware of your relationship," the judge said, "that doesn't mean you have the right to speak in this court."

"I know, but I've spent a lot of time with he and Grace and he's an amazing father, he's actually the kind of father we all wish we had."

"Commander McGarrett," the judge said, voice warning, "sit down."

Steve nodded and sat, catching the look on Danny's face – that mixture of pride and resignation.

The judge finished listening to Danny and then ran through the rest of the custody hearing. Steve sat on his hands and refrained from saying anything else until the end of proceedings.

"You need to work on your impulse control," the lawyer told Steve. "Luckily, I don't think what he said will hurt us. You have a strong case and Grace is old enough to be asked what she wants though the judge won't have to take it into account if she doesn't want to. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you," Danny said, shaking the hand of the lawyer and then watching as he walked away.

"I'm sorry," Steve offered, looking at the tight, strained lines of Danny's back beneath the suit jacket.

"Thank you," Danny said, twisting around and sliding his hand into Steve's – yanking him out of the foyer and down a quiet corridor. He stopped and pulled Steve down into a kiss. "Thank you for today, even if you shouldn't have stood up, thank you for what you said and for wearing your dress uniform and for trying so hard."

Steve curled his hand around Danny's jaw and kissed him again. Steve groaned when his phone started vibrating against his hip bone again.

"What?"

"It's been ringing for a while."

"Then answer it, who is it?"

"Governor Denning," Steve admitted.

Danny groaned. "Come on, answer it."

Then they had a body and Wo Fat and a missing political candidate and Steve had to make a choice between Wo Fat and the man bleeding to death and he knew, knew, all it would take would be one shot and he'd kill Wo Fat and this would all be over but he was flying and he couldn't ask Danny to take that shot for him. And doing so, in that situation, would have put Danny in more danger than Steve felt comfortable with.

He was glad that he'd saved their guy but as he and Danny finally sat out on the beach, enjoying the last heat of the day, Steve couldn't avoid the regret over Wo Fat getting away again.

"Would you please stop? Please, we didn't have a choice. We had to let Wo Fat go. And we will find him, I promise," Danny said, breaking Steve out of his thoughts. "Okay?"

"Do you mind if I join you guys?" Steve and Danny turned around to find Governor Denning walking across the lawn.

Danny's phone started ringing as he stood up and he left Steve and the Governor to answer it.

"What's the occasion?"

"Powers cracked under questioning; he admitted he was in bed with Wo Fat."

"Really?" Steve asked, watching Denning sit and then taking his own seat again. "He almost pulled that one off."

"I owe you," Denning said.

"No, Sir, just doing my job."

-)(-)(-

Danny answered his phone as he stepped away from the Governor and Steve, recognising his lawyer's number.

"Hello?" Danny asked, already knowing it was bad news.

"Danny?"

"Hi, James."

"The judge has come back with her ruling."

Danny knew that he wasn't going to have many more evenings like this, next to the beach – able to enjoy it without worrying about sand.

"The judge said your partner's outburst was against court regulations and encouraged me to suggest he works on that before any legal proceedings you go through for Five-0."

"I know," Danny said, thinking that Five-0 wasn't really going to exist for much longer.

"However, she appreciated how much he wants you, and Grace, to stay here in Hawaii with him."

"He really does, but he's like a bull in a china shop."

"Rather. Now, luckily she decided to take his words into account as well as Grace's desire to stay on the island, your increased time spent with her and the lack of disruption caused during your allotted custody time and she ruled that it would not be in Grace's best interests to be relocated again so soon after arriving in Hawaii when there was no hardship in her current situation."

Danny was fairly certain his heart had just stopped. "I'm sorry, sorry, can you repeat that?"

"The judge ruled that Rachel could not legally take Grace to Las Vegas."

Danny took in a great shuddering breath and had to blink back the sudden hotness behind his eyes. "She's staying."

"Yes."

"She's staying."

"She is," James repeated, happily.

Danny stopped pacing and leaned up against the side of the house.

"There is more, Mr Williams."

"She's staying, what on Earth could be more?"

"The judge implied that she was surprised at your custody arrangements, believing that there should be more structure to it and given the small island on which you live and your current situation that you may wish to revisit the terms of your custody agreement."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You currently get Grace every second weekend but Rachel has control over when you pick her up and every Wednesday night, there is no formal arrangement for holidays and, if you were to want to change that, now would be the right time to do so."

"I could get more time with her?"

"Possibly," James said, "I don't want to give you false hope but the judge suggested that now would be a sensible time given that you are much more stable than you were with the original terms were decided."

Danny wanted to agree, wanted to insist that they moved ahead immediately but he wasn't the only person involved so he took a deep breath and pulled his mind back. "I'll need to discuss this with Steve."

James made a noise that Danny decided not to interpret. "Of course, when you've made a decision call me."

"I will. Thank you so much for all of your help."

"You're welcome, Danny. I'll talk to you soon."

"Yes," Danny said, hanging up and taking a moment to regain his equilibrium. When he felt like he could keep a straight face while he told Steve he walked towards him.

Danny held onto his hips so he didn't grab Steve and kiss him in front of the Governor. He had a feeling the man's obviously feigned ignorance of their situation wouldn't hold up against the things that Danny wanted to do to his partner in celebration. Danny walked back to them as slowly as he could while he'd tried to accept that something had actually gone his way.

Hey," Steve said, quietly and Danny responded without thought.

He knew he was making a noise but he was a little worried that any minute something could change. This was all too good, too perfect, too much exactly what he wanted, and Danny was a little terrified it would all disappear. Steve's face slowly twisted into worry as he looked at Danny.

"You all good?"

"Ah…she's not moving." Danny had to blink a few too many times as he said it. But he didn't care.

"Grace?" Steve said hopefully.

"The judge ruled in my favour, shared custody, she cannot leave the island," Danny had to say it again, but he was beginning to wonder if that was for him or for Steve who's eyes were beginning to soften with happiness. "She cannot leave the island. Huh, huh?"

Steve was up and out of the chair before Danny had even finished. Danny wasn't sure if it was the Governor's presence but Steve moved in for a hug, holding Danny tightly and slapping him on the back. Danny took a couple of shuddering breaths to try and get his equilibrium back. Steve held on past the time it would be 'normal' waiting until Danny pulled back. They stepped away from one another and the Governor coughed.

"I really don't think that type of news needs to be contained to a hug."

Danny turned to him with a look but he didn't reach for Steve again.

"And I don't believe I've congratulated you on your intention to take advantage of Hawaii's civil union laws."

Danny couldn't help it, he laughed, pulled Steve back to him and kissed him soundly…and chastely. "She's staying," he whispered into Steve's lips.

"And so are we," Steve said with a smug smirk.

Danny sighed. "I can't believe I am so happy to be staying on this island."

"You love it," Steve said when he was holding his beer again.

The Governor handed Danny one and he smiled his thanks.

"Oh," Danny said. "By the way, the judge, ah, said, that your courtroom behaviour was completely unacceptable and despicable."

Steve made a face. "Come on."

"But she also said you were a fantastic character witness so thank you, very much."

"Anytime."

"And that you were obviously going to be a very involved step-father."

Steve smiled the same way did whenever he was referred to that way and Danny shook his head at him. Danny deliberately turned back to the Governor and his slightly amused look and made every attempt to say something to him that wasn't something utterly sappy about Steve's support. Danny wanted to celebrate. He knew it was silly but he wanted to celebrate and since he couldn't celebrate with Grace until the next day he wanted to celebrate with Steve. Now.

The Governor congratulated them both on the decision and getting to stay in Hawaii. Danny smiled and took a drink of his beer. He would just have to wait.

Later, when they were standing in the kitchen, plates in the sink Steve turned to Danny with the look that meant he had been avoiding saying or asking something but it was about to explode out of him.

"What is it, babe?"

"Shared custody." Steve left the statement open and Danny knew the real question.

"The judge is willing to open custody talks again, I might, we might get more time with her."

Steve face fell into a wide smile and he stalked towards Danny. "We might?"

"It's an option open to me, to us, if we wanted to take it."

"Yes." Steve's hands landed low of Danny's hips.

"We should think about it carefully," Danny said. "What it would mean for the team, they have been very good but if we ask more of them."

"Yes." Steve pulled Danny in closer.

"And what it would mean for you and I…we should discuss it."

"Yes." Steve closed the distance between them and kissed Danny hard, spinning until he was pressed tightly into the wall. "Say yes."

Danny smirked. "I called my lawyer when you were in the shower, he'll start the proceedings tomorrow."

Steve leaned back in and devoured Danny.

**/ / /**


	39. Needless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I kept giving Steve a sex change writing this – I must have had to go back and change she into he fifty times – I don't know why. If you notice any we missed please let me know.

**/ / / Needless \ \ \** s03e15 - Hookman

Steve slipped into the car and drove, hoping that Kono would take the shot before Stoner managed to shoot him. Danny rushed out of the safety of the building laying down a stream of cover fire while Kono took the shot and their guy was down on the roof – threat neutralised.

Steve climbed out of the car and had to bite down on his anger as he strode back towards Danny. "What was that? What are you Scarface? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I guess I misinterpreted your game plan. Which, for the record, was seriously flawed."

Steve couldn't resist smiling when he realised why Danny had put himself in danger. He ignored the soft, indulgent expressions on Kono and Chin's faces. "You were worried about me."

"Worried? No, I was worried about my car," Danny said, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"I'm touched."

"Yeah, you're touched, you're touched, you're touched in the head," Danny said, stamping off towards his car.

"You might want to go after him, Steve," Kono offered.

Steve turned to look at Danny assessing his car and shook his head. "He was just worried."

-)(-)(-

Steve followed Danny into the house watching as Danny threw the door open and stomped inside.

"Danny."

"No!" Danny said, spinning around and glaring at Steve. "I am going to have a shower."

"Danny."

Danny glared at him harder and stomped up the stairs. Steve sighed and decided to give Danny some space – he'd go down and swim for an hour or so and when he got back Danny would be calm enough to yell at him and then they would be fine.

Danny wasn't calmer when Steve walked back into the house, slinging his wet trunks over the sink and wrapping himself in a towel to walk through to the bathroom. Danny was in the kitchen chopping vegetables when Steve walked to the door after his shower. He didn't turn away from what he was doing even when Steve walked into kitchen and stood next to him. Steve stepped closer but Danny didn't react.

Steve pulled back completely and looked at Danny from the tense line of his shoulders, down to the tight hold he had on the knife and the way he was viciously slicing up the carrots.

"Danny?"

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Steve," Danny bit out briskly.

Steve took a step back and folded his arms over his chest. "You can't just ignore me."

Danny dropped the knife and turned to look at Steve. "I want to _throttle_ you so I'm asking you to leave me alone."

"Why?" Steve asked, confused.

Danny didn't answer him and went back to chopping vegetables. Steve took a step further back and watched Danny. He assumed this was a reaction to the threat against Steve's life earlier but Danny had never completely shut him out before, never shut down after a dangerous situation. Danny would normally yell at him and claim he was a one-man band or something about missing chromosomes or lack of common sense. Steve had seen Danny quiet but he'd never dealt with Danny completely closed off in this way.

It left Steve with no idea what to do.

He had never dealt with this and he had a feeling that his normal method simply wasn't going to work. Steve didn't move, just stood there and watched as Danny put the vegetables in to bake with a few pork chops. Danny started to clean up without looking at Steve even though they had always worked under the rule that the non-cook would clean up. Steve didn't think offering would even earn him a response. When the kitchen was once again clean, Danny walked past Steve and out of the kitchen – grabbing the book he'd been reading and sitting on the single lounge chair. Steve followed him into the lounge room not sure what he was supposed to do to fix this. He sat on the couch and watched Danny for a moment then grabbed one of his magazines and tried to focus on it. In the end, he flicked through the pages without looking at any of the content and when he was done he started again.

Danny huffed out a breath and closed his book. Steve looked up at him immediately.

"I thought you were going to die." Danny said, voice accusatory.

"I was inside of the car."

"You mean the car with all of those windows? The car that isn't designed to withstand bullets?"

"I wasn't a clear target."

"He was a marksman."

"With prosthetics."

Danny made a disbelieving noise. "He had already killed two police officers and seriously injured another one. He'd written your name, your name, Steve, on a bullet." Danny's voice cracked and he shifted awkwardly on his seat while he rubbed his hands on his knees.

"You didn't say anything earlier."

"We were trying to save you, but you couldn't help but throw yourself in front of the man trying to shoot you."

"You weren't exactly being safe either," Steve pointed out.

"He wasn't trying to kill me. Did you see Williams engraved on a bullet? Because I'm almost certain, Steven, that it was McGarrett etched into the bullet."

"It wasn't really about me, it was about my father."

"That makes it better? No, that doesn't make it better, that makes it worse, so much worse, Steve. Now, not only do we have your recently resurrected mother bringing her CIA past to Hawaii, and our lives, now we get to worry about the people that your father brought to justice. On top of that, Wo Fat's still out there and just itching to kill you."

"Danny," Steve said, trying to get him to stop overreacting.

"You left the cover of a building, a building which is generally better equipped to handle gun fire, and walked out into the open with a sniper wanting to kill you."

"I kept down," Steve offered.

"When I'm left mourning you, I don't think I'm going to be comforted that **you kept down**!"

Steve half stood up to walk over to Danny but Danny's body tensed even more and he sat back down heavily. "I wasn't going to die."

"All Stoner wanted, he knew he'd been caught, and all he wanted was you dead, Steve."

"I wasn't going to die."

"You're not invincible," Danny yelled. "I don't know what the Navy did to you but you're not invincible, Steve."

"I don't think I'm invincible."

"Then why did you run out under sniper fire?"

"We had to stop him, Kono was the best option."

"We could have waited for backup, we could have talked about it, we could have done something that didn't make me picture you dying in a pool of red blood."

"You followed me out," Steve pointed out, hating the way Danny was looking at him. Danny didn't look angry, he looked hurt, wounded, like Steve had actually, physically, done something to hurt him and Steve wasn't sure what to say to make sure Danny never looked like that again.

"I couldn't just leave you out there to die, Steve."

"I wasn't going to die."

"He was shooting at you."

"I get shot at all the time." The moment Steve said the words he knew it was the wrong thing to have said. The look on Danny's face just confirmed it. "So do you." Steve knew that really wasn't helping so he stopped talking.

Danny dropped his head down into his hands; the line of his shoulders defeated.

"I don't want you to worry about me," Steve said, standing up and sitting on the coffee table. He didn't reach for Danny but he wanted to.

"Normally, most of the time it's just part of the job, you love to throw yourself into danger and it's okay, well, it's not really okay, but it's how we've always worked. But this, today, with you putting yourself out in the open with a sniper wasn't normal and it wasn't okay, Steve. You have to know that."

"Tell me what to say," Steve asked, voice barely more than a whisper.

Danny's hands wrapped around Steve's. "I know you, Steve, you're going to do it again. You'd do it every day before you'd let someone else get hurt."

"You're shutting me out," Steve said, and he hated the way his voice sounded.

"I know that's you but I'm still so damned angry. I'm angry because I can't ask you not to do that again and I can't protect you from getting killed and I love you, I love you and the idea of losing you today was…" Danny trailed off, one of his hands rubbing the skin around his mouth and then he looked at Steve. "I don't even know how to deal with this, Steve."

Steve felt his chest constrict and then he remembered all of the things that Danny kept telling him. "You keep saying we should do this stuff together."

Danny nodded and yanked Steve off the table and into his body. He kissed Steve desperately, holding him closer, tighter, and Steve arched up into his hold. Danny pulled back and buried his face in Steve's neck, holding on so tightly that Steve's bones ached. Steve held him back, willing to do anything to reassure Danny.

"I can't lose you, Steve."

"I'm not going anywhere," Steve told him.

Danny didn't say anything just pushed Steve away and up to his feet, following behind the taller man as he started pushing him towards the stars and their room.

"You understand," Danny said, yanking Steve's shirt off, "that I wish you would talk to me, to us, about these stupid, insane, touched, ideas that you get into your head."

"I'll try," Steve said, trying to get to Danny's skin beneath his clothes and being hampered by the Danny's hands which felt like they were everywhere.

"No, you'll keep throwing yourself between bad people and good people and I'll keep following along behind you," Danny mumbled and then shoved his hand down into Steve's pants.

"Yeah," Steve said, thrusting his hips forward.

"And I'll hate both of us for it a little," Danny continued, almost harshly stroking Steve, "because neither of us can stop throwing ourselves into danger."

"We're…fuck, Danny, you're a cop not a kindergarten teacher."

Danny rolled his wrist and almost brought Steve to his knees. "That would be funny if I believed you'd ever seen the movie."

"What?" Steve gasped out, grabbing Danny's hips and free-falling back onto the bed.

"There are cops out there that never get involved in shootouts, Steven," Danny pulled his hand back and forced Steve's pants down his body until Steve was stretched out below him naked. "There are cops out there that don't carry grenades in their car boots. There are cops out there that don't get targeted by snipers." Danny's fingers set to work on Steve's body and the brunette gave himself over to what Danny was doing. "Not only does Five-0 get involved in shootouts weekly, we have signals set up because we get kidnapped and into trouble so much. That's not reasonable, Steven."

"No," Steve breathed out, barely even listening to Danny anymore.

"I want to grow old with you, old and grumpy and grey…greyer than you already are, and I want to have all my limbs when I'm eighty and telling you off for racing your assisted mobility vehicle."

Steve grabbed the back of Danny's hair and yanked him up and into a kiss, groaning at the loss of Danny's fingers on his body but wanting to taste Danny anyway. "I'm going to be there." Steve said, pulling away for a moment to lick back into Danny's mouth.

"You are," Danny agreed, setting himself back to his task, stealing Steve breath and working his body exactly how he wanted, "because I am going to keep reminding you how much you want to live and come home."

"Don't need to," Steve said, "but…yes, fuck, yeah, Danny…"

"No dying," Danny ordered, as Steve came apart beneath him. Steve had no idea what he'd said or what Danny had said when he came back to their conversation but Danny was curled around him like a second skin.

"What was that?" Steve asked, voice rough.

"I believe psychologists would call that an affirmation of life," Danny offered.

"My life or yours?"

Danny smiled into the skin of Steve's neck, licking at the salty flesh before kissing him. "Both?"

"I don't think I've had my turn yet." Steve said.

Danny curled his hands around the back of Steve's skull, fingers sliding into the soft hair at his nape. "I was serious, Steven, I'm adding a rule to this relationship, you are not, never, allowed to die."

Steve smiled. "I can't agree to never."

"Then after me."

Steve's stomach twisted. "No, at the same time, when we're old and you're a great-grandfather."

Danny smiled at him. "You just want someone to call your Grandad."

"Damn right."

Danny laughed and Steve flipped them over for some more reaffirmation.

**/ / /**


	40. Surveillance

**/ / / Surveillance \ \ \** s03e16 – Kekoa (Warrior)

Danny huffed in a breath and stared at Steve.

"Problem?"

"No."

"Then why are you staring at me?"

"You hired someone to run surveillance on your mother."

Steve turned and looked out of the window – this was exactly why he hadn't told Danny about this before he'd gone to see Mick.

"Okay, I know what you're going to say."

"What am I going to say?"

"That hiring someone to spy on their mother is the act of a crazy person."

"Yeah," Danny said, "I would have used different words like whackjob or psychopath, crazy words."

"I had no choice."

Danny sucked in a deep breath. "Why?"

"She's been going dark and her odometer is run up well past where it should be."

Danny squeezed his eyes shut and made a face before he looked at Steve. "You've been monitoring her mileage?"

"I don't trust her, Danny."

"Did you think about asking her?"

"She keeps lying to me."

"But, when she finds out that you hired someone else to watch her she's going to be angry."

"You don't know Mick, he wrote the book on covert surveillance, she won't know he's even there."

"When this blows up in your face, and it will, Steven, you're going to have to talk to her. Why don't you talk to her now, she might lie to you again but she might not and at least you'd have an answer."

"Why on Earth are you, of all people, defending her?"

"I'm not defending her," Danny said. "She…she hasn't done anything to make me want to defend her but she's your mother so if you want answers you need to look at all of the possibilities and one of them is talking to her. Talking would be the non-crazy thing to do."

"I'm not being crazy."

"I'm going to marry a crazy man." Danny said, resigned.

Steve smiled, like he always did when they were talking about the wedding. "Not unless we start to organise it."

"It's organised, Kamekona offered to officiate, everything's happening at your house, and Nana's making the cake with the homosexual cake topper."

"Don't I deserve more than that?" Steve asked. "Wait, the what cake topper?"

"It's what Nana told me her friends are calling it, apparently you're still their main topic of conversation."

"I am the hottest grandson-in-law." Steve tried not to be proud of that.

"Like that's a thing."

"Are you going to tell them that it isn't a thing?" Steve asked.

Danny shook his head emphatically. "I'm not."

Steve was silent for a few minutes trying to work out how to get Danny to actually talk about this, to actually get started planning the wedding.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Just say it, Steven."

"This is my only wedding."

Danny's face softened and he smiled at Steve. "We can recreate Kim Kardashian's wedding if you like."

"Who?" Steve asked.

"I love you," Danny said, wrapping his hand around Steve's wrist and squeezing.

-)(-)(-

"I'm not even going to bother asking why you're eating an MRE," Danny said, when he walked into the house, Grace trailing behind him.

"I had a craving." Steve explained, grinning at Grace.

"What is that," Grace asked, sidling over to Steve.

"Would you like to try it?"

"I'm going to go and make a reasonable dinner," Danny said, shaking his head at both of them and heading for the kitchen.

When Grace was in bed, Danny watched Steve drinking out of a canteen.

"Are you planning to go native?" Danny asked, throwing his legs into Steve's lap.

Steve looked down at the canteen and then shrugged.

"What's happening, Steven?"

Steve shrugged and drank some water.

"Is the lack of peeing in the bush and killing your own food getting to you?" Danny asked, wriggling down into the couch. "Do we need to drop you in the jungle for a few days?"

"Are you coming with me?"

Danny laughed.

"Then I'm fine."

"I suppose," Danny said, watching Steve sip more water out of the canteen, "Grace would enjoy going camping again."

Steve twisted around and looked at him sharply. "Really?"

"We've got her next weekend – if nothing comes up then we can go, maybe even find a nice beach."

Steve smiled and put the canteen down. "We can go snorkelling."

Danny looked pained but then nodded. "I suppose."

Steve yanked Danny closer and kissed him. "I'll get the stuff out tomorrow night to check it."

"Of course you will."

"Now, we were supposed to start planning the wedding."

Danny pulled him closer for another kiss. "Or we could just watch a movie."

"Are you trying to distract me?"

Danny smiled. "We can watch Das Boot or Under Siege."

Steve groaned. "We will plan."

"I know," Danny said, pulling away. "I do want to, I just know it's going to be a headache and I just want to lay here and make out with you for a while."

Steve caved and slid down into Danny's arms. "We're watching Das Boot."

"I can make out to a foreign language," Danny said, pulling Steve into a kiss.

**/ / /**


	41. Nursing

**/ / / Nursing \ \ \** s03e17 - Paʻani (The Game)

Danny prayed as they drove to catch up with Redding that they would get him and book him in time to get to the game.

He should have known he didn't have that type of luck. As Steve dove between the escalators his heart caught in his chest hoping that Steve wasn't about to fall to the ground through the space between them even while he pushed his aching, burning muscles to move. Danny grabbed the guy, hold firmer than it should have been, as he looked at Steve; catching a breath again as he saw Steve get up and start moving.

"You alright?"

He cuffed Redding and then got a good look at Steve and the shoulder that didn't look natural. Danny sighed – another dislocated shoulder though thankfully this time Steve wouldn't be trying to rip out their laundry while it was healing. Danny was thankful for small mercies sometimes.

"Huh?" Steve responded.

"Oh, wow," Danny looked away from the arm – he never had been good with those types of injuries. He could handle blood but bones protruding under skin turned his stomach. "I don't think your shoulder is supposed to look like that."

Steve looked down at it and Danny could almost hear him think about popping it back in himself.

"You will wait for the paramedics," Danny instructed.

Steve looked up at him and nodded.

"Let's get back down to the car and call this in."

Steve nodded and stepped towards the stairs.

"How about, just this once, you take the escalator and rest your shoulder."

Steve caved and that told Danny everything he needed to know about how badly Steve was hurting. By the time they made it downstairs the first cruiser could be heard and the ambulance wasn't far behind them. Danny waited until Steve had stepped up to the ambulance before he dragged Redding over to the uniforms to be taken back to the station and hold-up.

"These guys are going to take me to Kings to set my arm," Steve said, lying on the trolley.

Danny stopped in front of him and looked down at his insane partner. "Yep."

"You can just go; you're going to miss the kick-off."

Danny sighed and pulled his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked. As if he didn't know.

"What am I doing? I'm making sure these prime, once in a lifetime, seats don't go to waste."

"Danny, you can go to the game."

"No, I can't." Danny said.

"You bought the tickets."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yes, and your arm is hanging out of its socket so I'm not going to the game I'm coming with you to hold your hand and keep you from swooning."

"I have never swooned in my life."

Danny looked at him suspiciously. Steve glared back. Danny stepped back to make his call to Kamekona already regretting the fact that he was going to miss the game but he'd never leave Steve while he was injured. When he was done the paramedics were ready to take Steve to the hospital.

"I'll meet you there," Danny said, ignoring the police and ambulance officers around him to leave in and kiss Steve swiftly.

Steve smiled at him, in that surprised way he did when Danny was affectionate in public. Danny turned around and headed for his car, smiling over the fact he would get to drive even if the reason wasn't great. He drove slowly so he didn't need to cool his heels while Steve was admitted. He walked in and the triage nurse gave him the ED section number without bothering to wait for him to say anything. Danny walked back in and found Steve sitting on a bed.

"They are about to take me for an x-ray." Steve explained, as he caught sight of Danny.

"Good," Danny said, sliding into the seat next to Steve. "How are you feeling?"

"They gave me some pain killers."

"And you accepted them?" Danny asked, reaching out of Steve's good hand.

Steve nodded, resting his head back on the pillow. Danny frowned at him. Then the curtain separating them from the rest of the Emergency Department opened and a doctor walked in. He looked familiar but Danny had been treated by or, at least meet, half the doctors on the island so Danny didn't worry about it.

"Mr McGarrett."

"Commander," Steve corrected.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"The orderly is just going to take you up to x-ray. Then they'll be moving you up to the orthopaedic ward. I'm sure you'd like to go up with him Mr Williams,., I assume we won't have the same problems as last time."

Danny frowned and then realised why he recognised the doctor – he was the same ED doctor from the night they'd come in after Steve had been beaten by Robert Montegliano. Danny really hadn't behaved at all well that visit.

"No, and, listen, I am sorry for my behaviour that night. But, no one would tell me how Steve was."

The doctor frowned at him. "You're welcome to walk up with him."

"Thanks."

The doctor stepped out and a few minutes later an orderly walked in with a wheelchair. "Are you ready to go, Commander McGarrett?"

"I don't need a wheelchair."

The orderly smiled. "Non-negotiable, Commander."

Steve stood up petulantly and sat in the wheelchair.

The orderly smiled at Danny. "Are you coming too?"

"I certainly am."

"My name's James, and we're going up to x-ray, right?"

Steve nodded.

"Excellent, you're going to like our x-ray technicians today, Gary and Elspeth, they are very nice people, excellent senses of humour…"

Danny let James' chatter pass over him as they moved through the hospital watching Steve instead. Danny could see how tired he looked, the pain squinting his eyes. Danny couldn't believe that it was just his shoulder and had a feeling that if he stripped off Steve's clothes the taller man would be covered in bruises. Danny knew he'd have to fight to spend the weekend taking care of Steve and forcing him not to overdo it. Danny smiled, chuckling to himself, when he remembered that they had Grace this weekend, that he'd be picking her up the next day. His weekend got easier knowing she would be there to guilt Steve into behaving.

James wheeled Steve directly into x-ray leaving Danny to sit outside and twiddle his thumbs waiting for Steve to be done. Then they went up to the orthopaedics ward.

"How much pain are you in, Steve," Danny asked, watching the way Steve sunk down into the mattress.

"I'm fine."

"That much," Danny said with a sigh.

"I just want to go home."

Danny nodded and hoped that Steve would be allowed to leave. It was a close run race but he was a slightly better patient at home than in the hospital. "You're not going to work tomorrow regardless."

Steve nodded and then closed his eyes. Danny sat next to him and watched him breathing shallowly. A few minutes later a doctor came in, startling Danny.

"Commander McGarrett," he said, smiling, "I'm Dr Kelly, I'm here to reduce your dislocation. I read in your notes that this isn't your first dislocation. As such, you will probably experience chronic shoulder instability meaning that it will pop out of the joint more easily. If that happens we may need to operate. For now, I'll reduce the dislocation, we'll re-x-ray and then you might even be able to go home, assuming you have Detective Williams' help over the weekend."

"He will," Danny offered.

"Good, then, if you wouldn't mind stepping outside, Detective Williams, we'll get started."

Danny kissed Steve quickly and slipped outside, finding a TV showing the game. As he sat down to watch he called Rachel to talk to Grace.

"Hey, Danno."

"Hi, Gracie."

"What's wrong?"

Danny smiled into the phone. "Steve got hurt today. He dislocated his shoulder so we're in the hospital getting it looked after."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Of course, I should even be able to take him home tonight."

"Good."

"But, that means we can't go on the camping trip."

Grace sighed dejectedly into the phone but when she spoke she wasn't miserable. "Of course not, another time?"

Danny scrunched his nose up but said, "Steve will insist."

"Are you still picking me up after school tomorrow?"

"I am, I'm going to need your help to keep Steve from overdoing it."

"You are," Grace agreed. "I'll make him a card before I go to bed."

"That sounds perfect, Grace."

"Okay." Then Grace called out loudly, obviously to Rachel, "I have to go, Danno, Mum said dinner's ready."

Danny dropped his head. "Of course, Danno loves you."

"Love you too, Daddy. And Steve. Tell him to be good."

Danny smiled. "I will."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Gracie."

And then she was gone and Danny focussed on the game in front of him, standing up to get a better view. He saw Cath and Kono, standing there congratulating his, _his_ , idol. Cath went for the bloody Texans. He turned around and explained it to the other people in the waiting room but they didn't seem to really care and he knew Steve would just feel bad if Danny told him. Danny shook his head at the match and turned his back on the TV to pace in the hallway.

"Mr Williams?"

Danny spun around and looked at the doctor.

"You can come back. We'll have to keep him for another couple of hours just to keep an eye on him and then you can take him home. I'll come back and see him before he leaves and we'll discuss his care over the next few days."

"Thanks."

"He's in pain, Mr Williams."

"I can see that, how bad is it?"

"It's not just the shoulder; there is a lot of bruising. He said he jumped a suspect."

"He took a flying leap between a set of stairs and the escalator next to it to tackle the suspect."

The doctor looked horrified. "He's barely going to be able to walk tomorrow. I will keep him in if you like."

"He's actually easier to deal with at home and my daughter will make sure he does what he's supposed to."

The doctor smirked at him. "I've heard rumours about your daughter from Malia."

"You know Malia?"

"Chin's my cousin."

Danny laughed. "Of course he is."

The doctor smiled widely. "We're a large family."

"You certainly are," Danny said, "thank you."

"Not a problem, I'll be back in to see you soon. Oh, and the drugs we gave him will make him tired and probably a bit too happy."

"Sounds great," Danny said, walking into Steve's room. "Bye, Doc."

"Hey, Danny," Steve said, turning to look at him.

"How are you?"

"Sore," Steve offered, smiling goofily.

"Want me to kiss the boo boo better?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

Danny chuckled and moved over but Steve grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down until they were kissing properly.

"I didn't realise you hurt your lips."

Steve just kissed him again.

"I don't think we can go camping this weekend." Steve told him, once Danny had pulled back completely – a slightly happy grin on his face to match Steve's.

Danny laughed. "Grace has been a wonderful influence on you. I already called and told her it was cancelled. She is going to make you a card to give to you tomorrow after I pick her up."

"How was Rachel?"

"Frosty, but that's to be expected given she was just served papers telling her I intended to legally change our custody agreement."

"But you'd warned her."

Danny huffed out a mirthless chuckle. "That really doesn't matter to her."

"No," Steve said, "Lily's right, she isn't a very nice lady."

Danny leaned over and kissed Steve softly. "What?"

"I love you, even when you're loopy."

"I am not loopy," Steve said, indignantly.

"Of course not."

Danny sat next to Steve as the injured man closed his eyes and rested.

"You can turn the TV on for the game," Steve offered, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I'm taping it at home. We'll watch it tomorrow when you're taking it **very** easy. And you will be taking it easy."

Steve sighed but didn't open his eyes or comment. Danny listened to his steady breathing knowing he'd fallen asleep and rested back in his chair waiting for the doctor to come back and release them.

Steve complained about the wheelchair that took them down to Danny's car and asked for Spam for dinner but Danny agreed, stopping at what Chin claimed was the best place for good Hawaiian food before they went home. Steve ate as soon as they got there, showered, and then they stretched out on the couch to relax until Steve fell asleep and Danny helped him up the stairs and put him to bed.

"You're not going to sleep in the spare room," Steve asked.

"I should."

"No," Steve said, reaching out and snagging Danny's hand, "you're **not** going to."

Danny sighed and sat next to Steve. "You're in pain."

"We are not doing that again."

"Then you're going to have to sleep on my side."

Steve smiled and shuffled over on the bed. "You coming to bed?"

"It's still early."

Steve looked up at him and Danny slid in next to him, folding his arms behind his head.

Danny went back downstairs when Steve was asleep and cleaned up around the house – making sure there wouldn't be anything to tempt Steve away from relaxing over the weekend. He packed away all of the camping equipment they had been getting ready and then stripped Grace's sheets ready to wash in the morning. He remade her bed and when he couldn't find anything else to do he cleaned up and crawled into bed next to Steve.

Danny's alarm went off at five and he immediately sat up and turned it off before he turned over and looked Steve who was struggling to sit up.

"Don't move."

Steve glared but Danny had a feeling it had more to do with his aching body than with Danny.

"Just let me get your medication," Danny said. "Don't move."

"I'm fine."

"I will take you back to the hospital," Danny threatened, grabbing the water and pills before he sat carefully next to Steve.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would," Danny said, running his fingers through Steve's hair. "Now, take your pills and go back to sleep."

Steve took the pills but looked very annoyed about it.

"Go back to sleep, Steve."

"I don't need to sleep."

Danny kept running his fingers through Steve's hair until Steve's face cleared and he fell back to sleep.

"I had to choose the stubborn, adrenaline-junkie, Navy SEAL," Danny muttered, as he walked back around to the other side of the bed. "I couldn't fall in love with someone easy, no, I pick Steve."

Steve grumbled in his sleep and moved.

"I suppose I'd be bored with anyone else," Danny said, kissing Steve on the forehead before he settled down to sleep with a sigh. "It might have been nice to try it just the once though."

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am debating the next chapter. Grace's weekend with them and Steve being sullen and injured but cowing to Grace OR the next episode chapter which is for the Roller Derby episode. Decisions, Decisions. Honestly, I need to stop procrastinating and get to my smallfandombigbang but this is so much FUN and I've missed it so much!


	42. Worrying

**/ / / Worrying \ \ \**

Danny was downstairs making omelettes when he heard Steve moving around upstairs. He debated going up and helping Steve down the stairs but he could almost see the face Steve would make and decided to let Steve make his way down alone. Steve looked pale and drawn by the time he made it to the kitchen but Danny knew by the defiant line of his shoulders that he would not appreciate Danny fussing over him.

"Go sit on the couch, Steve, I'll bring out breakfast and that horrible green thing you drink."

Steve leaned against the door jamb for a moment. "You made eggs, you never make good eggs."

"Go and sit down, Steve."

Steve turned and gingerly walked back to couch. Danny watched him the whole way there and then put together the rest of their breakfast including the bacon he'd made for himself and took everything out to Steve who was resting back awkwardly on the couch. He put the food down on the coffee table and pushed it closer to Steve.

"You try them first," Steve said, grimacing as he sat up.

"You have terrible taste," Danny said, cutting some of the omelette off and eating it.

"I," Steve said incredulously, "I have bad taste."

Danny smiled around his mouthful. "Mmmm…eggs."

Steve looked dubious but he tried some of the omelette and stopped complaining so Danny decided to take that as a compliment as he ate the rest of his breakfast. After they'd eaten Danny forced Steve to take his next round of medication and then they settled in to watch the game Danny had taped the night before. Danny prodded Steve until the taller man was resting back against him, his bad shoulder supported and the rest of his torso stretched out. Danny settled a hand low on Steve's stomach forced his t-shirt to ride up and Danny could see the skin that was bruising across his abdomen. Danny forced himself not to look at it and focus on the game instead.

Steve stiffened next to him when the shot of Cath and Kono came up on the screen.

"That's…"

"Yep, that's the Texan football fan meeting my favourite quarterback," Danny said. "For a lovely lady she keeps giving me reasons to dislike her."

Steve looked up at him so Danny leaned down to kiss him.

They went back to watching the game but it took Steve a few minutes to relax under Danny's hand.

"In a few of our weekends from now," Danny started in the middle of an ad break, "it will be Grace's birthday. I was going to offer to have a birthday party for her. I'm sure Rachel is going to plan something – she always does but just something small with us and her friends if she wants to invite them."

"Why don't you check with Rachel? Just have her party here with all of her friends since it's her actual birthday."

"I will see but I thought I would check with you first. In my experience, a birthday party shouldn't be a big deal and it ends up being wildly hard work."

Steve nodded against his chest. "Let's ask Grace."

"Grace will never turn down a party."

Steve looked thoughtful.

"We will not be doing anything this weekend," Danny reminded him. "I'm picking Gracie up in an hour. We are going to be sloths, we are going to watch movies and read and play board games. You are going to rest and recuperate, aren't you, Steven?"

Steve looked like he wasn't sure if he was going to agree but then he nodded and turned back to the game.

They finished the game and Danny reluctantly left Steve home alone to go and collect Grace. They stopped at a supermarket to get everything they could think they would need for the weekend.

"Steve, what are you doing?" Grace's voice pulled Danny's head out of the backseat and away from the shopping bags he'd been grabbing while she opened the door.

Danny groaned and left the bags to go inside and see what Steve was doing. Grace was standing in the doorway to the lounge room, hands on hips, and Steve was lying awkwardly on the floor.

He was looking up at Grace sheepishly. "Nothing."

Grace spun around and looked at Danny. "He was doing sit-ups."

"I was just trying to stretch out all of my muscles."

"Gracie," Danny said, "go and get the shopping out of the car."

Grace nodded and turned to leave, she looked up at Danny as she passed him, then he started walking towards Steve.

"Steven," Danny couldn't help but smile down at him, huffing out a laugh, "you are insane and ridiculous and I love you, now get off the floor, you idiot."

Steve frowned at him and struggled to sit up.

"How many sit-ups did you manage," Danny asked, kneeling next to Steve and helping him up.

"I'd only just finished stretching when you got home."

"I've been gone for an hour."

"I had a warm shower before I started to loosen up my muscles."

"You took a flying leap between two staircases, dislocated your shoulder, and bruised most of your body but you thought a shower and sit-ups would fix you right up?"

"You can't just let your muscles seize," Steve said, "and it was a jump not a flying leap."

"Flying leap?" Grace asked.

Danny bit down on his lower lip when he saw the look on Steve's face – a mix of repentant and worried.

"It was a jump." Steve defended.

Grace put down the shopping bags and came over to look at Steve. "You have to be more careful."

"I have a dangerous job, Grace."

One of her eyebrows lifted in a questioning manner. "You have the same job as Danno but you get hurt more."

Steve looked at Danny. "Do I get hurt more?"

Danny nodded.

"Exactly," Grace said, "so, you have to be more careful."

Steve's face twisted into what Danny enjoyed referring to as Aneurysm face for a moment and then his face cleared and he nodded at Grace. "I will try."

"Good, we're having lasagne for dinner."

Danny laughed silently as Grace turned on her heel and walked away.

"I don't get hurt more than you." Steve grumbled.

"'Course not," Danny said, disbelievingly, helping Steve sit up completely. "You just end up in the hospital more than me because you have no regard for your own body and being able to walk in twenty years."

"I will be able to walk."

"Babe, you can't even stand up today."

Steve's expression turned positively mulish and he yanked his hand out of Danny's. Danny took a step back and watched as Steve grimaced while he tried to stand up. Steve flopped down onto his backside with a huff and looked up at Danny.

"Are you ready to admit it hurts?"

"I've dealt with worse."

"I know, but you're getting older, Steve, and while I quite like the distinguished grey the fact remains that you are getting older and that your body isn't going to bounce back like it used to when you were twenty and stupid and throwing yourself out of perfectly good planes."

Steve's expression flickered and Danny could see the flash of worry, of fear, in his expression before his face cleared and he grit his teeth to stand up.

"Or you could just refuse to accept it," Danny said, walking over and kissing Steve quickly. "We're just worried about you."

Steve's face softened.

"So, you're going to be good and let us look after you, aren't you?"

"Of course he is," Grace said, "he can come and help us cook."

Steve nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Danny left Steve in Grace's care while he went and made sure everything was out of the car and it was locked. By the time he'd made it back in to them Steve was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water and Grace was putting food away. Danny bit back on the grin he wanted to let out knowing it would annoy Steve. He went in and started cutting tomatoes while Grace kept going.

"Can I do something?" Steve asked.

"No," Grace said, "I went on the computer last night and you shouldn't be taking your arm out of the sling for at least a week and then you have to go and see a physiotherapist – that is someone who will help strengthen your joint, and then you're going to have to do the exercises until it's healed and strong."

"I can still help." Steve said mulishly.

Grace looked unsure.

"Why don't you give Steve your homework and he can quiz you on your times tables and spelling while we work."

Grace nodded and rushed from the room. When she came back to the kitchen she had changed out of her school uniform and handed Steve her homework. He called out words and sums while Grace helped Danny cook bolognese sauce and put together the lasagne. By the time they were done, Grace sat down at the table to fill in the actual answers while Danny cleaned the kitchen. They watched a movie, Grace's choice, while dinner cooked and then Danny went to find the monopoly board.

"We used to play this when I was a kid," Steve said, yanking the box over to him. "I'm the bank."

Grace and Danny looked at one another and Danny grinned. "We've found a sucker."

Grace smiled back at him and they settled down to the game.

"Grace," Danny said, as he paid his daughter rent on her hotel. "Have you and your mother talked about your birthday yet?"

Grace shook her head. "She's been really busy lately, Charlie is being really naughty."

Danny opened his mouth to talk when Grace turned on him completely, money in her hand ignored. "My birthday's on your weekend."

"We know, we thought you might want to have your birthday here this year."

"A party?"

"Yes," Danny confirmed, "I'll need to check with your Mum but we wanted to know if you wanted to have a party here."

"Yes," Grace said, excitedly, "then Kono and Chin and Max and Malia and Kamekona can all come."

"If your Mum has already started planning then we'll just have something small on your actual birthday but you can have all of them."

"Pirates!"

"What?" Steve asked.

"I want to have a pirate party; Mummy said I couldn't have one last year."

"Should we call her in the morning?" Danny asked.

"Can we call her now?" Grace asked, eyes wide.

Danny looked over at the clock and weighed up whether Rachel was just going to be angrier with him after the phone call. He mentally shook himself and handed his mobile over to Grace. He was over pandering to Rachel about Grace and there was no reason he couldn't be the one to hold a birthday for their daughter just because Rachel had been the one who was in a position to have done so before.

"Actually, I better talk to her," he said, holding his hand out for the phone.

"Hi, Mum," Grace said, almost immediately. "No, we had lasagne. Dad and I made it but Steve wasn't allowed to help so he quizzed me on my times tables and my new spelling list. No, Danno has something to ask you. Yeah, no, of course not – Steve isn't allowed to go surfing until his shoulder's all fixed. Mum…of course. Nothing. Okay, I'm just going to give the phone to Danno. Bye, Mum."

Grace handed the phone over to Danny who stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Hello, Daniel."

"Grace's birthday is coming up and it's on my weekend."

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that," Rachel said.

Danny had a bad feeling so he just kept on talking. "Steve and I were thinking we'd have her party here this year on the Sunday. Invite her friends from school and it can be down at the beach. It will be a nice break for you from having to plan it and have it. Grace said she wants a pirate theme."

Rachel was silent on the other end of the phone for a few seconds longer than was completely normal. "You and Steve want to hold her birthday?"

"Yeah, makes sense since she'll be here anyway. Then you, Stan and Charlie can just be guests for once."

"Of course," Rachel said, her voice strange. "I will help of course."

"If you want to but there's no need. We'll plan this weekend; it will be a nice way to keep Steve from doing anymore sit-ups."

He knew he would be upsetting her but the whole point of trying to get more time with Grace was to be more involved and if he wanted it then he was going to have to make it happen. He hadn't tried to have her birthday before because he'd never a place to have a party, a reason to think he could fight for more than he'd been forced to accept. Rachel had never given him an opportunity to be involved just sent him an invite and he got to feel like a visitor at his own daughter's birthday parties. Danny didn't want her to feel like that but he didn't want her to think he wasn't more than capable of being more involved in her life.

"That sounds good, I hope Steve is feeling better."

"Grace is an excellent deterrent – he really hates to be told off by her."

"She shouldn't be telling him off." Rachel said.

Danny shrugged. "He shouldn't be doing sit-ups either. She's just worried about him and it makes him be more sensible. It is not a problem, Rachel, and please don't tell her what she should and shouldn't be doing while she is here."

Rachel made a small noise of annoyance. "She is a child, it is inappropriate for her to be telling an adult what to do."

"I don't disagree with you, Rachel, but there is a difference between telling someone what to do and expecting them to do the right thing. If she was being overly bossy or rude I would stop her, you know that."

"I do."

"Then let her worry about him, he's important to both of us."

"I know." But she didn't sound too happy about it.

"I'll see you on Sunday night, Rachel."

"Goodnight, Daniel."

"'Night, Rachel."

Danny hung up the phone and went back in to tell Steve and Grace the good news. They were both excited at the news.

"Let's just finish the game," Danny said, "go to bed and tomorrow we'll think about planning it, okay?"

Grace deflated and they got back to their game – Steve won, of course, before they all went to bed.

-)(-)(-

"I'm not all that sure what an eleven year old's birthday should be like," Steve said, early the next morning, while Danny was giving him his pain medication.

"That's okay, Grace will just tell us what she wants. You may have noticed that my daughter is not at all shy about asking for what she wants."

Steve smiled. "Good. Are you going to tell me what Rachel honestly said when you told her about the birthday?"

"She said exactly what I told you. She offered to help and agreed to the party."

"I can tell when you don't tell me the complete truth," Steve told him, twisting around so that he could tangle his legs with Danny's.

"She didn't sound happy about it at all." Danny conceded. "In fact…no, it's nothing."

"Danny."

"I just got the impression she was going to ask me to swap my weekend so that Grace wouldn't be here for her birthday."

"Why?"

Danny huffed out a breath. "It's probably just me reading too much into everything but she said she'd been going to talk to me about the fact Grace was with us for her birthday and I just got that feeling."

Steve was silent after that and Danny had almost fallen back to sleep when the brunette spoke again – yanking him from sleep.

"We'll have to just have the best eleven year-old's birthday ever."

"What?"

"To prove to Rachel that there's no reason for her to have even thought about asking to have Grace on her birthday."

"I don't know that that is even what she was going to say, she isn't the devil."

"But she doesn't understand how much you value every moment you get to spend with Grace."

Danny shook his head and pressed his forehead into Steve's good shoulder. "She doesn't."

"Go back to sleep, we have a birthday to plan." Steve said, getting the same tone in his voice he got when he was about to do something recklessly dangerous.

"We are going to be sensible." Danny told him, firmly.

"Yep."

Danny didn't feel comforted by that but the steady beat of Steve's heartbeat next to his ear was enough to pull him under again.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not go the way I thought it would and I've had to break it up because suddenly Grace's birthday was thrown into the mix and I had barely made it to Saturday. There will be more of this weekend next chapter. I realised I'm being a little mean to Steve and very mean to Rachel so there is going to be more fluff coming up.


	43. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally forced myself to do some work on my smallfandombigbang entry and I'm down to two sections left. So yay. But I've just been wanting to write this so I took Saturday off to do it. Enjoy...

**/ / / Planning \ \ \**

"Danno."

Danny didn't move.

"Danno?"

Danny sniffed and shifted.

"Danno!"

"Grace? Grace!" Danny shot up and looked at his daughter who was standing next to their bed already dressed. "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to get you up."

"What? You mean you're not dying or bleeding or think there is an intruder?"

"It's already seven and we are supposed to plan my birthday today."

Danny flopped back in the bed with a groan. "Gracie."

Steve twitched next to him and mumbled, "what's wrong?"

"It's just Grace."

"What's wrong with her?" Steve asked, sitting up.

"Nothing," Danny said, throwing off the sheet and rolling out of bed.

"We are supposed to plan my birthday," Grace explained. Steve started to get up. "Steve, you should get up slowly, and be careful of your shoulder."

Danny stretched out – accepting that each of his popping joints was a sign of his age while he grabbed some clothes. "Did you get yourself breakfast?"

"No."

"Go down and get out the stuff for pancakes and I'll have a shower."

"Okay, make sure Steve is careful."

Danny nodded and turned to watch Steve slowly got out of bed. "Do you want the first shower?"

Steve shook his head. "I'm going to use the one downstairs."

"Steve?"

"I need to stretch out first; I'm just going to walk around before I have a shower."

Danny nodded and watched as Steve grabbed some clothes and walked towards the door gingerly. He could see the colouring of bruises that covered Steve's shoulder, back and side. He wished there was anything he could do for them but knew from experience they would just have to wait for the bruises to heal. Danny could hear Grace asking about them as they walked down the stairs and Danny smiled as Grace worried about Steve; he was always so thankful that Grace liked Steve as much as she did. He took a little longer in the shower than he needed to and Grace gave him a look when he made it down to the kitchen.

"Steve has a lot of bruises."

Danny nodded. "I know, monkey."

"I've never seen that many bruises."

Danny wished he could say the same thing but he had seen Steve after moves like that before. "Pancakes?"

Grace nodded and they cooked, Danny giving her more to do than the last time they had cooked them. Rachel had a cook-housekeeper-nanny combo woman that Danny didn't honestly understand half the time. Grace had little call to learn how to cook or do much around the house at Rachel's so he made sure she was expected to help with the cleaning and cooking while she was with him. Danny knew his mother would never let him get away with having a granddaughter who didn't know how to cook. Grace mangled half of the pancakes which made her pout down at the pan.

"They look good," Steve said, when he came into the kitchen.

Grace beamed at him. "I made them. Wait, where is your sling?"

Steve smiled and turned around to walk out of the kitchen to fetch his sling. When he made it back into the kitchen the food was on the table and they ate in almost silence.

"They are amazing, monkey."

Grace preened as she shoved her last bite into her mouth. "Can we plan my birthday now?"

"After you finish chewing," Danny said, frowning down at her.

She closed her mouth to chew and smiled at him.

"Why don't you and Steve going into the lounge room and I'll clean up."

"I can help," Steve said, standing up and using his good hand to collect plates.

Grace frowned at him. "Do you promise to be careful?"

Steve turned and smiled at her. "I promise."

Grace looked unsure and then nodded. "Okay. I'll go and get my notebook."

"Notebook?" Danny asked, but she was gone already. "That worries me."

Steve laughed but kept cleaning up one handed.

"You know you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do." Steve said, firmly.

Danny sighed but walked over and kissed Steve before he went into the lounge room.

"I'm going to need to do invites first," Grace said, coming into the lounge room with a bright pink notebook in her hands. "Which day am I having the party because my birthday's on the Saturday and-"

"Grace, did you stay up late last night planning the party?" Danny asked.

She grinned at him happily.

"Okay, I thought that we would have your party on the Sunday but we can have it on the Saturday if you like."

Grace looked unsure. "Why the Sunday?"

"Less sport," Steve offered, coming into the lounge room with three bottles of water.

Grace's face scrunched up and then she nodded. "Fine, we'll do it on the Sunday. We can go swimming though can't we?"

"You can't have a pirate party without-"

"We should build a plank," Steve interrupted Danny, face lighting up.

"What?" Danny asked.

"We should build a plank out into the water, I can do it, it's going to be amazing."

"Steven," Danny started only to be cut off by Grace's excited squeal.

"Really?"

"It's going to be completely safe," Steve said, eyes lighting up like a little boy.

"How?"

"We'll do it off a boat, moored, or maybe a platoon, and I can be the lifeguard, it'll be completely safe."

"We can walk the plank," Grace said with excitement, "the plank! We are going to have to try it out before the party."

"Of course," Steve said, voice as excited as Grace's, "I'll set it up for the weekend before the party."

Grace looked so excited Danny had a feeling there would be a pontoon with plank set up in a fortnight – he decided not to think about it.

"Right," Danny said, "okay, apart from a plank that we will force small children to walk lest we skewer them with a sword we need to worry about other things."

"Time, invites, and who I can invite."

"Do you have a list?" Danny asked.

"This is my list of things to discuss," Grace sat patting her hand on her notebook. "And, this is," she said pulling a slip of paper out, "a list of people I would like to come to my party."

"Okay, hand it over."

Grace gave it to Danny with a hopeful smile.

"I'm not agreeing yet," Danny warned her.

Grace's smile didn't dim. "Of course not."

Danny knew he was screwed. "Should we invite them at 10:30 so they can swim before lunch and then if they want they can swim again after they've eaten. Assuming they wait thirty minutes."

"Old wife's tale." Steve said flippantly.

"Shut up, Steven."

Steve chuckled but then he winked at Grace.

"I'm not changing my mind," Danny told his daughter firmly.

Grace nodded at him. "10:30 is good." Grace made a note in her notebook.

"Next?"

"Cake," Grace said firmly.

"Cake?"

She nodded at them both. "I want the chocolate crunch mocha cake we had at your engagement party."

Danny looked at Steve, "was that an engagement party?"

Grace shook he head at him disbelievingly. "Of course it was, Daddy."

"We can have that cake but some people might not let their children eat mocha." Danny said.

"Why?"

"It has coffee in it," Danny explained, "so, let's also get some cocoa puffs."

"You could make your pineapple cake," Steve said.

Grace sat up straight and nodded at Danny emphatically.

"Pineapple cake or mocha?" Danny asked her.

Grace looked torn and then turned her wide eyes on Steve.

"We could do both," Steve offered.

"We don't need two cakes, Steven."

"Well," Steve said, the excited shine coming back to his expression, "we could have the pineapple upside down cake for our special dinner on her _actual_ birthday."

"I have to have cake on my actual birthday," Grace said, jumping onto Steve's argument enthusiastically.

Danny sighed. "Fine."

"Plus cocoa puffs for Chin," Steve said.

"His journey to diabetes?"

Steve grinned at Danny and then rolled his eyes.

"You're ridiculous," Danny accused.

"What's next on your list?" Steve asked, even while Grace was writing in her notebook. Danny had a feeling that notebook was going to come back and bite him in the arse before Grace's birthday.

"I need invites and all of the stuff on invites," Grace told Steve, looking up at him, "but that's boring."

"It's won't be so boring if no one comes to your party," Danny pointed out and Grace scowled.

"Something pirate?"

"I will see what I can find," Danny offered.

"We could look on the internet," Steve countered. "I'll go and get my laptop."

"No," Grace said, looking at him, "you need to rest."

"I have been resting."

Grace stared at him silently until Steve relaxed. "Daddy?" she asked, turning to her father.

Danny sighed but stood to go and find the dreaded computer so that they could look for invites. After some debate, mainly from Steve, and a lot of dismissals, from Grace who simply didn't like most of what Danny found, they had chosen a downloadable invite that they could alter to suit their purposes. Danny mentally swore when he realised how long they had spent looking for invites and wished he could just call time on the planning but he couldn't do that to Grace.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Steve asked Grace.

"You're not allowed to go swimming." Grace pointed out.

"You could go with Danny."

Grace shook her head. "It would be mean to go while you were stuck on the beach."

"No, it wouldn't," Steve said, standing up. "I suggested it."

"We haven't finished planning my birthday," Grace pointed out.

"We could finish after the swim while we eat lunch," Danny offered, jumping on the chance to have a break from planning.

Grace looked torn for a moment but then she cracked and smiled, putting down the notebook and rushing to her room to get changed.

"Thank you," Danny said, standing up and dropping a kiss on Steve's lips before he went and changed into his swimming clothes.

Grace was standing next to her sandcastle making supplies and some towels when Danny came back down. There was a smudge of white across her nose and Steve was rubbing sunscreen into her shoulders and back with one hand. Danny smiled at them both.

"We making sandcastles, Gracie?"

"Steve can help with sandcastles," Grace said, rubbing more sunscreen into her arms.

"He sure can," Danny said, lathering himself in sunscreen. Grace may have somehow missed out on Rachel's pale British skin and his 'I live in the city' pale skin and got his father's more olive complexion but sunscreen was non-negotiable in Danny's world if there was even a possibility of her developing skin cancer. Plus, he hated getting burnt.

"I thought," Grace said, stepping away from Steve now that he was done protecting her from the sun, "we could have a treasure hunt."

"We can," Danny said, sighing, "we'll even do maps to buried treasure."

Grace's face lit up and they walked out of the house and down to the beach. Danny threw out the blanket in the shade and Steve sat down while Grace put everything down on the blanket with him.

"Is there anything else you need?" Danny asked Steve. "Water, something to read?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Grace asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm just going to plan the plank in my head while you swim."

Danny bit back his indulgent smile and shook his head at his partner. If this was what they were going to be like when he and Danny finally got to planning the wedding then Danny feared for his own sanity. He wouldn't tell Steve because he knew the ex-SEAL would use it against him but he would give Steve almost anything for this wedding because it was the only one he intended to let the other man have.

Danny and Grace swam around while she showed off her ability in the water and he was pleased to see that she paused to check on Steve almost as often as he found his eyes flickering over to check on the other man. And in between the swimming Grace would pause and look at him before asking a question.

"Can I ask Kono to make her Aunt's dip?"

"You can ask."

Grace smiled at him broadly. Then she went back to swimming until the next question.

"Can we have pineapple?"

Danny frowned at his daughter. "What?"

"You hate pineapple."

"I love pineapple."

Grace looked at him dubiously.

"The actual fruit I like, I eat it. You asked for my pineapple upside-down cake for your _actual_ birthday dinner."

"But do you like it because you've complained about this 'pineapple infested island' a lot."

Danny couldn't resist laughing. "I haven't said that in over a year."

Grace shrugged.

"Yes, we can have pineapple. Maybe that will be the only thing I put on the table for lunch."

Grace rolled her eyes at him like a true Williams and then went back to swimming.

Danny wasn't expecting it the third time, when Grace basically threw herself on his back. He spluttered and reprimanded her before asking what she wanted.

"Can I buy a new dress?"

"Don't you want to wear a pirate costume?"

Grace looked torn for a moment and then nodded. "Okay."

She went off swimming and then froze and came back to him. "Are you going to dress up too?"

Danny wanted to say no, since he really didn't like dressing up, but he wouldn't deny her an eye-patch and parrot. "I will."

"What about Steve."

"You're going to have to ask him yourself. Why don't we get out and you can build a sandcastle before we have lunch?"

"Picnic?"

Danny nodded and trailed behind her as they got out of the water.

"Steve," she called out, running over to him and freezing before she threw herself into the towel he was holding up for her. She took it off him and wrapped it around herself instead.

"Enjoy your swim?"

Grace nodded as she collapsed down onto the blanket. "Will you dress up?"

Steve frowned at her with confusion as he handed Danny a towel.

"She wants us to dress up for her pirate party," Danny explained, towelling himself off.

"Okay," Steve said, smiling at Grace.

She beamed at him.

They started making something complicated in the sand before Grace turned and stared at Steve.

"Yes, Grace?"

"Will you show my friends tricks like last time?"

"Sure."

Grace turned back to what she was doing and Danny pushed himself up to his feet. "Since we're going to be here for a while I'm going up and making our picnic."

"Do you want some help?" Steve asked.

"No, you stay here and build Buckingham Palace out of sand."

"Ham please," Grace said.

"Of course, and turkey for Steve." They both smiled at him while Danny brushed as much sand off as he could. He left them both to it, washing off the sand on his legs before going inside and making them sandwiches and fruit. He loaded everything into a basket along with a few drinks and trekked back down to Steve and Grace.

"We need gold coins." Grace said, as soon as he was close enough to hear her.

"Real ones?" Danny asked, putting the basket down.

Grace laughed. "No, ones with chocolate inside."

"I think we could probably manage that."

"We would need a treasure chest for them," Steve suggested.

"You are determined to make this the most over the top birthday ever, aren't you?" Danny said, looking at Steve.

"We're showing Steve how birthdays are supposed to be," Grace jumped in, excitedly, "he said that he hasn't really had a birthday so we have to show him how it should be. Then he can have a proper one this year."

"I liked spending it with you and Danny," Steve defended.

"Maybe we'll save the big one for your fortieth then," Danny offered, winking at Steve.

"Too far away," Grace argued.

"We have the wedding just after his birthday." Danny had a sudden thought and smiled at Steve. "You could make your birthday your buck's night."

"I didn't think future spouses were supposed to go."

"They're not."

"Then it sounds like a terrible idea," Steve said.

"I could come," Danny said. "Kamekona is probably already organising it."

"Why?"

"It just seems like something he would do."

"That really doesn't count as a birthday," Grace said, shaking her head at her father.

"Especially because Grace can't come."

"Then we'll have a party for your birthday," Danny said, smiling like he'd won.

"You didn't want me to have a party," Steve said.

"You didn't want a party, me, personally, I think it's a great idea. We can invite everyone."

"What about your birthday?" Steve asked.

"How could you top last year?" Danny asked, moving over and kissing Steve. "Last year was one of the best that I've had."

"Same," Steve said quietly.

"We will need swords too," Grace said, a few minutes later when the silence had stretched between them.

"And parrots," Danny threw in.

"Eye patches." Steve offered. Then he tensed and pulled back from Danny. Danny turned to look at him but he was wearing that secretive look that meant he was going to do something completely over the top and ridiculous. Danny thought about pressing but he knew it would be useless, especially with Grace here, so he'd wait until they were alone and try, fruitlessly, to get the truth out of Steve.

They sat out on the blanket eating before Grace and Danny went back into the ocean for another swim. As the afternoon sun was getting truly hot Danny told Grace it was time to go inside and Steve had them all packed up by the time he and Grace were out of the water. Danny picked up the basket and tub of beach things while Grace took the towels and Steve lifted the blanket. He looked so frustrated that Danny kissed him before heading back up to the house where they showered and changed.

Danny found Grace scribbling into her notebook when he came down from having a shower. "Pizza for dinner or a barbeque," he asked.

"Your pizza or bought?" Steve countered.

"Mine."

"Pizza," Grace and Steve said together.

"Okay, I'm just going to make the dough. Grace, keep an eye on Steve."

Grace looked at Steve and Steve looked at Danny with annoyance.

"I don't need watching," Steve said.

"I know, Steven."

"You don't want help?" Grace asked.

"You look pretty busy already, monkey."

"I can take a break to help."

"And I still don't need watching," Steve said.

"You can help if you want to, Grace." Danny said, ignoring Steve.

She smiled and finished writing something before standing up and a starting for the kitchen. Then she stopped and turned around to look at Steve. "Are you coming?"

"I don't need to be watched."

"But, we're all helping."

Steve sighed and followed both Williams into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table watching as Grace flittered around and collected all of the ingredients while Danny cleaned off the bench where he kneaded the dough.

"Should I make the garlic pizza again too?"

"Yes," Steve said, but he didn't sound overly happy about it.

Danny and Grace made dough while they discussed Grace's invite list and agreed on the people that she could invite. The party was going to be larger than Danny had intended but Steve and Grace were joining forces against him. And he liked how happy this was all making Grace. They left the dough to rise while Danny tackled the invites and between the three of them they finally got them how they wanted them so Danny left Grace to type in the names while he made sauce and rolled out the dough. He was just chopping toppings when Steve came into the kitchen.

"What happened to mozzarella, tomato pizza sauce and a base?" Steve asked, grabbing a cherry tomato off the chopping board.

"My daughter and her healthy eating class," Danny said, with a huff. "I'm making a little one with just that stuff but apparently we need vegetables and…" Danny trailed off with a sigh.

Steve pulled him over for a soft kiss and Danny smiled, pressing his forehead into Steve's good shoulder after he'd pulled away. "She wants you to live a long life."

"I want you to live one too. And her, of course."

"I love you too, do you need help?"

Danny shook his head but didn't move away for another few minutes. Then he pulled back and smiled up at Steve.

"How are the invites going?"

"She's a better typist than you."

"Good," Danny said, smiling and turning back to the cherry tomatoes he was cutting.

Grace had finished the invites by the time Danny had everything ready so they left them to print while they all put their pizzas together and into the oven.

"I can't think of anything else," Grace said. "We're have a barbecue lunch, we've decided on the cake and Steve is making a plank, we're going to have pineapple and gold coins and cocoa puffs. There will be a treasure hunt and swimming. Is there anything left?"

"I think we have it all planned," Danny said, "we'll get Chin to do the map on the computer."

"Will he mind?"

"Course not, all the more practice for this own kids."

"How is Malia?" Grace asked, turning to him with excitement.

"Getting bigger, and happy," Steve said.

"Why don't you pick something to watch after dinner, monkey?"

"It should be Steve's choice."

"We don't want to watch a war movie."

"Hey!" Steve said. "I pick… _'The Notebook'_."

"You…" Danny trailed off at Grace's excited expression and waited until she'd run off before he rounded on Steve properly. "You did that on purpose."

"I keep telling you I don't need to be watched."

Danny glared at Steve and went to check the pizzas.

They ate their food out on the lanai discussing where they could hide treasures for the treasure hunt.

"Shouldn't there only be one treasure?" Steve asked.

"One big one," Grace said, "like in pass-the-parcel and then little ones where the clues are."

"Why don't we do something fun with that tree," Steve said, pointing to one of the lower hanging trees.

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"Hang those gold coins off it and then each one could have the clue wrapped around it."

"That's a brilliant idea," Grace said emphatically.

"It's a very nice idea."

"We can have someone hang them off the tree while we have everyone in the house for the start of the hunt," Steve suggested.

"Not Kamekona," Danny specified.

"Not Kamekona," Steve agreed, "he'd try and swap them out for his own shrimp."

"Chocolate is better," Grace said. "Maybe Kono will help?"

"I can ask," Danny said, grabbing a slice off the smaller margherita pizza in the middle of the table.

"Danny, you need to eat more vegetables."

"If I eat any more," Danny said, biting into the margherita pizza, "I'm going to turn into one."

Grace rolled her eyes dramatically and went back to eating. "You can't turn into a vegetable by eating too many of them."

Danny winked at her while he was chewing.

After they'd eaten and the sun had gone down Danny reluctantly moved them back into the lounge room. Grace settled in between them so Steve threw his arm along the back of the couch and curled his fingers into Danny's neck. Danny dropped his head back into Steve's fingers while Grace happily started the movie. Danny had no idea why his daughter loved this movie; why couldn't they just watch more Disney movies?

As soon as the movie was over he nudged Grace off the couch and into the bathroom to brush her teeth and go to bed.

Grace looked incredibly serious when she grabbed Danny's hand just before he left her bedroom.

"What is it, monkey?" he asked, sitting own next to her knees on her bed.

"Could I have a friend sleep over on the night of my birthday?"

Danny frowned down at her for a moment. "We are going to have a lot to do the morning of the party and I don't want you to be exhausted for your party."

Grace nodded, looking gutted at his decision.

"We could have a sleepover another time," Danny offered. "But, I'll have to check with Steve."

Grace nodded and snuggled back into her bed.

"I'm sorry, monkey."

"I understand," she said, giving him a hug.

Danny left her bedroom and went back to the lounge room.

"Danny?"

"She asked me if she could have someone sleep over on her birthday."

"It's a Sunday."

"No, on the Saturday night."

"And you said no?"

"We're going to have to get ready for the party and she isn't going to want to go to sleep because they will be talking and playing games and just doing what kids at a sleepover do. But it will mean she's going to be tired for her party. It's just a bad night."

Steve tugged Danny over and into his good side.

"You made the right decision then."

"Maybe another weekend she can have a friend over?"

Steve nodded. "I don't mind."

"Of course you don't."

"Why are you so upset over this? You've said no to her before."

Danny shrugged. "I wanted to give her everything this birthday; I don't know when we'll get another chance to have it."

"Well," Steve said, "there are an even number of weeks in a year and her birthday will be on a Sunday next year and it should be your Sunday if everything is even. I think, I'll get the calendar."

"Do not move." Danny said, pressing into Steve's body.

"And next year we can have a bouncy castle."

Danny laughed. "A bouncy castle?"

"One of those ones that adults can use too."

Danny shook his head in disbelief. "You giant child."

"I think it would be fun."

"You just want to play in a bouncy castle."

"I might join in."

Danny pulled away from Steve and twisted around to kiss him. "You are ridiculous."

Steve just smiled at him goofily.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asked.

"Up to anything."

"I wasn't offering sex."

Steve looked put out. "Why?"

"You're wearing a sling and don't know how to take it easy."

Steve pouted at him.

"How about a movie?"

Steve sighed but agreed.

"Hey, you got this look earlier like you were planning something dastardly."

"Dastardly?"

"The nicest word I can think of for you spoiling Grace."

"It was just her birthday present, I have a plan."

"How annoyed am I going to be when you give it to her?"

Steve shrugged. "Not at all, you gave me permission if I remember correctly."

"Permission?"

"A long while ago."

"So you can tell me?"

Steve shook his head. "Nope."

"It's a good thing you're pretty or the fact you're dastardly would be terrible."

"If you keep using words like that I will demand sex."

"You are incredibly ridiculous."

"Love you too."

Danny kissed him and turned the movie on.

**/ / /**


	44. Doorways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished that big bang story I was avoiding and I only have one more left to go and then I swear I am not signing up for another one (I am such a liar - the kirk-spock on is coming up soon). I wrote this before the last chapter but had to go back and change some things to make it make more sense - which is why there was a delay. I am so far behind on the current series as well but I'm getting there.

**/ / /** **Doorways \ \ \** s03e18 - Na Kiʻi (Dolls)

Danny walked into Steve's office and leaned back against the door jamb.

"Yeah?" Steve asked, not looking up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to call Cath in?"

Steve smiled and looked up at him. "I didn't think you needed to be consulted, I wasn't even sure her CO would give permission."

"So, you didn't tell me because you weren't sure that she would be allowed to participate. That's what you're telling me?"

"I wouldn't have kept it from you just because you might have said no."

"Why would I say no?"

Steve smiled at him knowingly. "Because you've always been jealous of Cath."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm not jealous of Cath."

"What do you call this then?"

"I call this asking my partner why he kept something about the case from me."

"Would we be having this conversation about Joe helping us out?"

"Of course we would if you hadn't have told me your plan."

Steve smirked at him. "You have a history of being jealous of Cath."

"Goodbye, Steven," Danny said, turning away from the door.

"You really don't need to be jealous of her," Steve called out.

"I know." Danny threw over his shoulder.

-)(-)(-

Steve walked into Danny's office and lounged into the chair in front of his desk.

"So, Lizzie is an expert on roller derby?"

"Oh, yeah, she's going to be disappointed she missed this."

"She's more like Lily than she likes to think," Steve said.

"Hannah toyed with the idea of joining a roller derby team for a while but then she had Eric and she was too busy. Sometimes I think it would be good for her to do it."

"She could still get into it."

Danny shook his head. "I just don't see it when she has to deal with Eric as well as the boys."

Steve smiled in agreement. "Maybe we can take Lizzie to a match when they get here."

"I think she'd like that, maybe Cath will stick with it."

"Maybe," Steve said, smiling.

"You just like seeing her in the outfits," Danny said, laughing.

Steve didn't join him.

"Steve?"

"I'm not still interested in Cath," Steve said, his face grimly serious.

Danny stood up and walked around to the other side of the table, resting his backside of the wood. "I know that."

"You were jealous yesterday."

"I…" Danny took a deep breath and huffed it out before crouching down in front of Steve. "I don't think you're going to leave me, Steve. I know you aren't, but sometimes, and not all the time, just sometimes, I just really don't like that she is still such a big part of your life."

"Danny," Steve shuffled forward in his seat.

"Jealousy isn't supposed to be logical. I know you don't have feelings for her but I still can't stop myself from not really liking it sometimes."

Steve frowned at Danny. "Do you want me to-"

"No!" Danny said firmly, curling his hands around Steve's thighs. "You don't have to do anything differently, nothing at all, Steve. I'm sorry."

Steve shrugged. "I get it; I really, really hate Rachel sometimes."

Danny smiled at him.

"And the way she treats you. But, she gave up on you and I get to keep you."

"Neanderthal," Danny said, lifting up to kiss him.

"If I'm one then so are you," Steve said, words coming out muffled against Danny's lips.

Danny pulled back. "You don't need to do anything differently."

Steve smiled. "We are finishing that when we get home."

"Aye aye, Commander."

Steve rolled his eyes and then walked out of Danny's office.

-)(-)(-

On Thursday, Steve froze in his office doorway when he saw Danny sitting on the couch under the window.

"Should we get married during the day or in the evening?"

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's a fairly straightforward question, Steve."

Then Chin yelled out that he had a lead and Danny walked past Steve, nudging him on the way. "Think about it."

Steve did until he heard what Chin had to say then it slipped from his mind.

-)(-)(-

"I think I might wear a blue shirt at the wedding," Danny said, stopping in their bedroom doorway. "I'm going to the shop; I need flour for pizza tonight."

Steve yanked his pants up and strode after Danny. The blonde was sliding his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans. "Blue?"

"I'm still going to wear a suit."

"It's a beach wedding."

"So?" Danny asked, kissing him quickly before disappearing out of the door.

Steve would have gone after him but his phone rang – a hospital administrator on the other end of the line to inform him his mother had been admitted. Steve rushed out of the house without another thought of Danny in a blue shirt.

-)(-)(-

Danny stopped in Steve's office doorway, hands on the top of the door jamb stretching out his torso. Steve was distracted by the image Danny made and missed what the other man said.

"What?" Steve asked, blinking and keeping his eyes above the line of Danny's shoulders.

"I don't know what you did to me last night but my side has been sore all day."

Steve smirked at him. "We only went swimming."

"What's your all-time favourite food?" Danny asked.

Steve paused and thought for a moment. "I have steak in the fridge for dinner already."

"I wasn't talking about dinner tonight."

"I'll think about it," Steve offered.

Danny smiled at him. "Come get me when you're done with your paperwork and we'll go home."

-)(-)(-

"Do you want me to come with you to check out Doris' place?" Danny asked, resting his hip against Steve's door jamb with his arms folded across his chest.

"It's Wednesday."

"Kono or Chin or someone would keep an eye on Gracie for a little while."

"Go and pick up Grace," Steve said, picking up his gun and credentials.

"I don't think you should go alone."

"I'll be fine."

Danny shook his head and walked over. He curled a hand around Steve's wrist. "Call Cath then or take Chin."

"Cath is undercover."

"They won't be there all night."

"Danny, I'm just going to have a look."

"Okay," Danny said, squeezing Steve's wrist. "I'm going to go and get Gracie, I'll see you later."

"I won't be late."

Danny nodded and left but he didn't know if he believed that or not. He called Cath as soon as he was in his car – Chin had date-night planned with Malia. Cath agreed to go over and check on Steve which meant Danny was only worried about Steve rather than worried to the point of distraction.

Steve walked in the door later and looked at Danny. "You sent Cath."

"I was worried about you."

"She reminded me about Mangosta."

Danny sighed. "Gracie, can you give us a minute?"

Grace looked unsure but then nodded and slipped out of the room.

"I'm going to go and talk to her tomorrow." Steve said, looking down at the floor.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Steve shook his head. "She's my mother and she never liked you so I'm going to go and talk to her alone. I'm going to find out what was in the safe – something worth stealing obviously."

"Steve-"

"What are we having for dinner?"

Danny walked over and wrapped his arms around Steve. "Steak. You can even burn it on the barbecue if you like."

Steve tightened his arms around Danny. "She just keeps bringing horrible things into my life."

Danny didn't say anything, just held Steve tighter and wished he could really do something to help.

-)(-)(-

"Here," Danny walked into the lounge room and sat, spreading paper out over the coffee table.

"What's that, Danno?" Grace asked, dropping down until she was kneeling next to the table.

"You went out to go shopping," Steve said.

Danny smirked at him. "I might have told a few white lies."

"Daddy!" Grace said, scandalised.

Danny wanted to laugh but he fought to keep his face straight as he explained. "Those are paper samples from the wedding store in town. This," Danny pulled some paper out of his pocket, "is their range of suggested fonts. I have a selection of trial cakes in the car as well as the name of all of the people licensed to perform civil ceremonies on the island."

"But," Grace said, standing up, "Great-Nana is making the cake."

Danny bent down to look at her. "I know but we have cake."

Grace's face lit up and she bounced.

"Come help me get them out of the car?" Danny asked. Grace nodded so they went out to collect the other things that were in the car.

"We haven't had dinner yet," Steve pointed out, as Danny and Grace unpacked the little round cakes.

Danny shook his head. "Nope, but it's wedding cake so it's okay."

Grace nodded emphatically next to her father and stabbed one of the pieces of cake with her fork. She shoved it into her mouth and grinned. "We have to at least try them all."

Steve laughed at her chipmunk face and dropped down to the floor as well so that he could join them.

"I think that one," Steve said, pointing to one of the pieces of paper he'd been leafing through. It was cream with threads of colour running through it. It wasn't what Danny would have thought Steve would choose but Danny honestly didn't mind that much about stationery.

"I like it, what do you think, monkey?"

She lifted up and looked through the paper and then nodded. "I suppose."

"There is no pink," Steve commented.

"I just don't see our wedding being overly pink," Danny said. "Though, we are going to have to go and buy you a dress soon."

Grace's face lit up brightly.

-)(-)(-

Steve looked unsure when Danny came down after checking on Grace.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, bumping into him as he sat down.

"Why?" Steve asked.

Danny waited for more but Steve didn't say anything. "Why what?"

"Why all of this," Steve waved his hand over the coffee table with the wedding things spread over the table.

"Because the wedding is coming closer and closer. Everyone we are inviting knows about it but they still need invites."

"Is this because of Cath?"

Danny frowned. "I don't know what you mean."

"You were jealous of Cath."

"Yes," Danny said slowly.

"Are you finally wanting to plan the wedding because of her being stationed here again?"

Danny's instinct was to pull away and get defensive but he bit down on the feeling turning more fully to face Steve. "No."

"Then why?"

"Because I want to marry you and I saw the shop when I was picking Grace up on Wednesday and asked Malia about it. Apparently it's great so I went back today."

"You've been avoiding it for weeks."

Danny grimaced. "I should have done this months ago, Steven, I shouldn't have let my last experience planning a wedding make me hesitant because this is different, this is us, and we're going to have our wedding, our way. Besides, this is the only time you're allowed to get married."

"Allowed?"

"I'm thinking of changing the vow to something about being stuck with me forever."

"Because 'til death do us part isn't enough?"

"Nope," Danny said, yanking Steve over and kissing him.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry," Danny said quietly, when Steve finally pulled away, lifting up just long enough for them to catch their breaths. "I didn't want you to think I'd changed my mind or anything."

"I didn't think you had."

"Planning Grace's birthday made me realise I haven't been fair to you. Plus, even my dad said something about me dragging my heels."

"Chris?"

"Yeah, I didn't have a good reason for him. I want to marry you."

Steve smiled down at Danny and kissed him softly, sweetly, and then pulled away. "I never doubted that you wanted to marry me."

"But, you were upset that we weren't planning." Danny didn't need to ask, he knew.

Steve nodded.

"Then next weekend we'll sit down and plan it all. I am happy to do whatever you want with the wedding…within reason."

Steve looked thoughtful. "The weekend after, I think Grace would like to help."

Danny smiled up at Steve. "You're sure? This can just be us."

Steve rolled off Danny and straight to his knees before he stared down at the blonde.

Danny lifted himself up onto this elbows and stared at Steve. "What?"

"Grace would love to be involved," Steve pointed out.

"I know," Danny said, swinging around until he was sitting and pulling Steve down next to him. "But, that doesn't mean you have to involve her, that we have to involve her."

"She's part of the wedding."

"I know that and I want her to be involved but if you ask her to help it will be like the house or her birthday party; she will be _involved_."

"Good."

Danny smiled at him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so happy, willing, eager, to have her involved?"

"She's your daughter."

"I am aware," Danny said.

Steve was silent and Danny realised he wasn't going to get anything else out of Steve and he didn't know what he'd been expecting or thinking because that was all the reason Steve had ever needed. Danny shouldn't have been surprised that Steve would want Grace to be involved. They were sitting in a room that was proof that Steve wanted Grace involved and Danny should really stop forgetting that.

"We'll tell her tomorrow, she'll be so happy."

Steve grinned.

"Let's go up to bed," Danny said, turning the TV off.

"I'm just going to check the doors and windows," Steve said.

Danny left him to it and went up to their bed not bothering to put pyjamas on when he stripped off. He was rewarded when Steve's eyes lit up when the other man opened their bedroom door.

-)(-)(-

The next weekend that they had Grace they set out early Saturday morning for breakfast and then spent the next few hours planning a wedding.

On the Sunday, they went surfing in the morning and then Grace sat both Danny and Steve down on the couch to 'talk'.

"We need a list."

Danny opened his mouth to speak.

"A better list than the one you had yesterday, Danno. We need to be organised if we're going to get this wedding planned."

"See," Danny said, looking at Steve, "I told you."

"Daddy!"

"I'll get some paper," Steve offered, standing up and walking towards the study. Danny rolled his eyes at Steve's back.

"What are you thinking, monkey?"

"We need a list of _everything_ so we know when it's been done."

"Okay."

"I mean everything."

Danny bit down on his lip and looked at his daughter. "Gracie."

"It's going to be a great wedding, Danno."

"Yes it is, but you need to calm down, we don't have to have everything planned this weekend."

Grace looked at him and for a moment he could see his mother and nana in her. "No, but we have to be organised because I only get to come here every two weeks."

"We can work on it on Wednesdays too," Steve offered, coming back into the room.

Grace looked worried.

"Grace," Danny said, pulling her closer to him, "what's wrong, monkey?"

"I have a research project to do over the next few weeks."

"That's okay, you've had them before."

"But, it's going to take me forever, and I barely get anytime here already."

"We'll work on it on Wednesday night," Danny said, pulling her into a hug. "And your Mum will help you on the other night and you'll still get to help us plan the wedding. It's going to be fine, monkey."

Grace didn't look overly convinced.

"Should we make the list for the project after we do the one for the wedding?" Steve asked, unsure.

Grace turned on him and nodded. "Yes."

Steve looked at Danny over Grace's head but Danny shook his head at him and focussed on Grace.

"Okay," Grace said, pencil in hand, "what do we need?"

Danny cast his mind back to his wedding with Rachel and they came up with a list. Grace looked immensely pleased to have already been able to cross things off her list. When she ran to her room for the project sheet Steve turned to Danny.

"I'll talk to Rachel when I drop her off. Seems like it's about more than just some homework."

Steve nodded and as soon as Grace came back into the room they made the list. Then he threw himself at keeping Grace happy and entertained for the rest of the afternoon.

Danny spoke to Rachel after he'd dropped Grace off. "Grace seems stressed about this research project she starts this week."

"She hasn't said anything about it," Rachel said, frowning.

"Is everything okay, with Charlie and…everything?"

"He's heading into that delightful 'No' stage."

Danny couldn't help but smile fondly. "Grace was much worse at three than two."

"Boys, as it turns out, truly are different."

"If you need me to have Grace more to help out."

Rachel looked at him sharply. "If this is about the custody case."

Danny let out a huff and stepped closer to Rachel, making sure he couldn't be overheard. "This is about Grace; it's always been about Grace, Rachel."

She took a step back and nodded at him. "Yes, I do apologise. Thank you for the offer, Danny, but I can handle it."

"Of course," Danny said, shoving his hands into his pockets so the fists he made in frustration couldn't be seen – she'd know but she couldn't see them. "I'll come and pick up the assignment stuff when I collect her from school then so we can work on it on Wednesday night."

Rachel watched him for a moment and then when she didn't say anything he turned and started for the door.

"Bye, Grace," he called out and Grace appeared from the kitchen to hurl herself at him and hug him tightly. "Danno loves you."

"Love you too, and Steve, tell him he's not allowed to wear boardies at the wedding."

"I think he got the message."

"Remind him," Grace said, emphatically.

Danny laughed. "Oh, I will."

She hugged him again and pulled away, running back to the kitchen and whatever snack she was eating.

Rachel was still staring at him when he stepped through the door and instead of closing it on him she walked out with him, all the way to his car door.

"Do you honestly think you could have her more than you already do?" Rachel asked, voice a cool type of curious.

Danny tried not to let her get his back up. "I think I would still do whatever I had to, to spend as much time with her as I can."

"Even when your work with Five-0 is so-"

"Here's the thing," Danny said, turning to her more fully, "that you don't seem to understand, Rachel, Grace is one of the two most important things in my life so I have done, will do, whatever I have to, to make it work."

Rachel took a step back. "You never did before."

Danny let out a huff of breath. "No, I let you take the slack and then you left me and I learned from my mistakes."

Rachel looked thoughtful for a second and then she nodded and turned. "I will send everything to school with Grace on Wednesday."

**/ / /**


	45. Inheritance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this yonks ago, it was mostly written. It was supposed to be fluffy and about deciding on a honeymoon. Then it turned angsty, then I realised that Steve had already bought tickets to New Zealand so I ended up twisting it a little. I'm sick, my new job (a promotion from the one I got a year ago – yay me, it does not bode well for my writing time though), but I finally updated.  
> Shall not mention the three and a half months since the last update.

**/ / / Inheritance \ \ \**

"Have the two of you decided where you're going to go on your honeymoon?" Kono asked, grinning at them like a chipmunk.

"Swallow before you talk," Danny reprimanded.

"Have you decided where you're going yet?" Malia asked, jumping onto the conversation.

"You may have bought the food," Danny said, pointing at the dishes spread over their conference table. None of them had been home the night before, too budy chasing down the kidnapper that now had two teenaged girls. Malia had appeared with bags of food at lunchtime and informed them that they had to stop for at least ten minutes to eat under doctor's orders. She had a good argument about regular breaks being good for the brain. "But, I really don't appreciate you ganging up on us like that."

"Honeymoons are fun," Chin threw in, smiling at Danny.

"We're just sorting a few things out but we're going to New Zealand," Steve said, prompting all sorts of questions from the group. They had no plans beyond the destination, the dates, and the fact they were taking Grace.

It was Thursday afternoon, two days later, when they had finally found the girls – the number having jumped to five by that point. As soon as the perpetrators, a set of brothers, were securely in lockup, the girls were all back with family and being visited by mental health professionals, and the bare minimum of paperwork had been done they all decided to go home for a long weekend.

Danny didn't even protest when Steve took the keys off his desk to drive them home. All the blonde wanted was a hot, hot shower that lasted for days and bed – though he might throw a sandwich in there somewhere.

The moment they parked the car Steve turned to look at him. "I'm going swimming."

"I'm having a shower and not-so-silently judging your priorities."

Steve had just smiled at him and walked into the laundry. Danny shook his head at Steve and pulled out his phone to call Grace quickly and tell her he was home and everything was better before he went upstairs to the shower.

He had been standing under the hot water for at least fifteen minutes and he was only now feeling human again after four days of Navy showers. He sighed and dragged himself out of the shower. He dried off and looked at himself in the mirror, thinking about shaving the growing beard on his chin but he scrubbed at it to get the extra water out and pulled on his pyjama pants instead. Danny could hear Steve moving around in the laundry as he walked into the kitchen and paused to catch sight of him walking through to the bathroom naked. Steve caught him watching at winked at Danny, Danny smiled back and turned to go into the kitchen. He made both of them sandwiches and took them up to their bedroom knowing Steve would be out of the shower already.

"Is one of those for me?" Steve asked, following Danny into the bedroom.

"Only if you agree not to drop crumbs in the bed."

Steve shrugged and dropped down onto the floor to eat his sandwich. Danny perched on the end of the bed – unwilling to risk the floor for anything that wasn't necessary.

"Do you have magical abilities that stop you from dropping crumbs?" Steve asked – cheeks puffed up around his sandwich like a squirrel.

"You're as bad as Kono, swallow before you talk."

Steve shrugged but he was watching Danny strangely. Danny frowned at him but Steve looked back down at his food suddenly. Danny was about to ask him what was happening when Steve looked back up.

"When are you getting Grace tomorrow?"

"After school. I think Rachel might frown on me pulling her out of school." Steve grinned at him like he though Grace skipping school was a great idea. "That reminds me, my lawyer called yesterday – don't let me forget to call him tomorrow."

Steve looked concerned. "What's wrong? You should have called him yesterday."

Danny rolled his eyes. "He needed some documentation, I told him I would get it for him by the end of the week – tomorrow is the end of the week."

"What paperwork."

Danny shrugged. "You done eating?"

"Danny."

"Are you going to check the doors, or should I?"

"Daniel."

"Me then," Danny said, standing up and grabbing the plate from in front of Steve.

Steve grabbed his wrist. "You're not getting out of this that easily."

"He wants the documentation you had drawn up about the house."

"About you owning half of it?" Steve asked, confused.

"Exactly."

"Then why are you avoiding telling me about it?"

"I never signed them."

Steve glared at him. "Where are they?"

Danny folded his hands across his chest. "The safe."

"Why didn't you sign them?"

Danny shrugged. "You were off chasing Wo Fat down."

"That was over a year ago."

"And I was incredibly angry with you." Danny pointed out.

"But I told the lawyer that you own half the house when we met with him."

"I know, I forgot I hadn't actually signed them."

Steve glared at him and then grunted at Danny. "I will tell him I didn't think I needed to take it anywhere and you'll sign them before we take them over tomorrow."

"Steve, that's not going to work."

"Yes it will," Steve said so firmly that Danny knew he shouldn't even bother to argue.

He wouldn't be a Williams if he let it pass though. "Just because you decree something-"

Steve held his hand up and looked at Danny with such a fiercely wounded expression that Danny was quiet.

"This is your house too."

"I know."

"And I apologised for leaving."

"This isn't about you leaving…well, obviously, me not signing it then was about you leaving but I just forgot. I didn't even remember until he called yesterday."

"Then sign."

"What?"

Steve turned and stalked out of the room. Danny gaped at his retreating back for a moment before he stood and followed Steve down the stairs and into the study where Steve dropped down to enter the code into the safe and pull out a stack of paper. He leafed through them and then slammed one of the documents down onto the table.

"Steven, we don't need to do this now."

"Yes, we do."

Danny stared at Steve for a moment and then walked over and signed on all of the lines indicated. "Happy?"

"Yes," Steve said, slowly flipping through the document until he was satisfied.

"I'm going up to bed now, unless you want me to sign anything else."

Steve looked at Danny sternly. "Is there anything else I should be asking you to sign because you were pouting instead of being reasonable?"

"I wasn't pouting," Danny said, turning and leaving the room. He left checking the house to Steve as he went back up the stairs and threw back the covers on the bed. He turned his back on the middle of the bed – and Steve's side and groaned. He had not been pouting – Steve had been trying to strong arm him. He left without a word…well, without a verbal word but left the documentation to give Danny half of his house. Danny felt the same get twisting impotent rage he had felt at the time but this time he had someone to talk to. The moment Steve walked back into the room he sat up and turned around to glare at the taller man. "I was not pouting; you were strong arming me into something when you had run off to chase down Wo Fat alone."

Steve glared at him and then stomped over to the bed and slid into his side, turning his back on Danny. Danny glared at his back and then lay down, moving as far to the edge of the bed as he could. The moment he had settled he felt the bed move behind him and he knew Steve was sitting up staring down at him.

"You told me you were committed to me before we even started working on the house. You moved in. There was no reason for you not to sign the paperwork."

"I didn't like the way that you went about giving the papers to me," Danny pointed out, knowing that they shouldn't be having this conversation when he was as tired as he was. "If you had have just done it like a normal person, not that you ever do anything normally, I would have just signed the paperwork."

"No, you wouldn't." Steve scoffed, standing back up and pacing. "You would have bitched about not paying for it and all of the reasons that you shouldn't sign the papers. The only way to deal with you is to get to you before you argue yourself out a perfectly reasonable idea."

"It's perfectly reasonable to pay for half of the house you're living in."

"You helped me restore it."

"And barely let me pay for anything."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I didn't pay for the house either. It was my inheritance – you paying for half of it would be insane."

"You're insane."

"That's a good comeback."

Danny huffed and turned over to go to sleep. He closed his eyes but he couldn't relax and finally he turned over and flicked Steve's shoulder. He knew he wouldn't sleep properly if they didn't actually resolve this tonight.

"What?" Steve asked annoyed.

"Next time you want to give me something as big as a house talk to me about it first."

"Fine." Steve said, turning around to smirk at Danny.

"Thank you."

"You still should have signed the papers; they were for your own protection. If I'd died-"

"Dammit, Steven, that's the problem. If you died I wouldn't care about the house."

"I love you too."

"Stop looking at me like that. It's very hard to be mad at you when you look at me like I've given you a treat."

Steve smirked and twisted Danny around, spooning behind the blonde's back. "Go to sleep, it's late. I promise to never give you half a house again."

"I wish I believed that," Danny sighed, closing his eyes.

"Does giving it to Grace in my will count?"

"What?" Danny asked, trying to twist out of Steve's hold so that he could look at the other man. "Steven!"

"Go to sleep, I'm not dying so it's not a problem."

Danny went limp through sheer exhaustion; he wanted to argue, or at least talk to Steve about it, but actually fighting the hold that was warm and comfortable was beyond him.

"We will be discussing this, Steven."

"Of course we will. When we're married you'll get it, then she'd get it anyway. What difference does it make?"

"It makes a lot of difference."

"None at all."

Danny shook his head and settled into Steve's hold. "Tomorrow, when I am not so tired we will discuss all the differences that it makes."

"What? That made no sense."

Danny made the conscious decision to just go to sleep. He was so tired he knew he was going to snore…that would be Steve's punishment.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite enjoy this idea of Danny being overwhelmed by the sheer force of a McGarrett hug, and coming to accept that Steve is just going to pull this stuff. But it could also be the antihistamine. I'm in the hardest part of the season and it's all very heavy so a little fluff before hand is good for the soul. Let me know what you think :)


	46. Suits

**/ / /** **Suits \ \ \** s03e19 – Hoa Pili (Close Friend)

"Ma," Danny said, holding the phone with his shoulder while he made a peanut butter and olive sandwich, "we are not wearing white suits."

"Why not, Daniel?"

"Because…so many reasons, Ma. Firstly, neither of us are women, secondly, Steve doesn't wear suits, and lastly, neither of us are virgins."

"Well, really, Danny, talking to your mother like that."

"I wouldn't be a virgin around that man either," Lily said.

"Ma!" Lizzie said sharply, while Danny laughed. His mother should know that Lily was always going to listen into conversations she found interesting.

Danny heard Steve and Kamekona arguing in the next room and the sound of a computer game helicopter crashing.

"Up, up, up, up, **up**!"

"What is that in the background?" Lily asked.

"Steven is trying to teach Kamekona how to fly a helicopter using a computer game."

"It's the most advanced flight simulator on the market," Steve called out.

Danny rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sandwich. "Ma, it's a casual wedding, on Steve's beach. We aren't wearing white suits."

"You're not wearing a suit?" Steve asked, stepping into the kitchen behind him. "What is in that sandwich?"

"Peanut butter and olives."

"There is something so wrong with you," Steve said, pulling away when his phone rang. "McGarrett."

"Ma, I've got to go, we have a case. Yes, I'll call you later. No, Ma. Ma…yes, we will both be very careful. I'll call you on Saturday when I have Grace."

Danny dropped his phone into his pocket and looked at Steve.

"We have a case down at the harbour," Steve informed him.

Danny nodded and ate the rest of his sandwich.

"I'm driving."

"I'm dying of shock," Danny said, before he went upstairs to get his gun and credentials.

/

"I thought you were going to wear a suit at the wedding," Steve said, as they were driving to Jay Lappert's house.

"You want to talk about this now?" Danny asked, strapping on his bullet-proof vest.

"We have time."

"We're getting strapped to take down a suspect."

"You're not wearing a suit to your own wedding, Danny?" Kono asked, twisting around to look at him.

"I didn't say I wasn't wearing a suit. I don't know that we need to be having this conversation while we are putting on Kevlar."

"What better time," Chin asked, sliding rounds into his shotgun.

Danny rolled his eyes. "My mother wanted us to wear white suits. I am wearing a nice black suit with a white shirt."

"Tie?" Steve asked.

"No tie."

"I like the idea of a white suit," Steve said, looking thoughtful.

"No, you don't. White suits are a horrible idea, they are ugly and you cannot wear a white suit to our wedding."

"It would make your mother happy."

"Not wearing one will make me happy," Danny said.

"I'd make Danny's mother happy," Kono said.

"No, I will burn any suit you buy that is white, Steve."

"If you burn my wedding suit what am I supposed to wear?"

"Exactly what you were always going to wear, boardies."

"I wasn't going to wear my swimming trunks to our wedding."

"It's on the beach; I thought you might get confused."

Kono laughed where she was sitting, muffling it into her shooting gloves.

"Now I'm definitely wearing a white suit."

"No, you are not."

"We'll see what Grace has to say," Steve said, glaring at Danny.

"You cannot use my daughter to win an argument about white suits."

"She's half planning the wedding."

"I don't care-"

"We're here," Chin called out.

"Finally," Danny said twisting around. He grabbed the door handle and as soon as he felt Steve's hand on his shoulder he pushed it open and they all climbed out.

/

"Book 'em, Kono," Steve said, pushing the guy at her.

"Whoa, where's the love."

"She earned this one," Steve said with a smile.

"This is just because she agreed with you about the white suit."

"Nope," Kono said, grabbing the criminal. "It's because of my mad skills, brah."

/

"I'm going to die," Danny groaned as they drove to the heliport.

"You're not going to die – he passed the test and I'm his co-pilot. I won't let you die." Steve said, smiling at him brightly.

"I'm going to die and Grace is going to be without a father."

Steve shook his head and dragged Danny out of the car and towards the helicopter.

"Seriously, Steven, Kamekona flying a helicopter. I'm still not sure if I feel comfortable with the man cooking my shrimp."

"Don't be a baby, Danny."

An hour later…

"Thank the Lord," Danny said, jumping out of the helicopter before the blades had completely stopped moving. He ducked his head and rushed away from the metal death trap.

"Hey, Danny," Steve called, following behind him.

"Be quiet, my life just flashed before my eyes and it's time to go and pick up Grace."

"We can ask her about the suits."

"You are completely insane, Steven."

"It was a completely safe flight."

"Never again."

Steve grinned and yanked Danny into a kiss. "We should make pizza for dinner tonight. It's warm enough for Grace and I to go snorkelling beforehand."

"Only if you promise not to wear a white suit to our wedding."

"Let's go get Grace."

Danny sighed and slid into the passenger seat. "She will agree with me."

Steve just grinned at him.

"Then we are putting the good pepperoni on the pizza – not the low-fat kind."

"That all you got, Jersey?"

Danny huffed. "You cannot actually want to wear a white suit. You'll look like Frankie Avalon."

"Who?"

"You must have seen _Grease_ when you were a kid."

"Probably."

"I'm telling Gracie that you haven't seen it."

"What a horrible threat."

Danny smiled to himself and wriggled in his seat.

They picked up Grace and went to get what they needed for pizza before heading back home.

"Hey, Grace, Steve wants to take you snorkelling for a while." Danny said the moment he put down the shopping bag.

"Yes!" Grace screamed, running for her room.

Danny couldn't resist laughing at her retreating back. Steve and Grace disappeared down to the water while Danny started organising their dinner.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Danny's stomach twisted the moment he saw the naval uniforms.

"Hello, Sir, we're looking for Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett," the older of the two women in front of him said.

"He's snorkelling, come inside."

Both women stepped in, hats off and under their arms while they stared at Danny.

"Have a seat and I'll go get him."

"Thank you, Sir."

Danny nodded and walked out of the house, waving Steve and Grace to the shore.

"It's hasn't been long enough, Danno."

"I know, Gracie. But there are some people here to see Steve."

"Huh?"

"Wearing navy uniforms and looking very stoic."

Steve frowned and dried himself off. "Tomorrow, Gracie."

Danny shook his head. "We'll see."

"Daddy?" Grace asked, looking up at him.

"I have a bad feeling Steve is going to be going on a little trip."

Steve frowned at him but Danny couldn't really do anything but shrug.

Grace showered while Danny sat on his bed and tried not to think about the conversation happening downstairs. The front door closed and Danny heard Steve coming up the stairs.

"I need to go to Korea."

"What?"

Steve sat down next to Danny. "Three years ago, as part of the hunt for Hesse I went into Korea with a friend – Freddie. We'd gone through training together. He was a great guy – like a brother. He was injured, presumed dead. We never got the body back. His wife was pregnant when I lost him. I've been trying to get the body back ever since. The State Department finally made the deal to get his body back. I have to go and be there for the handover."

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"When do you leave?"

"Sunday, 1300 hours."

"Okay," Danny nodded. "You'll be careful, right?"

"It's just a handover."

"Steven."

"I'll be careful, Cath is the Navy Intelligence liaison on the body repatriation so she'll be with me."

Danny smiled. "You'll have to be sensible then."

"He saved my life."

"Tell me about him?"

"When I come back."

"Okay," Danny said, standing up. He kissed Steve quickly before he slipped downstairs to make dinner.

**/ / /**


	47. Repatriation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this because I'm struggling with what will be the last chapter of this. It's connected to episode 22 when Danny gets a bit violent. It is not an easy chapter to write. I'm ignoring the whole Kono-Adam leaving stuff so that I want just wallow in fluffy wedding writing instead. As soon as I work out how to do that last chapter. Anyway...enjoy

**/ / / Repatriation \ \ \** s03e20 – Olelo Paʻa (The Promise)

Cath called him on the Tuesday.

"We've got the body."

Danny let out a tight breath, knowing he didn't have to worry anymore. He'd barely slept in three days, he had apparently grown accustomed to having his limbs rearranged without his consent while he slept, being used as a full body pillow most nights, and that hour of sleep he got after five am wasn't as good when he didn't come on the back of knowing Steve was out swimming in the ocean. Cath had promised to keep him safe. Danny trusted Cath. He had reminded himself about that at 3am that morning. He trusted Cath but Steve was a trouble magnet and he did not have a good track record with Korea. Now that she was calling him, that it was over, he could breathe. He might even get some sleep tonight.

"So, how'd the exchange go?"

"Came off without a hitch." Danny smiled – that from Steve was code for I'm bleeding and my arm's broken but from Cath he could believe it.

"Wow, Washington actually did something right, that's nice. How's my boy?"

Cath paused and Danny's chest tightened. "Hmm, well as well as can be expected. Those two were like brothers."

"All right, well tell him I've got a lasagne in the oven waiting for him, okay?"

"Roger that. We land in San Jose in about eighteen hours. We'll give you a call when we touch down."

"Wait, Cath."

"Yeah, Danny?"

"Thank you."

He could hear the smile in her voice when she responded. "Anything for Steve but you're welcome."

/

Steve called on the Wednesday.

"I hear music, where are you?" Danny asked, the moment Steve identified himself. That did not sound like San Jose.

"No, that's the radio. Listen, Danny."

"And Kono and Chin," Kono pipped up.

"I was just calling to say we're not coming home just yet. There's something we've got to do."

"Something you gotta do? What does that mean exactly?" Chin asked.

"I can't be any more specific than that right now." Steve said, using his SEAL secret voice.

"Okay," Kono said, looking at Danny, "hate to be the adult here but remember what happened the last time you were in Korea."

"I'll be fine. Danny, can I talk to you."

Danny lifted his phone off the table and turned for the office. "Steven?"

"I can't tell you anything, not over this phone."

"Steve."

"It's important, I'll be careful, Cath is with me, and I need to do this."

Danny let out a huff of breath. "Have to?"

"Yeah."

Danny swallowed. "Okay. How long?"

"Two days."

"In two days if I don't hear from you I'm coming after you."

Steve let out a huff of laughter. "I will talk to you before it comes to that, Danno."

Danny nodded, swallowing down most of what he wanted to say. "You had better come back. My mother will never forgive you if there isn't a wedding."

"I'm coming back."

"Okay, okay, two days."

"Bye, Danny."

"Goodbye, Steve."

Steve hung up and Danny thumped his head down onto the desk in front of him. He had known, known, that Steve going to Korea was a terrible idea. Steve was going to get shot and Danny was going to have to go back to Korea and risk his freedom to rescue him. In his next life he was only going to marry people who were serene.

"The two of you have issues," Kono said, coming in and dropping a hand between his shoulder blades.

"What?"

"No, I love yous?"

Danny shrugged. "He knows I love him. He forgets I need him to be alive sometimes."

Kono smiled at him.

"We need to finish the paperwork so you can take me out and get me drunk." Danny said, standing up.

"That's healthy."

"Never mind healthy, Steve's in goddamn Korea again."

"Wait, don't you have Grace tonight."

Danny nodded. "Okay, we'll drink tomorrow."

"Hey, Chin," Kono yelled out, "call Malia, it's team night at Danny's place."

/

Steve made it back on a Friday afternoon. Not a Grace weekend. Danny drove to the airport to meet the plane half convinced there would be an ambulance on the tarmac. He waited until the casket had been rolled away before he made his way over to Steve.

"Dammit, Steve." Danny said as soon as he'd seen the other man's head.

Steve smiled at him weakly.

"You got Freddie?"

Steve nodded.

Danny gave up all pretence and yanked Steve forward into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"No," Cath interrupted, stepping off the plane, "he's not."

Danny didn't respond but he did look over at Cath.

"Your mother called yesterday to ask when we were sending out save-the-date cards." Danny said instead of responding to her.

Steve frowned at him. "What are save-the-date cards?"

"Cards to tell people they need to save the date of your wedding," Cath said, jostling Steve with her shoulder.

"That's stupid."

"I know," Danny said with a shrug. "Everyone who's coming knows when the wedding is."

"We should have invites by now though," Cath threw in, smiling at Danny properly now.

"We should have them back by the end of next week." Steve explained quietly.

"They are cream with navy writing," Danny smiled, watching Steve carefully.

"Sounds good." Cath said.

"Let's head home," Danny said, grabbing Steve's hand. "Everyone's coming for dinner unless you want me to call them off."

"Dinner sounds good."

"Excellent. Cath do you want to go home first or are you coming with us?"

"I smell like a plane. Can you drop me at home?"

"Of course." Danny said, leading the way to the car. Steve never let go of his hand.

Once they'd dropped Cath off Danny turned to Steve.

"Babe?"

"They tortured him."

"Steven," Danny said, reaching over and placing a hand on Steve's shoulder; he should have known not to ask until they were home.

"At least Kelly and his family have some closure now and they never have to know what he went through."

"Want to go swimming when we get home." Danny asked stupidly. He had no idea what Steve needed and all he wanted to do was help. Distracting him would only work for so long.

"Are you coming?" Steve asked, grabbing Danny's hand.

"I can, but I'll just hold you back."

"I don't care."

"Okay," Danny said, driving them home.

/

The funeral was on Wednesday.

Steve never asked Danny to come with him. Danny made sure his best suit was clean and ready to wear.

Kono and Chin were wearing their funeral clothes when Danny walked into headquarters.

"We thought you'd have gone with Steve." Kono said, watching him walk in.

"He went to meet the family before the funeral."

"We can all go together then," Chin said, fiddling with the computer table.

/

They picked Grace up from school still wearing their funeral clothes.

"Steve!" Grace yelled, hurling herself at him. Steve crouched down as soon as he heard her, catching her in his arms. Grace held him tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay now," Steve said with a smile up at Danny.

Grace pulled away and looked at him very carefully. "I can see your head."

Steve smiled at her. "I had a concussion but I'm okay now."

Grace shook her head at him. "You need to be more careful, Steve, you hurt your head too much."

"I'll try." Steve promised.

"You know, Monkey," Danny said, stepping in. "Steve wanted to wear a white suit to the wedding."

Grace frowned.

"But I told him that would make him look too much like Frankie Avalon."

"He shouldn't wear white," Grace said decisively.

"I agree," Danny grinned broadly at Steve, just a little gloating around the edges. "But he didn't know who Frankie Avalon was because he's never seen _Grease_."

Grace turned to Steve with such an expression of shock that the ex-SEAL couldn't help but smile.

"Should we watch it tonight?" Steve asked.

"With burgers," Grace said, grabbing Steve's hand and pulling him around to their side of the car. "You should get dad to make apple pie too."

"We'll stop at the shop on the way home," Danny said, "pie sounds excellent."

/

Later that night when Steve crawled into bed next to Danny he pulled the other man close.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Danny asked, kissing Steve.

"Tonight…though how you can let your daughter watch that movie."

"Just wait until you see her perform 'Greased Lightning' in one of her musical moods."

"I don't understand."

"She has no idea of the subtext behind most of the songs and won't until she's older. I watched it when I was a kid too. Hannah, Matt, a few friends and I did a rendition of Summer Lovin' you wouldn't believe for a talent show one time."

"Did your parents videotape that?"

"I don't think so, they would have shown it to you if they did. They're sadistic like that."

"That's a shame," Steve said, curling deeper down into Danny's body.

"Why are you thanking me for tonight?"

"It was perfect – you and Grace, after last week and today was exactly what I needed."

Danny smiled. "Good."

"And I have a better idea than a white suit," Steve said with a smile.

"What?"

"It's bad luck to know what your husband is going to wear."

Danny huffed. "You're still ridiculous."

"Love you too."

Danny pulled away to kiss Steve properly. "I do love you."

"I know."

"It never hurts to remind you though."

"I like being reminded," Steve said, pulling Danny back into his arms.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm finally catching up with season four (I was up to episode 9). I quite like Chi McBride's character - I like that he's crotchety but...where is my McDanno love? Seriously, are they having a lover's spat. I have the crackiest story in my head where Danny gets very jealous over it and storms into Steve's house thinking he's going to find Grover. It ends in sex. I think this bloody chest infection is getting to me.


	48. Televised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that when they show Steve's photo montage it's so obviously another kid in the grid iron clothes. This sort of thing amuses me.

**/ / / Televised \ \ \ s03e21 – Imi Loko Ka ʻUhane (Seek Within One's Soul)**

"McGarrett," Steve said, answering the phone.

"Steve, hello."

"Who is this?"

"Hannah, Danny's sister."

"Hi, Hannah," Steve said smiling. "Sorry, I didn't recognise your voice."

"That's okay, I haven't been able to get Danny on his mobile – I was hoping I could catch him."

"He and Grace went out for new school supplies. He should have his phone on him."

"It's just ringing out."

Steve frowned. "I'll trace his car and see what's going on."

"What?" Hannah asked, alarmed.

Steve grimaced. "I'll find out what's happening, nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, want me to get him to call you."

"Yes please, are you sure it's okay?"

"He probably just left his phone in the car." Steve said, messaging Kono while he spoke.

"Okay, well, I wanted to talk to you as well. It's about Eric."

Steve wondered if she would let him send Eric off to Annapolis – just for a little while. He'd thought Danny's nephew was doing better but if she was calling again it couldn't be a good sign. "How is he?"

"So much better," Hannah said, excitement bubbling over into her voice. "He's doing well at school again, his teachers are impressed, he's been talking about university. I…thank you both so much!"

"He's doing well? That's great."

"And I know it's not just because he came to Hawaii but everything you did made such a big difference to him. Thank you."

"We were happy to help."

"If I was there I would hug the stuffing out of you, Steve. You've made my brother happy, you've given Grace this home and room she loves, and you've helped us so much."

"That's what you do for Ohana."

"Like 'Lilo and Stitch' ohana?"

Steve laughed. "Just like that."

"Had Grace made you watch that?"

"Danny called me Stitch for a week. Apparently I remind him of a small alien with six arms."

Hannah laughed…and laughed some more. "I'm going to have to ask him about that."

"I'll get him to call you back as soon as he gets home."

"Thank you, Steve, talk to you soon…wait, how are you?"

"I'm great, we've got most of the wedding planned now."

"Excellent – I've never been to a Hawaiian wedding before."

"There isn't that much Hawaii to it, we're talking about Danny here."

"It's on a beach."

Steve smiled. "It's on our beach."

"See, this is so…Jonathon, let your brother go. Sorry, Steve, talk to you later."

"Bye," Steve said to the dial tone on the other end of the phone.

Moments later his phone rang. "McGarrett."

"Hey, Steve," Kono said. "Danny's mobile is at your place. His car is at the stationery shop. Should I send a patrol car to check on him?"

"No, I'm sure he's fine."

"Overreacting a little, boss man?"

"His sister couldn't get in touch with him."

"Okay," she said, laughing as she hung up.

-)(-)(-

"Yes, monkey, I think it's very important for you to have purple pencils. That's what we have purple and green pencils."

"Good, I'm going to go and label everything."

"My little control freak."

"Hey, Danny." Steve said, following Danny's voice into the front door.

"And it's my big control freak."

"You left your mobile here."

"I figured as much. I was going to call you about dinner."

"Your sister called."

Danny turned and looked at Steve suspiciously. "How'd you know I left my phone here and wasn't just ignoring my sister?"

Steve shrugged.

"How many cops are out searching for me? I only want to know so that I can work out how many cops I have to apologise to with scotch."

"There are no cops out searching for you."

"So it's just Kono or Chin."

"No one is searching for you."

"But you did trigger the GPS on my car and my phone."

Steve's phone rang. He shrugged at Danny and answered it. "McGarrett?"

"Goofball," Danny said, walking through to the lounge room where Grace had all of their purchases spread out on the table in front of her. "Happy, Grace?"

She looked up at him with the mad eyes of an eleven-year-old who's been let loose in the stationery stop. "Yes."

"Spaghetti for dinner," Danny told her. "You have thirty minutes to play with your new stationery then you need to come in and help. You can go back to organising, labelling, and unpacking as soon as dinner is over."

"Okay, Danno."

Danny stood and watched Grace happily deciding which thing she was going to open first.

"What is she doing?" Steve asked, pressing his body into Danny's back.

"I try not to spend too much time attempting to understand the allure of new stationery."

"Is it a girl thing?" Steve asked, frowning.

"I don't know. It's a Grace thing so twice a year we go and buy stationery. It makes her happy."

"You're such a good dad."

Danny turned his head and kissed Steve's stubble scratchy cheek. "Thanks, babe."

"The governor called."

Danny groaned. "Do we need to go out?"

"Nope, have you heard of someone named Savannah Walker?"

"No…someone important in Hawaii?"

Steve shook his head. "She-"

"She's on TV, she has a talk show," Grace explained, sharpening one of her purple wrapped lead pencils slowly.

"Is she missing? In jail? What?" Danny asked, twisting around to look at Steve.

"She's doing a ride along with us next week."

Danny groaned. "Why?"

"Positive publicity."

"Ridiculous," Danny said, sighing. "What we do isn't suitable for a talk show."

"I told the Governor that but he's adamant. She's here doing a series of shows and she wants to film us. She's brought a lot of money to the island apparently and the Governor wants us to have a positive image."

"Ride along or interview."

"Ride along."

Danny grumbled but he nodded. "That's still absurd. What talk show host wants to follow cops – it's not like she's an investigative journalist or something. Come with me, Steve, you're grating the vegetables for the spaghetti."

"And to listen to you complain about this ride along?"

"Exactly. Fifteen minutes, monkey."

"Okay, Danno."

-)(-)(-

"Can I ride along with you?" Savannah asked, smiling gently at Steve. "You're not rushing to a crime scene or anything like that so it's safe."

Steve looked at Danny.

"What?" Danny asked, looking at Steve suspiciously.

"It's your car."

Danny laughed. "Fine, I'm not sure if the camera guy and the camera are going to fit in the back as well though."

"You'd be surprised where I can fit," Gary said, panning to Savannah.

"Excellent," Savannah said, following behind them. She and Gary slid into the backseat and they watched Steve and Danny banter theories back and forth.

"Whatever our vic was involved in, it was important enough to get the attention of a couple of heavyweights like the Russian mob and Wo Fat, all right? If the mob sent Markov down here to whack our guy, he would've left, he wouldn't have stuck around." Danny said, checking the mirrors.

"I agree, but the motel says he hasn't checked out yet."

"Doesn't make sense," Danny grumbled. "Guy comes down here, kills somebody and sticks around for a tan? Makes no sense. Doesn't sound very 'pro' to me."

Savannah interrupted the rant, looking into the camera for a few seconds. "Okay, let me get this straight- this is Detective Williams' car, but Commander McGarrett does all the driving?

"It's 'cause I'm the better driver." Steve explained.

"He's a control freak," Danny threw over his shoulder. "That's why he drives."

"And he's got issues with the truth." Steve responded.

"Okay." Savannah said, unsure what she'd started.

"Why don't you tell her about the remote control thing you got?" Danny prompted.

"What remote control thing?"

"The thing where you always grab the clicker and you got to be in charge and you got to pick which TV station we watch."

"Okay, the way I was brought up-"

"Uh-huh." Danny said, sounding like he knew what Steve was about to say.

"…it's polite to let someone else choose…"

"Oh? What you're gonna watch on TV, all night?"

"Especially when the other person only wants to watch mermaid shows or stuff set in New Jersey."

"New Jersey is a great place to set a TV show."

"But not the only place."

"I watch things set in other places," Danny grumbled, rolling his eyes. "What about having to be first through every single door? Or having the last word in every conversation? Or picking where I eat lunch every single day? What does Emily Post have to say about that? Hmm?"

"I can't help it if you're indecisive," Steve threw back, taking a sharp left turn that made Savannah grab into the roof handle.

"I'm not indecisive."

"You're a control freak."

Savannah turned back to the camera and smiled. "These two fight, but really they love each other."

"Where do you want to go for lunch today? I'll go wherever you want to go," Steve said, smiling.

"Oh, my God." Danny groaned throwing his hands up in the air. "You are insufferable."

"The two of you are engaged to be married, aren't you?" Savannah asked.

Danny turned around to look at her and Steve swerved into the wrong side of the road.

"Oh my…" Savannah said, clutching her chest. "I thought this was well-known on the island."

"I don't think it's relevant," Danny said, turning around and holding onto the dashboard in front of him.

"Personal lives have nothing to do with the case," Steve agreed, his voice distantly cold.

"Now," Savannah said, looking at her audience, "I can tell you that I spoke to other members of the investigation and Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams have a wedding planned for the beginning of July this year. That's less than two months away, isn't that exciting?"

There was a loud cheer and she directed them back to the screen and the hotel where they found their suspect.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five-0 chased Wo Fat down through the trees until they found him. And then Steve shot Wo Fat…dead!  
> I bet you wish that was how this chapter/episode ended.
> 
> The crack fic has taken a turn for the woefully depressing....


	49. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post the last chapter over a few chapters. This will be the shortest. I'm doing this partially because I'm finding the 'chapter' to be SUPER long but also so that the different tones of the chapter are separate. So this one, then we really get into the meat of this episode. I'm rambling...

**/ / / Hair \ \ \ s03e22 - Hoʻopio (To Take Captive)**

"That's it, the invites are in the mail," Danny called out when he walked past Steve's office. Then he paused and walked back. "Babe?"

Steve looked up at him questioningly. "What?"

"What did you do?"

Steve looked around. "Paperwork."

"To your head."

"I stopped on the way to work to get a haircut."

"That's more than just a haircut."

Steve rubbed at his hair. "You don't like it?"

"It will grow back before the wedding, right?"

"That's what hair does, Danny, it grows."

"And you're going to go back to your normal hair before the wedding."

"What's wrong with this hair?"

"It's terrible."

"It's not that different."

"It is…and the grey is gone," Danny said, gesturing to his own temples.

"You like the grey?"

Danny smiled. "I like the grey. The grey better be back for the wedding too."

"So, you posted the invites?"

"Yes. And my mother called. She is fine with us not wearing white but she would like to suggest we rethink navy blue as a colour scheme."

"We have a colour scheme?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't think so. If we do I'm fairly certain it would be pink."

Steve frowned. "Why?"

"Because Grace is involved."

Steve nodded. "I can handle a pink wedding."

Danny slammed his palm into his forehead. "We are not having a pink wedding. It's going to be a colourless wedding…not colourless, but without a colour. Colour scheme less."

"I like navy blue."

"You like navy anything."

"Do you want to go down to Kamekona's for lunch? Chin and Kono are going to meet us. Cath wants to tell us something."

"She's finally dumping you as a friend?"

"Never."

"Kamekona's sounds good then."

"We'll leave in twenty."

"Aye, aye, captain."

"Commander."

Danny saluted as he walked to his office.

**/ / /**


	50. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting there...slowly :)

**/ / /** **Repercussions \ \ \**

Steve didn't know what to make of this Danny. This Danny who was physically violent with a suspect. This Danny who wasn't yelling at Steve to follow police interrogation procedures. This Danny who was not his usual short-fused ranting self but a short-fused angry and violent faded photocopy of himself.

This Danny wasn't acting in ways that Steve knew and understood. He ordered the other man out of the interrogation room feeling his stomach twist while his heart beat too fast.

Danny didn't kick suspects so hard the chair, that was bolted to the floor, flipped over. Danny didn't threaten to beat people bloody. Danny used police procedure like a shield between himself and his own volatile nature. That was the Danny that Steve knew how to understand. Steve didn't know what to do with this Danny.

If they were going to do something using the Governor's immunity and means then Steve had to be the one doing it – he was the one that had secured the promise from Governor Jamison. Danny was a police officer and he was held to another set of rules to the ones that Steve had to live by even if they had immunity and means. Steve wasn't actively in the Navy anymore, he wasn't a cop, and so long as he was stayed within the scope of his role he could go back to the Navy if he needed to. If Danny broke the law, if he went too far outside of what he was allowed to do as a police officer then his career was over and Steve couldn't let him do that.

Steve had to be the one that took the risk; he was the one who had to make decisions in grey areas. He was their commanding officer and it had to be his head that anything fell on; not his team and certainly not Danny. Not to mention the fact that Danny wouldn't be able to face himself if he truly broke the standards that he lived by as a police officer.

Steve would back him up regardless though. They were partners no matter what Danny had done, or would do.

As soon as he was done interrogating Lloyd Grimes Steve left him with Chin and tracked Danny down…not that it was hard. Danny had been at Grace's school.

_"What are you doing here?" Steve asked, sliding onto the seat next to Danny._

_"The question is what are you doing here?"_

_"I was looking for you. How's Grace?"_

_"Well hugged."_

_"Do you feel better?"_

_"I am going to do whatever I have to, to try and get that girl back to her parents."_

_Steve looked over at Grace running through her cheerleading routine. "Just let me do the beating people bloody part."_

_"Why?" Danny asked, frowning at him._

_"Because I don't have a firm grasp on police procedures."_

Steve remembered that conversation even as he took a deep breath and held out his hand. "Give me your badge."

He wanted to do it himself. He wanted to get the truth out of the scum that was in front of him but Steve thought on it even as he repeated himself, hand out to half stop Danny lunging at the guy again and half waiting for the press of Danny's badge into his palm. If Steve did it, it would be fine. He'd explain means and immunity. If Steve did it, Danny wouldn't. If Steve did it, the festering pain that he hadn't realised was sitting in Danny's chest might never go away. He couldn't go back in time and beat the man who took Grace. He couldn't change the fact that his ex-partner had betrayed him and then stolen Danny's ability to control what happened. Danny couldn't do that but he could do this. He could do this and Steve could pick up the pieces.

Steve heard the rip of Velcro and then Danny's badge, still warm from his pocket, landed on his palm. He didn't look at Danny – he didn't want to see what was on the other man's face right now because then he might not walk away. If he saw that pain and hatred, Steve would stay and help. He couldn't do that. So he turned and walked out of the house knowing what Danny was going to do and he never looked back, never second guessed himself even as he heard the grunts of pain and the slam of fist into flesh.

This wasn't Danny. This had never been Danny. Steve knew that. And later, when Ella was safe and they were home and Danny had talked to Grace again he was going to fall apart. Steve knew it and he kept walking away until he couldn't hear what Danny was doing anymore.

-)(-)(-

Steve personally thought the sight of Ella's parents embracing her was worth everything Danny did.

Danny didn't wait though, didn't see the rescue through – going back to supervise the forensics team. Steve offered to go with him but the other man had simply shaken his head as soon as Ella was safe with the paramedics. Steve followed Danny to the Beckett's house only to find Danny already gone. Steve ended up chasing Danny around the island. Finally he found him at Five-0 Headquarters.

Steve watched Danny through the window while the other man worked at his computer.

"What are you doing out here?" Chin asked, coming to stand next to Steve.

"Watching Danny." Steve explained, without looking away from Danny.

"Why?"

"I'm worried about him."

"I need more information, brah."

"The less people who know the better."

"Is this about what happened to Beckett?" Kono asked, coming to stand on Steve's other side.

"You know?" Steve asked, turning to look at them.

Kono made a face at him. "Of course we do."

"I'm not sure what to do," Steve admitted.

"Good," Chin said, pushing Steve towards Danny's office. "Go and talk to him then."

Steve paused in Danny's office doorway.

"Steve?" Danny asked.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, coming to sit in one of the chairs in front of Danny's desk.

"Working on my resume."

Steve's stomach twisted in knots. "What?"

"I'm writing up my case report, Steve."

"What are you saying?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, everything," Danny dropped his hands into the desk and looked at Steve, "you know, like most of our case reports."

"But," Steve said, sliding forward on his chair. "Everything?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, Steve, I'm putting in the part when I Guantanamo'd the suspect. Okay."

"Why?"

"Because that's what happened."

"But, you don't need to put that in the report."

"Didn't you learn anything from Star Trek?"

Steve sat back in the chair and stared at Danny. This was not what he had been expecting – he'd thought Danny was going to…he'd had no idea what Danny was going to be doing but he was not expecting him to be calmly filling out his case report.

"I was thinking we need to organise the food for the wedding. We've talked about it but we still haven't made a decision beyond the cake." Danny said, smiling softly.

Steve opened his mouth and then closed it.

"We'll talk about it over dinner – let's have baked chicken."

"Sure, sounds good." Steve said slowly; discombobulated

"You can make one of those insane salads you like so much," Danny continued like Steve wasn't staring at him with confusion.

"Okay."

"We've got enough time to finish the reports tonight," Danny said, turning back to the computer screen. "Why don't you get yours done too."

"Yeah," Steve said, standing up. "I'll just go and write my report then."

Steve walked out of the room and straight into his office. He turned his computer on and stowed his gun and badge in the top drawer. Moments later his office door opened and Steve looked up expecting to see Danny standing in the doorway. It was Chin and Kono staring at him instead.

"We're writing our reports," Steve told them.

Kono looked at Chin and then back at Steve.

"Okay," she said.

"Then he's going to make us baked chicken for dinner," Steve continued.

Chin nodded. "Right, I'll email my report through when I've written it."

"Chin," Kono grabbed his arm. "Danny, _Danny_ , beat a guy for information and now he's writing a report. I think we should be worried."

"When he needs to talk we'll be here," Chin said calmly. "May as well follow his lead until then."

Kono looked at Steve and then followed Chin out of the room.

An hour and a half later, Steve was skimming through Danny's report to see what the other man had written. Danny had already submitted it and left to pick up what he'd need for dinner before Steve had accessed the document.

Steve sat back and sighed before he submitted his own report. He'd been waiting, wanting to see what Danny had actually written, before he had submitted his own unedited report. Not that Danny had to lie, or hide what happened – they had been given immunity and means to catch criminals and protect the people of Hawaii. Steve was going to do whatever he needed to, to make sure that everything was okay. Finally, he shut down the computer and locked up. Chin and Kono had followed Danny out and Steve was the last person out of the building.

Steve thought longingly of the ocean at the end of their property while he was driving home. He knew he couldn't go though. He wasn't sure about leaving Danny. Steve knew Danny seemed fine. He just didn't trust Danny's calm. He was on alert, waiting for Danny to lose it over what he had done. Steve walked in, not sure what to expect. Even with how calm Danny had been Steve wasn't expecting to walk into the kitchen to find Danny pounding chicken breast with a mallet.

"Hey, Babe," Danny said with a smile, as he slammed the mallet down onto the chicken. Steve's eyes caught on the reddened skin covering Danny's knuckles.

"Hi."

"You took a while."

"I was finishing my report," Steve said, before he went upstairs and stashed his gun and badge. When he came back downstairs Danny looked at him with confusion.

"You're not swimming?"

Steve looked down at his work clothes and shook his head.

"Right," Danny said, smiling, "wedding food."

"Yeah," Steve agreed readily – happy for the excuse.

"Grab the goat's cheese and sun dried tomatoes from the fridge then. You can help me while we talk."

Steve nodded and went to collect the bits from the fridge, cutting spring onion, sun dried tomatoes, garlic, and capsicum for the stuffed chicken while Danny continued to beat the chicken and cut herbs.

"Grace has been asking if we can plant a herb garden," Danny said, as he mixed what Steve had cut with goat's cheese.

"Sounds good."

"I thought we could put it in that little section of garden beyond the patio; near the laundry door."

"I'll dig it up next time she's home," Steve offered.

"She'd like to help."

Steve washed off the cutting board and then folded his arms over his chest and stared at Danny until the shorter man had put the chicken into the oven.

Danny turned to him and smiled. "I'm thinking-"

"We need to talk about what happened today," Steve said seriously.

"Well that's your most worrying expression. Am I going to have to scale up a mountain for you or something?"

"Danny."

Danny sighed and checked the oven before he sat down at the table. "Steve, we do not need to talk about today."

"Yes, we do."

"Nope," Danny shook his head. "You need to make your salad and then we need to have a serious conversation about what we are going to eat for dinner at our wedding. It's less than two months away and we really should organise it."

"It's just a meal," Steve shrugged. "Why do we need to organise it now?"

Danny laughed. "Babe, if we were having a more traditional wedding – you know, in a church and at a reception centre, we would have had to have this stuff planned two years ago."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Hyperbole is really your favourite language device, isn't it?"

Danny laughed. "I know, know, that you looked that word up just for me, babe. I know it."

Steve smiled and flushed. "Yeah."

Danny threw his head back and he laughed. When he had regained his composure he grabbed Steve's hand. "On Monday I want you to ask Chin, I want you to ask Kono, hell – call Rachel, and ask her about planning a wedding. Or I can see if Netflix has one of those obnoxious reality wedding shows available"

"Why would anyone spend two years planning a wedding?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know – personally, I am rather happy to be having one in the backyard. I think I've scrubbed most of the time we spent planning my first wedding from my memory."

"Luckily there are photos," Steve told him.

"What?"

"Lily showed me your wedding photos when we were in Jersey – you looked very young."

Danny groaned. "I was younger."

"And you had shorter hair."

"I know."

Steve tilted his head.

"No," Danny said, holding his hand up. "No, no, no, don't even think about it. My hair is going to be exactly the same as you see here on the day of our wedding. Your hair on the other hand."

Steve scrunched up his lips – he knew Danny would need to talk about today but he was just going to have to wait for Danny to be ready. If there was anything Steve knew about Danny, and he prided himself on knowing a lot about his partner, it was the fact that Danny was too stubborn to be forced into talking about something important before he was ready. Talking was something Danny never seemed to stop doing but important things made him clam up faster than he would open his mouth about everything else.

"Change can be a good thing," Steve said.

"Yeah, it can be, okay, it can be great or it can seem like the end of the world."

"But then you met me and we're getting married and have more time with Gracie."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about Hawaii every time I mention bad change."

"Oh yeah? I don't think I believe that."

"I had a life before that."

"I know, I've seen the music video."

"Right," Danny said, his face going strangely blank for a moment before it cleared, "so what is your favourite food?"

Steve smiled. "Your pizza."

Danny smiled. "Suck up."

Steve rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge to start pulling out what he would need for the salad. The smell of the baking chicken was filling the kitchen and they would be eating before long.

"I need a serious answer, Steven. What do you want to eat at our wedding?"

"Your lasagne."

"I am not cooking on our wedding day."

"Then we'll just put some meat on the barbecue then."

Danny sighed in that way that told Steve he was about to get lectured – he turned his back on the blonde and started putting the salad together anyway.

"You want to throw meat on the barbecue at our wedding? That is your serious suggestion, and I am actually looking for _serious_ suggestions, Steven."

"What's wrong with a barbecue?"

"We have a barbecue every time Five-0 comes over."

"I like steak."

"I know."

"You like steak."

"I know, but it's just not…okay, fine, fine, some people might be very happy with a barbecue for their wedding dinner. I know that, and I'm happy for them, okay? But it isn't good enough for us. You've been full of opinions about everything else to do with the wedding but with this you don't care? Honestly, I don't believe it, I don't believe you, so what do you want to have?"

"We'll put a pig on a spit."

"I said serious, Steven."

Steve shrugged. "That was serious."

Danny squinted at him. "An entire pig on a spit?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I can get one of Kamekona's cousins to set it up for us. Then we will just need to get some salads and things to go along with it."

Danny stood up and checked the chicken silently; pulling it out and turning each fillet over before he looked at Steve again.

"A pig on the spit?" Danny asked again.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it, okay?"

Danny nodded. "I like pork. It's a workable option and Kamekona's cousins will crash the wedding regardless."

"We invited them," Steve pointed out.

"We invited Kamekona…well, he invited himself."

"That's the same as inviting them," Steve shrugged.

"I'll get Kono to make that potato salad of hers since she's not allowed to give anyone the recipe. Ma and Nana will happily make enough coleslaw, pasta salad, and their famous potato bake for the island. We've got the cake Nana is making, we can have pineapple, and cocoa puffs. That seems like enough for everyone."

Steve nodded. "I'm happy with that."

"Good, make your salad so we can eat."

Steve nodded and turned around to put together the salad.

They ate in silence, Steve didn't know what to say and Danny seemed happy to eat without talking. As soon as they were done Danny stood up and packed the dishwasher.

"Danny?"

"I'm going to do some painting, okay, babe."

Steve nodded. He couldn't work out what to make of Danny tonight. Steve wanted to walk into Danny's studio and say something. He stood up and started walking towards the back room. Steve and Danny's entire relationship was based on both of them pushing when it was needed. Danny wouldn't be sitting back if Steve was the one shutting down – he never did; which annoyed Steve most of the time honestly. It really annoyed Steve. Honestly, the blonde never left anything alone when Steve didn't want to talk. Steve turned and went to sit on the couch. He turned the TV on and threw his feet up on the coffee table and flicked through the channels. He finally found a UK crime series and stopped to watch an episode. Danny hated cop shows – he couldn't just let reality go for long enough to enjoy the story. Like he couldn't let anything go. Steve let his head drop back onto the couch behind him. Danny did push but so did Steve. And Steve couldn't lie to himself, he always felt better when Danny had forced him to talk. Steve stood up again and started walking towards the studio to find Danny sitting perched on the very edge of his chair with earphones in while he aggressively painted the background of a picture on a large canvas.

Steve leaned his hip into the door jamb and watched Danny paint. He looked at the tense line of Danny's shoulders. Steve knew that Danny was tense because he was shutting down and he wasn't talking. But the way that Danny's shoulders were tense instead of the loose slope to them that he normally had when he was painting made Steve pause. Danny painting was a complete body language overhaul. Danny's limbs would be long and soft and graceful in a way they only normally seemed to be when they were in bed. He was relaxed and his entire body would lose the tension that normally infused his every cell. Even when he was talking with a paint brush in his hand he spoke more softly and slowly. Steve loved to sit and watch the changes in Danny's body while he was painting. Steve quite loved watching Danny paint for the painting too though.

Looking at Danny now made Steve take a step back and decide to just leave Danny to it again. He would wait until Danny was ready to talk even if the idea made Steve's skin itch. He forced himself to go back to the crime show though he couldn't focus on it long enough to even work out who any of the characters were.

Steve could hear Danny moving around in the studio just after the news started. Steve tensed and watched the doorway waiting for Danny to come through. Danny smiled at him, looked at the TV and then came over to stand next to Steve.

Steve looked up at him not sure what to expect, or what he was hoping for, but Danny was looking at the TV.

"Danny?"

"I'm going to have a shower since I'm covered in paint. Then I'm going to go to bed."

"This will be finished soon," Steve offered.

"No rush," Danny said, even though the blonde really liked to go to bed together most nights. It was one of the little things about the other man that made Steve feel instinctively, unconsciously wanted.

"Okay," Steve said slowly.

"Night, babe," Danny said, kissing Steve and leaving the SEAL to finish watching the news while he went up to bed.

**/ / /**


	51. Reactions

**/ / / Reactions \ \ \**

Steve woke up with a start and shivered. He pulled the covers up and froze when it came without meeting any resistance. He turned over to find the other side of the bed empty. Steve threw off the covers and grabbed one of Danny's jumpers pulling it on over his head as he walked out of the bedroom looking for Danny. He didn't find the other man in the bathroom or Grace's room, he wasn't in the spare room or asleep on the couch. Steve checked the study and the kitchen, the downstairs bathroom and then he went out and checked that Danny's car was still in the driveway. Steve double checked every room in the house but still couldn't find Danny but he did discover the back door was unlocked.

Steve opened the door and the cold wind off the ocean hit him in the face. "Danny?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

Steve walked out onto the lanai to find Danny sitting in the corner of one of the chairs there. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Steve looked at Danny's bare arms and the goosebumps all over his pale flesh. He pulled the jumper off his head and handed it to Danny.

"What?"

"You look cold."

Danny looked up at Steve disbelievingly. "And suddenly you're not going to be cold?"

"I'll go and get another jumper," Steve offered.

"I beat a man bloody today." Danny said, holding the jumper in his hands.

"I know, he deserved it."

"I'm a police officer, Steve. That means it doesn't matter if someone deserves it. It's my job to make sure he _doesn't_ get it."

Steve sat down next to Danny and rested one hand on the other man's knee. "He was not going to give us the information we needed to find Ella."

"He was willing to use her for leverage," Danny pointed out. "We could have made a deal."

"He didn't deserve a deal."

"They never deserve a deal," Danny grumbled, hunching farther down into himself and the chair. "But that's just part of being a cop. You have to deal with the fact that scum like Beckett make deals."

"Five-0 was created to get around those deals. We were given means to make sure we caught these people."

"Means isn't the same as licence to beat people for information. It doesn't work, Steve, there's a reason that torture isn't acceptable in Western society."

"You didn't torture him, I've been tortured, you just punched him a bit," Steve said, shaking his head.

Danny twisted around suddenly and looked at Steve. "What?"

"It's not important."

"Yes, it is."

"No," Steve said firmly. "It's not. I'm healed, it was years ago and you're more important right now."

Danny looked unconvinced but he turned back around and looked out into the darkness.

"Talk to me, babe."

Danny's mouth didn't even quirk so Steve knew it was bad. He shuffled over on the seat until he was sitting with his entire side pressed into Danny. He started when he realised how cold Danny's skin was. He reached over and grabbed the jumper and tugged it over Danny's head.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked, fighting Steve as he grabbed the other man's hands and pressed them into the arm holes.

"You're freezing, put this one."

"I will if you'll let me do it, Jesus, Steve, I can dress myself."

"Your lack of a jumper tells me you can't."

Danny pulled the jumper on and slumped back into the chair. "Happy?"

"No, not until you come back to bed feeling better."

"What I did today it's unacceptable, Steve, I should be written up on a police brutality charge and you should be the one writing me up."

"No, I shouldn't."

"Yes, you should," Danny said, turning around and looking at him. "There are things cops can and cannot do. Beating a suspect was something they did in the seventies and it wasn't effective then. They have proven it's not effective. People will say anything when they want someone to stop beating them. Beckett could have said anything; he could have lied, he could have told us somewhere that Ella wasn't and she could have died. Then I would have broken the law, beaten him, for nothing. You do understand what I did was wrong, you have to, Steve. You took my badge. I let you take my badge. You took my badge because it's never okay to beat someone for information."

"I took your badge because I didn't know what else to do and I knew we needed to do something to get him to talk."

Danny shook his head. "Tell me the truth, Steve."

"We saved Ella; that means everything we did was worth it."

"That's not how you really feel. I know you, Steve."

Steve sighed. "I used to be a SEAL, Danny. Beating a guy to find out where a little girl was being held is what I was trained for. I don't see a problem with it. He'll heal, we got Ella back safe, and the Becketts are going to jail for what they've done-"

"Unless it gets thrown out of court because I beat him for the information on where Ella was."

"He's going to be charged with the kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment of Amanda Morris as well."

Danny nodded.

"Being a SEAL meant getting results and often in ways that would make some people uneasy."

"I remember the shark tank and the suspect being dangled off a building. But you don't do that stuff anymore, babe."

"Because you bitched me out every time I did. So I amended my behaviour. Regardless of what you claim, I can do that."

"I never doubted you, Steve."

"Yes, you did."

"Okay, at the beginning I did. But not anymore."

"The thing is, Danny, if I needed to go back out there I would. I did when I was in Korea recently."

"I don't know how to do that and sleep at night."

Steve threw an arm over Danny's shoulders and pressed a kiss to his head. "I'm glad."

Danny shook his head. "You're not supposed to be glad about this."

"I know you would do whatever you had to do to protect people, Danny. And today you had to cross a line that you haven't crossed before to save a little girl."

"That's just it, Steve. I didn't have to cross that line. I didn't have to give you my badge, and I didn't have to beat Beckett until I broke his nose. I wanted to do that. I wanted to make him hurt and make him bleed for what he did to those girls. That's the part that scares me."

Steve tightened his arm and sat back, not sure what to say to make this better. They sat in silence for a long time before Danny spoke again.

"If I can't work a case with a missing little girl without losing my impartiality then I shouldn't be a cop anymore."

"You love being a cop."

"It's what I always wanted to do, it's what I'm good at but the first rule is that you aren't allowed to make things personal."

"Would you feel better if you had have called in the lawyers and they had have made a deal?"

"No, but they are still going to have to make a deal now."

"Danny, immunity and means covers all of us, not just me."

"Steve, I'm a cop. He deserved to be treated with…okay, fine, fine, Steven, he was scum and I hope that when he gets thrown in jail the other inmates find out he kidnapped two little girls. Does that make you happy? To know that I'm glad I made him hurt? This isn't okay, this is never okay."

"You are a cop, a cop on the special Five-0 taskforce."

Danny shook his head and pulled away from Steve. He stood up and started moving, pacing back and forth in front of Steve.

"Danny? Danny, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to admit that I crossed a line and I need you to stop telling me that it was okay."

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay, it wasn't okay."

"I also want you to take this seriously."

Steve stood up and got into Danny's personal space. "You think I don't take this seriously? You're out here stressing out over it. I've been taking this seriously since I had to kick you out of the interrogation room. Nothing you did today was you, Danny. You don't physically assault suspects and you don't shut me out but you did. Ever since you did it you've shut me out and I haven't known what to do and you wouldn't talk so you had best understand that I take this completely seriously."

Danny reached out and wrapped his hand around Steve's wrist. "I…"

"It's okay."

"It scares me that I was able to cross that line. Anger has always been a problem of mine. I can't be a good cop, I can't be on this task force, if I don't know how to restrain myself."

"What do you want me to do?" Steve asked, standing up and grabbing onto Danny's arms to stop him.

"I don't know. I let the idea of immunity and means get to me. It's not acceptable; it's temptation to break the law. I would have never done that if I didn't know I had something like your deal with the Governor behind me."

"You still would have wanted to."

"But, I never would have. I wouldn't have punched him."

"If we didn't have Five-0 we wouldn't have found her."

Danny shook his head and pulled back from Steve. "Police were finding missing people before you came back to Hawaii, in fact the HPD has a pretty decent track record."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You're defending the HPD?"

"I don't have anything against the HPD, even if they treated me like crap when I first came to the island. Or that they have grumbled their way through assisting us on half our cases. Except for Duke, Duke is always helpful and nice. But HPD is more than just the police that are annoyed about a special task force being given the ability to take their cases, being given special rules, and the rookie, allegedly dirty cop, haole, and SEAL who have taken it over. But that's all been getting better over time, Steven, and at least the HPD don't do what I did."

Steve rubbed at his forehead. "You…what do we need to do?"

"I just need time."

"Can you have time in bed, where it's warm?"

"I can't sleep."

"We'll talk, we can watch TV, we can do anything but sit out here and stew silently."

Danny sighed heavily. "I'm thinking about going and seeing the department psych."

Steve thought about what his old SEALs teammates would have said and what he might have said back then and shook the thought away since all he really wanted was for Danny to be okay. "Are they good enough?"

"They're a department shrink – they're fine."

Steve ran his hands down Danny's arms and twisted his fingers with the blonde's to pull him toward the house. "We can find someone better…if you want."

"I don't think I'm going to need to go that much. You're right…partially, just partially mind you, and I did manage to save Ella but I also overstepped so I need to deal with the other stuff, the other side to why I did what I did. I think the department psych will be enough for that."

Steve nodded. "If you're sure."

"I am," Danny said, firmly.

"Then you'll come inside?"

"I'm not convinced about this, Steven."

"I know," Steve took a deep breath and tried to work out what to say. "So…tomorrow you'll call the departmental psych and talk to them. And I will promise not to stand by while you make a decision that you're going to regret later."

"You knew I'd regret it?"

"Of course I did, I know you. I just don't think it was wrong."

"At the time it felt like the right thing to do, the only thing to do."

Steve bit down on what he wanted to say because even if he believed that the ends justified the means he knew Danny too well to think that arguing would get the other man inside and warm faster.

"Steve? You know that this has nothing to do with you, right?"

Steve shrugged. "We've always had different measurements for this type of thing. You accept me and I accept you, and your loud complaining in the passenger seat, and we work."

Danny smiled. "I'm constantly bowled over by the progress you've made and the fact you still don't know how to pay a compliment without also insulting someone."

"I learned from you."

"Smart arse."

"Come inside."

"You're also a broken record."

"I just want you to be okay and sitting out here in the cold isn't going to fix anything. What can I do?"

"You can't fix this," Danny said, running a hand down Steve's arm. Steve hated it when Danny read his mind.

"But, I must be able to do something."

"All you need to do is be here."

"Always."

Danny smiled weakly.

"Will you come back to bed?" Steve asked.

Danny sighed and leaned into Steve's side. "I can't sleep."

Steve threw his arm over Danny's shoulder. "Okay."

"You don't have to stay up."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Danny let out a long huff of breath. "How do you do this?"

Steve shrugged. "It's partially training and partially…" Steve paused and then continued quietly, "…just me."

"Talk to me about something else."

"What?"

"Anything."

"Your parents are arriving in two weeks."

Danny laughed. "Yes."

"Are you excited?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm pleased we're going to be married."

"That doesn't answer the question," Steve said, getting comfortable.

"I'm looking forward to seeing most of my family."

"I'm looking forward to Lily meeting Chin."

Danny groaned. "I'm terrified of her meeting Chin. He's stoicism is going to be tested. It's going to be a nightmare. Because then she's going to meet Kono. And she's going to give Malia tips. Then they are going to want to come to work and make nuisances of themselves. It's not only that, it's all of them. They are going to all be here, all of them, I know you have met them all but they are going to be so much more intense when they are here."

"They were pretty intense when we were there."

"I know."

"Why do you think they are going to be worse here?" Steve asked, watching Danny slowly relaxing next to him as he was distracted by the conversation.

"Worse? Worse? Do I think my family are going to be _worse_ here than they were in Jersey? They are going to be so, so much worse. They were on their best behaviour when we were in Jersey…their very, very best behaviour."

"That was their best behaviour?"

"Yep, as soon as you put a ring on it you're family and they will stop playing nice."

Steve laughed and rested back into the chair. Danny was quiet next to him but didn't have the manic air about him that he had had before.

"I'm not joking, Steven."

"Of course not."

"You're placating me; I hate it when you do that."

"I'm not doing anything of the sort."

Steve pressed himself into Danny's side, glad for the other man's body heat.

"You're a terrible liar…the worst ever, seriously."

"I'm a great liar."

"You're a worse liar than Gracie…and she has never met a secret she didn't blurt."

Steve huffed. "We kept your present a secret."

"Something that still baffles me."

"You underestimate us."

Danny let out a long, wide yawn that cracked his jaw.

"Come to bed," Steve said quietly, hesitant to even bring it up.

"I don't think I could sleep."

"Then just come up and we'll talk in the warm."

Danny nodded and let Steve lead him back up to their bedroom. Steve pulled the jumper from Danny's torso, ignoring the smaller man's protests, and then pushed him down into the mattress.

"Are you done man-handling me now?"

Steve nodded and twisted his legs in to twin with Danny's. "You know Kono is really, really excited to meet Lily."

"That's because Kono is a Lily in the making."

"I'm not sure if you think that is a compliment or not."

"Neither am I," Danny said, yawning again.

Steve smiled into the dark and cast his mind around for something to talk about which might let Danny fall asleep.

"You know your mother called me last week."

Danny tensed. "Why?"

"She wanted to talk to me about the food for the wedding."

"I told her we had it under control."

Steve nodded, weighing Danny down to the bed. "I know and I told her the same thing but she wants to do more for us."

"This is also supposed to be a holiday for her. Holiday implies she doesn't spend the whole time cooking for us."

"I think she wants to be involved."

"Of course she wants to be involved," Danny said, his voice slowing down. "Being involved is my mother's full time job. It's what she does better than anything else."

"She's amazing."

"I know," Danny said with a lazy smile.

Steve grinned. "I said she could come over and cook us a pre-wedding dinner here for both families."

"What?"

"It's going to be great…well, it's going to be interesting. I thought we could introduce Doris and your family then instead of at the wedding."

Danny groaned and twisted. "That is a terrible idea, Steven."

"You'd prefer for them to meet on our wedding day?"

Danny laughed. "Fine, at a pre-wedding dinner."

"See, I have wonderful ideas."

"Yeah, wonderful."

"I thought it would be nice to take them out on a boat ride around the island."

"You do know…" Danny stopped to yawn lazily. "…that is actually a wonderful idea. They would love that."

"See."

"I don't know when we're going to find the time for all of this though."

"There will be plenty of time."

"We do have a wedding to hold."

Steve smiled broadly, he personally could not wait for their actual wedding ceremony…civil partnership…or whatever they were calling it, he wanted to finally have a ring on his finger and one on Danny's and it felt like he had been waiting forever for this to finally be close. Steve was brought out of his thoughts by a soft snore. He looked at Danny and found the other man asleep. He didn't look peaceful but he was at least asleep and inside out of the cold.

Steve watched Danny sleep for most of the night, holding him a little tighter whenever he got restless. When the sun had been up for a few hours and he couldn't ignore his need to hit the head anymore Steve extracted himself from Danny and went downstairs to start breakfast. He was most of the way through cooking a batch of pancakes when his phone rang.

"McGarrett," Steve answered, watching for bubbles in the cooking pancakes.

"Please hold for Governor Denning."

Steve flipped the pancakes over while he was transferred to the Governor.

"Steve?"

"Morning, Governor, what can I do for you?"

"I've been reading the reports from your recent case."

"We saved Ella," Steve said immediately. He flipped the pancakes out of the frying pan and turned the burners off so that he could focus on the conversation.

"You did, but the methods you used, or rather the methods used by Detective Williams, were beyond the limits of an officer of the HPD."

"He's a member of Five-0, that means he is held to our standards not those of HPD."

"Commander," Governor Denning said cutting Steve off, "he is still a member of the HPD."

"He is under my command and he should be held to the same standards as me."

"If this is where you tell me that if I suspend him you are going to, don't bother. I already know that."

"Good," Steve said,

"But, he, and Five-0, is being watched in light of everything that has been happening recently, Commander. I warned you that there were limits to my ambivalence in regards to your methods. You have reached the limits."

"You want our results, Governor, you need to support our methods."

"We will not be the next national example of police brutality, Commander. This is not the seventies and you will need to be more thoughtful in your methods going forward."

Steve opened his mouth to argue but he could hear Danny on the stairs. "We will take that under advisement."

Governor Denning let out a displeased breath. "You need to take that as gospel if you want to keep Five-0 together, Commander."

Steve felt a jolt of worry over his team…over how Danny would take this news and decided to do what he needed to to make sure they didn't find out and they were safe. "Understood, Governor."

"We will talk again on Monday, Commander."

"I'll see you then."

Steve ended the call and dropped the phone onto the counter as he turned and flipped the pancakes onto the two plates on the table. He turned back to the stove and started cooking the rest of the pancake mixture.

"Who were you talking to?" Danny asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Denning, he called to say Ella was going home Monday."

"That's good."

"Yep," Steve said, flipping the pancakes. "Breakfast?"

"Thanks for last night, babe."

"What?" Steve asked, turning around to look at Danny.

"For helping me sleep."

"You needed to." Steve said with a smile.

"Did you sleep?"

Steve shrugged. "Do you want pancakes?"

"That's a no."

"So long as you did."

"That's not really good enough."

"I'm pretty happy with the outcome."

"Babe."

Steve grinned and tipped the last of the pancakes onto the table. "Eat."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Didn't you want to call the departmental psych?"

"They won't be able to see me immediately."

"That's not good enough."

Danny shrugged. "How about we take the Marquis out for a drive and get away from everything for the day."

"Okay," Steve agreed, pushing the syrup across the table. "We'll drive up to the northern tip, there is this little beach shack with amazing seafood."

"That seems like a better plan than sitting here and stewing."

Steve smiled and pushed the conversation with Denning out of his mind – he had better things to do with his day.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. I know that isn't a very satisfying ending but we're going straight into My Hawaiian Wedding (Jersey Style) [I really do come up with the worst titles] after this and it will deal with the last of the Ella stuff and then it will be all about the wedding.
> 
> I have added another story into this series and I wanted to explain. **My Hawaiian Wedding** continues from this and will be going with canon. **Alternative Route to the Same End** also follows on directly from this but deviates from canon and changes a few big things from the show.
> 
> Lastly, I've been writing this for two years…I feel a bit bad for making you all wait so long but apparently RL will not be denied. That doesn't mean I'm not jumping into the wedding story but I want to thank everyone who has offered encouragement, said they are happy to wait, or who helped keep me going with this. I love this series and I've got plans to keep going for a while…just more slowly than I would like.


End file.
